A1 The Life of Mac Taylor
by miss37
Summary: Mac Taylor is happy that he is about to marry Christine. However, things don't always work out the way one thinks they will. Mac faces another tragedy in his life. He moves away to the mountains to get away from his heartache, but what will he find there? This story may contain a little science fiction too.
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor had just gotten off work and was walking down the hallway of his apartment building. He was tired and ready to go to bed and get some rest. He hoped no one would call him about a murder in the middle of the night. He had not had a full night's rest in a few nights and it was starting to get to him. He unlocked his apartment door and went in. He shoved the door closed and hung his coat on the coat rack. Just as he turned around to go to his bedroom, someone punched him right in the nose.

Mac fell backward, grabbing his nose in shock as he fell. He was suddenly very alert and looked up at the man standing over him. "Long time, no see, Taylor," he said.

Mac was angry now. He got up from the floor. The man started to punch him again, but Mac was ready for him this time. He grabbed the man's fist and then landed a punch of his own. Even though the man stumbled backward, Mac felt that punch in his fist too. They stared at each other. "What are you doing here, Denson?" Mac asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were faring after all these years, Taylor. I see you're uptown."

Mac frowned. "How did you get into this apartment?"

"That wasn't all that hard. You know me."

Mac definitely remembered this guy. He could get into or out of anything or any place. "Why are you here?" Mac asked. "We didn't part as exactly buddies."

"No, we didn't, did we? If it hadn't been for you, I would have been a millionaire and could have retired to some part of the world and lived in luxury, but you always had to abide by all the rules, didn't you?"

"Rules are meant to be followed."

Denson looked around the apartment. "You've been living alone all these years since your wife died. I'll bet you've acquired quite a nest egg," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I thought maybe you would share it with me."

Mac just stared at the man, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You see, I have something that you want, and I think you would probably pay just about any price to get it back."

Mac suddenly felt cold inside. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Denson took his cell phone off his side and showed Mac a picture. The cold Mac felt suddenly turned to cold rage as he looked at a picture of Christine Whitney tied up. He looked at Denson. "Where is she?" he asked, just barely above a whisper.

"Now, I can't tell you that yet," Denson replied.

Mac suddenly lunged at Denson and shoved him into the wall, and maneuvering him into a choke hold at the same time. "You tell me where she is or I will kill you right here," Mac said.

"You kill me and you'll never find her," Denson said, "and then she'll die where she is."

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Mac pressed harder on Denson's throat. "Where is she!"

Denson did not say anything. He knew Mac would not kill him but he was hoping he would stop choking him soon. Mac finally stopped pressing on his throat. Denson coughed and rubbed his throat. "Thanks," he said.

Mac was not finished. He grabbed Denson and jerked his arm around behind him, and then jerked both his feet from under him so that he fell on his face in the floor. Mac pulled his arm so far back that Denson could feel the joint in his shoulder straining to stay in the socket. "Where is she!" Mac demanded.

Denson thought maybe he should have sent Mac a letter or a text message, but he had his right hand free and while Mac was distracted trying to cause him discomfort, he pulled out the knife that he had concealed and rolled in the direction that Mac had pulled his arm. He then sank the blade of the knife into Mac's right thigh before he knew what was happening, thinking that it would get Mac's attention, but he was wrong. Mac hit him so hard, he thought he loosened some teeth.

Denson decided he had to do something besides what he was doing so he swung and landed a punch to Mac's jaw that landed him in the floor. They both got up and stared at each other. "I'm not going to tell you where she is until you deliver what I want," Denson said. "You can keep this up, but you're wasting time! I'll send you a message to let you know my demands."

"You're not going anywhere!" Mac declared. He lunged at Denson, and they had an all-out brawl which left Mac's apartment in shambles and he was starting to feel light headed from being stabbed.

"You better get some help with that," Denson said pointing to the knife sticking in Mac's thigh. "I'll be in touch."

Mac realized Denson was going toward the door. He forced himself to get up and went after him. "You tell me where she is!" Mac yelled.

Denson hit Mac again and he fell to the floor. "I said I'll be in touch."

Mac could not get up again, and he watched Denson go out the door. He knew he had to get help or he would bleed to death. He thought of Christine being terrified. All he wanted was to get her out of there. He could not stand the thought of her being afraid and of someone being mean to her.

The next thing Mac knew, he was waking up, and he thought he had passed out. He knew he had to get help or there would be no help for Christine. His phone was not on his side anymore. He thought he must have lost it in that struggle with Arnold Denson. He remembered that creep. They had been in a big drug bust and had found money that no one else knew about. Denson had wanted to take it but Mac had not agreed with that. Denson had finally gotten into trouble and was not an officer now. Mac did not know how that guy knew anything about his life but obviously he had been keeping up with him.

Mac looked around him but he did not see his cell phone so he crawled into his bedroom where the landline phone was and got it down into the floor with him. He blinked his eyes as everything was starting to look a little blurry. He had to get help before he passed out again. He dialed 911 and waited.

"Emergency nine-one-one. Can I help you?" the operator answered.

"I've been stabbed. I've lost a lot of blood." Mac told her his address. "I'm very sleepy."

"I'm sending an ambulance. Can you get to the door?"

Mac considered that. "I can try, but I'll have to leave the phone to get there."

"Leave the phone off the hook and let the paramedics in when they arrive."

"Okay."

Mac laid the phone receiver on the floor and started crawling toward the living room. He felt like the room was spinning and wondered if he would make it to the door. By the time he got there, he felt like it had been hours that he was crawling, but he knew it had not been. He got up and got the door unlocked and then sat down to wait for the paramedics. He thought of Christine and how frightened she must be. He wanted to help her but he could not until he got help himself.

By the time the paramedics arrived, Mac was barely conscious. He was covered in sweat and in shock from blood loss. He did not know what was happening now. The paramedics got him onto the stretcher knowing that he had to get to a hospital quickly. One of them was calling in the situation while they were going down the hallway with Mac. Mac barely knew he was being moved down the hall as he was looking over the oxygen mask that was now on his face.

Mac reached for the mask. "No, don't pull that off," the paramedic said. "Just relax. We're going to help you."

The next thing Mac knew, he could hear a siren but he felt like he was moving. He thought someone was doing something to his arm but he did not know what. They arrived at the hospital with Mac and got him into emergency quickly. He would have to go to surgery to remove the knife. Since Mac had called for the ambulance himself, they would not have to wait for someone to sign permission.

Don Flack was arriving at Mac's apartment building, and he was in a hurry. He knew Mac had already been taken to the hospital but he had to secure the crime scene since it was reported that Mac had been stabbed. Jo Danville and Danny Messer were also arriving. "What happened?" Danny asked as he and Jo were entering the apartment.

"We got a call that Mac was stabbed," Don said. "He was taken to the hospital."

"Where was he stabbed?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I was called to this crime scene."

"I'll go to the hospital."

Jo left and Danny called Sheldon to get him there to help with the crime scene. "How could this happen?" Don asked.

Danny shook his head as he put his phone away. "I don't know but someone got in here." He pointed to the blood trail that led to the bedroom and to the door. "Looks like he was bleeding a lot."

"It also looks like there was a fight in here," Don said as he pointed to the overturned furniture in the living room.

"Yeah. I've gotta get busy."

Danny took out the camera and took pictures of the whole apartment and then took pictures of the blood trails as well as the overturned furniture. Before he got all that done, Sheldon arrived. "What's going on?" Sheldon asked.

"We're trying to figure that out," Danny said. "Obviously, someone got in here and had a fight with Mac that ended with a stab wound."

"Has Mac mentioned any trouble?"

"No, but you know how Mac is. He doesn't talk about much."

They searched the apartment and took samples of the blood that was in the apartment. "Hopefully the attacker left some blood behind," Danny said. "Maybe we can track down the person who did this."

Sheldon found Mac's cell phone under the coffee table. He must have dropped this in the struggle. He felt like he was invading Mac's privacy as he had to look into the phone to see if Mac had any phone calls. He saw that Mac had called Christine probably after he got off work, but it did not look like the call had been answered. There were no other calls that looked unusual. They were all during the day in the course of his job. "I don't see any calls here from anyone that I don't know," Sheldon said. "There is a call here that he made to Christine after work but it doesn't look like she answered."

"Maybe you should call her and see if she talked to him," Danny replied.

Sheldon called Christine but of course, he did not get an answer. "She's not answering," he said.

"Maybe she went to the hospital."

"Maybe. Maybe he called her before the ambulance got here to get him."

Jo arrived at the hospital and found out where Mac was. He had already been taken to surgery to remove the knife from his leg. She sat in the waiting room outside the OR. She hoped Mac would be able to tell them what happened when he got out of there and woke up. They had no idea what had happened or who had been involved. Mac had not told them anything about any trouble he was having with anyone, and they had not had any trouble much with anyone at the lab or precinct either. She wondered what all this had been about.

Danny and Sheldon went back to the lab to get the evidence on its way to being analyzed. Adam was there so he got busy on it at once. "I don't remember any particularly bad situations involving Mac," Danny said.

"I don't either," Sheldon replied. "I don't remember anyone being overly hostile."

"Maybe this doesn't have anything to do with work."

"A personal problem. I would think that the only person who would know about that would be Christine."

Christine was still sitting in the chair that she was tied to when her captor came back. He slammed the door and walked over to her. He jerked the tape off her mouth, not caring how badly it hurt. He started to untie her. "What are you doing?" Christine asked, trying to be defiant and hide her fear.

"We're going to have a little fun," Denson said.

He jerked Christine up out of the chair and started to kiss her, but Mac had taught her some self-defense moves, and she stomped her heel into his foot and twisted it down, and then she kneed him in the groin. Christine ran as fast as she could as she heard Denson's cry of rage. She ran to the door and found that it was bolted with a large bolt. She grabbed it and tried to unlock the bolt but it was a tight fit and Denson got to her before she could get it open. He grabbed her by her hair and jerked her backward.

Christine screamed as he jerked her around by her hair. Then he slapped her so hard, she thought he must have broken her jaw. She hit the floor and tasted blood in her mouth, but he was not finished. He jerked her up roughly as she was addled. "Mac will kill you," she said as she did her best to glare at this poor excuse for a man.

"He may try," he said. He practically dragged Christine into another room where there was a bed.

"Don't!" Christine yelled. "Mac will kill you! You know he will!"

"I'm going to let him know how serious I am!"

Christine could not get away from him. He slapped her again and she landed on the bed. She did not want Mac to kill someone but she knew if he got his hands on this man, he would.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor came from the OR and found Jo. "He's going to be alright," the doctor said. "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll recover. The knife did not cut any major arteries or veins but it could have been fatal if he had not gotten help when he did."

"Can I see him yet?" Jo asked.

"He's unconscious. He should wake up later, but right now, he most likely wouldn't know you were in the room."

"I need to talk to him as soon as he's awake. I need to find out what happened to him."

"As soon as he's able to talk, you can talk to him, but right now, I'm afraid you're not going to get anything out of him."

Jo sat down to wait. She got her phone and called Danny…

"Messer," Danny answered.

"Danny, Mac is going to be okay. He lost a lot of blood but he'll be alright. I can't talk to him right now because he's still unconscious."

"How could this happen? Is Christine there?"

"No. I haven't seen her."

"She's not answering her phone."

"That's odd. I'll go see if she's in the other waiting room."

"Okay."

Jo ended the call and went to the other waiting rooms but she did not find Christine, of course. She called Christine's phone and did not get an answer. She paused and thought a moment. Could this have something to do with Christine? She called Adam at the lab. "I want you to trace Christine's phone and see if you can find out where she is," Jo said.

"I'll get on it," Adam replied.

"Get back to me on that."

"I will."

Jo ended the call and called Don…

"Flack," Don answered.

"Don, I want you to go over to Christine's apartment and see if she's there," Jo said.

"Okay. I thought she would be at the hospital."

"No. She's not here, so I want to know where she is."

"I'm on my way there now."

Jo ended that call. She had to wonder if this situation with Mac had something to do with Christine. If it did, she wanted to know what was going on and she hoped Mac would share that situation with them so they could help him.

Don went over to Christine's apartment and started to knock on the door but he realized the door was slightly open. He pulled out his weapon and pushed the door open. "Christine!" he called. "N.Y.P.D.! I'm coming in!" Don walked into the apartment and found that there had definitely been a struggle here. He searched the apartment and found that no one was there so he called Jo.

"Don, did you find Christine?" Jo asked as she answered.

"No," Don answered. "I found another crime scene." He explained to Jo what he had found.

Jo was shocked for a moment. "What?"

"Christine is not here. It looks about like Mac's apartment. There was definitely a struggle here but she's not here."

"Okay. I'll get Danny and Sheldon there as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting."

Jo ended that call and called Danny and told him what Don had found. "Christine is gone too?" Danny asked.

"It looks that way," Jo said. "I'm going to find out if they can possibly wake Mac up. We have to find out what is happening here."

"We'll get on our way over to Christine's apartment."

Danny ended that call and looked at Sheldon. "It looks like Christine is missing," Danny said.

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"She's not at her apartment and Don found the door open and it looks like there's been a struggle."

"That must be what this fight Mac was in was about…but how did he get in a fight at his apartment if Christine was kidnapped at her apartment?"

"Only Mac can tell us that."

Danny and Sheldon went over to Christine's apartment, leaving the evidence in the hands of Adam. Danny called Lindsay while they were on the way and told her what was going on. "It doesn't look like I'll be home," he said.

Lindsay was surprised to hear of the situation. "Should I come to the lab?" she asked.

"Just be here early in the morning. You need to be there with Lucy."

"Let me know what happens."

"I will."

Danny and Sheldon went into the apartment building and went to Christine's apartment. Don was waiting for them, and there were a few people in the hallway looking that way. Don and Sheldon went inside the apartment before they talked to Don. "When I got here, this door was not closed," Don said. "It was just pushed to. I came in here and searched the apartment after identifying myself and found that no one was here, and I also noticed that it looks like there's been a struggle in here."

Danny and Sheldon could see that there had been a struggle because things were overturned. "What's going on here?" Danny asked. "Somebody trying to get at Mac?"

"It sure looks like it," Sheldon said. "He and Christine both."

Danny took pictures of the apartment and they began the process of investigating the scene. "There are no signs of blood here," Danny said. "Maybe he didn't rough her up too badly."

Sheldon sighed as he looked at the scene. "What is Mac going to do when he gets able?" he asked.

Danny stood up and looked at Sheldon. "I wouldn't want to be the guy who did this."

"I just hope we can find him before Mac does."

"He loves Christine and…"

Sheldon nodded. "I know."

"I mean, I would kill someone who did this to Lindsay. It would be hard for someone to stop me. Mac's like a tank."

"You're right so we have to do something about this before he can."

"I just hope we can find something that will lead us to the right person."

Jo had talked to the doctor about waking Mac up but he told her that they would not be able to wake Mac up yet, and besides that, he did not need to be upset at the time. He was not out of the woods yet and he needed to rest. "But you don't understand," Jo said. "His fiancé could be in a life or death situation. We need to find out what Mac knows about it."

The doctor shook his head. "I'll try but we're not going to allow him to be worked up into a frenzy. It could kill him."

"I understand but I have to talk to him if I can."

Jo waited for another thirty minutes which felt like forever. A nurse came to get her. "The doctor says you can only talk to him for a few minutes," she said.

"Okay," Jo replied.

The nurse showed Jo to Mac's recovery room. He was barely conscious when Jo walked in but he had his eyes open. "Mac," she whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Mac looked at her for a moment, and then nodded slightly. "Mac, what happened? Can you tell me?"

Jo could see that Mac was way too groggy to understand what she was saying. "Mac, do you understand me?" she asked anyway.

Mac closed his eyes, and Jo knew she would not get anything from him right now. She kissed his forehead and wished she could know what had happened. "We'll find out what happened, Mac," she whispered. She stood up.

"It will be a few hours before he'll be able to talk to you," the nurse said.

"Thank you anyway," Jo replied. "We need to know as soon as he wakes up."

Jo left that room and went out to the waiting room. She could not just stay at the hospital all night. She needed to be helping the others figure out what happened. She wondered if Mac was in danger here. She called Don and told him to come there and keep watch while she went to the lab a while. Don soon arrived and Jo went to the lab.

Danny and the others were working on evidence when she arrived. "What's going on?" Jo asked.

"We found Christine's apartment open and tumbled," Danny said. "Definite signs of a struggle."

"Any blood there?"

"No."

Jo frowned as she looked at the evidence on the table. "I couldn't talk to Mac yet," she said. "He's too groggy to know what's going on."

"We'll just have to try and find out ourselves."

As they processed the evidence they had found, including Christine's phone, they did not have much to go on and they were still having to wait for the DNA tests on the blood, and that would not be ready until the next day. However, they did have a few fingerprints from Christine's apartment and Mac's.

"Marty Denson," Danny said as he got the fingerprint results. "He's a former cop."

Jo looked at the readout. "No address on him?" she asked.

"Looks like he's fell out of the world."

"I want him found. I don't care how long it takes."

"We'll be looking for him. Someone has to know where this guy is."

"Exactly."

Jo went to her office and sat down. She rubbed her eyes. She knew the only people who knew what happened were Mac, Christine, and the person who broke in on them…possibly this Marty Denson. She could hardly believe he was a former police officer. She thought he must have known Mac before. She wanted to know who he was and how he became a "former" officer. Jo went to the computer lab and got Adam to dig up what he could about Marty Denson. He printed the information out and Jo went back to her office. She read over the information and found that Denson had been employed at the N.Y.P.D. at the same time Mac was twenty years ago. He had had many complaints against him and had also been suspicioned of taking money and drugs from a bust. Mac had registered the complaint. Jo knew now that this must have something to do with this situation, and Denson must be trying to take vengeance.

Jo went into the lab where Danny was still working. "This Denson has a bone to pick with Mac," she said.

Danny looked at the information that Jo had. "So, he kidnapped Christine? And stabbed Mac?" he asked.

"You think he kidnapped her and then went to let Mac know about it? Was there anything there that would indicate that?"

"Not that I found."

"I think maybe we should go back and look again…more thoroughly this time."

"Sure."

Danny and Jo went back to Mac's apartment to search more thoroughly. They began in the living room where the struggle seemed to have taken place. They searched under the furniture and finally, under Mac's leather chair, Jo found a picture. "Danny," she said.

Danny went over to her and looked at the picture of Christine. "This has to be it," Danny said.

"Someone must have come here and threatened her, and what? Demanded ransom?"

"Could be. That must be what caused the fight."

"This means Christine is in danger. We have to get an APB out on Marty Denson and find him."

"Right. We'll get all this done. I just hope Mac wakes up soon so he can tell us something."

Jo could not imagine how hurt Mac must have been and could not do anything to stop the man who had kidnapped Christine. They went back to the lab and entered the photo into evidence. It would be a long night of processing evidence and waiting for Mac to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mac opened his eyes and found that it was daylight outside. He realized he was in the hospital, and then he remembered what had happened. He sat up and looked around the room and saw that Don was there. "Don!" Mac said.

Don was dozing, and he was startled. "Mac," he said and went over to the bed.

"Don, what happened?"

"You were stabbed. We don't know what happened. We're hoping you can tell us."

Mac leaned back on the bed as he felt wet with sweat again. He thought about the night before. "What happened when you got home?" Don asked, trying to help him remember.

"There was someone at my apartment," Mac said. "I don't know how he got in."

"Who was it?"

Mac paused a moment. "Denson, Marty Denson. I knew him a long time ago."

Don wrote that down. "What did he talk to you about?" he asked.

"He…" Mac tried to sit up. He rubbed his face.

"Hey, take it easy. What did he say?"

"He showed me a picture of Christine," Mac said. "He kidnapped her. He said he would…" Mac looked at Don. "I'll deal with this myself."

Don looked at him. "Mac, you can't deal with this yourself," he said. "Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Mac."

Mac looked at him with that look that Don had seen that needed no words. "Don't try to push me, Don," he said.

"Mac, there's been a crime committed here and you have to tell me what happened," Don declared.

Mac knew Don was right. "He kidnapped Christine," he said. "He told me he would send me a message telling me what to do."

"Have you gotten…well, I know you haven't gotten one. Did he say when?"

"No." Mac closed his eyes. "He has her."

Don frowned. "I'm sorry, Mac, but we want to help you find her."

"You can't find her. He's going to demand ransom for her."

"Ransom? Did he tell you how much?"

Mac shook his head. "No. He thinks I have a lot of money."

Don had to admit he thought Mac probably had a lot of money too, but he did not know how this Denson knew so much about Mac. "Who is he, Mac? How do you know him?" he asked.

"We worked together once. He wanted to take money from a drug bust and I wouldn't go along with that. I reported him."

"So he's out for revenge?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any idea where he lives?"

"No. I haven't seen him in years. All I know is that he has Christine and I want her back."

"We're going to get her back." Don looked at his watch. "I have to get going but we'll be back later…someone will."

Mac nodded. He knew he could do nothing to help Christine right now. He had to get over this first. How long would it be before he could get to her? If the guy wanted vengeance, why did he have to choose Christine for it? Mac knew it was because the man somehow knew that he loved Christine and knew that nothing would hurt him worse than knowing that she had been kidnapped.

After he had breakfast, Mac was sleepy. He lay there dozing and then he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," Mac said.

The door opened and Mac almost sat up when he saw who it was. "Don't press that button," Denson said. "You'll never find Christine unless I get to continue."

Mac glared at him. "Where is she?" he asked. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, I didn't hurt her…much. She's safe, but we had a real good time last night."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Denson set the roses he had brought on the counter of the sink. "Here's your note," he said. "You better hurry up and get well so you can meet the dead line."

"Let her go, Denson!" Mac said. "She's done nothing to you!"

"Why would I let her go before I have what I want?"

Mac watched helplessly as Denson walked out of the room. He reached for the card on the roses and opened it…

_Two million dollars, yes, that's right, _

_two million! I know you can manage that, _

_Mac Taylor. I'll give you the location later_

_so don't get any wise ideas. You _

_bring the money, and I'll bring Christine, _

_but she'll probably be a lot more experienced _

_by the time you get her back._

Mac felt sick as he read that. "More experienced"? What did that mean? He leaned back on the bed as he felt dizzy. "Christine, I'm sorry," he said. His heart ached as he thought of what she could be going through.

When Jo arrived at the hospital, Mac was sleeping. She walked over to the bed and noticed that Mac was holding a card that must have come from the roses. She looked closer at it as she saw some of what it said. She took the card out of Mac's hand and read the whole message. She looked at Mac and then grabbed her phone to call Don and let him know about this.

"What?" Don asked as Jo told him what she found.

"Were there any roses here when you left?" Jo asked.

"No. There was nothing there."

"These must have been delivered after you left then. I'm going to find out who's been here."

"Good. I want to know that myself."

Jo ended the call and went down to the nurse's desk. "Do you know who delivered the roses to Mac Taylor down there?" she asked.

"There was a man here earlier who went to see him," the nurse said.

"Did you know who he was?"

The nurse looked at her sign-in sheet. "The only person who signed in to see Mister Taylor was Marty Denson," she said.

Jo was surprised that the man actually used his own name. "When was he here?" she asked.

"It was right after breakfast, so I would say probably around eight forty-five or nine o'clock."

"That man is not to be allowed into Detective Taylor's room again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You know now. He is not allowed in again. We didn't have any idea that he would actually come to this hospital."

"What has he done?"

"I can't tell you about that but we're working on a case right now at the crime lab." Jo thought it was time that they had some security at Mac's room. She called Don and told him so.

"I'll get some officers down there now," Don said.

Jo went back to Mac's room and touched his face and shoulder. "Mac, wake up," she said. "Mac."

Mac stirred a little but did not wake up. Jo shook his shoulder gently. "Mac," she said. "Mac, come on and wake up."

Mac opened his eyes then. "Jo?"

"Yes. Wake up, Mac. I found out that Marty Denson has been here to see you."

Mac frowned. He was still very sleepy but he knew what she said. "He has," he admitted.

"Mac, why didn't you tell us?" Jo asked.

"Because I don't want him to hurt Christine!" Mac said. "Can't you understand that?"

Jo was silent for a moment. She could definitely understand. "Mac, we want to help you."

"I know you do but I want you to keep this out of the media. I don't know what he might do to her if you all get involved in this and let it get all over the news. Don't put his picture out."

Jo bit her lip as she realized it was too late for that. Mac looked at her. "You did, didn't you?" he asked.

"Mac, we didn't know what was going on," Jo said.

"You should have waited until you had some facts! What have I tried to instill in that lab all these years? You're supposed to have facts!"

Jo could see that Mac was very upset now. "I'm sorry. We should have waited but we thought maybe we could locate him and find Christine."

Mac sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Has he contacted you again yet?"

"No."

"Mac, you have to let us know if he does."

Mac shook his head. "I don't know when that will be. I just want her out of that situation."

"I understand but you can't get through this alone."

Mac frowned. "I could if I wasn't injured. If I had not been injured, he would not have gotten out of that apartment."

Jo could imagine what a fight that must have been and she could see the bruises on Mac's face too. "We need to photograph you too," she said. "I brought the camera. I can always let Danny photograph your leg if you would rather."

"I was stabbed on the side of my leg, Jo." Mac moved the covers and she could see the bandage. "I'm afraid you'll only get the bandage."

"I guess we'll have to wait until the nurse removes it."

"I guess."

"But I have your face to photograph."

"Go ahead."

Mac closed his eyes while Jo photographed his injuries, including his hands. She sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry about this," she said.

"You're doing your job," Mac replied.

"That doesn't make it easier."

"I don't like being a victim, Jo."

"I know you don't. I didn't like it either but I was glad I had you there with me."

Mac frowned as he thought of Christine again. "I just want to find her, Jo. I can't stand the thought of her being in terror. When I find her, I'm going to marry her. I don't want to wait anymore. If she had been at…"

"Now, wait a minute. This is no way your fault. Remember, the guy was in your apartment when you got home."

Mac was trying to hide his emotions. "What's he doing to her?" he said. "I want out of this hospital so I can find her."

"You can't get out of this hospital yet."

Mac knew that was true. He could die if he got out of here today.

Christine was lying on the bed crying when she heard her captor coming back in again. She tried to stop crying and gather up her defiance again. She had insulted him in every way she could, but he had beaten her and made her pay for what she said. He walked into the room, and she felt angry at the sight of him.

"Well, I paid your boyfriend a visit," he said. "He won't be out of the hospital for a few days."

"The hospital?" Christine asked. "What did you do to him?"

"I stabbed him…in the leg."

Christine could not even think of what she wanted to say to this inhuman piece of trash. "When he finds you, you'll breathe your last breath," she said.

"You may breathe your last."

"He won't rest until he gets you for this."

"You talk big for a woman in your position. Now, shut up!"

"Why? You know I'm right!"

Denson leaned over her on the bed. "We're going to have some more fun later, so you don't have to do all this to get me interested."

Christine turned her face away from him but he grabbed her chin and turned it back to him. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you," he said.

Christine had never spit on anyone but she absolutely thought of spitting in this guy's face. He stared at her a moment. "You'll lose your defiance," he said. "You might even start liking it."

"You're so much less of a man than Mac, you have to force yourself on someone!"

Christine knew she was asking for it but she would not let him think that she wanted any part of him. She expected him to slap her but he did not. Instead, he got up and went into the other room. She was trying not to cry but she was so scared, she could barely keep the tears in. She knew now that Mac was in the hospital. She knew he was worried about her, and now she was worried about him. At least he was at the hospital though. She was glad that he had gotten help.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was in the hospital for two more days. He had not heard a word from Marty Denson. Mac was restless and had no desire to go home and rest. His leg was healing well and he saw no reason that he could not be at the lab, but they had gotten the DNA results and it only confirmed that he had bled in his own apartment and that he had hit Denson and bloodied his nose too. Nothing was helping to lead to anything that would find Christine.

Mac sat at his desk and looked at the picture that Denson had brought to him. He could see the fear in Christine's eyes and it made his heart ache. He wished Denson would contact him and let him have her back. Just as he thought that, his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hey, you answered that quick," Denson said.

"Where is Christine?"

"Don't worry, she's right here with me."

"Let me talk to her!"

Mac turned his chair around toward the window so no one could see him talking. Then he heard Christine say, "Mac."

"Christine, are you alright?" Mac asked.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too."

"Let's not get into that mushy stuff," Denson interrupted.

"I want her back!" Mac said.

"We're going to meet tonight, Taylor. I'm going to send you a text with the address, and you better be there alone. If you bring anyone else, I'll kill her."

"You hurt her, and they won't need a jail cell for you!"

"You must have taught her some of your defiant talk. She talks big too but you're not in control here and neither is she!"

"You better have her there when we meet or you won't get anything!"

"Don't worry, she'll be there."

Mac heard the call end, and it was only a few minutes before he got a text. He looked at the text and then looked out of his office to make sure no one was watching him. They were all busy. He would tell them he was going home…and he was going home to wait for the time. He got up and got his cane that he was using now. He headed for the elevator but of course, he did not get out without someone coming to see where he was going.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"Home," Mac said. "I'm tired of sitting in there."

"Okay, just wait a moment. Someone will drive you."

Soon, Danny arrived at the elevator to drive Mac home in the Avalanche. "I could drive myself, you know," Mac said.

"Hey, I don't mind," Danny replied.

They went down to the Avalanche, and Danny drove to Mac's apartment building. "I think crime scene cleanup has already been here so they…"

"Thanks, Danny," Mac said. "I'll be alright."

"Okay. If you need anything, just let us know."

"I will."

Mac went into his apartment and found that it had indeed been cleaned up. He dropped his keys on the table beside the door and went into his bedroom. He wanted to take a bath because he had been in that hospital. It would not be easy but he was going to do it. He had waterproof bandages to put on his wound so he put one of those on and got into the shower. It felt good to get a real bath for a change rather than having to take one lying on a bed. He took it as hot as he could stand it and then got out. The whole bathroom was steamed up. He wiped the steam off the mirror and dried his face and hair. His leg definitely hurt but he could not let that keep him from doing what he had to do, and that was to rescue Christine.

Jo was sitting in her office. She thought of the fact that Mac had suddenly decided to go home. She wondered what had brought that on. She knew he had said that Denson was going to contact him and let him know where to bring the money. She wondered if Mac would actually try to go to that meeting on his own. If he was planning that, she thought he must have some sort of plan but what that was she did not know unless he seriously thought he could get Christine back on his own. She did not believe that would work.

Mac got dressed and went into the living room. He sat down slowly and leaned his head back. He did not have all his strength back yet and he would have to be careful. He supposed he needed to get into bed and just sleep until it was time for him to go and meet Denson. He got up and went to his room and lay down on the bed. He set the alarm clock and then pulled the blanket over himself.

The next thing Mac knew, someone was knocking on the door. He looked at the clock. It was only 11 AM. He got up and went to the door. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Jo."

Mac opened the door. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I was just checking on you."

"I was trying to get some rest."

"And I disturbed you. I'm sorry. I just got worried."

"Why?"

"I was afraid you would…I was afraid you would go off and meet with that guy alone."

"Jo, right now, all I want is to get some sleep."

"Okay. I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks."

Mac closed the door. He should have known that Jo would get suspicious. He figured she would have Don out there watching him. He would just have to be sneaky about it when he had to go.

Don was outside because Jo had sent him there. He was sitting in his car eating a hotdog. He had not seen anything since he got here. If there was one thing he hated, it was a stake-out. He also knew that if Mac was planning to sneak out of this building and go to meet with that guy to get Christine back, he was definitely clever enough to outsmart Don Flack. Don knew that Mac could slip by anyone without their knowing it.

When the evening came, Mac left his apartment. He looked out the front door of the apartment building and could see Don's car out there across the street. He wondered how out of touch they thought he was. He went to the parking garage and went out onto the other street in his Avalanche. He went to the bank. Yes, he had saved up a lot of money over the last ten years because he had no one to look after but himself. However, it did not give him the ability to give away 2 million dollars and still be able to live the way he wanted.

Mac got the money out of the bank, not without a lot of questions from his banker. Mac informed him that it was his money and he would do whatever he wanted to with it, and it was not his concern what he was doing. He took the money in a briefcase and went to the meeting location where Denson agreed to bring Christine. He did not see anyone there yet. He hoped Denson was going to show up and that he would bring Christine.

Soon, Mac saw a car coming and it stopped not far from him. Marty Denson got out of the car. "Well, you did show up, Taylor," he said.

"Where is Christine?" Mac asked.

"Where is the money?"

"You won't see that money until I see her."

Denson glared at Mac but he knew he meant it. He opened the back door of the car and pulled Christine out. Mac felt like he was frozen in place when he saw her with bruises on her face and she seemed to be barely able to walk. He could see she had been crying. Mac did not think he had ever felt a rage that he was feeling now. It felt hot and cold all at the same time. He took a step forward but Denson held a gun to Christine's head. "Hold it," he said.

"Let her go," Mac said so low that Denson barely heard him.

"Where's the money?"

Mac opened the door of the Avalanche and took out the briefcase with the money in it. "You let her go," he said.

"You put that money on the hood of my car," Denson demanded.

Mac threw the briefcase down on the ground. "You get it yourself."

Christine could see the rage on Mac's face. She hoped this guy would get away from here before Mac got hold of him. Mac took another step toward them. "You let her go," he said.

"Stop or I will kill her," Denson said.

"You do and you will never touch that money."

Denson swallowed hard as Mac kept walking toward them. "Stop!" he yelled. "I mean it, Taylor!" He aimed the gun at Mac. He shoved Christine at Mac, but Mac kept her from falling and moved her over to the Avalanche.

Mac had one thing in mind. Before Denson could get the briefcase, Mac kicked him in the face as he was bending over to get the case. Denson flipped backward with the force of the kick and landed on his back. Mac kicked the gun away from him.

Christine watched as Mac grabbed hold of Denson. "Mac, no!" she yelled. "Mac!"

Mac jerked Denson up off the ground and rammed his knee into his face. "You like to beat up women?" Mac growled.

"Mac no!" Christine yelled. She did not want to see him go to jail for murder. "Mac!" She could hear bones breaking as she heard Denson screaming with pain, but then his scream was cut short and almost sounded like a gurgle.

Christine saw Denson's body fall to the ground with a thud. Mac turned toward her and the look of rage on his face turned to that soft, tender look he always had for her. He hurried over to her and picked her up off her feet. "Mac, did you kill him?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that," Mac said. "I'm getting you to a hospital." He put Christine in the passenger seat of the Avalanche and buckled her seatbelt for her.

As Mac was going around to the driver's side, he picked up the briefcase of money and then got into the Avalanche. Christine was crying. "What did he do to you?" Mac asked as he was heading out with the siren on. "Tell me."

Christine did not think she could tell him. "Mac, did you kill him?"

"Christine, did he rape you?"

Christine just sobbed and would not answer him. Mac felt like he was being shut out. "Don't shut me out, Christine," he said. "I love you." He looked at her and wished he could take her pain away. He had taken his own rage out on Marty Denson who had caused this in the first place.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Mac carried Christine in. "This woman needs help," he said. "She's been beaten, and was held captive."

The nurses let Mac put Christine on a stretcher and they got her into the ER. "We need you to fill out some papers," one of the nurses said to Mac.

Mac watched down the hall as they were taking Christine into a room but he turned to the desk to fill out the papers. He looked at his hands and realized they were trembling slightly. He was not sure he could write at the moment. He took a deep breath and then took the pen. He supposed he was still a little shaky from the ordeal he had been through too. He managed to answer all the questions, and then he had to answer more questions to the nurse who had to take down what happened to Christine.

Mac knew Don would be along soon, and he was right. Don came through the doors along with Jo. "Mac, I can't believe you went to meet that guy without telling us," Jo said.

Mac just stood there and did not say anything. "Well, so where is Denson?" Don asked.

"He's not here," Mac replied. "Christine is in there, beaten, probably raped, and all you can ask is where that piece of trash is!"

Don and Jo could hear the anger in Mac's voice. "I'm sorry," Don said. "How is she?"

"I don't know! Not that any of you care! All you care about is solving the case!"

"Yes, we do care!" Jo declared. "We want to know where he is so we can put him into prison where he belongs!"

"Well…" Mac shifted on his feet a little. "Well, you can forget that! He needs the coroner!"

Jo and Don stared at him in disbelief. "You killed him?" Don asked.

Mac looked at him with a look that Don had never seen. "Yeah, I killed him," he said. "He was holding a gun to my…to Christine's head, and yeah, I killed him! He had beaten her, and he deserved what he got!"

Jo did not know what to say. She looked at Don, who also did not know what to say. "Where is he, Mac?" Don asked.

Mac showed Don the text on his phone. "He's at that address right there," he said.

Don wrote the address down and then looked at Mac. "I'm sorry about all this, Mac," he said. He looked at Jo and then left.

Jo sighed as she looked at Mac. "Don't look at me like that," Mac said. He turned and went to the door of the ER and looked down the hallway. He wanted to see Christine but he knew she did not want to see him.

Jo came up beside Mac. "Do you want me to go in and see her?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "Will you?"

"Of course I will."

"Tell her I love her."

Jo went down the hallway to the room that Christine was in. Christine was lying on the bed crying when Jo walked in. She had an IV in her arm. "Hi, Christine," Jo said.

"Jo."

"I know you might not want to talk about it but it would help if you could tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"We're going to have to get a forensic nurse to examine you," Jo said. "We need to gather evidence."

Christine nodded. "I know."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm sure." Christine looked at Jo. "Would you tell Mac that…I don't want to see him right now?"

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain why. I just don't want to see him."

Jo nodded. "I'll tell him, but you should know this: Mac really cares about you, and he loves you. I don't see how you can turn away from him now."

Christine turned over the other way from Jo. Jo frowned and went on out to Mac. "How is she?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Jo replied.

"I want to go see her."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"She says she doesn't want to see you."

Mac looked like a mix between hurt and confused. "What? Why?"

"I don't know," Jo said. "I tried to talk to her but she refuses to talk."

Mac frowned and looked toward the room. "Why would she not want to see me?"

"She's just confused right now, Mac. She didn't want to talk to me either. She'll feel differently when she calms down." Jo wanted to try to reassure Mac. She knew how tortured he had been when Christine was missing and he did not know where she was. Now, she did not even want to see him.

Mac turned around and looked at Jo. "Well, if she doesn't want to see me, I just won't waste my time here," he said.

Jo could hear the hurt in Mac's voice. "Mac, don't…"

"Just leave me alone."

Mac walked out of the hospital. He had risked his life to help her and now she would not even see him? He got into his truck and left the hospital. He felt like he was full of emotions and did not know how to release the whole thing. He had thought he would release it all with Christine, he supposed.

Mac went home to his apartment but all he could do was pace back and forth. He felt like his heart was in conflict. Then his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hey, Mac, are you coming to the precinct?" Don asked.

"Do I need to?"

"Uh, yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

"Why? Are you coming to get me if I don't?"

Don was silent a moment. "I wouldn't want to do that, Mac but there are some questions you're going to have to answer."

"Fine. I'll be there soon. I don't have anywhere else to be."

Don did not know what that meant but he sat down at his desk to write his report about how they found Marty Denson. He knew Mac had killed that guy and an autopsy would be done too. Mac had not even called in the situation. Don leaned back in his chair and remembered standing over the man who had killed Jess. He knew the anger that Mac had felt. He did not know the extent of Christine's injuries or suffering but he knew how angry Mac must have been when he got hold of the man who caused it. He just hoped it had been in defense of Christine. Mac had said the man was holding a gun to her head. Don thought Mac must have gotten Christine away from the man somehow and then just lost control of himself. He also knew this would not go away for Mac for a long time. He would have to answer all those questions and he would have to explain what happened. Don hoped Mac would not have to go through what he went through…but at least Christine was not dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac arrived at the police precinct and went inside where Don was sitting at his desk. Mac sighed as he dreaded this whole situation but he could not do anything about it now. He knew he had lost his temper completely and had killed Marty Denson out of anger, not necessity. He walked over to Don's desk. "Well, I'm here," Mac said.

"Why don't we go in there to talk?" Don asked.

"Might as well."

Don picked up a notepad and they went into the interrogation room. Mac sat down at the table and propped on his elbow. He felt depressed and totally alone. Don sat down at the table. "Where do we start?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Mac said.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and we can just get all this down?"

Mac looked at him. "Don, you know what happened."

"Mac, you know that we have to get all this down on paper."

"I never got it all down on paper with you."

"Are you saying that I should just let this slide? What do you think that would do to this department?"

"Let what slide, Don?"

Don leaned on the table. "Mac, you killed that guy and there's an autopsy being performed as we speak," he said. "You better start talking to me before you have to start talking to someone else."

Mac sighed. "He sent me a message telling me where to meet him, so I got past you and I went out there. I can't tell you how I felt when I saw Christine. I lost it, Don."

Don knew how he felt. "What did he do and say when he got there?" he asked.

"He got out and he asked me where the money was. I told him that he was not going to see that money until I saw Christine." Mac rubbed his forehead. "He got her out of the car and…" Mac stood up and paced back and forth. "She could barely walk, Don! He was holding a gun to her head. I got the case of money out of my truck and I threw it on the ground and told him to get it himself. I knew he would let go of her to get it. He shoved her at me and that was all I needed. I grabbed him and I didn't let go."

"What happened? You fought?"

Mac thought about what he had done. "He tried to fight," he said. "I broke his arm, I…" Mac sat back down. "I broke his knee, and then I broke his neck."

Don stared at Mac a moment. He wrote that down and did not know what else to say. "Did you kill him because you felt threatened or you felt that Christine was in danger, or did you kill him out of anger?" he asked, and then looked at Mac, dreading the answer.

Mac stared at the table a moment. "He had a gun," he said. "He was holding it to Christine's head."

"So her life was threatened." Don wrote that down. He wanted this situation to be resolved because he knew Mac was going through enough and Christine too. "You had to fight him to protect Christine."

Mac looked at Don, realizing that that was a "suggestion". "Do you feel that if you had not taken action, that he would have taken Christine again or killed both of you?" Don asked.

Mac considered that. He was not sure what he was thinking when this happened. He thought he had been in shock after it happened but he thought he might be getting his thoughts together now. "I…"

Just then, someone knocked on the window of the interrogation room. Mac and Don looked toward the "mirror". "I'll be right back," Don said. He got up and left the interrogation room.

Chief Sinclair was waiting for Don when he got out there. "What are you doing, Don?" he asked.

"I'm getting Mac's statement about what happened tonight?" Don said.

"Don't you think he should have an attorney present in there?"

"He didn't ask for one."

"Don, I think someone else should be doing this interview. Besides, Mac has just been through a traumatic experience, and you should have waited until he is settled down to do this. He could make statements that would incriminate him and I'm not sure he is thinking right at this time."

"Chief, I would rather ask him all this than have IA get into this."

"They're going to get into this whether we like it or not, Don." Chief Sinclair looked in at Mac who was just sitting at the table. "What did he say?"

"He killed the guy because he was holding a gun to Christine's head. He had beaten her and who knows what else?"

Sinclair looked at Don. "He told you that?"

"Yes. The man had a gun, Chief. I don't see that Mac had any choice but to take action."

"Question is: was his action excessive?"

"Mac wasn't on duty, Chief. He didn't do this in his official capacity."

"Whether he's on the clock or not, Don…Mac is the head of that crime lab, and his actions are going to affect that job no matter whether he is wearing his badge or not."

"I understand that, but Mac would never…"

"You don't know that. That guy had the woman that Mac loves. That does something to a man when he sees someone mistreating the one he loves."

Don nodded. "I know."

"Then you can't say that Mac didn't kill that guy out of anger. That's going to be for a jury to decide."

"You're really going to recommend that Mac be brought up for murder charges?"

"It's not up to me, Don! It's up to the prosecutor, the DA! You forgot about him? Believe me, there's going to be a thorough investigation. Mac may be answering questions about this for a long time. It's not going away, Don! He may have thrown his career out the window! Just get back in there and let him know that this isn't going away."

Don nodded as the chief walked away. Don looked into the room at Mac. He hated to tell Mac that but the chief was right. He went back into the interrogation room and sat down at the table. They were both silent for a long moment.

"So, what now?" Mac asked.

"That was the chief," Don said. "I don't know what's going to happen, Mac."

"They're going to prosecute me?"

"It's up to the DA. I'm going to tell them what I think and maybe this will blow over, Mac."

"So, are we done here?"

"I want you to finish the statement you were about to make before I was interrupted. Do you feel that if you had not taken action, Marty Denson would have taken Christine again or killed both of you?"

Mac considered that question again. "I 'do' believe he intended to kill us, or maybe he would have taken her back," he said. "I don't know, but I wasn't going to let him have the chance to touch her again, and I wasn't going to let him get away with my money."

"You took the money with you?"

"Yes. I have it in a briefcase."

"Where is it now?"

"I put it back in the bank. It was my money."

"So, how did you get Christine away from him?"

"He shoved her at me when I threw the money on the ground, but he still had the gun. I put Christine over to the truck and then I went after him. I knocked him backward and I don't know where the gun was at that time…the next thing I really remember was dropping him on the ground."

"Did you know he was dead?" Don asked.

Mac frowned. "Yeah. I intended for him to be dead."

Don swallowed hard as he looked at the recorder he had sitting on the table. "You were protecting yourself and Christine?"

"Yes, and he was not going to touch her again."

Don stopped the recorder and looked at Mac. "You can go, Mac, but expect an investigation."

Mac stood up. "Thanks."

Mac walked out of the interrogation room. Don sighed. He knew that one statement was all a DA needed…the one that he "intended" for Denson to be dead. He finished his writing and then left the interrogation room himself.

Mac did not know where to go. Christine did not want to see him, he did not want to go to the office, he did not want to go home. As he walked out onto the sidewalk beside his truck, Danny drove up. "Hey, Mac," he said as he got out. "What's going on?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

Danny did not think he had ever seen Mac so depressed. "You alright?" he asked.

Mac looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Danny watched Mac get into his truck and drive away. He did not think he looked like he was fine. He went on into the precinct and found Don. "What's going on, Don?" Danny asked.

"Well, we'll just have to see what the DA says," Don said. "I think Mac's still in shock over this situation. I don't think he's come to grips with this situation yet."

"I don't either."

"The chief was here. He thinks the DA is going to have a field day, and I can't imagine what will happen when the press gets hold of this."

"Yeah, like Mac and Christine are not going through enough."

"There's nothing we can do about it. I'm going to talk to the DA and tell them what I think but they will make the final decision."

"Yeah, and then Sinclair and the 'department' have to decide if they are going to let it drop or not even if the DA does."

"Right. Let's just cross each bridge one at a time."

Danny went up to the lab. He was going to write his report before he went home for the night. He sat down at his desk and rubbed his eyes. He remembered all the times Mac had stood up for him, and now Mac was on the plank. He remembered when he had become a sergeant, and his team had turned against him. He knew what a fix Mac was in. He was the head of this lab and when he did something, he had no one to go to bat for him…unless the chief decided to. Danny did not understand how they could just let Mac be thrown to the lions after all his years of service…good and honest service.

Mac drove around for a while and then drove down to Long Island. He parked and got out and walked down to the beach. He sat down on the sand and just watched the water lap at the beach. He finally just let his tears flow. He could not understand why Christine did not want to see him. Maybe she thought he was brute too because he had killed that guy. He had done what he thought he had to do…but he had to admit, he had been angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. He lay down on the sand and stared up at the stars…as many as he could see over the glare of the city. He had not felt so alone as he did now since he met Christine. Would she ever want to see him again? Did she think this was his fault? Maybe she did blame him because Marty Denson wanted to get revenge on him, and he used her to do it. Mac frowned. He had no way of knowing that Denson was going to do anything like that. He had not even seen the man for years. How could she think this was his fault? He had not received any threats of any kind. He had not known anything about it until he met Denson at his apartment. Maybe Christine thought he had been keeping the situation from her…like he did a lot of things. If he lost Christine, he thought he would move away somewhere and become a hermit. He did not want to be around people anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I think this is one of the saddest chapters I have ever written. I even had to have a box of Kleenex. **

The next morning, Don went to the DA's office to talk to him. George Summers was the DA, and Don knew him as a fair man and he was not overly aggressive, but he was also not slack in his job. "Come on in, Don Flack," George said as Don arrived at his office door.

"Morning, George," Don replied.

They shook hands and then sat down. Don had his file with him about the case with Mac. "I guess you know what I'm here about," Don said.

George leaned back in his chair. "I've heard about this case with Mac Taylor," he said. "What do you think about it, Don?"

"I know Mac was angry, but the guy did have a gun to his girlfriend's head, and he had beaten her and…well, he had mistreated her. Mac was trying to prevent the guy from taking Christine back or from killing them both."

"Did he have to kill the guy to do that?"

Don frowned. He knew that question was coming. "I don't know," he said. "I know Mac Taylor though. He is not a murderer."

"Are you sure he didn't intend to kill the guy when he went there?"

"I'm not a mind reader. All I know is that I do not believe that Mac killed this guy in cold blood just because he wanted to."

"Oh, no one is saying he killed him in cold blood," George said as he leaned on his desk. "They're saying that he just went too far, that he could have gotten the guy under control without going so far as to kill him."

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

"What about the autopsy?"

"We got that report this morning," Don said. He took the report from his file. "The ME, Sid Hammerback, reported that…uhm, Marty Denson, the deceased had a dislocated right knee. According to him, it looked like the knee had been forced backward."

George scowled. "Must have been painful," he said.

Don swallowed. "He had a broken ulna and radius in his right arm, and uh, what killed him was a broken neck which damaged the windpipe and, the victim died of asphyxiation."

Don looked at George, and they were both silent for a moment. "Anything else?" George asked.

Don shook his head. "No."

"Don, I know you have great respect for Detective Taylor, and I do too, but you have to agree that the dislocated knee injury should have been enough to stop the man."

Don was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He could not deny that Mac had used excessive force on the man. "He wasn't on duty when this happened," Don said.

"Even if he wasn't on duty, he is still the head of the crime lab. Do you know what kind of bearing he has in this city?"

"Yes, I do."

"I have to review this some more. I'll get back to you about this."

"That's fair."

Don left the file with the DA and headed back to his office. He could not help but feel that he had put a nail into Mac's coffin. Jo was in the lab when Don walked in. "Did you see the autopsy report?" Don asked.

"I did," Jo replied.

"What are we supposed to do to help him?"

"I don't know if there is anything we can do. We should be more concerned with Christine. Don, she's not doing well."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know, Don. She wouldn't even see Mac when he was at the hospital. He left, and I haven't seen him since."

"I don't know where he is but I had to talk to the DA. I don't know, Jo."

"He must be feeling so alone right now," Jo said. "He won't answer his phone."

Don sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do but just wait. I don't know how to help him."

"Let's just try to figure out something. I know he lost himself but look what that guy did to Christine," Jo said. "I don't even know if she is going to live, Don."

"I haven't seen the report," Don said. "I'm not sure I want to see it."

"I'm taking that to the DA, and we'll see what he says then."

Don walked back to the elevator. He knew a sympathetic judge and a sympathetic jury would not convict Mac, especially if Christine died from the injuries that Marty Denson had inflicted on her. Don could not believe this was happening. Mac had been so happy and he had told him the next day after he proposed to Christine. He did not think he had ever seen Mac so happy as he was that day.

Mac was still at the beach. He had watched the sun come up that morning. He thought about swimming, but he was wearing clothes. He looked around him and did not see anyone out there anywhere. He went down to the pier where it was closest to the ocean. He removed all his clothes and left them under the pier and dove out into the water. The water was a little chilly this morning but it felt refreshing to him. He swam for quite a long way and then swam back to where he had left his clothes. He got back into them even though he was wet and then went to his truck. He started to get into the truck but then he heard someone yell, "Hey!"

Mac looked around to see a woman coming that way. She had red hair and she was dressed in a suit. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Aren't you Detective Mac Taylor?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am."

The woman offered her hand. "I'm Lori Marcum. I'm a reporter for the New York Journal."

Mac frowned. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Wait. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Like I said, I don't have anything to say."

"Not even to keep it out of the news that you were swimming naked in the ocean out here? Isn't that indecent exposure?"

Mac looked at her a moment. "No one saw me."

"I did."

Mac got into his truck. "I don't give in to threats," he said. "Go ahead and tell it if it will make you feel better."

Mac slammed the truck door and drove away. Everything he did had to end up in a disaster. So he went swimming nude. He had to cool off and he wanted to relax. He wondered if that reporter had been following him. He had not noticed anyone around when he came down to the beach. He had been there all night, even slept. Well, let her go ahead and tell what he had done. They could not make him look worse than a murderer. Was he a murderer? He had thought about that all night. Did he murder Marty Denson? He was not even sure himself.

At around Noon, Jo went to Mac's apartment and knocked. She waited and then knocked again. She started to give up and leave but then she heard the door locks. Mac was at the door of course. Jo did not know what to say for a moment. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Mac replied.

Jo went in and waited while Mac closed the door. "Where have you been, Mac?" she asked.

Mac shrugged. "Just nowhere."

"Mac, don't take what Christine said personally. She's going through a lot right now and she just feels embarrassed and humiliated."

"She doesn't have to feel that way around me. I love her."

"Oh, she knows that, Mac." Jo did not want to tell him that Christine might not even make it, but she did not know how she could keep that from him. "I didn't just come to talk to you about that."

"Jo, I don't know if I can think about all this anymore," Mac said. "I know my career is probably over, but I find myself not even caring. If I lose Christine, what will I have?"

Jo wanted to just hug him but she did not think this was the time for that. "I just came to tell you that…" She looked into Mac's eyes, and he was waiting for her to go on.

"What?" Mac asked.

"I have to tell you that Christine's condition is very bad."

Jo thought Mac's face turned a whole shade white. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They're not sure she's going to make it."

Mac felt like he could not breathe. Jo thought he was going to faint. "Mac!" She grabbed his arm.

Mac sat down in the floor and Jo knelt beside him. She was crying now and hugged him. "I have to see her," Mac said. He looked at Jo.

"You do have to see her," Jo said wiping tears off her face. "Come on. I'll drive you there."

Mac was not sure he could get up but he managed to get to his feet although his knees felt like jelly. "Are you okay?" Jo asked.

Mac nodded. "I will be."

They went out into the hall and Mac almost stumbled. He had never fainted before but he knew he almost did. Jo held his arm as they walked to the elevator. She certainly knew how he felt. She had almost fainted when she heard the news of her sister's passing. They went down to Jo's car and headed for the hospital.

Jo heard Mac sniff as they were on their way. She could not ever remember seeing Mac cry. She just hoped this other situation would be resolved and that Mac's life could go back to normal.

They arrived at the hospital and went inside. Mac stopped outside the door of Christine's room. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" he asked.

"Mac, you have to go in there," Jo said. "If she tells you to your face that she doesn't want to see you, you can leave."

Mac was not sure he could stand it if she said that but he knocked on the door. There was no sound so he went into the room. Jo decided she would stay out in the hallway. Mac almost wanted to turn around and leave when he saw Christine. He tried not to cry but tears escaped anyway. He walked over to the bed, but she was asleep. He wondered if she would be alarmed if she woke up and he was standing there over her.

Christine began to stir and opened her eyes. They widened when she saw Mac. "I wanted to see you," Mac said. "I'll leave if you don't want me to stay."

"I love you, Mac," Christine said. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Christine, when we get married, it will be in sickness and in health, for better or worse."

"Marry me today, Mac."

"Today?"

"Yes. Bring a minister in here and marry me right here. I want to be your wife."

Mac was puzzled by that. "Christine, when you get out of here, we'll…"

"Mac please."

Mac sat on the side of the bed and looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I want to know what it's like to marry you before I die."

Mac felt like his heart froze in his chest. "What? No, you can't just give up."

"I could never be a real wife to you now."

"Yes you can." Mac stared at her a moment. He knew he did not know the extent of her injuries.

"Just do this for me."

"I will."

Christine touched his face. She cried as she thought of never being able to live with him and be his wife the way she wanted to. "We would have been happy, wouldn't we?" she asked.

"You would have made me the happiest man on this earth, and you have."

"I would never have thought that we would be together. It's like a dream."

"A dream come true."

"And it's all thanks to Lindsay and Jo for making that 'fake' profile page for you."

"I've never been one for social web sites."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you and I wasn't sure if I should say anything. I'm glad I did."

Mac kissed her hand. "I'm glad you did too."

"So come back this evening."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I don't want to die without being your wife."

"Christine, don't talk about dying."

"I have to."

Mac started to say something else but she was falling asleep. He wanted to just hold her and take her away somewhere. He stood up and walked to the door. Jo was still waiting outside the door. "Did you talk to her?" Jo asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes."

Jo did not want to be nosey but she wondered what went on between them. "She wants me to marry her today," Mac said.

Jo was surprised by that. "In the room?"

Mac nodded. "She thinks she's going to die, and she wants to be my wife…"

"Oh, Mac."

"Why, Jo? Why is this happening to me again?"

Jo could not answer that question. Mac looked at her. "Why is it so bad for me to want someone to love?" he asked.

"It's not bad, Mac. Sometimes things just happen that we don't understand."

Mac shook his head. "I must have been a bad person when I was young. I always thought I was good to people and tried to do the right thing."

"Mac, this is not your fault or some punishment."

"I guess I need to get going. I have some things to do."

Jo felt so terrible she did not know if she wanted to drive right now but she followed him outside. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Home," Mac said. "I'll do the rest myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know you have work to do."

Jo drove Mac home and then she went back to the lab. She could barely keep from crying. Everyone could see she was upset when she walked in. Don was there as well. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't think I can tell you right now, Don," Jo said.

"Well, I do have a little good news in this. The DA isn't going to press charges. With the severity of Christine's injuries and the situation, they know there would never be a conviction, but the department is another story. Mac is looking at probably at least a suspension."

"He won't care, Don, and he'll probably even be glad. He thinks this is somehow his fault."

"It's not his fault."

"I know that, and Christine would never think it was his fault but he does."

Don knew what Mac was feeling like. He had always thought that if he had gone to the restaurant rather than going to meet Terrence, he could have saved Jess's life. "He has to get through this himself," he said.

"She wants him to marry her today so that…so that she can die as his wife."

Don did not think he wanted to hear all this. "Is he going to do it?" he asked.

"Of course he is. Oh, Don, this is the saddest situation I have ever seen."

"I have to get going, Jo. There's a lot of paperwork to be done."

With that, Don turned and left. Jo went on to her office. She did not think she could write any reports right now. Lindsay came into her office. "Jo, what's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"Mac is going to marry Christine some time today," Jo said.

"She knows she's dying?"

Jo nodded. "She told him, I guess."

"What will Mac do when she's gone?"

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another sad chapter. **

That evening, Mac went back to the hospital. He went into Christine's room and had brought a minister who was a friend of his. Danny and Lindsay also arrived to be the witnesses, but they were not the only ones. Don, Adam, Sheldon, Jo, and even Sid came too. Christine could not sit up so Mac sat on the bed beside her and held her hand. He helped her take off the engagement ring so that he could slide the wedding ring on her finger. The minister led them through the marriage ceremony and they exchanged rings.

Christine looked into Mac's eyes and smiled. "I love you," she said and then she closed her eyes.

Mac's smile faded as he heard the heart monitor go into one steady beep. All the others were shocked. Sheldon moved over to the other side of the bed. Mac shook his head. "Let her go, Sheldon," he said.

Mac buried his face in the pillow beside Christine and wept out loud. His friends wept with him as they could do nothing to comfort him. A doctor and three nurses walked in but Sheldon stopped them and went out into the hall to talk to them.

Mac finally had to leave the room later. He felt as though he were lost. They took him home and he just went into the bedroom. Jo looked at Don. "What are we going to do?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Don shook his head. He had nothing that he knew to say, and he had cried until he did not think he could cry anymore. "I hate to leave, but I have to go and pick up Lucy," Lindsay said.

"Don't worry about it," Jo said and hugged Lindsay. "Mac knows you care about him."

"I'll go with her," Danny said. "I don't think he needs all of us around here right now."

Danny and Lindsay left. "I have to get back to the morgue too," Sid said. "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"I'm riding with you, Sid," Adam said.

Everyone left except Jo, Sheldon, and Don. "I don't know how to help him," Jo said. "But I hate to just leave him here alone."

"I'll stay here with him," Sheldon said.

"I will too," Don put in. "He has that extra room in there and the sofa too."

"Question is: is he going to want us to stay?"

"I don't know. I guess if he doesn't, we can't force ourselves on him."

Jo looked toward the bedroom where Mac had gone. He did not close the door so she went to the doorway. He was standing at the window just looking out. Jo walked over to him. "You can go home, Jo," Mac said quietly.

"Mac, are you going to be okay?" Jo asked.

"I suppose I will be. I'm still alive."

"I wish there was something I could do or say or…"

Mac turned and looked at her. "You've all done enough," he said. "There's nothing else that can be done."

Jo hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Mac."

"I know. I just want to be alone. Please."

"Okay. Just call me if you need to talk to someone or if you need anything. Okay?"

Mac nodded. Jo and the others left and Mac was alone. He got undressed and got into bed. He looked at the wedding band on his hand. Now he would never get to hold her and love her.

After three days, they had Christine's funeral. Mac had no idea what to say to Christine's family. She had died as Christine Taylor so that was what he wanted on her tombstone. Her mother had no trouble with that. When the funeral was over, Mac went to his truck. Jo came after him. "Mac, where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," Mac said. "I'll see you, Jo."

Jo watched him leave. She had been so worried about him because he had been so quiet and he had not even come to the office and had not talked to anyone. Don walked up beside her. "He has to have time, Jo," he said.

"I know," Jo replied. "I just hope he will be okay."

"He will."

Mac drove home and went into his apartment. He had already informed his landlord that he was going to be gone for quite a long time. He had also informed Chief Sinclair that he would be gone a long time. He had already packed his luggage and he had his Avalanche serviced. He would drive to his destination which was in the Grand Teton Mountains in Wyoming where he had a cabin. He was going up there to spend some time alone at that cabin. He had intended to take Christine up there after they got married. He rubbed his eyes as he could barely hold back his tears. He could think of a thousand things that he wanted them to enjoy together. He did not understand why this had to happen. He packed some more stuff into a duffle bag as he was swiping at tears. He thought he had cried more in the last three days than he had in twenty years but he could not help it. He would be leaving the next morning and he was not sure he wanted the others to know where he was going but he supposed he owed them that. They had been very supportive of him through this.

The next morning, Mac got all his luggage into his Avalanche but before he got going, Jo showed up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "You could at least tell us."

"I'm going to my cabin up in Wyoming. It's in the Grand Tetons."

"Why?"

"Because up there, no one is going to bother me."

"Mac, I have not been meaning to bother you."

"I don't mean you, Jo, and I don't mean anyone else on the team. I want away from reporters and everyone."

"Please keep in touch."

"I'll try to."

Jo watched him get into his truck. She remembered that awful article that had come out in the paper about Mac swimming nude in the ocean. They had accused him of indecent exposure, but no one had paid much attention to that article. She wished Mac would not go away but she could not stop him. She went home and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. She hardly knew what to do but she knew they would have to keep on working as though Mac were still there.

By that evening, Mac was in a town in Ohio. He was bone tired from all that driving. He found a hotel and went into the office to get a room. "Where you headed?" the man at the desk asked.

"Wyoming," Mac said.

"Wyoming? That's quite a drive, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Mac signed for his room and the man gave him a key. "Thanks."

Mac went out to his truck and got his overnight bag out and went to his room. It was not a luxury hotel by any means, but it had a bed and a bathroom and that was all he needed. He looked in the mirror. He had not shaved since Christine died, and he did not know how much he had slept. He usually found himself just lying and staring at the ceiling or the wall, or out the window…not thinking about anything, just staring. He did not know how he felt anymore. He thought he was numb inside.

Mac realized he was just staring into the mirror. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. He supposed he should eat something but he was not hungry. He got into a t-shirt and sweats and got into the bed. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what he would do now. He felt like he had nothing left in life. He knew one thing for sure…he would never start another relationship. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone rang. He reached to the table and got the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"Hi, Mac, where are you?" Jo asked.

"I'm in Ohio, close to Cincinnati."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright, Jo. I just have to get away."

"You have a good night."

"You too."

Mac put his phone back on the nightstand and then got comfortable again. He knew they worried about him but they need not worry. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself.

It took Mac four days to get up to his cabin. He had not been to the cabin in a few years but he had a caretaker who made sure the cabin was taken care of when he was not around for so long. Mac was glad he could get his truck up there, although it was a rough road up to it. He went into the cabin and found that it was musty but was okay. He opened the sliding doors that went out to the back deck which led down to a lake behind the cabin. He knew he would be spending some time out there fishing.

Mac went out and got all his luggage into the cabin and then he went out on the deck. It was quiet out there except for the usual sounds of a forest…birds, the occasional sound of the water. He would be thankful for this peaceful time.

After a month of Mac being gone, Jo and the others were worried about him. "Do you think he's coming back?" Lindsay asked.

"Why wouldn't he come back?" Jo asked.

"He communicates with us."

"But not very often. I mean, what is he doing up there at that cabin in the mountains all alone?"

"Fishing, probably," Danny said.

"He doesn't talk very much when I call him, and he never calls himself. He only talks when I call him. And he's so quiet, he just seems withdrawn."

"He 'is' withdrawn," Danny said. "He's totally withdrawn himself from the world around him. He's alone out there."

"I think someone should go up there and see about him," Jo suggested.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it looks like one of us could go up there and just see about him."

"What if he doesn't want us to come up there?"

"Danny, he's been up there alone for a whole month. I'm not sure Mac knows what he wants."

"We're not his bosses, Jo. As a matter of fact, he's 'our' boss."

"He won't be for long if he never comes back."

"How about if I go up there?" Don asked as he was standing in the doorway. He had heard most of the conversation. "I like butting in. I have some vacation time and I think I might like staying in the mountains."

"Do it, Don," Jo said. "I can't stand the thought of him staying out there alone like he is and grieving his heart out."

"So what do I say when I get there? Do I tell him that you sent me up there to see about him, and that we demand that he come home?"

"Don."

"Okay, I was just being sarcastic like I always am."

Don took his vacation time and boarded a plane to Wyoming. Of course, he had to change planes a few times to get there. He was not sure how to find Mac's cabin but he had talked to Mac about where it was so he had asked a Forest Ranger to help him find it and they knew where the cabin was. All the cabins up there had to be registered and known when someone was there so that if a fire started, they would know if there was anyone in the cabin.

Don could see Mac's Avalanche sitting in front of the cabin as they approached. He wondered what Mac would say when he saw him up there. Would he bawl him out for coming up there and invading his privacy? He had been bawled out by Mac before so he thought he could probably take it.

Mac got out of the Ranger's truck and thanked him for bringing him up there. He got his bag out of the back of the truck and walked over to the cabin. As Don stepped up on the front porch of the cabin, the door opened. Don stopped as he saw Mac in the doorway with his arms folded. "What are you doing here, Don?" Mac asked.

Don suddenly felt like a kid in trouble. "Uh, Jo sent me," he said. "She wanted me to come up here and check on you and we were all worried about you."

Mac just stood there and looked at him for a moment. "Well, come on in since you're here," he said.

Don went into the cabin, and he was surprised at what it looked like. Although it was definitely rustic, it was furnished. Mac walked over into the kitchen area. "I'm cooking myself some fish," he said. "You want some?"

"Yes, thanks," Don replied. "You got a bathroom?"

"Well, there's one outside and one in there."

"I think I'll take the one in there."

Don went down the hallway and found the bathroom. He felt like he was an intruder. Why did he listen to Jo? When he was done in there, he went back to the kitchen. Mac just looked at him. Don could see that Mac had lost some weight, and he had grown a beard as well.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this," Don said.

"It's alright," Mac replied. "It does get kinda lonesome up here some of the time."

"You been making it alright?"

"As well as I can."

Don put his hands in his pockets. "Look, Mac, I know what you're feeling," he said. "I know there's nothing anyone can say or do that will take your pain away but we love you and we want you to come home."

Mac turned the fish in the pan over. "I don't want to go home, Don," he said.

"Why? What about your job?"

Mac frowned. "I'm not sure I can deal with it anymore. I just don't know who I am anymore. I was alone for so many years, and then I met Christine, and she changed my life. Now, I don't know how to be what I was before again. I just don't think I can go to work every day and pretend that everything's fine."

"You don't have to, Mac. Nobody expects you to act like nothing is wrong."

"But I can't do that job if I can't do that." Mac looked at Don. "Do you know how demanding that job is?"

Don nodded. "I know. I couldn't pretend that nothing was wrong either. You came after me."

Mac nodded. "Yes, I did because it was my job and because I cared about you and I know what a good cop you are."

"Well, we don't want to do it without you leading us. No one can take your place."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Don realized he was not going to convince Mac to come home. He would go when he got good and ready and no one would change his mind.

When the fish were done, they went to the table to eat. "So, what do you do up here all day?" Don asked.

"Today, I'm going out to chop some firewood," Mac said. "I have to build a fire at night since it gets pretty cold."

"Firewood, huh?"

"Yeah. You ever chopped firewood?"

"Are you kidding? When I stayed with my grandparents, I did. My grandmother even used a wood stove back then."

"I had to go down in the woods and get it and then bring it back and chop it up, and then take it in the house."

"I'm glad we're past those days."

"Well, not all of us."


	8. Chapter 8

When they were done eating, they went outside. Mac picked up his ax from the back porch. "You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Don said.

They headed down to the woods and around the lake. Don looked around them at the beauty of it all. "I can understand why you like it up here," he said.

"It's peaceful."

"A lot of time to think?"

"Well, that part is not always pleasant but I've done a lot of relaxing while I've been here."

"Sometimes I don't think thinking does much good when you're going through something like this."

Mac shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I think if you think it all out, you can help yourself get over it and it won't be bearing on you so heavily."

"That could be right. I don't think I got through mine the right way. I should have gone to the mountains and spent some time alone."

"You should have taken some time off for sure."

"I didn't think I could. It was like when I got home and tried to relax, it just flooded into me and I was overwhelmed."

Mac nodded. "I understand that. That's the way I felt when Claire died. I stayed there in my apartment though and I just…well, I don't even know how to describe how I felt. I think when it first happened, I didn't comprehend what really happened but I realized she was gone and that she wasn't coming back."

"I felt like I was walking around in a daze for a long time after Jess died."

Mac sighed. "I don't know how to feel now," he said. "I just feel like I'm so alone, and when I think about going back to New York…"

Don knew what Mac meant. If he went back there, all he would see was where he had been with Christine and remember things they had done together and said. "I really don't blame you, Mac," Don said.

"It's not that I don't want to go back. It's that I don't know if I can take it. I mean, after Claire died, it took me all those years to finally even try to date. I felt like I was cheating on her."

"I wish I had told Jess how I felt about her. At least Christine knew that you loved her."

Mac thought of putting that wedding ring on her finger and seeing that smile, and the love in her eyes. He had replayed all of it so many times, he thought it would be ingrained into his memory forever, just like so many other things. "I did love her," he said. "My heart aches for her."

Don did not think he wanted to talk about this anymore. "So, where do you get firewood out here?" he asked.

"It's not far."

They walked on down there and found the small trees that Mac liked to cut for firewood. He looked at Don. "You want to see if you're rugged enough to chop a tree down?" Mac asked.

"Are you saying I'm soft because I'm a city boy?" Don asked.

Mac smiled. "You said it."

"Give me that ax."

Mac almost laughed which he thought would have been the first time since he had been here. Don took the ax and went over to the tree. "This one?" he asked.

"Take your pick," Mac said.

Don decided to chop the one that he first chose. He began chopping while Mac watched. "You gotta hit it in the same spot several times to get through it," Mac said.

Don stopped chopping and looked at him. "Okay, wise guy," he replied.

Mac smiled and Don went on chopping. He finally got the tree chopped down and then they dragged it back to the cabin. "How are you at splitting wood?" Mac asked.

"I haven't done that in years," Don said. "I think you just want me to do all your work for you."

"Hey, you came up here to stay, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought we were relaxing, not working."

"How can you know what relaxing is if you never do any work?"

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I try to."

They got the tree back to the cabin and Mac chopped the limbs off of it. "You ever heard of a chainsaw?" Don asked.

"Who wants a chainsaw up here in these mountains?" Mac asked. "Just listen to that echo."

Don listened a moment. He thought there must be some point to all that but he still did not like chopping wood. However, he helped Mac with the chopping and they took the firewood up to the wood box.

After the wood was in the box, Mac got his fishing pole. "You can get that one over there if you want," he said. "I'm going to catch supper."

Don shrugged and got the fishing pole. "When in Rome…"

They went out to the dock where Mac had a chair sitting, but there was only one. Don sat down on the dock. "So, do you eat fish every day?" he asked.

"I eat them a lot," Mac said as he was baiting his hook. "They're good and besides that, they're free."

Don scowled as he was putting a worm on his hook. "Well, if you count all the money you spend on bait and fishing poles and hooks and all that stuff, I don't know if they're free or not."

Mac shook his head. "You're a pessimist."

Don laughed. "I probably am. I see too much crime."

Mac leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply as he took in the fresh air. He put his shades on and pulled his cap bill down. Don already had his shades on. He cast his line out and then looked at Mac. "I guess I should have thought of a chair before I came over here," he said.

"You would never be allowed to bring it on a plane."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anywhere I can get one around here?"

"There's a little general store down the mountain there. I have to go down there this evening to get some coffee and other supplies. They have about anything you could need up here."

Don looked at his cork in the water. "Mac, do you think you would ever want to just live like this?" he asked.

Mac considered that. "I've been thinking a lot about that, Don," he said. "You know what we go through on the job every day. I think it would be good to retire to a place like this where you can get away from all that."

"Does anybody ever come up here?"

"I haven't seen anybody except the man in the general store since I've been here until today."

Don was not sure he would want to live somewhere that he never saw anyone. He liked being around other people. "I don't think this would be for me. I have to have some sort of action going on sometimes."

"It's not for everyone."

Mac watched the yellow cork on the water and he remembered the time he took Christine fishing. She had wanted a blue bobber because blue was her favorite color. He had finally found one in a sporting goods store. He remembered how much fun they had on that trip. He had rented a boat and they had gone out on a lake in the Adirondacks. She had laughed a lot at him and he had enjoyed every minute because that was what he had tried to make her do. Her laugh made him happy and sounded like music to him.

"Mac!"

Mac looked at Don, not realizing that he had been talking to him. "You've got a bite," Don said.

Mac looked at his line and sure enough, the cork was under the water. He began reeling the line in. He got the fish up to the dock and got it in the net. "Hey, that's a big one," he remarked. He held up the fish for Don to see.

"Man that is going to be some good eating," Don said. "I hope I can catch one like that."

Mac smiled as he put the fish on the stringer. "My dad used to say I had to hold my mouth right," he said with a laugh.

"What?" Don asked amused.

"He was always joking with me. He caught all the fish and I sat there catching nothing and I would ask how he was catching all those fish, and he said I had to hold my mouth right." Mac laughed. "I never quite knew what that meant."

Don shook his head with a smile. "Oh, those old sayings that used to go around," he said. "I think some of those originated in the military."

"I do too."

Mac cast his line back out and leaned back in his chair again. Don knew Mac had been consumed with his thoughts, and did not even know that a fish had ran away with his line. He knew now that Mac was not over Christine's death.

Mac thought sometimes that his memories of Claire got all mixed in with Christine's memories. He wondered how a man could have two great loves like that…and they were both gone, and he had nothing left. He did not have a chance to have a child with Christine but he could have had one with Claire. He stared at the water as he remembered that trip with Christine. That was actually the only trip they had gone on together because they were always working.

Mac caught another fish and then Don caught one. "That should be enough, shouldn't it?" Don asked.

"It's according to how hungry you are," Mac replied.

"I'm pretty hungry."

"I'm gonna have some potatoes to go with it too."

"Great."

They went up to the cabin. "Hey, you clean them while I get everything started in here," Mac said.

"Hey, you're just wanting me to do all the dirty work," Don replied. "Why don't you do this and let me get everything ready?"

"Cause it's my cabin." Mac smiled and went on inside.

Don looked at the fish lying on the table outside the cabin. "Boy, the next time Jo wants to check on Mac, she can come and do it herself," he mumbled to himself.

After they ate, they went out to the Avalanche. Mac wanted to get down to the store before it closed. "How far is civilization from here?" Don asked as they started down the steep road toward the store.

"You mean the city?" Mac asked.

"Yeah."

"About fifty miles. Of course, there are a few towns around but it's pretty far."

"What would you do if something happened? I mean, an emergency?"

Mac looked at him. "You can't worry your way through life, Don."

Mac drove down to the store which Don thought looked like something from the Andy Griffith Show. They went inside. "Hey, Bill," Mac said.

"Mac, you're down here again?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. I need some coffee." Mac gestured to Don. "This is a friend of mine, Don Flack."

"Howdy," Bill said.

"Hi," Don replied.

Mac got his coffee and a few other things and put them on the counter. Don got a few things for himself too. Mac paid for his stuff and then waited. "So, what's been going on, Bill?" Mac asked.

"Nothing much," Bill said. "But hey, there are three escaped convicts loose in the mountains somewhere. I just heard it on the news a while ago. You better have those guns oiled and cleaned."

"Don't worry. I keep them that way."

Mac and Don went back up to the cabin. "You worried about that?" Don asked as they went inside.

"Well, not particularly," Mac said. "What are the odds that they would be here?"

"I don't know. Where do you keep your guns?"

"In the bedroom in there."

"Good to know. How many do you have?"

"I have two rifles and two handguns." Mac looked at him. "I assume you couldn't bring any with you on the plane."

"No."

"Well, that's why I came in my truck is so I could have it here and bring whatever I wanted with me."

"Good idea. I guess if you're going to be out in the middle of nowhere, you should have everything."

Mac put the groceries away and then they went outside. There were two chairs on the back porch of the cabin. Mac sat on one side of the door and Don sat on the other. Don sat there and listened but all he heard was NOTHING. He did not think he had ever been anywhere that he did not hear anything at all. He heard a few crickets singing and some frogs croaking. He was so used to all the noise in New York, he kept expecting to hear a car or something, but he did not even hear a highway anywhere. "Is it always this quiet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mac said lazily.

"How do you stand this complete silence?"

"It took me a while to decompress but now I enjoy it."

Don looked out at the West where the sun was just about to sink below the horizon. He found it hard to believe that any place could be so far from anywhere that it was completely silent. He did not even hear any planes going over. "It's a good thing I don't have ringing ears," he remarked.

Mac did not want to comment on Don's sarcastic remarks anymore. He knew why Don was there. Jo had sent Don there to try and get him to come back to New York. Mac thought Jo was always butting into everyone's lives. He would go back to New York when and if he wanted to, and not before. Right now, he did not want to.

After the sun got down, the mosquitoes came out. Mac and Don went inside. "Those things get pretty bad after sunset," Mac said as he scratched a bite on his neck.

"So, where do I sleep?" Don asked.

"Well, you can have the sofa there, or you can get that cot out and sleep on it."

"I think I'll take the cot."

Mac went over to the closet there in the living area and rolled the cot out. "There are blankets and pillows in there too," he said.

"Thanks," Don replied.

"So, how long do you plan to stay up here?"

"I don't know. I have about three weeks of vacation time. Then I guess I'll go back to the old cesspool of violence."

"Just can't stay away from it, can you?"

"Nah."

"Good night."

Just then, someone knocked on the front door. Mac scowled, wondering who was here this time of night. "I spend a whole month up here alone and now it's turning into Grand Central," he said.

Mac went to the door and the Forest Ranger was there along with the sheriff. "Howdy," the Ranger said.

"Hi," Mac replied. "Can I help you?"

"We're wondering if you have seen anyone up here today."

Mac shook his head. "No. I haven't seen anyone."

"There are three escaped convicts out in these mountains somewhere," the sheriff said. "They're all three murderers, and one is a rapist. You should be careful."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You mind if we look around?"

"What for?" Mac asked. "I told you no one was here."

The ranger looked at his chart. "You're Mac Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "Detective Mac Taylor."

They both looked at Mac. "So, you're saying you can take care of yourself," the sheriff said.

"Well, I'm telling you that I haven't seen anyone around here today."

"These guys are dangerous. Be careful."

"We will."

The two officers left and Mac closed the door. He looked at Don. "Well, I think I'll check the guns," he said.

"Good idea," Don replied. "If they're up here warning you, it must be likely that they are around here."

"Could be."

Mac took the guns out and made sure they were loaded. "I can't believe all this is going on after a month of quiet," he said.

After he was done with the guns, Mac left one in there with Don and went to bed. He hoped no one showed up there at the cabin. He came up here to have peace, not to fight someone.


	9. Chapter 9

At around 1 AM, Don was awakened when he heard something. He sat up, knowing that he should not be hearing anything but crickets. He realized he was hearing Mac talking in his sleep. He heard him say, "No! Christine, don't leave me!"

Don got off the cot and walked over to the bedroom door. The door was not closed so he could see Mac tossing and turning in the bed. He did not know if he should wake him or not. It might embarrass him. He went back to the cot and lay back down. He had had his share of nightmares too. Then he heard Mac say, "Claire, I told you not to go back in there!"

Don sat up as he could hear the pain in Mac's voice. Then he thought he saw a light outside. He went over to the window at the back of the cabin and looked out. He definitely saw something green out there. Then he saw the silhouette of someone out there in the dark. He got the gun from under his mattress and went into Mac's room. Mac was lying on the bed with sweat all over his face.

Don went over to the bed. "Mac," he whispered. "Hey, Mac."

Mac was suddenly startled and he looked at Don. "What?" he asked.

"I saw someone outside."

Mac sat up and wiped the sweat off his face He got dressed and the grabbed his gun. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Out back. I saw some kind of green light, and then I saw someone out there."

Mac scowled at that information. He put on his long sleeved shirt but did not button it. They went into the living room and over to the back of the cabin. Mac looked out the window and then he saw the flash of green light. He looked at Don. "It's…"

Mac did not get to finish that sentence because a bullet came through the window and hit him in the shoulder. Mac hit the floor with a groan of pain. Don dove down beside him. "Mac, where are you hit?" he asked.

"My shoulder," Mac said. He looked at Don. "They've got night vision goggles! That's what that green light is!"

"So they can see us before we see them."

Mac moved his hand from his wound and there was blood on his hand. He looked at Don who looked very worried. "What are we going to do?" Don asked.

"They may can see us before we see them, but I'm fixing to blind them," Mac said. He moved over to the door and reached up and turned the light on.

Mac and Don heard someone yell outside. Mac looked at Don. "I just gave him some eye trouble," he said. "Come on."

They crawled into the bedroom and looked out those windows. "Where are they?" Mac asked as he was getting his rifle.

"They're right out there toward the right from here," Don said.

"Raise that window there a little." Mac wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

Don raised the window slightly and Mac got over beside it and leaned against the wall. "You alright?" Don asked.

"That bullet's still in there," Mac said.

Don looked at the wound as Mac grimaced. "It's still bleeding," Don said.

"We can't think about that right now. We have to do something about these people."

Don got the other rifle and stuck the barrel out the window. He aimed at the area where he had seen the green light and fired. He clearly heard someone yell out. "I think maybe I nailed one of them," Don said.

"My turn," Mac replied. He stuck the barrel of his rifle out the window and fired at the area. Then he saw the three men running. "They're moving!"

Don followed Mac as they crawled back into the living room. Mac turned the light off again and then they moved over to the back window. "There they go!" Don whispered.

They saw the men running across the deck. "They must be wanting the Avalanche," Mac said.

"Where are the keys?"

"Over there," Mac said pointing to the kitchen counter.

Don crawled over there and got the keys. "Come on, Mac," he whispered.

Mac thought he was starting to feel lightheaded already but he crawled over to Don. "What are you planning?" Mac asked feeling out of breath.

"If we can get out to the truck, we might get out of here."

Mac shook his head. "We can't get out there. We'll wind up shot."

"What do you suggest? You need a doctor."

Mac was trying to think but he felt very tired. Don looked at the wound again. He grabbed the first aid kit that was in the cabinet behind the counter. He got the gauze out and folded it all together and then pressed it over Mac's wound. Mac grunted at that. Don taped the gauze over the wound. "Maybe that will help," he said.

They crawled over to the front door because the Avalanche was out in front of the cabin. "They can't take it without that key," Mac said. "There's no way to crank it without that key."

"That means, they're going to be coming after us if they can get in here."

Mac knew that was true and he was sure glad that Don was there. "What about our phones?" Don asked. "Can we get a signal in this cabin?"

Mac shook his head. "You have to be outside," he said.

Don did not know what to do. "We have to get out of this cabin somehow so we can take them out."

"We would have to know where they are. Maybe we can get out the bedroom windows and then go from there."

"I guess it'll be a start."

They crawled back into the bedroom and looked out the windows. "I don't see anything out there," Don said.

Mac got his phone off the nightstand. "Let's go," he said.

Don raised the window and climbed out first. He squatted down and looked around the area as best he could but he did not see anyone. He motioned for Mac to come on out. Mac got out the window and then they ran out into the woods. They got down and looked toward the cabin. "They're out there at the Avalanche," Don said. "That's what they're after alright."

Mac looked at his phone but he still did not have a signal. "How did we talk to you before?" Don asked.

"Usually, it was when I was down the mountain," Mac said.

"How far?"

"Almost down to the store."

Don shook his head. "So we're here with three maniacs after us with no phone, and you're wounded."

Mac leaned on the tree. He was definitely starting to feel that blood loss now. "We'll have to get out there and track them down," Mac said.

"Track them down?"

"Yes. Take them out one at a time."

"Mac, you can't do that in the shape you're in."

Mac looked at him. "I'm not out yet," he said.

"Well, which one do you want?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet."

"Mac, this is no time for jokes."

"Who's joking?"

Don shook his head. He thought Mac must be trying not to think of the dire consequences of this situation. They had three murderers out there and they wanted Mac's truck…and they knew they could not get it without finding them. Don wished he could get to that truck and get Mac into it but he figured they would be a target if they tried to get to the truck.

"Alright, the hunted becomes the hunter," Mac said. He pushed himself up and leaned on a tree. He made sure his gun was ready. "We're going around the back through the woods."

"We'll have to go around the lake," Don said.

"No, through it."

Don realized what Mac was saying. He nodded, and they headed down toward the lake through the woods they were in. They finally reached the edge of the water. It was quite dark out there since there were no street lights, but the moon was shining enough to show silhouettes. They got down behind the deck and started to move to the other side of the lake while holding onto the deck and keeping their weapons above the water. Mac knew the three escapees had gone to the other side of the cabin. As they got to the other side of the lake, Mac could see one of the men at the side of the cabin.

Mac crawled out of the lake and moved toward the woods on that side. Don followed closely so there would not be two moving objects to grab attention. They got over in the woods and sat down beside a tree. "Man I come over here to try and get you to go back home and I wind up in this situation," Don whispered.

"Just goes to show you that people should mind their own business," Mac whispered.

"I think I'm beginning to agree."

"I have to admit I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks. How's that wound?"

Mac was quiet a moment. "We need to hurry."

Don knew what that meant. Mac would fight until he could not fight but he did not know how long that would be. Mac began moving through the woods, and Don was surprised at how silently Mac could move through there. He did his best to follow suit but he thought he was making noise anyway.

Mac finally got closer to the guy who was outside the cabin. He seemed to be trying to see inside the cabin but he was not wearing the night vision goggles. Mac looked at Don and made motions for Don to stay there and he would go and take that guy out. Don shook his head and let Mac know that he would go. Mac did not want Don to go because he might get injured too and then they would both be in trouble, but he agreed anyway.

Don sneaked over to the edge of the woods. He looked around some more because he knew there were two others out there. He was beginning to wonder if this was a trap. He wanted to relay that to Mac but he did not know how without saying it. He did not like it but he went on out of his hiding place and got over to the guy. He put the gun to the man's head. "Don't move," Don said. "Where are your partners in crime?"

"Don, look out!"

Don saw a flash of movement behind him, and suddenly, the other two escapees were behind him. "Stop!" he yelled. "I've got your partner here!"

"You won't kill him," one of the others said.

"But I'll kill you," someone else said.

They looked around to see Mac standing at the edge of the woods. "You put those weapons down," Mac said. He was trying not to show his fatigue but as he was walking toward them, he felt very lightheaded. He did not want to stumble.

Don made his prisoner lie down on the ground. "Don't you move," he said. He turned his attention to the other two. "You two! On the ground!"

They both got down on their knees but when Mac got over there behind them, one of them elbowed him in the stomach. Being in his weakened state, he almost fell to his knees, and then the two grabbed him, taking his weapon from him. Don felt like he was watching the whole thing in slow motion as they got Mac down on the ground and held the gun to his head. Mac was barely conscious.

While they had Don distracted, the other prisoner grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground where they took his wallet and found out he was a cop. "He's a cop, Man!" one of them said.

"That must mean his pal over there is too," the other replied.

"He has the key though."

"Get some rope."

They tied Don up and made him sit up beside the wall of the cabin where they were and just left Mac lying there. Don struggled with his bonds but he could not keep them from taking the Avalanche. He heard it crank up and then heard it pulling away. He got his feet over beside Mac and nudged him. The only sound he could make was "Mmmm" because his mouth was tied too. He got over to Mac and touched his face and found that he was still breathing. He shook him as best he could trying to wake him up. "Mmmmm!"

Don finally decided that Mac was not going to wake up right now. He looked around him but he did not see anything he could use to cut the ropes that were holding him. He thought maybe he could get into the cabin and get a knife. He hated to leave Mac lying there but he could not help him while he was tied up. He began trying to crawl toward the front of the cabin, hoping that the door would be unlocked, but he remembered that he and Mac had crawled through the bedroom door. He stopped and lay there a moment thinking. There was no way he could get through that window like this. He would just have to keep trying to wake Mac up.

After a while, Don got tired and just lay there beside Mac. He hoped Mac did not die there while he was tied up and could not help him. Don started dozing and then he realized that Mac was stirring. Don opened his eyes and shook Mac. "Mmmmm."

Mac did not comprehend what was going on for a moment but then he realized that Don was tied up. "What happened?" Mac asked. He pulled the gag off Don's mouth.

"Get me untied!" Don said.

Mac got his hands under him and got up to his hands and knees. He almost collapsed on the ground again but he managed to stay up. He was shivering as he felt cold. "I'm freezing," he said.

"Get me untied, Mac," Don said. "We have to get out of here."

Mac's hands were shaking but he managed to untie the ropes on Don's hands. Don got the ropes off his feet and then checked Mac's wound. "Don, put me in the cabin and go get some help," Mac said.

"I can't just leave you here," Don replied.

"I can't make it down there. They took the Avalanche, didn't they?"

"Yes. I couldn't stop them."

Mac shivered again. "I'm cold."

"Come on." Don got Mac up and helped him around to the front door of the cabin but it was locked. "Stay here," Don said as he set Mac beside the door. "I'll be back. I have to go through the bedroom window."

Mac sat there in the chair feeling sweaty even though he was cold. Don soon came to the door and got Mac into the cabin. It was warm in the cabin but Mac shivered even more. "I can't leave you here, Mac," Don said. "I want you to go with me so we can find help."

Mac felt as though he could barely keep his eyes open. "I can't."

"You can! You have to! I'm going to help you!" Don grabbed his duffle bag and dumped the clothes out of it. He grabbed some water and the first aid kit. He grabbed one of the rifles out of the bedroom and put their cell phones in the bag as well.

Don went back into the living room and opened one of the bottles of water. "Drink some of this," he said.

Mac drank some of the water but he could not drink much. "What do you think you're going to do?" he asked.

"We're going to get down off this mountain."

Don got Mac up and put a blanket around him and then they went out the door. "I'm too tired," Mac said.

"Come on," Don coached. He closed the front door and then they started on their journey. Don hoped he could hold out because Mac was leaning hard on him, and he hoped Mac could make it. It would be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked down the road toward the store where they might be able to get some help, Mac felt like he was walking in a dream. "Well, here I am again," he said. "You think it's my destiny to bleed to death?"

"Don't talk like that," Don said.

"I almost bled to death after that guy attacked me at my apartment and now, here I am again."

"That doesn't mean you're going to die."

Mac sighed. "It would be ironic, wouldn't it? I lost two wives and I guess it could be my time now."

"Mac, you're not giving up!"

"What do you say about a man who can't keep a wife because they keep dying?"

Don did not like that question. "Mac, things just happen sometimes."

"I guess you could see it that way if it's not you."

Don thought Mac sounded like he was drunk. He supposed a person losing a lot of blood was kinda out of their mind too since their brain was not getting enough blood. "I just hope I…don't have that memory problem again," Mac said.

"What memory problem?" Don asked.

Mac was quiet a moment. "Oh yeah, I…"

Don thought Mac's breathing was getting labored. "Why don't we stop a minute and I'll look at that wound?" he asked.

Don set Mac down beside a tree and looked at the wound. "It's not bleeding as much as it was," Don said. "Maybe it's stopping."

"Or maybe I just don't have so much blood left," Mac said.

"Now, stop that." Don thought Mac was very pessimistic in this situation. "I'm trying to have a little optimism."

"About what?"

"Mac, please just don't give up."

"Give up what?"

Don looked at him. "Mac, don't talk like that. All your friends care about you."

"That's not the same thing."

Don nodded. "No, it's not but we don't want to see you die either. You think we want to know that you're in autopsy and…"

"Okay. Let's just get going."

Don got Mac up and they began walking again. "You know, you feel so weird when you've lost a lot of blood," Mac said. "I don't feel like I'm in my body."

"Well, you are," Don replied trying to keep Mac on his feet.

"I don't know how many nights I've spent up here just gazing up at those stars. Maybe I could fly up there to them."

Don looked at Mac then. "Mac." He shook him a little. "Concentrate on this gravel road we're walking on."

Mac looked down at the gravel. "Don't you just hate gravel? I especially hate pea gravel. It shifts and feels like you're walking in mud or snow. When I was a kid, a lot of roads were gravel when you got out of the city. Then when they paved them, they were so narrow, only one car could get through and if you met another, you practically had to get off to get by each other."

"I've seen roads like that. There are some like that now. It's like a place that time forgot."

"Oh, I've seen places that time forgot. They even have dirt streets."

"What would it have been like to live in the old West?" Don asked.

"A lot different than the way we live," Mac said. "They would have been stealing our horses instead of my truck."

Don thought Mac could find the most dire part of the situation. "I guess that would have been cheaper."

Mac shivered as he started to feel cold again. "Why am I so cold?"

"I guess it's because you've lost a lot of blood." Don tried to wrap the blanket around Mac more and then they started walking again. "How far is it down here? About twenty miles?"

Mac nodded. "Might as well be a hundred in this shape," he said.

"You know my darkest secret, are you going to let me know yours?" Don asked.

Mac considered that a moment. "What secret is that?"

"Marty Denson."

Mac was silent for a long moment. "I don't know," he said.

"I don't blame you. I woulda killed him too."

"When I saw Christine, I just lost it."

"I know."

"I did think that if he got loose, he would either kill us or he would try to take her back and kill me."

"So you killed him."

"Yes, I did. I think Christine was screaming at me but I couldn't think of anything but stopping him from ever hurting anyone else."

Just then, Mac stumbled and almost fell, and Don almost went with him but he managed to keep him up. "Don, you can't get me all the way down there," Mac said. "You should have left me at the cabin."

"We've come this far," Don said. "We're going the rest of the way."

By the time the first gray came into the East, Don was practically carrying Mac. "I don't think I can go any further," Mac said. "I feel sick."

Don was sweating and panting trying to keep going himself. He got Mac over to the side of the road and set him down beside a tree. Mac lay over on the ground. "Hey!" Don said and set him back up.

"I need to lay down," Mac said.

"You're not giving up!"

Don sat down beside him and sighed as he leaned on the tree. He was exhausted too. He felt Mac's head on his shoulder and realized that he was going to sleep. He pushed Mac up and patted his face. "Wake up," Don said. "Come on."

"I can't," Mac replied.

"Mac, you can't go to sleep right now."

Don tried to wake Mac up but he would not wake up. He did not know what to do now. He did not think he could carry Mac but he was going to try. There was no way he would leave him here for some wild animal to find. Don rested a while and then got up. He put the bag he was carrying on his shoulder and then pulled Mac up. He got him up onto his shoulder which was no easy task. He could remember police training when he had to carry those heavy packs. It was to prepare one for the occasion that they might have to carry their fellow officer.

Don began walking and thinking, trying to keep himself going. He wondered if they could get a signal on the phones yet but he certainly could not try it right now. He walked for about twenty minutes and then he had to stop. He set Mac down beside a tree and then sat down. He felt of Mac's pulse and checked his wound. Then he got his phone from the duffle bag. It still did not have a signal. "Come on!" Don said. He got a bottle of water out and patted Mac's face. "Come on, Mac, wake up. You need some water."

Mac barely moved his head. "Drink, Mac," Don said as he put the bottle to his lips.

Mac swallowed some of the water but then he coughed. He opened his eyes slightly. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're still on this road in this wilderness," Don replied.

"How much further?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know. I've lost track of time and how far we've gone."

Mac closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything."

Mac did not answer and Don realized that he had gone to sleep again. He knew Mac was getting weaker but he could not go any faster carrying him. He wished he had something to help him.

As Don was dozing, he heard something. He opened his eyes and realized he was hearing a car coming up the gravel road. He jumped to his feet and ran to the side of the road, and he saw a pickup coming over the hill. Don waved and yelled at the driver which was the Forest Ranger. "Hey!" Don yelled.

The Forest Ranger turned his emergency lights on and pulled over to the side Don was on. Don had never been so glad to see anyone. "What's going on?" Ranger Smith asked.

"It's Mac!" Don said. "Those guys showed up at the cabin last night and they wounded him."

Ranger Smith got out of the truck. Together, they got Mac into the back seat of the double cab. Don grabbed his bag and got into the truck. "They took Mac's truck," Don explained. "That's what they wanted, and they came after us to get the keys."

Smith nodded. "I was afraid they would show up around here somewhere. So, they took the truck…what kind of truck?"

"It's a black Avalanche. That thing ought to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah, that's why they'll probably ditch it."

"It has a GPS."

"Those things don't do much good up here in these mountains. It's like hunting a needle in a haystack. You know it's there but you can't pinpoint it."

"It's worth a try."

"Sure is. We'll get on that when we get back down to the station."

Don looked at Mac in the back seat. "Hang in there, Mac," he said. "We're on our way now."

They soon got down the mountain and Ranger Smith rushed to the nearest hospital which was about thirty miles away. When they got there, a stretcher was brought out to get Mac. He did not even know they got him out of the truck, nor did he know that he went into surgery.

Don did not know the license number for Mac's truck but he easily got that from Adam in New York. "We have to track his GPS," Don said. "You think you can track it?"

"I can try," Adam said. "But if it's over there, I'm not sure I can get the signal here."

"Well, they're going to attempt to track it. I need all the information for that truck. I have the fax number."

"Great. I'll get all this to you."

When Don had all the information, he passed it on to the sheriff. Then he had to wait. He knew it could take them a long time to track down that one GPS. He decided he would go to the hospital to see how Mac was doing so Ranger Smith took him there. Don found that Mac was still in surgery. He sat down in the waiting room and rubbed his face. He was so tired, he thought he could just lie down here and wait. There was no one else in the room so he just lay across four of the chairs and went to sleep.

The next thing Don knew, his phone was buzzing and ringing. He took it off his side. "Hello," he answered.

"Don, what is going on over there?" Jo asked.

"Well, three guys escaped from prison over here and they found their way to Mac's cabin and wanted his truck. They shot Mac and well, we tried to get the upper hand and it didn't work."

"How is he?"

"He's still in surgery. The sheriff is trying to track the GPS in the truck. Maybe we'll find it soon."

"You let me know how Mac is doing when he gets out of there."

"I will."

Don ended the call and lay back down. He had had a long night and his muscles knew he had been carrying another person.

Mac was out of surgery after another hour. The doctor came out to the waiting room and found Don still sleeping. He walked over to him and woke him. "Are you here with Mac Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes," Don said and sat up. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine but he lost a lot of blood, so he will be here a few days."

"You have the bullet?"

"We do. I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks. We'll need it to find out what sort of gun was used."

Don had to wonder how those three escapees got weapons and especially night vision goggles. That had been a question that the sheriff was asking too. They obviously had to have help when they escaped, and that made Don think they must have something planned, and now they even had Mac's truck. Don did not know what all Mac might have been carrying in that truck, but he was sure he had left all the forensic equipment back in New York. However, he did not know whether Mac had had any guns in the truck or not.

A while later, Don had the bullet from the doctor. He went in to see Mac a few minutes, but he was sleeping, so Don went on back to the sheriff's office. He gave them the bullet. "I have some bad news," the sheriff said.

"What?" Don asked.

"It seems that someone with a police light in their truck, not a police officer mind you, pulled a woman over, pretending to be a police officer. They took the woman and raped her and left her for dead. She managed to get back to the highway from the woods. They had taken her car and left the Avalanche there. She got in the Avalanche which still had the keys in it and made her way back to town."

"So you have the Avalanche back?"

"Yes. So now you're looking for a totally different vehicle."

"The woman told us her tag number. It didn't have a GPS in it so all we can rely on is whether anyone sees that car or not."

Don frowned. "How is the woman?" he asked.

"How do you think?"

"I'm sorry. Who are these criminals?"

"Like we told you guys last night, they're all three murderers and one of them is a rapist, but I guess they've all escalated to rapist. John Tullman, Ross Davis, and William Yale."

"How did they escape? Shouldn't they be in a high-security prison?"

"They were. We're trying to figure out how they managed to escape. They got out through the laundry, but they should not have been working in the laundry room."

"That's all your department. I just want to find them. They have to pay for the crimes they've committed since they got out, which are several."

"Yeah, and they may not be done yet."

"You're right. Where did they get night vision goggles and all that stuff they had?"

"We're still looking into that. A lot of people have a lot of questions to answer."


	11. Chapter 11

Mac did not wake up until the next morning. He stared at the ceiling a moment before he remembered what had happened. He was in the room alone, but the nurse came in. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Mac replied. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since yesterday morning."

Mac felt groggy. "What happened?"

"You were shot."

Mac nodded. "I remember. When did I get here?"

"Yesterday morning."

Mac rubbed his forehead. "I don't remember."

"You were unconscious when you got here. You were taken into surgery right after."

"I don't feel good."

"You lost a lot of blood. You had to even have a transfusion."

Mac was not sure what he wanted to ask next. He felt like his brain was cloudy. He could not remember how he got to the hospital. "Don brought me here?" he asked.

"Your friend. Yes, I believe his name is Don."

"Where is he?"

"He had to go for a while but I'm sure he'll be back later."

The nurse checked Mac's vitals and then gave him some water. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

Mac shook his head. "No. I'm tired."

"Well, you just rest. Your breakfast will be in soon."

"I don't think I'm hungry."

"You need to eat to build up your strength. Maybe you will be hungry by the time it gets here."

The nurse left the room. Mac frowned. He hated feeling like he could not get up…and in this case, he was sure he could not. He could do nothing but lie here in this bed. He had wanted to come up here and enjoy himself, and here he was in the hospital again. Of course, no one could have foreseen that three jail birds would escape and find his cabin, shoot him and steal his truck. It was just something that happened. He was glad Don Flack had been there though. It might have been worse if Don had not been there.

Mac lay there and thought about his situation. He would not be able to go home for a while now. He would have to recover. He supposed he could stay up there at the cabin and let the fresh, mountain air help him to heal. He hoped they could catch those three escapees and get them back in prison where they belong. He wanted his Avalanche back too. He was starting to remember what had happened. He would eat breakfast when they brought it. He had to build his strength back up so he could do what he wanted to do.

That afternoon, Don went to see about Mac again. He had been helping in the search for those three escapees. Since he had nowhere to go now that Mac was in the hospital, he decided to just get involved. They did not mind his helping. He walked into the room and Mac was eating his lunch. "Hey," Don said. "How you feeling?"

"Not as weak as I did this morning," Mac said.

"I've been out helping in the search for those three escapees."

"What about my Avalanche?"

"It's safe and sound."

"How did they find it?"

Don was not sure he wanted to let Mac know what had happened but he knew he would find out eventually. "They used it to commit a crime," Don said.

Mac frowned. "What kind of crime?"

"Well, they used a police light to pull a woman over."

Mac stared at him a moment. "Is she…"

"She's doing as well as can be expected."

"And they used my truck to do it. I should have disabled that thing before I came over here."

"Now, you can't blame yourself for that. You had no way of knowing that this would happen."

"You can say that again. I guess this is what I get for wanting to take a vacation."

"So start over when you get out of here."

"Maybe I will."

Mac got out of the hospital after four days. He still felt weak and lightheaded but Don drove him back to his cabin. "You don't have to stay here, Don," Mac said. "You can go on back home."

"I wouldn't want to just leave you here alone like this," Don replied.

"It doesn't matter much. All I'm going to do is relax anyway."

"They caught those three outlaws this morning. They had stolen two more cars and were trying get another one but the owner saw them out the window and called the police rather than trying to stop them himself. Luckily there was an officer close by."

"Did they figure out how they got out of prison and what their real plan was?"

"Not that I've heard. I have to agree with you that there was something else to that."

"Sure there was. You don't just run up on night vision goggles and weapons in the mountains. They have to be put there and you have to know where to find them."

"Right. So you think someone on the inside helped them get out?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Mac sat down on the sofa and looked at the fireplace which had no fire in it. He was glad he did not have to investigate that crime. He just had to decide what he wanted to do with his life. He thought he enjoyed being a hermit here on this mountain. Everything had been fine until those guys showed up.

Don was pacing back and forth. Mac listened to him walking back and forth until he got irritated about it. "Don, what's bothering you?" he asked.

"I need to go back to New York," Don said. "But I don't want to leave you up here alone."

Mac looked over the back of the couch at him. "Well, you can stop worrying about that because I want you to go back so I can think. I don't need somebody here with me watching over everything I do."

"I'm not watching over everything you do. Besides, all you do is sit here and go out there and fish."

"You're bored?"

"Yeah, I think it's boring. I don't see why you want to give up your life in New York for this."

"That's my business, and also by privilege. Now, tomorrow, you can pack up your bags and go home."

Don leaned on the counter and thought about that. "Are you going to be okay up here alone?" he asked.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it a long time."

Don knew Mac could take care of himself but he did not understand why he wanted to be up there alone. He thought it was better to be around people when one suffered a tragedy like this, but he supposed everyone dealt with grief in their own way.

The next morning, Don left the cabin to go back to New York. That evening, he arrived in New York and Jo was waiting at the airport. "He didn't come with you," Jo said.

"No," Don replied. "He's serious about staying up there. I'm telling you, Jo, it's so quiet up there, I know he can't hear anything but his own breathing. Is that good for a person?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to be alone like that."

"Why does he want to be alone?"

"Oh, I can't imagine how he feels. I just don't know."

Mac was lying on the couch at his cabin resting. He was half asleep, and he was warm and comfortable. He knew all his friends were worried about him but they might as well not worry. He wanted time alone and that was what he was going to have. He thought of Christine as he lay there, and he thought of how she would have loved this cabin. She had talked of it after he told her about it. She had wanted to come up there and fish and enjoy the quiet. Mac thought she was not so much a city girl. He had wanted to bring her up there and let her enjoy the quiet too and he would have enjoyed just being with her and watching her.

Mac sat up. He could not lie here and think about that. He started getting overwhelmed. He grimaced as he sat up. His shoulder still hurt very badly especially when he tried to move his arm. He could barely move it at all but it would get better. He would have to go back to the doctor to get it checked in a few days.

Mac walked outside the cabin and got his fishing pole. He supposed he would eat fish today. He had a boat there so he got in it and went out to the middle of the lake. He leaned back in the chair after he cast his line out. Then he heard his phone ring. He was surprised. He looked at it and realized that it had one bar here in the lake. He could not get over how strange phones were. They would be completely unconnected in one spot and if one moved a foot to the right or left, they would be connected.

"Hello," he answered, avoiding saying _Taylor._

"Hi, Mac," Jo said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, Jo."

"Why didn't you come home with Don?"

"I don't want to come back to New York."

"Ever?"

Mac was quiet a moment. "I don't know. I'm going to send in my resignation, and I'll be over there to tie up loose ends and get all my stuff."

Jo could not believe what she was hearing. "You're going to give up living here and working to live on a mountain?" she asked.

"What's wrong with living on a mountain?" Mac asked.

"Nothing if you have other people around you."

"Jo, I don't have to have other people around me if I don't want to. It is not up to you how I live my life. It is my life and I'll live it the way I want."

"You're just running from your grief. You're going to wake up one day and wonder how you wound up like that."

"No, I won't. Good bye, Jo. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Wait!" Jo heard the call end. She sighed as she put her phone away. She thought about going up there to see him herself, but she knew he would not want her up there at his cabin. Maybe she could drive him back to himself if she went up there to irritate him a little.

Mac put his phone away and sighed as he leaned back on the boat seat. He did not have to listen to Jo. She did not realize that everyone did not have a perfect life like she did…or that was how it seemed to him. She thought he should just stay over there and forget all that happened to him there in that city. He could not do that. He would not go back there and live around all those memories again. Not this time.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Mac headed to New York to get out of his apartment there and to get all his stuff and make sure his resignation was complete. He just wanted to get it done and go back to his cabin. He was on a jet this time. He would drive a moving truck this time when he came back. He had no reason to keep on living in New York. He would miss his friends but they could always come and visit when they wanted a vacation.

Mac's plane landed in New York. He would just get a cab since no one knew he was coming there. He sighed as he thought of what all he had to do. He would have to go to the office to collect all his things from there too since he had quite a few things in his office that he did not want to leave. First he would tie up the problem with his apartment. He went there and talked to the landlord who knew what had happened to Mac.

"I can't say I blame you, Mac," the landlord said. "I'll let you out of the lease if you give me next month's rent and we'll call it even."

Mac nodded. "Thanks," he said. "I'll have it to you tomorrow."

Mac walked out of there and sighed as he knew he had to go to the office now. He would go and see the chief first and deliver his resignation. He got a cab and went to the precinct. Don Flack saw him when he walked in and he stood up. "Mac," he said.

Mac walked over to him. "Hi, Don," he said.

"You decided to come back?"

"No. I'm here to deliver my resignation to the chief."

Don frowned. "You're really quitting."

"No, I'm not quitting, I'm retiring."

Mac turned and headed for the elevator. He did not like people talking to him like that. It was none of their business what he did, and he did not have to answer to them. He went up to the chief's office and sat in the waiting room for a little while. He stared out the window thinking about what he was about to do, but if he ever decided that he wanted to get into this again, he could find himself a job out there where he was going to be living.

Soon, the secretary told him that he could go in. Mac went into the office where the chief was sitting at his desk. He stood up when Mac came in. "Mac, it's nice to see you back," Chief Sinclair said. He shook Mac's hand. "But I have a feeling that you're not 'back'."

"You're right," Mac said. He gave Chief Sinclair the envelope with his resignation. "I just can't do it anymore."

"You'll be hard to replace."

Mac nodded. "I know but I just have to be somewhere else."

"And what if you get over there and in a few months, you realize that you made a mistake?"

"I don't think I will, Chief."

"I hope not."

"I have to go to the office and get my things. Then I'll be gone."

"Alright. I'll get this processed."

"Thanks."

Mac turned and walked to the door. "Good luck, Mac," Sinclair said.

Mac looked at him. "Thanks."

Mac went on out the door and went over to the lab. He dreaded going up there but he had to. He got in the elevator and went up to the lab. The doors opened and he just hesitated for a moment but then he walked out of the elevator like he had so many times before. He thought it was a good thing he turned in that resignation before he came up here because he might have had second thoughts. He walked on toward his soon to be former office, hoping that maybe everyone was out on a case, but he was wrong. "Hey, Mac!" Danny called from the lab like he always did.

Mac stopped as Danny and Lindsay came from the lab and grabbed him in a hug. "You're back?" Danny asked.

Before Mac could answer that, Jo came around the corner with a smile. "Mac, I knew you couldn't stay away from this place," she said.

"Everyone, just stop a minute," Mac said. He looked at them all seriously. "I'm not back."

Everyone's smiles faded. "I'm just here to clean out my office," Mac said.

"You're leaving for good?" Lindsay asked.

Mac nodded. "I can't stay this time."

Lindsay hugged Mac again. "I sure will miss you."

"I'll miss all of you too. You can always come to visit me when you go to Montana."

Danny could not imagine working in this place without Mac, and Jo did not even want to imagine it. "You're going to live over there in that lonely cabin?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I am," Mac replied. "I have to get my stuff."

Mac went on to the office, and the others followed him. He set a box on the desk and began putting everything in it. "Are you sure about this?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mac said with a sigh. He was about tired of hearing that question. "I've made up my mind and I don't want to talk about that anymore.

The others did not know what to say. Even Jo was at a loss for words. She knew when Mac had that tone, he was not going to change his mind. They watched as he was packing the box. "Well, how have things been going around here without me?" Mac asked.

"Just about like usual," Jo said. "Except that you're not here to guide us."

"You'll make it fine. I'm sure they'll find a good replacement for me, unless you want the job, Jo."

"Me? No, I don't think I want that responsibility."

"Why not? You're good at telling people what to do."

Danny and Lindsay thought this conversation was about to become more than just talk. "Well, we'll see you before you leave," Danny said.

"Right," Lindsay agreed.

Danny and Lindsay left the office and Jo closed the door. "Excuse me," Jo said. "I like telling people what to do?"

Mac tried not to smile. He knew he had ruffled her feathers. That had been his intention. He thought she would be a good candidate for leading this lab. She was honest and wanted things done right, she was intelligent. "You do like telling people what to do. You've tried to tell me what to do since you got here."

"Mac, I have tried to help you take better care of yourself. I thought I was trying to be your friend."

"More like a mother," Mac mumbled.

"Is that how you feel about me?"

Mac looked at her. "Some of the time I did, but some of the time I appreciated your care," he said. "But there were times, you know."

"Didn't it help you after…after Christine found out about your problem?"

Mac frowned and looked down at what he was doing. "Yes, but it still wasn't your place to butt in, and you almost cost us our relationship." Mac put another item into the box. "But then again, maybe it would have been better that way."

"Mac, don't hide from your grief. You have to let it out."

"Don't worry about me, Jo."

"I can't help it. You're my friend and I love you."

"Thanks."

Jo knew she was not going to get any further with this conversation. "Well, don't leave without saying goodbye," she said and went back to her office.

Mac picked up the picture of himself and Christine that had sat on his desk for a long time. He did not even want to see that picture anymore. He put it in the box and thought he would put the picture in a picture album later.

When Mac was all packed up, he walked out of the office. Jo was standing outside her office. "I guess this is it," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's the end," Mac replied.

Jo hugged him. "I'll miss you, Mac."

"I'll miss you too."

Mac went on down to the lab where Danny and Lindsay were. "I'm leaving," he said.

They both hugged him. "I wish you didn't have to go," Lindsay said.

"Just take care of each other and Lucy."

Mac walked on to the elevator feeling sad but satisfied at the same time. He knew he was doing the right thing because he did not want to live here anymore. He went down and got a cab and as he was on his way back to his soon to be former apartment, he stopped at Christine's restaurant. "Wait for me," he told the cab driver. He went into the restaurant which was now under new ownership. He could remember the evening he and Christine had spent here and he had cooked for her. She was gone now though and he did not want to stay here long. He went back out to the cab and headed on to his apartment.

As Mac packed his things, he found memories there too. He supposed he would add things from his relationship with Christine to his memory box now. He had many pictures of Claire in there and other things. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He did not want to think while he did this. He had to move out of here and forget what all had happened here. It was in the past and it was only full of hurt for him.

Four days later, Mac had all his stuff packed into the moving truck. He thought he should have just let movers carry it for him but he wanted to just drive back over there. It would take him about four days to get there but he would enjoy this ride. It would give him time to be out in the public without seeing anyone he knew.

Mac went down to the truck and found that Jo was there. "I hope you have a safe trip," she said. "Don't forget us."

"I won't," Mac replied. "And don't worry about me."

"I can't help but do that. I care about you."

"I care about all of you too, and even though I won't be here, you'll always be part of my life."

Jo hugged him and then kissed him. "Have fun on this long journey."

Mac had not expected her to kiss him. "Thanks. I probably will."

Mac got in the truck and headed on out of New York. He did not see any reason to keep lingering around. He stopped in Pennsylvania at the end of that day. He would have to spend the night there because one could only drive so many miles in a day before they would start getting too sleepy. He stopped at a hotel that had good security so they could watch after his truck since everything he owned was in there.

Mac lay down on the bed in the hotel room. He did not want to take the time to go and eat. He did not think he was hungry anyway. Maybe he would eat in the morning. He lay there with his hands behind his head and thought about what all happened that day. He thought about Jo and what she said…and did. Why did she kiss him? He had never kissed her before and why did she think she had the right to kiss him? He hoped she did not think they were going to get something started because he had no intention of ever starting anything like that again. He had had two tragedies in his life and that was all he could take.

The next morning, Mac woke up feeling rested and ready to get moving. He went down to the lobby in the hotel where they had breakfast for the guests. He got himself a plate and sat down. It was very good breakfast. As he ate, he thought about his long journey he had ahead of him. It would not be a bad journey. It would be quiet and quite scenic. He did not think he would ever get tired of traveling across the country, seeing different places. He thought he missed that more than he realized all this time that he had been living in one place. When he was in the Marines, he had not stayed in one place all the time. He had seen a few countries and a few states too. However, when he got married, he did not want to be traveling around all the time, but he did not think he had spent enough time with Claire anyway.

Mac finished eating and went out to his truck. He checked everything and it all seemed fine so he headed out. He had not driven trucks many times but he remembered when he and Claire had moved to New York. He had driven a moving truck then. He had been surprised at all the stuff she had accumulated, and she had informed him that she did not intend to part with any of it. He could not say much because he had had his share of junk too. She had a big collection of old LP's. Of course, he had not wanted to part with those himself…until she was gone. He had gotten rid of just about everything that reminded him of Claire except what he could fit into that memory box. He had done that on the advice of his therapist, but now he wished he had done what he wanted. He remembered the time that she had bought him a pink shirt because she wanted him to wear it on Easter. Mac laughed as he thought of the quarrel they had about that. He had finally given in and wore it anyway. She had worn a pink dress to match too.

Mac shook his head. He wished he could stop thinking about things like that. It just left him grieving all over again. Even though it had been all these years and he had loved Christine, memories of Claire still surfaced. Christine had understood that and she had wanted him to share it all with her so they could get through it together. Mac blinked his eyes as tears were blurring his vision. He had to stop thinking about all this but it was hard when he was still. He tried to stay busy at that cabin but when he was there, the memories did not bombard him as bad because he was not around things that reminded him of anything.

On Mac's third night out, he checked into a hotel in a town in Wyoming. He would cross the state the next day and arrive at his cabin. He noticed that a car was following him and even turned into the hotel parking lot. He thought maybe his detective mind was running away with him until he noticed that they did not get out of their car to go into the hotel office. Mac leaned back on the seat of his truck. He knew they had been following him all the way across town, ever since he stopped at that gas station. He got out of the truck and locked it, and pretended that he would go into the office.

Mac stopped around the corner of the building and waited to see what they would do. He thought they might wait until he was in his hotel room and then try to break into his truck but as he stood there, he saw one of the men get out of the car and go over to the truck, and it looked like he had bolt cutters. Mac hurried around the corner and walked over to the truck. "Hey!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

The man looked like he had seen a ghost, but Mac did not forget the one that was still in the car, who cranked up and drove off. The guy at the truck yelled, "Hey!" Then he looked at Mac.

Mac ducked as the man threw the bolt cutters at him and then took off running. Mac went after him like he would have if he were still a detective. He suddenly forgot that he was not. The man ran around the corner of the building and Mac was right behind him. He finally caught the man and wrestled him to the ground. "You're under arrest!" Mac declared.

"You're a cop?" the man asked.

Mac leaned over to his ear. "I have been for over twenty years."

Mac jerked the man up off the ground and then he heard a siren. As he was going around the side of the building, he saw that a police car was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. The officers got out of the car with their weapons ready. "What's going on out here?" one of them asked.

"This man tried to break into my truck!" Mac said and pointed toward the truck. "He tried to cut the lock on it with that." He pointed to the bolt cutters that were now lying on the ground. "He had a partner in an old green Dodge Charger. I didn't get the license number because I had to go after this clown. They followed me all the way across town. I noticed them when I left the gas station."

The officer put his weapon away. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Mac Taylor. I don't know who this guy is."

The officer took the suspect into custody and they collected the bolt cutters. By the time Mac got done with reporting what he had seen, they knew he was a cop. He told them where he was from and everything. He felt like he was in the old business again but he was not. "I don't feel like my truck is safe here now," he said. "I'll be at my cabin tomorrow but I don't want anyone breaking in."

"Give me a minute," one of the officers said and went to his car.

Mac went over to the truck but the suspect had not succeeded at cutting the lock on it yet. He was glad of that. The officer came over and told him that he could keep the truck at the police station. They had a garage that it would fit into. "Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," the officer replied. "I asked the chief. He said it would be fine for one night."

"Thanks."

"Then we'll bring you back here."

Mac was glad he had that problem fixed. He had not had that problem until now. He was in a much smaller town now though. After he got the truck to the garage, he checked into the hotel and went to bed. He supposed he could rest tonight knowing that his truck was safe and sound. Tomorrow would be another long day of driving.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Mac got on his way early. He enjoyed seeing the mist on the mountains early in the morning and watching the sun burst over the top of the mountain and chase the mist away. He thought that was what he enjoyed about the mountains the most was watching the sun come up, but the fresh air was no joke either. His sinuses did not bother him so much when he was up in the mountains. He had always had trouble with that. He supposed thinner air went through the sinus cavity easier.

It was that afternoon before he reached the cabin. It had been no easy task to get that truck up that steep road…at least part of it was steep. He got out and went into the cabin. It always smelled a little musty when he got back to it. He left the door open and opened the windows. He was not sure what to do with all his stuff he had brought. He thought he might just move his bed in here and take the other one out. His bed from New York was bigger. He could use a few other things that he had brought but the rest would have to go to a storage unit…or maybe he would just sell it. He was not sure what he would do yet. He did know one thing…he was tired of traveling. He sat down on the couch and relaxed. He would unload that truck later, and maybe even tomorrow. After all, he had plenty of time.

Mac fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up, it was night. He sat up and stretched. He would just leave that truck until tomorrow. It was locked up tight and no one else lived around here. He went into the kitchen and looked out the windows at the back of the cabin while he drank a bottle of water. He was definitely alone now. When he had lost Claire, all he had wanted to do was work and keep busy, and now he just wanted to be alone. He went on into the bedroom and got into bed. He could hear a cricket outside singing. He thought it must be right outside his window because it was very loud. He could remember nights at his grandmother's house when he heard crickets singing outside the window. In New York, he had lived high above the city and did not hear much. His apartment was always quiet, but he remembered when he and Claire had first moved there. They had lived in a small apartment and could hear all the honking and sirens and everything that went on in the city. He sighed. Here he was thinking about all that again. Tomorrow he would be busy and he would do something besides sit around and think.

The next morning, Mac got up and had breakfast and then he sat on the back porch sipping his coffee while he watched the sun come up. It was cool this morning but he was sitting there with no shirt on anyway. Sometimes he just liked to feel like he was part of nature. He had not walked around here naked yet but the way people had been showing up unannounced, he did not think he should do that unless he had his clothes very close by. He thought he might go skinny dipping today when…and if, that water heated up. Even though the winters here were pretty brutal and cold, the summers were brutal in the opposite way. He sighed as he felt relaxed. He did not have to worry about answering to anyone or worry about anyone wondering what he was doing and why. Then again, he knew everyone back in New York wondered what he was doing and why he was living over here alone. Well, he was doing it because he could, and because he wanted to.

When Mac was done with his coffee, he went out to the moving truck and began moving things into the cabin. He had a shed outside that he would have to put some of it in. The cabin was not as big as his apartment had been but it was big enough. He worked all morning, moving things out of the truck, and it still was not completely empty. The bed and a few other furniture items were still in there. He was not sure what to do with it. He thought he would like to have his furniture though and just take away the furniture that had been in the cabin for so long. He would eat lunch first though.

Mac sat down outside to eat a bologna sandwich. He had not ate one of those in a long time but he had not wanted to cook anything, and besides that bologna sandwiches were good sometimes. He looked at the lake thinking that maybe he would go into town tonight and find something to do. He was starting to get tired of not hearing anyone else talk. After he ate, he moved his living room furniture out which was no easy task, and it was not easy to get the other in either, especially that couch. He hoped he never had to move that couch again. He thought if he ever had to do anything like this again, he was going to hire movers and let them do it. Next, he took the bed apart and moved it out and then moved his other bed in. When he got the bed set up, he lay down on it a moment. It definitely felt better than the other one. He thought maybe he would just take that other furniture into town and donate it. He did not need it but he was sure there was someone out there who did.

Mac took a shower and made sure he had everything out of the truck that he wanted and then he headed down the mountain into town, towing his Avalanche behind him. He had to return the truck as well. When he had all that done, it was about supper time. It was called supper here in the West in a lot of places. He went to a restaurant there in town to eat a good meal. He had been eating a lot of fish so that was definitely not what he was going to eat tonight. As he walked in the door of the restaurant, the smells were incredible. He did not smell any fish.

A waitress came over to Mac. She was wearing a short red dress and a white apron, and she was wearing a cowgirl hat and boots. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied.

"I'll show you to a table. I'm Mayzie."

Mac followed her over to a table and she gave him a menu. "What would you like to drink, Sweetie?" she asked.

Mac looked at the menu a moment. "I think I'll just have sweet tea," he said.

"I'll get your drink while you decide what you want to eat."

Mac looked at the menu. He was not sure what he wanted to eat. He was suddenly very hungry and everything on the menu looked and sounded delicious. He thought maybe he would get a buffalo steak. He had not ate one of those before but he had heard that they were very good. He ordered that when the waitress came back. He sipped his tea and looked out the window at the beautiful view. The Teton Mountains were, in his opinion, the most beautiful of them all. He knew he had plenty that he could do here in this town since Jackson was a tourist town. He had seen a bar that had live entertainment. He thought maybe he would go over there and listen.

Soon the restaurant was quite crowded. Mac enjoyed the dull roar of conversation in the place. It was warm and everyone was enjoying themselves. He thought maybe he was going to have to start wearing boots and a hat. It seemed that everyone who came in was wearing that. If he was going to live over here in the West, he supposed he would start looking like it. Maybe he would get a job on a ranch so he could experience a little of that too. He figured the possibilities were endless. He had seen a lot of cattle out here as well as horses and all sorts of farm animals.

After he ate, Mac left the money for his meal and a tip on the table. He walked outside feeling very full. He breathed in the fresh air and then drove over to the bar where the live entertainment was. Since they were having a concert that night, he had to pay to get in. He walked in and sat down at the bar on a stool. He considered whether he wanted to drink or not. After all, he was driving. Just then a woman came over and sat down beside him on the next stool. She had on a short red skirt and a white sleeveless blouse that did not hide very much. She was wearing a cowgirl hat and boots much like the ones the woman in the restaurant had been wearing. She had long blond hair. She looked at Mac with blue eyes and smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"I haven't been around."

"So you're new in town?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I would say I'm pretty new around here."

"You live in town?"

"No. I live out of town."

"Where you from?"

"New York."

"I've been there once. Too big for me."

"It takes a lot of getting used to."

"So, what brought you all the way out here?"

"Circumstances."

"You wanta buy me a drink and we can discuss it?"

Mac looked at her a moment. "Why not?"

Mac bought them both a drink and they moved to a table. He supposed he could just spend the night in town. "So, what's your name?" the woman asked. "My name's Sally."

"Mac."

"How long you been over here?"

"A few weeks. I just finished moving today."

"I've lived here all my life. If you want someone to show you around, I can do it."

"I'm thinking maybe I'll get a job on a ranch…"

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said. "Hello."

"Hi, Mac," Jo said. "How is everything going?"

"Everything's going fine. I'm in town tonight."

"Oh really? You got tired of being a hermit?"

"For a while anyway."

"So how was the trip over there?"

"Long, but I got everything situated mostly. How's everything going there?"

"Oh, it's quite boring, but busy as usual. It's not the same without you here."

"I'm sure it's not. Have they hired you a new boss yet?"

"No. You're quite a hard person to replace."

"Jo."

"Mac. We just don't like doing this without you."

"I'm not coming back, so you might as well stop trying to talk me into it."

Jo was quiet a moment. "Okay, but I hope you're happy over there."

"I am."

"Do I hear music?"

"Yes. I'm sitting in a bar waiting for the concert to start."

"Oh. So you're in a bar."

"Yes. I have to go. Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

"Right. Good night. Have fun."

"You too."

Mac put his phone away and looked at Sally. "Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem here," Sally replied. "So what circumstances brought you over here?"

Mac frowned. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't be sorry. Maybe someday I will be ready to talk about it to someone." Mac realized that he had not discussed his feelings about this to anyone. Then again, it was no one's business. He had not talked about it but had thought plenty about it.

"Hey, do you like to ride horses?" Sally asked.

Mac looked at her realizing that he had been lost in thought. "Sure. I think I'm going to get out and do some stuff like that. It gets lonely up at the cabin."

"I noticed your wedding ring. You live there alone?"

Mac had forgotten his wedding ring. He hid his left hand under the right. "No, she's…she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just being nosey."

"Don't be sorry."

"How long were you married?"

Mac frowned as he thought about that. He swallowed hard. "About two minutes."

Sally looked totally shocked now. "What?"

"I shouldn't be unloading all this on you. I just wanted to come in here and…" Mac drank the rest of his drink and then told the waitress to bring him another.

Sally did not know what to say now. She had thought maybe Mac would be someone she could pick up and go to the concert and dance with, and she had thought maybe they could do more than that.

The waitress brought the bottle to the table to pour Mac another drink. "I want to keep the bottle," he said.

"Do you intend to get drunk?" Sally asked.

"You don't want me to?"

"That's your business."

After Mac drank his third drink, he was feeling a lot more like talking. "You know, I lost my first wife on nine-eleven, and I thought I would never love anyone again. Then I finally find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with and POOF. I guess some of us just can't be happy."

"You said you were only married two minutes?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. She was in the hospital and she wanted to be my wife before she died. We exchanged rings and I even kissed her and…"

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry now." Mac leaned on the table and looked at her. "You know, sometimes a man just wishes he could have sex."

Sally was surprised by that. She knew he was getting a little drunk now. "Really?"

"Yeah. You know how long it's been for me? Sometimes I begin to wonder if I'm still a man. What's wrong with me having a little happiness and pleasure in life?"

"Nothing."

Mac rubbed his face. "I shouldn't have said that," he said. "That was rude. I'm sorry."

"You're just saying what you feel."

"But I don't even know you and you don't know me."

"We're getting to know each other."

Mac pushed his glass away. "I should never drink," he said. "It makes me stupid. I should have learned that when I was in the Marines."

"You were a Marine?"

"I still am, but yeah, I was in the Marines."

"I was in the Navy for four years. I saw a lot of water and did a lot of work and got my degree too."

"Great. I was the head of the crime lab in New York for about fifteen years."

"The head of the crime lab?"

"Yes. I was ready to retire."

"You don't look that old."

Mac smiled. "Well, I'm forty-eight, so I'm not so young either."

"That's not so old."

"It is when it's you."

"Let's go in there to the concert and have some fun and forget all this. What do you say? It's going to be a loud, fun, country concert and we can dance until we're exhausted."

"I think that would be fun. Maybe it would relieve some of my stress."

"I'm sure it will."

Sally stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on."

Mac stood up and felt just a little dizzy. "I should never drink," he said again.

"Come on."

Mac took her hand and staggered a little on the way to the other room where there were chairs set up in front of the stage. Sally had to steady Mac so he could get between the rows to sit down. She sat down beside him. "I think I'm a little tipsy," he said.

"I think you are too," Sally replied.

"You don't drink much, do you?"

"No. I don't usually drink at all but I thought I would join you."

Mac leaned close to her. "Are you going to take advantage of me later?" he asked.

Sally pushed him away. "You're really a silly drunk, aren't you?"

"Is that what you think?"

"I guess when most people get drunk, they say what they really think because it inhibits your self-control and your better judgment."

Mac looked at her. "What was your degree in?" he asked.

"Psychology."

Mac leaned back. "That's all I need…a psychologist."

"You don't like psychologists?"

"Yeah, they're okay."

Just then, there was a loud drum roll. The Emcee got up on the stage and introduced the woman who was about to sing on the stage before the featured artist got up there. The woman came on stage with a pink guitar around her shoulders and her band entered the stage with her. She began to work the crowd and get everyone into the music. When she started singing, Mac did not think she sounded very professional.

"I paid money to hear this?" Mac asked.

"She's just the starter," Sally replied. "The main artist is great."

"Good. I would hate to know I spent all that money to hear this."

Sally almost laughed at Mac. She wished she could have talked to him without him being drunk. She thought maybe he was a nice guy.

When the concert was over, Mac went outside. He was still feeling drunk so he figured he would have to stay in a hotel. Then he heard someone calling, "Hey, Mac! Wait up!"

Mac stopped and saw Sally trying to get through the crowd. She finally got up to him. "Where you going?" she asked.

"To a hotel," Mac said. "I can't drive."

"I'll drive you. Where are you going?"

"Well, my cabin is up there in the mountains."

"So, why don't you show it to me?"

Mac looked at her. "Why do you want to go up there?" he asked.

Sally ran her hand up his chest. "Well, you said sometimes a man just wants to have sex," she said quietly.

"We don't have to go all the way back up there to do that."

Mac thought about what he was saying. "I don't usually pick up strange women," he said.

"We've been here together all night."

They were walking toward the truck. "Come on," Sally said. "I want to see what you have inside those jeans."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know you. I'll go to a hotel."

Sally watched him walk across the street toward the hotel. He was still staggering just slightly. She would watch and see which room he went into.


	14. Chapter 14

Mac went to the hotel and got himself a room. He went into the room and just fell on the bed. A while later, he heard a knock at his door. He did not know anyone who should be coming to his hotel room. He got up as they knocked again. He opened the door and Sally was there. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just to have some fun," Sally replied.

"I told you."

"Oh come on. I can help you relieve all that stress."

"I really did tell you that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I think you did. Can't I come in and talk a while?"

"I'm tired and I just want to lay down."

"We can lie on the bed."

"No. Good night."

Mac closed the door and went back to his bed. He slept all night and the next morning, he wished he had stayed at his cabin. He went into the bathroom and threw up. He thought he would throw up all his insides but finally he was able to stop gagging. He washed his face and looked in the mirror. "You're an idiot," he said to himself. "There are better ways to relieve stress than that." He took a shower so he would not smell like alcohol and then put his clothes back on. He was glad everything was provided here at this hotel. He brushed his teeth and then went to the office to check out. He got that taken care of and then went over to the restaurant to eat breakfast. He had a horrible headache but he knew if he ate he would feel better later.

Mac ordered some coffee and breakfast and then sat there to wait for it. While he was waiting, Sally walked in. She smiled and came over to him. "Good morning," she said. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Mac said.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll be alright."

Sally ordered herself some breakfast and then she looked out the window. "I'm sorry if I came on too strongly last night," she said.

"You? I'm the one who was rude."

"You were just honest."

"Only a psychologist would say that."

"We could have had a great time last night."

"I'm sure we could have but we would have regretted it this morning."

"How do you know?"

"I've been there before when I was young and stupid. I told myself then that I wouldn't get in that situation again."

"I see."

The waitress brought Mac's breakfast. "I have to get back up to my cabin," he said.

"Can I go with you?" Sally asked. "I don't work today. I would like to see your cabin."

"It's nothing special."

"I love little rustic cabins. Is it in the woods?"

"Sorta. There's a lake behind it. I like to fish, but yesterday I got tired of eating fish and being up there alone so I came down here…and look what happened."

"It wasn't so bad. I've seen worse."

"Can I ask you something?" Mac asked.

"Sure."

"Are you in a habit of picking up strange men?"

"I do sometimes."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"Not when they're like you."

"You don't know me."

"You're easy to figure out. You're one of the most transparent people I've ever seen."

Mac almost dropped his fork as he looked at her. "What?"

"I said…" Sally was not sure she wanted to say that again.

"Never mind. I heard you." Mac laid his fork down and sipped his coffee.

"What did I say?"

"Don't worry about that. It just reminded me of someone."

"I want to be your friend."

"What? Do you need a study for a class or something?"

"No."

"You can't stand rejection?"

Sally smiled and leaned back as the waitress brought her food to the table. "You're a funny man, Mac. What's your last name?"

"Taylor."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"Why?"

"Because my last name is Taylor."

"Sally Taylor, huh?"

"Well, my real name is Sarah, but my daddy found out that Sally was short for Sarah when I was a kid, and that Sally means 'princess', so he started calling me Sally."

"Oh."

"Is Mac short for anything?"

"No, that's my name. I'm named after my father."

"I'm named after my grandmother."

Mac started eating again. He did not want to start a relationship again, and he knew that was why she wanted to go up to his cabin. Maybe she did not want a relationship…maybe she just wanted to have sex. He was not in a habit of doing that. He supposed if she went up there with him he would not be lonely and he would have someone to talk to.

When they were done eating, Mac and Sally went out to his truck. "I warn you, my cabin is way up there," Mac said. "You can't leave without transportation."

"How do you know I'll want to leave?" Sally asked.

Mac did not say anything to that. He was not even sure why he was taking her up there. He felt like he was in a fog right now. He supposed it was because of his drinking binge the night before. He would not start doing that all the time. He did not see any benefit to it. All it did was cause him to do and say things that he should not and that he did not mean.

They arrived at the cabin and got out of the Avalanche. "Wow, this is nice," Sally said. "Do you own this?"

"Yes," Mac replied. "I've owned it for quite a long time now but I just decided to move in here."

"Must be nice to own a place to run to when you get sick of the other place."

"I guess."

Mac opened the door and they went in. "I was planning to go fishing this morning," he said.

"Go ahead. I don't mind fishing."

"Great. I'm going out on the boat."

Mac got all his gear together and went out to the boat. Sally soon came out dressed in a red bikini…or Mac wondered if it was even that. It was skimpy even for a bikini because it only covered up the very essential areas.

"I thought I'd get a little sun while I'm out here," Sally said.

"You're definitely going to get some in that," Mac replied.

Sally put her hair up and then stepped into the boat. She sat down in one of the seats and then Mac cranked up and went out to the middle of the lake. "You know this is a fishing boat, don't you?" he asked as he was getting over to his seat.

"Of course," Sally replied. "But it has a bottom big enough for me, and even the back seat there."

"Just do what you want. I'm going to catch our dinner."

Sally got up onto the front of the boat which had an area big enough for her to lay down. It was not a big boat, but it had two seats to sit in and fish, and the area at the front where she was now to stand and fish.

Mac got into his seat and cast his line out. Then he started smelling tanning oil. The sun was definitely beating down today but it was not too hot. He glanced at Sally who was lying down now and had untied the straps to her bikini. He thought she was still trying to seduce him. Why did he bring her up here? What was he thinking? He could not even understand himself right now. He had felt like he was lost for the last few weeks. Now, he had brought a strange woman up to his cabin.

Mac leaned back on his chair and pulled his cap down as he watched the cork on the water. The wind was very calm today so the water was not moving much. "Do you fish every day?" Sally asked.

"Sometimes," Mac said. "Some days I just don't want to."

"Must be nice to just do what you want."

"It is some of the time but other times I kinda wish I had something to do."

"Oh, I make the most of my days off from the office."

"You counsel people?"

"I do and I help with children with learning disabilities and emotional problems."

"That must be challenging."

"It is sometimes but when they realize they've learning something, you should just see the look on their face." Sally looked at Mac. "It's pure joy. I wonder if I ever experience that."

Mac frowned. "I don't."

Mac was quiet a moment. "Why does a woman like you run around picking up men?" he asked. "You're a professional. You're worth more than that."

"I don't exactly pick up men all the time," Sally said. "Sometimes I just get lonely."

"You ever thought of hunting for Mister Right?"

"I wonder if he exists."

"Sure he does."

"Maybe he's you."

Mac looked at her. "I don't think so," he said. "Women who fall in love with me end up dead."

Sally sat up and looked at him then. "You can't believe that," she said. "Surely you don't blame yourself for what happened."

"How many men do you know who have lost two wives?"

"Mac Taylor, you would be shocked to know some of the things that people have told me. You don't have the market cornered on heartache and misery."

Mac sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I do. I feel like I'm alone in the world."

"Don't you have any family?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Oh Mac. Don't isolate yourself."

"You're beginning to sound like Jo."

"Who's Jo?"

"She was my partner at the lab. She butted into my life all the time and thought she knew what was best for me."

"Sounds like she cared about you."

"She did but she went too far some of the time."

Sally lay back down. She took off her bikini top completely then. "I hope you don't mind me going topless," she said.

Mac tried not to roll his eyes. "I've seen a lot of things in my career," he replied.

"So that means that it doesn't bother you?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Sally smiled. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" she asked.

"Yes, it's what I think you're doing."

"Well, I think that you think that because you want it to be that way."

Mac glanced at her. He had to remember he was talking to a psychologist. He knew she was trying to manipulate him with words. "You think I brought you up here to have sex with you?" he asked.

"Did you?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I'm just trying to make up my mind when I'm going to give in."

"You're a strange man."

Mac looked at her then. "You finally admit it," he said.

"You know there are two different definitions to strange."

"You still don't know me. What if I ran away from New York because I became a serial killer and I managed to escape the law, and maybe I've chosen you for my next victim?"

Sally leaned on her elbow and stared at him a moment. "You're kidding, right?"

"I was just asking the question. You don't know me."

"You're no murderer, Mac Taylor. You were drunk last night and you could have had anything you wanted, and you said 'No' and sent me away."

Mac scowled at that. "Oh. Well, so you know I'm a gentleman even when I'm drunk but still, you don't know me."

"What is there to knowing someone? You know their name, you know a few things about their life, you know where they live. What else is there? You can never know their deepest thoughts."

Mac thought he might as well not try to talk around this woman. She was ready for anything. "I can see you must be good at your job," he said.

"I try to be. What about you? Were you good at yours?"

"I did the best I could. I would say I was good at it."

"Then why did you leave it?"

"I didn't exactly leave the job. I left the city. I don't want to be there anymore."

"I see."

"Can you imagine going to work every day and seeing places you've been with the person you loved and remembering their laugh and everything? It's hard to take and I couldn't do it again."

"I don't blame you for moving away. A lot of people have to move away from the house they lived in if their spouse dies because they can't stand the memories. They grieve all the time."

"The grieving has to stop eventually. If I didn't see somewhere that I had been with Claire, I saw somewhere that I had been with Christine. I just couldn't cope with it."

"Sometimes a person just has to have a change of scenery."

"Right."

"Are you planning to just live here and not do anything else?"

"I don't know right now. I was enjoying it until…well, I was enjoying it."

"What happened?"

"Sally, I don't want to talk through all this. I want to enjoy my fishing."

"It's good to talk things out."

"I know that too but I don't want to. I've talked about it all I want to."

Mac leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had to admit he had gotten a few things off his chest. He thought maybe he felt more relaxed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sally asked.

"For listening."

"That's my job, remember?"

"But you're not getting paid for this one."

"Maybe not but I like you so it doesn't matter."

Mac started dozing and then he felt something tugging on his line. He opened his eyes and saw that his cork was under the water. He sat up and reeled in a large trout. Sally sat up to look. "Wow, that is a beautiful fish," she declared.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "I think he will make some fine dining."

Just then, Mac heard a car horn. He looked toward the cabin. "You better get your straps tied," he said. "I don't think we're alone."

Sally sat up and did just that. Mac steered the boat back to the dock. "You can stay here if you want," he said. "I'm not done fishing."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

Mac went up to the cabin and went around to the front to find a silver car out there. He was shocked to see Jo get out of the car. He stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to visit," Jo said.

"Visit? This is a long way from New York."

"Well, maybe I had the desire to go to the mountains. I just wanted to come and see you up here and see how you're living."

"I'm living just fine, Jo. Are you planning to stay here?"

"No. I have a hotel room in town."

Mac was relieved to hear that. He felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. If she saw Sally there, she would go back to New York and tell everyone that he had a woman up here at his cabin with him. "I'm kinda busy right now," he said. "Can't we meet in town somewhere?"

"Mac, I just got through an hour's drive to get up here," Jo replied. "Can't I at least sit down and have some water or something?"

"Jo, I…" Mac was not sure what to say. "I was fishing when you drove up."

"Hey, I'm a country girl. Worms don't bother me. We could have lunch together, or do you really just loathe my being here?"

Mac frowned. "I don't loathe you, Jo, I just would rather meet in town."

Jo just looked at him a moment. "Okay, Mac, but I couldn't call you to let you know I was here."

"I'm sorry. You could have called while I was in the middle of the lake."

"Not while I was on that road down there."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'll be in town later, and we can do something then."

"How about lunch?"

"Sure. I'll be down there. I have to finish some things and I'll be there."

"Okay, Mac. I'll see you there."

Mac watched Jo go back to her car. He knew she was very suspicious but it was none of her business if he had a woman there. When she was gone, he went back around the cabin. "Who was that?" Sally asked.

"It was Jo," Mac said.

"Oh. You sent her away? She must have come a long way to see you."

"Sally, I don't want her to…"

"You're so shy."

"She would go back to New York and tell everybody that I have a woman staying up here with me."

"Would that be so bad?"

Mac frowned. "Yes, it would. I don't want them to think I'm just shacking up."

"Shacking up? Is that what we're doing? I didn't know I was living here."

"You came up here to try to seduce me."

Sally stepped closer to him. "You let me come with you. You could have said absolutely no like you did last night."

Mac just looked into her blue eyes. He knew she was right. "Fine," he said. "I guess I did have some sort of intention when I let you come up here. I don't usually do things like that."

"Everybody does things they don't usually do when they're grieving."

"Grieving is no excuse for doing something stupid."

"I guess not." Sally put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Mac put his arms around her and just enjoyed that kiss, and liking the feel of her skin under his hands. He felt the strings that tied her bikini and was tempted to pull them but then he stopped the kiss. "Well, I guess I better get out there and catch another fish," he said.

Sally watched him walk to the boat. She wanted him so badly, even more now than she had when she first met him. She thought if she kept on maybe she would finally get him to let his guard down. She had never seen a man who would not take what he wanted when he could get it. She knew he did not bring her up here for nothing.

Mac got into the boat and Sally got back in too. He knew he had been stupid to let her come up here with him. What had he been thinking? He thought he had been letting his lust and loneliness cause him to do something he would not have done otherwise. She was here now and he could not just send her away, he would have to take her away and leave her.

"I'm going into town for lunch," Mac said. "Jo wants to have lunch with me."

"Well, that's fine," Sally replied. "Are you going to leave me here or are you going to take me back to town?"

Mac thought about that a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can wait here for you…if you want."

Mac cast his line out and leaned back in the chair and thought about what he wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted every time he looked at her. He thought he might as well forget about getting married but he did not want to be a womanizer. Mac thought his mind was confused. He had never felt like this before in his life…except after Claire died. He knew it was his heart grieving. He knew what all he had done after Claire died. He had gone away that time too but then he went back home and just threw himself into his work and stayed busy all the time, and tried never to sleep because all he did was dream. The only thing he let himself enjoy was music. He did not even have that up here with him this time. All he had was the quiet. He looked at Sally lying in the sun again. Her blond hair was much the color of Christine's hair, and she even had blue eyes. "I want you to wait for me," he said, feeling like it was coming from another person.

Sally opened her eyes. "I will."

Mac looked back at his fishing. Well, he had set himself up now. He had invited her to stay here and what did he think he was doing?

"What are your plans?" Sally asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "I just…I think I'm losing myself."

"Why don't you tell me about Christine and tell me how she died?"

Mac closed his eyes. "I don't want to think about it," he said.

"It'll help you."

Mac pressed his eyes. "I can't."

"There's no shame in crying either," Sally said.

Mac thought he could not get away from this no matter what he did. He had fished here for days and then other people had to start showing up and mess up his peace of mind. He told Sally what had happened to Christine.

Sally just stared at him a moment. She knew why he found it hard to think about it now and why he was in such a state of mind. "You loved her a lot," she said.

"I did," Mac replied as he swiped at his eyes. "I would have died for her."

"But you killed the man who killed her?"

"I did but I couldn't make myself feel bad about killing him. I didn't even feel guilty or sad about it. What does that make me?"

"A human being. People go to executions so they can see the person die who killed their loved one. What's the difference? They must feel very similar to the way you feel, but you killed him yourself. How did you kill him?"

Mac frowned. He remembered what he had done. "I broke his arm and leg and then I broke his neck," he said.

"You murdered him?"

"No! I…" Mac looked at her. "After what he did to her? He was holding a gun to her head and threatening her and me!"

"So you didn't murder him."

"I took vengeance."

"But you think you murdered him, don't you?"

"I don't even know!" Mac almost threw his fishing pole down but he stopped himself.

"Did you have a trial?"

"No. Since Christine died, he would have been killed anyway, and he was holding a gun on her and me, but I shouldn't have killed him. I could have stopped at the broken arm but I just…I couldn't."

"You can't go back and undo it now."

"I know that but that doesn't change the facts. How many people have I put in prison for murder? For killing someone in the heat of the moment?"

"Do you think he would have killed you or Christine?"

"He intended to. I thought he would have shot us both dead after he picked up that money, and he would have crippled the Avalanche to stop us from getting away."

"Then it wasn't murder. You had to stop him."

"I know but I think I used excessive force."

"You can't change it."

"I thought I had when I came up here but when people started showing up, it all came back to me."

"Even me?"

Mac looked at her and shook his head. "No. I guess I liked being with you and talking to you because you weren't part of my life back there."

"Someone, something new?"

"Yeah."

"I like being with you, Mac Taylor, and I want you."

Mac cleared his throat. He was glad that a fish started pulling at his line so he would not have to reply to that. He reeled the fish in. It was not as big as the other one had been but it was not puny either. "I guess we can eat these…tonight."

"That will be fine with me," Sally replied.

Mac got the boat back to the dock and they got out. "I think I'll lie right here in the sun while you clean those fish," Sally said.

"Suit yourself."

Mac went up to the table that he cleaned fish on and got to work. In a way, he wished he did not have to go down to town but he did not want Jo to come back up there either. He got the fish cleaned and then turned to go into the cabin. He stopped as he noticed that Sally was lying totally nude in the sun now. He shook his head and went on inside. He thought she was going to great lengths to seduce him. He took the fish to the sink and washed them. He put them in a bag and put them in the refrigerator.

Sally came into the cabin as Mac was heading for the bedroom. "I'm going to get a shower," he said. "I smell like fish."

"I hope you don't mind my being nude," Sally said. "I just like being nude sometimes."

"I would rather you would wear clothes."

"If that's what you want."

Mac went on into his room. Maybe he should just take her back to town and leave her there. He did not know why he kept her here. Was he that desperate? Then again, she wanted to be there. She was pushing hard to get at him too. He did not know what he would do when he got back from his lunch with Jo but that was his focus right now. He would just have to go along and see what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Jo was sitting at the restaurant that Mac had specified. She wondered why he did not want her up at his cabin. It was not like anyone would know she was there or that he had any reason to be nervous about her being there. She thought Mac had always been nervous around her. Was she that aggressive? Did she make him nervous with her straightforward ways? She did not intend to.

Finally, Jo saw Mac walk in. She had to admit that part of the reason she was like that around him was because she found him incredibly attractive. She had to make him mad at her to keep from showing how attracted she was to him. "Hi," she said as Mac came over to the table.

"Hi," Mac replied.

Jo stood up and kissed him on the cheek which reminded Mac of that kiss she gave him before he left New York. He sat down across the table from her. "So, how was your trip over here?" he asked. "Long flight?"

"It wasn't all that long. I guess when you fly, it's not all that far anywhere you're going."

"I guess not. Why did you come all the way over here?"

"I wanted to see you and see if you're alright, Mac. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Jo, Don just came over here not long ago to see me, then I was in New York, and now here you are."

"I miss you, and I like the West."

"I like it too."

"You're having a good time here? I see there's a lot to do in town."

"I was in town last night for the first time since I got here."

"Really? Did you have fun?"

Mac considered that. "Well, I guess. I went to a country concert over there in the bar and…Yeah, I guess I had fun."

"I would have liked to see you at a country concert. I would like to dance with you."

"How do you know?" Mac thought she would not have liked him much last night.

Jo just looked at him a moment. She thought he looked awful sad and preoccupied with something. "So, what do you do besides fish?" she asked.

"Not much. I chop some wood and clean the cabin sometimes, sleep."

"So you got tired of monotony last night?"

"I guess."

"So you were over there all by yourself?"

"No, I wasn't by myself. There must have been over two hundred people over there."

"Oh, Mac, that's not what I mean. Did you meet anyone over there?"

Mac frowned. "Jo, don't butt into my personal life again. I lost the woman I love and I don't want to talk to you about this."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm just worried about you."

"Why? Just because I moved over here to my cabin and I'm trying to have some peace of mind?"

"You gave up your whole life to live alone."

"That's my business. It's not your business what I'm doing."

"You get so defensive when I talk to you about that."

"Stop trying to analyze me. I can take care of myself."

"So, what is there to do in this town in the afternoon?"

"Well, I'm planning to get a job on a ranch somewhere and learn to do that sort of thing," Mac said. "There's always horseback riding."

"I haven't ridden a horse in a long time," Jo replied.

"There are plenty of trails up here in these mountains."

"Plenty of secrets too."

Mac smiled. "You think we'll run up on some sort of secret while we're riding?"

"You never know. What if we come across some secret bunker?"

"Jo, I think you're dreaming."

"I had the weirdest dream the other night. I dreamed that I was here with you and we were lying in a green meadow."

"Lying in a green meadow?"

"Yes, and watching the clouds pass over us. It's so quiet here."

"Yes, I know but this is nothing compared to my cabin."

"Oh I noticed that."

"I like the quiet most of the time but sometimes it starts sounding louder than the noise."

Mayzie soon brought their meals and they started eating. Mac got a buffalo burger this time with fries. "I think I could eat hamburgers three times a day," Mac said.

"If they're good, I would join you," Jo replied. "I just wanted some of this trout."

"So, what's been going on with you?"

"The same old thing. You know how everything goes. The other day, Ellie informed me that she wants a car. I couldn't believe it. She wants me to buy her a car to drive around in New York City?"

"What did you say?"

"I told her that she could have a car when she had a lot more driving experience. Can you imagine what the insurance would be?"

Mac shook his head. "No, I can't."

"I guess it's not easy growing up in New York. I grew up in Alabama. Down there where I came from, the biggest problem was getting through town without being caught by the red light."

"_The_ red light?"

"Yes, 'the'. We only had one. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. I just can't imagine a town with only one red light."

"Well, it has quite a few more now, and don't you say a word about my age."

"Your age? I know you're only a year younger than me."

"I guess we're just two old, ancient people trying to get along in this changing world."

"I've seen a lot of changes in my life time."

"So, what can we do after lunch?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I thought maybe I would see your cabin and fish with you a while."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. What time?"

"I'll come into town and pick you up at around ten. We can catch our lunch and cook it."

"Sounds great."

They ate in silence a few minutes. "So, what can we do after lunch?" Jo asked again.

"Why don't we go horseback riding?"

"Great. Where?"

Mac smiled. "There are plenty of places."

When they were done eating, Mac went out to a ranch that rented horses. He and Jo mounted up and rode out across a wide open pasture. "Oh, Mac, this is just beautiful!" Jo said as she looked across the green meadow that was dotted with all colors of flowers.

"Sure is," Mac agreed.

They rode on out to the middle of the field. "Mac, let's stop here," Jo said. "Let's just lie here in this beautiful place."

"You want your dream to come true?"

"Yes!"

They got down from the horses and picketed them to crop grass and then they lay down in the grass and stared up at the sky. "Oh, the sky is so blue," Jo said as she picked an orange poppy. "I love wild flowers."

"They're beautiful. You should see a whole field of blue bonnets."

"I have. They're gorgeous."

Mac looked up at the sky and took a deep breath of fresh air that smelled like grass and flowers. He also thought he got a hint of the horses too, but the other smells were much stronger. "Did you ever lie on the ground and watch the clouds pass over?" Jo asked.

"Sure," Mac replied.

"We used to try to figure out what shape they were taking on."

"Yeah. My brother and sister and I used to do that when we were at my grandparents' house."

"Look at that cloud," Jo said pointing. "It looks like a tiger ready to pounce."

Mac looked at the cloud a moment. "Yeah, I see that, but you could say it looks like a long tailed monkey."

"Don't analyze everything. You still have that little scientist in you trying to get out."

Mac looked at the blue sky that seemed to go on forever. He could not help but think of the winds that swirled and blew up there above the earth. He figured it was much like currents in the ocean. Water that flowed in a different direction in the same body of water, and there were also air currents that blew in different directions in a body of air. The earth was an amazing thing.

"Mac Taylor, are you lost in thought?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "What?"

"You're awfully quiet."

"Well, I guess I'm used to being quiet."

Jo rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Mac. "Don't you get tired of it?" she asked.

"Sure I do," Mac said. "But it's not my fault that I'm alone."

"I know that." Jo looked at her orange flower. "You know I guess life is really like a flower. It's here for a while and then it just fades away."

Mac stared at the sky. "Why me?" he asked.

"Why didn't my marriage work out?"

Mac frowned and looked at her. "I hope you don't think that's the same as what happened to me."

"No, I don't, but I think you're very selfish to think that you're the only one who has heartache."

"Yeah? Well, I don't care what you think. I don't think I'm the only one. All I know is how I feel."

"And how 'do' you feel, Mac?"

"Empty. Alone. Worthless."

"Worthless? Mac, you are far from worthless."

"I don't really have anyone who depends on me."

Jo stroked his hair. "Do you know how special you are to me?" she asked.

"No, I guess not."

Jo leaned over to kiss him but Mac turned his head. "Don't kiss me," he said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because I don't want you to. There's never going to be anything between us, Jo. If that's what you came over here for, you might as well go back to New York."

"I didn't come over here for that. I just…I don't know. I missed you and I guess I wanted to see if there was anything between us."

"Well, now you know."

"Does this mean I can't come to your cabin to fish tomorrow?"

"No, but there won't be anything like this going on."

"I understand, just friends."

"Right."

Jo lay back down on her back feeling very disappointed. She had not told him everything that happened in her dream. "So, are there a lot of fish in that lake at your cabin?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "There have been enough for me so far."

"Are there rainbow trout?"

"Sure. There are several kinds of trout but I caught a Lake Trout today. It was a big one."

"Oh, and you're going to eat it tonight?"

"Yes, I am."

"What do you eat with them?"

"Sometimes I just eat the fish, other times I cook some fries or some kind of vegetable. I guess you can't get fat eating like that."

"You still workout up there on that mountain?"

"Of course. I can't just be completely lazy."

"You could. If I lived up here though, I think I would be out just exploring all the time."

"I've gone hiking a few times."

"That would be great! Why don't we do that tomorrow?" Jo asked.

"Instead of fishing?"

"No, along with fishing."

"We could do that."

"Great! This is just a beautiful place!"

"It is. I love these mountains." Mac sat up and pointed. "You see over there?"

Jo sat up and looked. "The ones that look like fingers?"

"Yes. They're so rugged looking and…there's just something about these mountains that makes me want to be here."

"I see what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't think I'm crazy for being here now?"

Jo looked at him. "Mac, I didn't think you were crazy. I just don't want you to think that no one cares about you and that you have to be alone."

"I know that, Jo. You and Don wouldn't have come all the way over here if you didn't care."

"Exactly."

"I just don't want you worrying about me and thinking that I'm having some meltdown or something."

"You're sure you're okay?"

Mac sighed. "I will be," he said.

Jo hugged him. "I'm so sorry all this happened to you."

"I know, but it's something I have to face. No one can take the pain away. I have to just face it."

"Well, you just remember that any time you want to talk, you have someone who is ready to listen."

Mac stood up. "Let's get going. There's a lot to see."

They mounted up and rode on toward the hills. There was a trail that went up through the mountains and it was clearly marked. "It's been a long time since I did anything like this," Jo said.

"Me too," Mac replied. "I have gone fishing on occasion though."

They rode on up the trail and then rode back to the ranch. Before he got into the Avalanche, Mac's phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac, where are you?" Sally asked.

Mac was surprised to hear from her. He closed the door of the Avalanche since Jo was already inside. "I'm uh, I just got back from horseback riding," he said.

"How long will you be gone? It's getting very lonely up here."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. She came a long way, you know."

"Yes. I understand. What are you doing next?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back there in time to have supper with you and eat our fish."

"Oh. Well, I look forward to that."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Mac ended that call and put his phone away. He got into the Avalanche. "Where to now?" he asked.

"What kind of ice cream do you have around here?" Jo asked. "Why don't we go and get a milkshake?"

"If that's what you want. There's a dairy bar down here."

Mac drove over to the dairy bar there in town and they got a milkshake. "I feel like a kid in an amusement park," Jo said. "Oh, it's been too long since I went on vacation."

"You didn't know what you had been missing?" Mac asked.

"I just forgot. You know, people get so complacent that they forget what's out there in the world around them?"

"I think so."

At about 5:00, Mac told Jo that he had to go. It would take him an hour to get up to his cabin and then he would have to cook the fish. He did not really like to eat late so he would get there as soon as he could. He felt anxious about the whole thing. He could not believe he left a strange woman up there at his cabin alone half the day, and he was hiding the fact that she was there from Jo for what reason…well, he did know the reason. He did not want everyone at the lab to know that he…he was not sure what he was doing but he figured they would think of something to tell.

Mac arrived at the cabin, and of course it was still light outside since summer was looming. He went into the cabin. "I'm back!" he called, and smiled as he enjoyed that, knowing that there was someone else there.

Sally came from the bedroom with her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white halter top. "I'm glad I brought extra clothes," she said. "You would be surprised what all I can stuff in that big purse."

"I guess that counts only for the summer, right?" Mac asked.

Sally smiled. "I guess." She leaned on the bar while Mac was getting the fish out of the refrigerator. "So, what all are we doing tonight?"

"We're going to eat these fish."

"And then what?"

"How about watching a movie?"

"Are we going to rent one?"

"We don't have to. I have a big selection now that I have all my stuff here."

"Oh really? So do I get to choose?"

"Sure. They're in there in the case under the TV."

"Okay."

Mac put a pan on the stove and breaded the fish fillets that he had fixed. He put them in the pan and then looked into the living room where Sally was looking through his DVD and video cassette collection. He had to admit he had just brought her here so he would not be alone. What else did he intend to do? He knew what she wanted to do. She had already made that clear.

Sally finally picked a DVD and put it into the player. "I think I'll let it get through the commercials now," she said as she came back to the counter.

"Good," Mac replied. "I'm cooking us a few fries to go with this."

"Great."

Mac just looked at her a moment. "What are you thinking?" Sally asked.

"I don't know," Mac said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me."

"I feel like I don't know myself anymore."

"Why?"

Mac sighed and shook his head. "Because of the reason that I brought you up here," he said.

"And what reason was that?"

"You know the reason. The same reason that you came."

Sally walked around the bar and then leaned back on it. "You don't like that reason?" she asked.

"No. You know I had the stupid idea that I should be on my honeymoon right now and that maybe I could pretend that you're Christine."

"What's wrong with that?"

Mac frowned. "You want to have sex with a man who wants to pretend that you're someone else? It doesn't bother you that I don't think anymore of you than that?"

"What did you think? Did you think I was looking for a long-lasting relationship?"

"I guess not."

Mac turned the fish over and stirred the fries. "Well, that's not the kind of person I am," he said.

"I know what kind of person you are, and I think you're still in shock about what happened," Sally replied.

"Maybe I am but that doesn't give me an excuse for using you."

"You're quite a man. You don't seem to understand that I want to be used. I've always wanted to be a sex therapist. I guess I have a little secret of my own. I only chose you because you had that wedding ring on. When I see a married man in a bar, I figure he's got some sort of problem and I can get what I want, and maybe help him in the process."

Mac frowned. "And you chose me because of that?" he asked.

"Yeah. So don't feel bad about the reasons that you brought me up here. You did just what I wanted you to do."

"Well, I'll ask you this…why don't you think anymore of yourself than that?"

"I just want some pleasure. Anything wrong with that?"

"Are you a prostitute?"

"No. I never get paid, although this one guy bought me a gift once because he wanted more than what he got."

"Was he married too?"

"No. I turned him down."

Mac thought this conversation was getting worse all the time. "I'm not that kind of man," he said.

"I know what kind of man you are," Sally replied. "You would have married Christine and she would have been the happiest woman on the planet. But she's gone."

Mac's felt like his heart twisted at the thought of that. "I loved her but I don't love you."

"I don't want you to love me."

"You don't want to be loved?"

"I don't know."

Mac looked at her. "You know how many homicides I've investigated that involved women like you?" he asked.

Sally just stared at him a moment. "That won't happen to me because I don't let them come back," she said haughtily.

"Sally, if you keep this up, you're going to meet up with the wrong man."

"I doubt it."

"Do you know that most serial killers live normal lives? People see them as people who are living like an insane person and don't have a family or anything, but that's just not it."

Sally laughed. "Are you saying I'm going to end up in some dark alley murdered?"

"I'm saying that you should think about what you're doing. And think about your job? What if people find out what you do in your free time?"

"How would they find out?"

"Things have a way of getting around."

"Are you going to tell it?"

"I'm not going to tell anything."

Mac took the fish from the pan and fixed their plates. "Well, I guess we can eat while we watch the movie," he said.

"Great," Sally replied.

They went to the couch and sat down. "I have a soda in the fridge," Mac said. "I'll fix us some of that."

Sally pressed play for the movie and soon Mac was back with their drinks. "This sofa is so comfortable," Sally said.

"It's the one I had in New York," Mac replied. "I donated the other stuff I had. I didn't need it anymore."

When they were done eating, they just sat there watching the movie a while. It was dark in the cabin now except for the light from the TV. Sally moved closer to Mac and leaned on his shoulder as she rubbed his chest. He looked down at her and they kissed. Then she moved over into his lap and started to untie her shirt but Mac stopped her.

"Don't do that," Mac said.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"This is just not right."

Sally put his hands on her. "Don't you like what you feel?" she asked.

Mac could definitely feel her fullness. He jerked his hands away. "We shouldn't even be here like this," he said.

"This is what we've been waiting for all day, now let's take it."

Sally kissed him again, but then Mac pushed her off him and stood up. "Get ready," he said. "I'm taking you back to town."

"Why?" Sally asked.

"I can't do this."

"But you want to."

"Oh, yes, I admit I want to, but that doesn't make it right. You should think about the direction your life has taken and have more self-respect."

"You sound just like my father."

"Well, maybe you should listen."

"I'll get my stuff."

Mac waited for her as he blew out a deep breath. He could not believe he even thought about doing something like this, let alone almost let himself do it. Sally was soon ready and they went out to the Avalanche. It was a very quiet ride to town. Mac did not feel like talking. As a matter of fact, he felt like he was lost.

Mac drove to the bar where Sally wanted him to let her out and left her there. He looked toward the hotel where he knew Jo was staying. He drove over there and went to her room and knocked.

Jo opened the door. "Mac? Are you alright?"

"No."

"Come in."

Mac went into the room. Jo closed the door and turned to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Mac was not sure what to say. "You were right about everything," he said. "I've lost myself."

Jo hugged him and she realized that he was crying. "Mac, what happened?"

Mac decided that he was going to tell her everything. Jo would never judge him and he wanted to tell someone. He sat down in a chair, and Jo sat down on the other side of the table as she wiped tears off her own face.

Mac could remember so many things that he had been refusing to remember about Christine. "I don't even know where to start," he said.

"Just tell me what happened," Jo replied.

"There was a reason that I didn't want you to stay at the cabin yesterday," Mac blurted. "I had a woman up there, a woman that I don't even know. I had met her at the bar the night before. I got drunk and…I stayed in the hotel alone, and she tried to get me to let her stay with me but I didn't, and the next morning, we met and I took her to the cabin with me. Don't ask me why. I was so lonely and tonight I intended to…"

Jo just stared at him a moment. "You intended to what?"

Mac leaned on the table and rubbed his face. "I intended to…I can't even say it. I must be crazy."

"Why?"

"She has a habit of picking up men in bars and…I was going to give in to her and I was going to pretend in my mind that she was Christine." Mac was not surprised by the silence that followed that. "I know that doesn't sound like me."

Jo had to admit she would never have pictured Mac doing anything like that. "Mac, everybody does…"

"Don't make up some sort of excuse that you think will make me feel better," Mac said. "How could I do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I know what grief is."

Mac leaned on the table with his face in his hands. "I can't do things like that," he said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I feel ashamed of myself. I even got drunk last night."

"Well, it's in the past now. You can't go back and change it, all you can do is go forward and make sure you don't make mistakes that you'll regret."

Mac looked at her. He knew she was right. "You're right," he said. "In the morning, I'm going to find myself a job and I'm going to get my mind on something else."

"Oh, Mac, don't turn away from happiness just because of what happened."

"I don't know if I can do it again, Jo. I'm afraid now. I've been ignoring all the thoughts about Christine, and when I go to sleep, I just dream."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I remember the first time I ever saw her, and I didn't think much about it at that time but I can remember her standing there as we drove away. I remember when I told her about my aphasia. I thought she would…"

"Mac, she loved you as much as you loved her."

Mac stood up. "I'm tired of crying! When is it ever going to stop? I used to be able to keep from it but now, I'm like an emotional weakling!"

Jo walked over to him. "You are not!" she declared. "You let someone into your life who helped you experience emotions again! I know how you were when I got to New York, and I saw a change that was so wonderful."

"Then why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know but I know you're still here and you have to just go on. I can stay here with you a while if you want me to."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You have your life to live."

"Mac, you are one of my best friends, and if you need me, I will be here."

Mac knew she might keep him from doing something stupid. "I would like you to stay a while," he said. "Until I get myself settled down. I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid if I'm here alone right now."

"I'll be here then. You pick me up in the morning and I will go with you."

Mac nodded. "Thanks. I'll be here early."

"How early?"

"Probably seven. Is that too early for you?"

"Are you kidding? Are you forgetting that we are up at all hours?"

Mac smiled. "Thanks for being here, Jo."

"What are friends for?" Jo hugged him. "Go and get some rest."

"I'll try."

"You can stay here if you want. I have two beds."

Mac considered that. "I don't want to intrude on you."

"You're not intruding. I invited you. Didn't you hear that?"

"Yes. I do have some extra clothes in the truck."

"Good. Then go to bed."

Mac went over to the other bed and sat down. He was glad he would not have to go home alone. He lay down on the bed and turned over the other way. Maybe he would sleep peacefully tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

At around Midnight, Jo woke up hearing Mac talking and saying, "Oh, Christine, I love you so much," he said.

Jo turned over and saw that he was lying on his back and turning his head side to side. Jo walked over to the bed. "Mac," she whispered.

"I'm glad we waited for our honeymoon," Mac whispered.

Jo touched his face. "Mac, wake up."

Mac was suddenly startled and sat up. "Where am I?" he asked. He looked at Jo.

"You were dreaming."

"Did I say something?"

"Yes, but I don't know what you were talking about." Jo knew that was a lie but she did not want to embarrass him.

Mac lay back down. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright."

Jo went back to her bed. She felt so bad for Mac. She wished there was some way to help him cope with his loss, but she did not know anything that would help fix something like this. She hoped he would feel better when he found a job. It would keep him busy all day if he got a job on a ranch. He would not have time to think about anything.

The next morning, Jo was up early but Mac was still lying asleep. Jo decided that she would go out and get their breakfast while he slept. She intended to get something delicious. She left a note for him and went out to the restaurant which was very close to the hotel. She shivered at the coolness of the morning and looked up toward the mountains and the mist. It would be a beautiful sunrise. She went on down to the restaurant and ordered their breakfast and coffee. When she got back to the hotel room, Mac was still sleeping. She set the breakfast on the table and went over to the bed.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Jo said. "Mac Taylor, I have our breakfast. I thought you were getting up early."

Mac opened his eyes. He remembered then that he was in Jo's hotel room. "Morning," he said without moving.

"You're lazy this morning," Jo said. "I already went out and got our breakfast."

Mac closed his eyes again but Jo was not having any of that. "Wake up," she said a little louder.

Mac opened his eyes again and then he sat up. "I was going to get up early this morning, wasn't I?"

"Yes, that's what you said."

"I guess I was sleeping good."

"You were. Come on and let's eat."

Mac stood up and stretched and yawned. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

Jo went over to the table and took their breakfasts out of the bags. She smelled the coffee. "Oh, this coffee is so wonderful!" she said.

Mac soon came from the bathroom and sat down at the table. "Mmm, that smells good," he said.

"Sure does. We have sugar here and cream if you want it for your coffee."

"Yes, thanks."

Mac fixed his coffee and then sipped it. "Mmm, perfect," he said.

"So, where are we going first today?" Jo asked.

"I'm going to some ranches to see if I can get a job. I think I would enjoy doing work like that for a while. It would keep me busy."

"And tired."

"That too. I want to work hard."

Jo was not sure that would help Mac. She thought he might still be trying to hide from his grief by working so hard that he would be too tired to think about anything. "I can stay two more days," she said.

"That will be enough. I appreciate you staying here with me."

"So, who was this woman you were hiding up there in your cabin?"

"Her name was Sally. I don't know that much about her. She said she was a psychologist who works with disabled children but by night she picks up men."

"Not a very good role model, right?"

"I wouldn't think so. I asked her if she was worried about someone finding out about her activities when she's on her days off, but she doesn't seem to care. I also told her that I had investigated the murders of a lot of women like her, but she says it won't happen to her because she doesn't let them come back."

"That's always the story, isn't it? 'It can't happen to me'."

When they were done eating, Mac drove out to a ranch where he knew they hired people. "I can sit in the truck if you want me to," Jo said. "I don't think it's a good thing to take someone with you when you're trying to get a job."

"Probably not, but I'm glad you're here," Mac replied.

Mac got out of the truck and Jo watched him walk up to the ranch house. She thought she could really fall in love with him but she tried not to let herself because she knew he was not going to give in to that. It did not keep her from wishing though.

Mac knocked on the door of the ranch house and soon, a woman came to the door. Mac thought she was probably around his age. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Mac Taylor. I'm looking for a job."

"You got any experience on a ranch?"

"Well…"

"I can already tell you don't. Your hands are too soft."

Mac stared at her a moment. "I may not have any, but I'm willing to learn and work hard," he said. "I've been a detective for over fifteen years and I…"

"You're a detective? What are you doing here trying to get a job?"

"Because I don't want to be a detective right now. I want to do something else."

"And you just chose ranching? Why?"

"Because I want to learn about working on a ranch."

The woman stared at him a moment. "You're a hard-working man?" she asked.

"I am," Mac replied. "I was in the Marines. Believe me, I know about hard work."

"Oh, I see. Well, my name is Janie."

Mac shook her hand that she offered. "You come back tomorrow morning," Janie said. "I'll have to get Johnny here to train you. He's out on the range today."

"Thanks. I'll be here. What time?"

"Be here at six. You're work time is sunup till sundown especially during harvest time."

Mac scowled. "You own this ranch?" he asked.

"I sure do," Janie said. "You got a problem working for a woman?"

"No, Ma'am. I was just surprised."

"A lot of people are and they think they can take advantage, but they find out real fast that they can't."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be here at six."

"Good."

Mac turned and blew out a breath as he went down the steps of the house. He was not expecting to get the first job he tried at. He thought he would be driving around a while but he supposed that would not be the case. He went to the Avalanche and got in.

"Well, what did she say?" Jo asked. "From her stance, I think she must be a tough lady."

Mac looked at her. "She is, but she hired me," he said.

"You're kidding."

"No. She also informed me that just because she was a woman did not mean that I could take advantage. I opened my big mouth and asked if she owned this ranch."

Jo laughed. "She gave you a little taste of Western hospitality?"

"I guess so. I have to be here at six in the morning."

"Oh, great. You'll be up with the chickens."

"Yeah. My working hours are from sun up till sun down."

"You'll be good and tired after that."

"I guess so. So, do you want to go fishing now?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to take your things up there?" Mac asked.

Jo looked at him. "I'm staying up there?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay."

They went to the hotel and Jo got her things. Mac drove back up to his cabin and they went inside. "Well, it's nice to finally see the inside of this place," Jo said.

"You can stay in the bedroom in there," Mac said. "I'll just sleep here."

"Nonsense. I can sleep on a sofa as good as you can."

"Suit yourself."

"I just want to use your bathroom when I get ready for bed."

"It's right in there."

"Thanks."

Jo set her suitcase down. "So, are we going fishing now?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "The fishing poles are outside."

They went out and Mac gathered up the fishing gear and they went to the boat. "I'm going to have to get some more worms and crickets soon," he said. "I'm about to run out."

Mac took them out to the middle of the lake where he knew most of the good fish always stayed but he also knew that when it got very hot, they would go over to the shade. He anchored the boat and then got into his fishing seat. Jo got into the other one. "It's so quiet here," she said.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. He knew he did not make a mistake when he moved here.

Mac leaned back in his chair after he got his line out and put his cap on like he usually did. He watched Jo as she was baiting her hook and then cast her line out. She was definitely a country girl. She leaned back in the seat. "Does it usually take a long time to catch a fish?" she asked.

"No," Mac said. "They usually come around pretty quick."

"There's not much to do here, is there?"

"Not a whole lot, but I like it anyway."

"I don't think I would ever want to live in a place like this," Jo said. "I grew up in a small place and I like being in a crowded city."

"I guess you're in the right place then. I like being here in the quiet."

"I guess you're in the right place too."

Mac sat there and thought about what he would be doing tomorrow, but he had no idea what that would be. Whatever it was, he had to be trained to do it. He supposed he would have to be trained to do anything on a ranch since he did not know anything about that kind of work. How hard could it be?

When they had two fish, Mac and Jo went back to the cabin and Mac cleaned them. Jo walked around on the deck just looking at the scenery while he cleaned the fish. She loved the mountains and the beauty of nature but she wished she could make Mac realize that this was stuff for vacation, not to just live here. She wanted him to go back to New York and work at the lab again. She thought there had to be some way to convince him. She looked at him as he was cleaning the fish. He looked completely content and happy with what he was doing.

Mac finished with the fish and headed into the cabin. While he was washing them, Jo came in. "Do you really intend to spend the rest of your life here?" she asked.

Mac glanced at her. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"No woman in her right mind is going to want to live up here at this cabin with you."

Mac stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Who said I wanted one to live up here with me?" he asked. "There you go butting in again."

"You really don't intend to live up here all alone in this cabin for the rest of your life, do you? You had a busy life back in New York. How can you go from that to this?"

"Easy," Mac said. "I just moved over here."

Mac went back to washing his fish. Jo folded her arms. "You're really stubborn, you know that?" she asked.

"Yeah. It got me this far."

"It sure did. And how far is that?"

"Where I want to be."

Mac turned the water off and put the fish in a bag. He looked at Jo. "I will do whatever I want to do, Jo," he said. "I wanted you to be here with me a while until I can figure out what I'm going to do, but I don't want you telling me that I'm crazy for moving away from the city."

Mac put the fish into the refrigerator. "I'm not telling you that you're crazy," Jo said. "I'm telling you that you are going to wake up one day and find that you made a mistake."

"I don't think so, Jo. Why don't we go on a hike up the mountain? I think you'll enjoy it."

"Great."

They changed into hiking clothes. Mac put on a plaid shirt and jeans with his hiking boots, and Jo was wearing something similar. Mac got his rifle and checked the loading. "You're taking a gun?" Jo asked.

"Well, if we meet up with a wild cat that wants to eat us, you want me to discourage him, don't you?"

Jo stared at him a moment. "Of course. You mean we might meet up with something like that?"

"You never know. There are bears up in those mountains too."

Mac slung his rifle over his shoulder and checked his knife in the sheath. "I think we're ready. You carry the backpack with the water in it and extra ammo."

Jo put the backpack on and followed Mac outside. She was beginning to think she was not sure she wanted to go on this hike but she followed Mac out to the "trail" that went up the mountain. They began walking and the trail got very steep as they went. "Well, anyone who lives here would not have to get on the stair climber," Jo remarked.

Mac looked back at her with a smile. "You getting tired?" he asked.

Jo narrowed her eyes at him. "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, come on. Anyone who hasn't done this before would have a hard time. You should have seen me the first time I came up here. I thought I wasn't going to make it back down. I spent the night on the mountain thinking that it would be better the next morning. Haha. I was so sore the next morning, I could barely walk down this mountain."

Jo laughed. "I cannot picture you doing that," she said.

"Well, I have to get back down today. I have to be there early."

"You may have to carry me."

Finally they came to a more level place and Mac circled around the mountain on a trail that was almost on the edge of the mountain. "Mac!" Jo exclaimed as she looked down into a drop off that looked like it had no bottom. She backed up from that trail.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"I am not going across that!" Jo said and heard her own voice echo back to her.

Mac walked back to her. "Why not?"

"Have you looked down?"

"Jo, I try not to look down. Besides, looking up makes me feel worse than looking down."

"I am not walking across that. I'm sorry."

"Okay, we'll go this other way then."

Jo followed Mac around another trail that went up to the same place. It was not as bad as the other one but it was very narrow. They got up to a flat lookout and Jo's mouth dropped open at the view there. Mac looked at her and smiled at her reaction. "So, what do you think?" he asked as he looked out across the mountains that seemed to touch the sky with their jagged fingers.

"Breathtaking," Jo said.

"Come on, let's sit down here."

They sat down on the ground to look at the view. Jo knew why Mac loved this place but she still did not understand why he wanted to live alone. She looked at him as he looked out across the view, and he was peeling an apple. "You brought apples?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mac replied. "I like to eat while I sit here."

"Is there one for me?"

"Sure there is."

Jo looked in the backpack that she had set down and there was another red and yellow striped apple in there. "You know, you're peeling away the healthiest part," she said.

"I don't care," Mac replied. "I don't like eating the peeling." He finished peeling his apple and leaned back on the wall of the mountain to enjoy himself.

Jo leaned back beside him and began eating her own apple. "I have to admit this is beautiful," she said.

"Sure is," Mac agreed.

Jo looked at him. "Mac, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Jo was silent a moment and then Mac looked at her wondering what she was wanting to ask. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

Mac was surprised by that question. "Kiss me? Why?"

"I just want to kiss you."

Mac shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Why do you want to?"

"I don't know. I just…sometimes I think I'm in love with you."

Mac sighed. "What?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask so many questions and just analyze everything into something so frivolous that it seems even wrong?"

Mac took another bite of his apple. "Maybe it's the view," he said.

"I had a really good view on the way up here," Jo remarked to see his reaction.

Mac cleared his throat. "Jo."

"Mac. Are you telling me that if I had been in front of you, you wouldn't have been looking?"

Mac almost laughed. "I suppose I would have," he admitted. "But I thought we had agreed that we were only friends."

"I just said that because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"But now you have me cornered, huh?"

"I think so."

They sat in silence for a while and Mac finished his apple and threw the core over the edge. "That's littering," Jo said.

"No it's not," Mac replied. "Ants will eat every bit of that."

"What if there was someone standing down there and that hits them on the head?"

Mac looked at her. "It had too many tree limbs to go through to do that."

"You have an excuse for everything, don't you?"

"Maybe."

Jo threw her own core over the edge and then looked at Mac. "So, what about it?" she asked.

Mac looked at her then. "Don't you think that will make us feel uncomfortable around each other?"

"I don't know. I think I feel more uncomfortable wanting to than I would if I actually do. Besides, how do you know I will like it?"

Mac raised his eyebrows. "And how do you know I will like it?" he asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Jo asked Mac moved closer to him.

Mac stared at her a moment and swallowed hard. "What are you trying to do?"

"I just want to kiss you."

"You kissed me before."

"Well that was just a little peck."

"And you're expecting this to be something more than that?"

"I hope."

Mac folded his arms and looked out across the mountains. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Jo was disappointed. "So, you're not going to do it?" she asked.

Mac shook his head. "What's the point?" he asked.

Jo leaned over to his shoulder. "Just to see what it's like."

"Isn't that playing with your emotions?"

"No."

Mac looked toward the mountains a minute and then looked at Jo who was waiting for him to make up his mind. "Are you hoping this wakes something up in me?" he asked. "Are you thinking that this will make me lonelier than I already am?"

"All I know is that I won't wonder what it's like to kiss you anymore," Jo said. "All the rest is up to you."

Jo touched his face and then leaned closer to him. Mac turned his head. "I don't want to do this," he said. He stood up. "Let's go."

Jo sighed and then stood up herself and they were practically face to face. Jo kissed him while she was so close to him. She found that he did not pull away and then she felt his hand in her hair. She relaxed in his arms and thought it was better than she had ever imagined.

Mac finally backed away from her and picked up his rifle. "I guess we can go now," he said.

Jo was still stunned for a moment but then picked up the backpack. "I guess we can," she replied.

They were silent as they walked back down the mountain to the cabin. By the time they got there, it was past lunch time. "I'll cook those fish now," Mac said and went into the kitchen.

Jo put the backpack beside the door and walked over to the sofa. She knew he was right now. It had made her feel awkward and he did too. She sat down and leaned over on the couch. "I think my legs are going to make me pay for that," she said.

Mac smiled as he was getting the pan ready for the fish. "They probably will," he replied.

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

"No, but hey, you'll be alright."

"I'm sure I will when I go limping into the lab day after tomorrow."

"I remember the first time I went through the Marine obstacle course," Mac said. "I thought I was in shape, but after that, I thought I would die. I had never been so sore in my life."

"Oh, sounds like my first day of police training. I think this might compare to it though."

Mac yawned as he was cooking the fish. He thought about that kiss he and Jo had shared. He knew that was a mistake. He had no intention of getting anything started with Jo. He did not want to be in a relationship at all, let alone one with Jo.

After they ate, Jo spent most of the afternoon napping. Mac stood out on the deck thinking. He thought about what he would be doing tomorrow…which he did not even know yet. He hoped she would give him something good to do, something that was not so easy…or dirty.

While Mac was standing there thinking, he heard Jo gasp. He went into the cabin and found her standing up. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jo said but then she grabbed her thigh. "Oh, it's a cramp!"

Mac went over to her. "I shouldn't have taken you up that trail when you're not used to that," he said.

"Oh, Mac, shut up! Don't start blaming yourself! It's just a cramp!" Jo rubbed her leg. "Maybe it's over now."

Jo gasped when Mac picked her up. "You okay?" Mac asked.

"Well, it's just been a long time since anyone picked me up like this," Jo said.

"Oh. Well, you're not that heavy."

"Sometimes I feel like a cow."

Mac shook his head. "Please."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You're sleeping on the bed."

"Mac, you have to work tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter. You can't sleep on a couch when you're having cramps. Trust me."

Mac put her on the bed. "Well, it's a big bed, why don't you just sleep on it too?" Jo asked.

"No," Mac said.

Jo gasped again as her leg cramped up again. Mac straightened her leg out and rubbed it. "Try to relax," he said.

Jo felt like she wanted to scream. She had not had a cramp like that in years. Mac's hands felt warm and she wished he would just rub her back too but she did not want to ask him that. "That feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," Jo said. "You're hands are warm."

"Well at least they're not cold."

Mac started to go back in the other room. "Mac."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Would it be too much to ask if I asked you to rub my back?" Jo asked.

Mac pretended to consider that. "What do I get for that?"

"I'll rub yours."

"That's a deal."

Mac sat down on the side of the bed and started rubbing Jo's back. "I'm going to have to start going to get massages," Jo said. "This feels too good."

"I have to get out there and catch our supper after this," Mac said.

"Are you going on the boat?"

"No. I'll just fish from the dock this time."

"I think I'll just stay here."

"That's fine."

"Mac, I'll go back to New York tomorrow. I want to go to town with you in the morning."

"Okay. I'll drop you off at the airport?"

"Yes. I got an early flight so you won't have to worry about that."

"That's fine."

Mac finished rubbing her back and then left the room. Jo sighed as she realized she would never have a relationship with Mac. She enjoyed that kiss but she knew it would never go to more than that. "Mac, you didn't get your backrub," she said.

"That's alright," Mac replied. "I have to catch supper."

Jo lay back down and sighed as the soft bed made her feel comfortable. She wished he did not give up his good bed for her but she would not argue with him.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Mac was up at 3:30. He knew they had to get moving because it took an hour to get down from the cabin and then he would have to get Jo to the airport and then get breakfast and get to the ranch. He knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm up!" Jo called. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Mac was glad he had taken a shower the night before. He yawned as he stretched. He had to get used to getting up early again. He knew how lazy he had been now because all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Jo soon came from the bedroom. "I'm ready to go," she said. "If I missed anything, just let me know and send it to me or something."

"Excuse me," Mac said. "I have to pay a visit to the bathroom."

Mac hurried into the bedroom. Jo put her jacket on. It was always chilly in the mornings. She supposed she would just go back to New York and get back to her job and family. Mac soon came from the bathroom and they went out to the Avalanche. "It's chilly this morning," Mac said.

"Sure is," Jo replied as she shivered.

Mac headed on down the mountain and turned some music on. "I think I need to get me some cowboy boots and a hat," he said.

Jo smiled. "You're wanting to blend in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"If you want to do that, you would have to keep your mouth shut."

Mac chuckled. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, you sure don't sound like a country boy."

"You would fit right in."

"I can let my Southern accent show if I want," she said.

Mac smiled at that accent. It was always obvious but she could really show it when she felt like it.

"Mac, about what happened yesterday…"

"Jo, I don't think we ought to talk about that," Mac said.

"I want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because we just should."

"Again, why? I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"Well, I enjoyed that kiss, didn't you?" Jo asked.

Mac was silent a moment. "I can't say I 'didn't' enjoy it," he said finally. "What good does it do to say that?"

"Doesn't it make you think that…"

"No," Mac interrupted. "I already told you, Jo. Besides, you said you would never want to live in a place like this. I heard that very clearly."

Jo frowned as she remembered saying that. "I know I did," she said.

"But you think you can talk me into going back to New York. That's not going to happen."

"You've made up your mind."

"I have."

When they got back to town, Mac drove to the airport. He got out and got Jo's bag out. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Jo said. She kissed Mac again.

"Call me when you get there," Mac said. "I'll see you."

Jo watched him get into his truck and drive away. She supposed she had trouble with changes that happened in her life like this. She wanted friends to stay forever, but it just did not happen that way. "Goodbye, Mac."

Mac drove out to the ranch where his new job was. He thought he might be a little too anxious to eat breakfast. It was close to time by the time he got there. Even though it did not look like far, when one was traveling in the mountains, it took longer because of climbing hills and going around curvy roads. He parked in front of the house and got out.

Janie came out on the porch. "Morning," she said. "You're early. I like that. You had breakfast yet?"

"Uh, no," Mac said.

"Come on in then."

Mac went up on the porch and into the house. Janie showed him to a room with a very long table and there were several men and women around it. "Everyone, this is Mac Taylor," Janie announced. "He's the new hand around here. Let's make him welcome."

Mac nodded to everyone. "Morning," he said and got a chorus of the same.

Janie went over to one of the men who looked like he had worked in the sun plenty. He had light blue eyes and dark graying hair, as well as a mustache. "This is Johnny," Janie said. "He'll be training you this morning and letting you know what your job is today."

Johnny stood up and shook hands with Mac. "I hope you're ready to work hard," he said.

"Yes, sir, I am," Mac replied.

"We've got to get some grub into him," Janie said. "He can't do this kind of work without food." She looked at Mac. "Have a seat there."

Mac sat down at the table. He definitely felt a little nervous now. "So, where you from, Mac Taylor?" a man across the table asked. "I'm Billy."

"I'm from New York," Mac said.

"New York?" everyone said almost at the same time.

Mac felt like a heel now. "Yes."

"How did you wind up all the way over here?" Billy asked.

"I, uh, just…well, I had my cabin here a long time and I decided to give up the city life and move out here."

"That's a big move, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

Janie came back with Mac's plate. He was surprised at how much food was on it. There were two biscuits, and they were not small, a pile of eggs, potatoes, two sausages and some butter. There was also a steaming hot cup of coffee. "Dig in," Janie said.

Mac did not think he could eat all that but he would eat what he wanted. "So, what did you do in New York?" Billy asked.

"I was the head of the crime lab in New York City," Mac said.

Everyone stopped eating a moment and just stared at him. "The head of the crime lab? You're a scientist then?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, I am. I worked there for almost fifteen years." Mac could see the surprise on their faces. Why did everyone have to think it so surprising that he wanted to do something different in life? He took a bite of the eggs and they were delicious. He figured they must have been raised right here on this ranch.

Mac felt like everyone was watching him now. "You ever worked on a ranch?" Johnny asked.

"No," Mac said.

"You been working in a lab?"

Mac heard that inflection that was put on the word 'lab'. "Yes, I worked in a lab and I went out and chased down criminals too."

"What made you want to come out here?"

Mac thought maybe he would stun them into silence. He told them about how Claire died and then told them about Christine. "I just didn't want to live there anymore," he said. "I couldn't take it anymore."

No one said another word to Mac about his sudden move to the country. After breakfast, he followed Johnny outside but Janie came out on the porch. "Dinner is at twelve," she said. "I'll ring the triangle. When you hear it, you come running cause we only serve meals once around here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mac replied.

"Come on this way," Johnny said.

Mac followed him across the ranch yard to a long, building with a lot of windows and he thought he could hear chickens. When Johnny opened the door, Mac knew it was a chicken house. The smell almost made his eyes water. He thought he knew what his job was going to be today.

Johnny showed Mac to a room at the side of the chicken house. "Get into this," he said giving Mac a pair of coveralls. "There are covers for your shoes too."

Mac got into the coveralls and shoe covers. "Now, there are three other chicken houses," Johnny said. "One of them is already done and the chickens are in there, so there are only three to be done."

Johnny showed Mac what to do. He basically had to scoop up the chicken poop and put it in a bin. They used it for fertilize. "I'll be back around lunchtime," Johnny said. "I'll check on you then."

Mac was surprised. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"I have to get out there and check the herd today. Don't worry, Janie will be out here."

"Oh."

Mac could see that Johnny was amused but he got to work. He had shoveled dirt before in the Marines. He had to dig ditches and then fill some of them back in. However, this was nothing like shoveling dirt. Actually, he thought this was a lot easier except for the smell. He was wearing a mask but it did not help a whole lot. With the doors open and the windows, the wind blew through the chicken house, but it was hot in there anyway. Mac did not think he had sweated so much since he was in the Marines.

After a while, Mac stood up to rest a moment. He knew he was going to know it when he got this done. He saw Janie coming that way and did not want her to see him standing idle, so he got busy again. Janie walked into the chicken house and she was carrying what looked like a canteen. "Hey, this is looking pretty good," she commented. "I brought you some water. You don't want to get dehydrated out here."

"Thanks," Mac said and took a drink of the water.

"So, how do you like ranch life so far?"

Mac looked at her. "Well, this might be a bad time to ask me."

Janie laughed. "I guess being ankle deep in chicken poop is not a way to get to like something."

"I guess not but it's not too bad, just hot."

"This is nothing compared to the middle of the summer. We may be in the mountains but we get some hot summers up here."

"Not too much humidity though."

"No, not too much. You'd really be hot if it were humid out here. Just let me know if you need anything."

Mac got back to work. He wanted to get this done, and hoped that this would not always be his job. It took him three hours to get all the poop out of that chicken house, and then he had to take the pressure washer and wash away the remnants. He could see that the chicken house was fixed so that everything would run off and could be cleaned very well. He had to admit he had never cleaned a chicken house before but he certainly did not want this for a permanent job. He hoped this was just the starting job for the new guy.

When the area was washed out, Mac looked at his watch and could not believe that it was not even 9:30 yet. He felt as though he had been working all day, but he had two more chicken houses to do. He wondered how many chickens lived in this place. He could see a rack of nests for them to lay eggs in. He knew those eggs he had eaten were not from somewhere cold, nor had they been stored.

Mac stood and looked at his accomplishment and thought that it looked pretty good for a first timer. He looked toward the other chicken houses. "Well, you asked for it," he told himself. He got his shovel and went on to the next one.

At around 11:30, Johnny came walking into the chicken house. "Hey, you did a fine job on that chicken house over there, City Slicker," he said. "You sure you've never done this before?"

"When I do a job I do it right," Mac replied.

"I'll just bet criminals were afraid of you."

Mac smiled. "I don't know but they didn't seem too brave when I got them in an interrogation room."

"I bet you were intimidating, weren't you?"

Mac looked at him. "I tried to be."

"You would rather do this than that?" Johnny asked.

Mac sighed. "Yeah, I would."

"Sorry, Man, I just wondered."

"I was in the Marines and gave that up to chase criminals around, so now I got tired of that and I want to do this for a while."

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. You better start washing up. She don't allow nobody at her table until they're washed up. You can leave your coveralls hanging here."

Mac could see that there was a nail on the wall for just that purpose. He stood up straight and set his shovel beside the wall and then took off the coveralls and shoe covers. "You can wash up out here," Johnny said.

Mac followed him over to a small building that had a sink and a toilet in it. "It's a modern day outhouse," Johnny said.

"I see," Mac replied.

Mac got his hands washed and his face and then he heard the dinner bell ringing. "Come and get it!" Janie yelled.

Mac smiled as he dried his face and hands. He thought this life was going to be fun after all. He went on to the house where there was a table full of food and everyone was gathering in to devour it. Mac thought he could eat more now. He was starving and he could see a beef roast on both ends of the table and in between that was everything that could possibly go with it. Janie prayed over the food and then told them to dig in. Mac was not sure what to get first but he knew he wanted some of that meat. Johnny cut one of them up and then took what he wanted, and then the plate was passed. The same thing was going on at the other end of the table.

Soon, Mac had a plate full of food and he started eating. Everyone talked and laughed at the table, mostly about the cows and horses and everything else they had done that day. "So, Mac, how do you like the chicken house?" Billy asked and there was a thunderous roar of laughter.

Mac had to smile knowing that they just picked on the newcomer. "It's not too bad," he said. "No worse than digging ditches."

"You've dug ditches before?"

"Yeah, in the Marines."

"Hey, old Norman down there was in the Marines."

Mac looked down the table and Norman threw him a solute. Mac found that one at the table had been in the Air Force and one had been in the Navy too, and almost all the others were in the Army before, and two were still in the National Guard. They all talked about where they had been and what they had done. Only two people at the table had not been in the military. However, everyone talked about their experiences on the farm. "If you're around here a long time," Johnny said. "You'll find out what winter is all about with wind so cold you feel like it's going all the way to your bones and putting out hay for cows, and trying to keep wolves and mountain lions from getting a meal."

Mac could not imagine weather like that but he had lived in very harsh weather. He was no stranger to snow, that was for sure. He had seen snow so deep that it covered cars completely.

By that evening, Mac had the chicken houses cleaned out and Johnny helped him get the chickens back into the right houses. They were all separated by types because sometimes, a rooster was brought in to produce more chicks. Mac had never seen so many chickens in one place but they had plenty of room when they were divided out. When all that was done, Mac leaned on the wall. He thought he would have no trouble sleeping tonight because he was bone tired. He got out of his coveralls and everything and washed his face and hands. He leaned on the sink a moment and wondered if he would make it back to his cabin.

Just as Mac was leaving the "outhouse", he heard the dinner bell ringing. It was about 6 pm, and it was definitely not dark yet. He trudged on to the house. At least he would not have to worry about making himself something to eat. Mac thought he would fall asleep in his plate as he sat down at the table, but he was definitely hungry. For supper, they were having hamburgers and even beer. Mac stared at that beer bottle. He did not think he wanted that. Even the thought of it made him feel sick.

Mac went into the kitchen and took the beer in there. "I would rather have coffee," he said.

"Sure," Janie replied. "Help yourself."

Mac poured himself a cup of coffee. "So, are you staying here on the ranch?" Janie asked. "We have plenty of bunkhouse space."

"Bunkhouse?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. You can bunk out there with the other fellas."

Mac thought about that. He had not brought any extra clothes with him. "Maybe I'll start doing that tomorrow night," he said. "I don't have any extra clothes with me."

"Don't worry about that. I'm going into town in a little while. You just tell me all your sizes and I'll bring you some duds."

Mac thought it would be better than trying to drive all the way home every night, and he could always go home on the weekends. He did not want to ask about that right now. "Okay," he agreed.

Mac went back to the table, relieved that he did not have to drive home later. He thought he was eating in his sleep part of the time. He listened to everyone else talking but he was not talking much. He was too tired. He just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep.

When supper was over, Mac was surprised to see that all that food had been eaten. He yawned and he went to the front door. Janie came in there and took down his sizes. "Billy and the others will show you where you can bunk," she said.

"Thanks," Mac replied. He went out to his truck and got his phone which had three missed calls on it. He followed the others to the bunkhouse and they showed him which bed he could take. He fell across the bed and then looked at his phone. Jo had called so he called her back.

"Hello," Jo answered.

"Hi," Mac said. "You made it, I guess."

"Yes. How was your first day?"

"I hate chickens."

"Why?"

"Because I scooped up chicken poop all day."

Jo laughed out loud at that. "You're a pooper scooper?"

"I'm glad you find it funny."

"Wait till I tell everyone."

"Jo."

Jo was still laughing. "What will you do tomorrow? Clean the stalls?"

"I don't know but I have to get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Mac ended the call and put his phone away. He rolled over on his stomach and was asleep in no time…


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Mac woke up to the breakfast bell clanging. He started to move but he almost groaned out loud. He thought every muscle in his body was sore. "Hey, you better get up!" someone said. "Breakfast is waiting!"

Mac did not want anyone to think he could not get up. He forced himself to sit up. He wondered how he was going to work today. He stood up and his whole body felt stiff but he knew he would have to work it out or he would not make it on this job. He managed to get up and get a shower. Janie had left his new clothes on the end of his bed. At least he had some western clothes now. He got dressed in the new jeans and plaid shirt but he wore his work boots. He thought the shower had helped his aching muscles. He got over to the house and straightened up so no one would know he was in so much pain.

Janie met Mac in the house. "Morning," she said and slapped him on the back.

"Morning," Mac replied.

"Sore this morning?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I figured you would be. Get in there and dig in while there's some left."

Mac wondered if Janie was always this cheerful and wide awake. She never seemed to be tired, but he figured she had been working this way for years. Mac went to the table and forced himself not to grunt when he sat down. "Sore, huh?" Johnny asked.

Mac looked at him wondering how they all knew. "Hey, we all went through it," Johnny said. "It goes away after a few days."

"I hope so," Mac replied.

By the end of that week, Mac thought he had built up muscles that he did not even know he had but he was definitely feeling stronger. He had slung bales of hay all morning today and that was something he had not done before. His shoulders were already sore and he wondered if he would be able to move in the morning. He had also noticed that he was building more muscle in his chest and abs. He thought he was beginning to like this work more and more. It was hard but he enjoyed it. He wiped sweat off his face as he slung his last bale of hay onto the stack. He hung the hay hooks on the nail that was there for them. He sat down on a barrel and drank some water. He leaned on his knees and breathed a moment. He had not known that a person could get so dirty working with hay but he supposed there was a lot of dust flying and it just clung to his sweat. He pulled his A-shirt on and walked out of the barn. He had chaps on because he had been warned not to sling hay without chaps on. He felt like he was in a Western but he kinda liked wearing that western attire.

Janie came from the farm house and saw Mac standing in the yard. "You done with that hay?" she asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," he said.

Janie walked over to him. "You're a hard worker. I'm glad I hired you even if you were soft."

Mac held up his hands. "Well, I've had my share of blisters," he said. "But I think they're just turning into calluses now."

"Nobody who works on a ranch is going to have soft hands for long."

"I can believe that."

"I'm sure Johnny will have something else for you to do after lunch. You don't have to come in Sunday but tomorrow, we will be harvesting so we'll need your help."

"What are you harvesting?"

"Wheat. Didn't you see that field out there? It's ripe and ready."

Mac looked out past the farm house and he could clearly see a golden field of wheat. "Yeah, I see it," he said.

"Well, we'll be harvesting that tomorrow. You did such a good job with all the work this week, I think you'll be great at this."

"I'll do my best."

"Lunch in a few minutes."

Janie went back into the house. Mac looked toward that wheat field. It sure looked big, but he knew they had a combine, and he wondered what they could need his help with. However, he knew nothing about that process but he supposed he would learn.

The next morning, Mac was sore as he was every morning, even though he had been working there a week. He sat up and remembered that they would be harvesting wheat today. He thought that would be an interesting thing to be a part of.

After breakfast, Mac got onto the wagon with everyone else and they all went out to the wheat field. The combine was already there. There was only one since it was not a huge field but it was not small either. Mac figured it was probably close to 100 acres. As the combine started, Mac was informed that they separated the chaff and bagged the grain themselves. They did not have all those facilities to do all that. Mac could not imagine doing all that but he would be right in the middle of it.

By the time they got to lunch time, Mac knew that pitching bales of hay was nothing compared to this. That chaff got in the eyes and everything and it was constantly flying through the air. There were two trucks, and one had the wheat in it which had a lever to let the wheat out through a funnel and into the bags. Then it was tossed into the next truck after it was tied up. With everyone working together, it did not take as long as Mac had thought it would. By that evening, they were on their way back to the house lying on a truck load of bags of wheat.

"So, do you think you'll be staying on here, Taylor?" Norman asked.

"Probably," Mac said. "It's not too bad."

"You haven't had to brand cows yet."

"Don't tell me that's worse than this."

"Well, you have to round them up and rope 'em to get 'em in the corral. They don't like being branded. You know, I think those older cows tell those younger ones about that cause they seem to know what's going to happen and they run like crazy."

Mac laughed. "That's funny. I can just hear them now…when they start rounding us up, start running cause they're gonna burn your hide off."

Norman laughed out loud. "I'm just glad we don't have to brand any ornery old bulls."

"I hope the bulls will be put up safe and sound."

"Don't worry. We don't mess with those bulls."

Mac had a stem of hay in his mouth. He stared up at the deep blue sky and breathed deep, but then he sneezed. He thought maybe he was not so accustomed to having grain chaff flying in his face all day. He had sneezed a few times after wallowing in hay the day before. When they got back to the ranch grounds, they had to put all the grain bags into the grain loft. Once that was done, the day's work was finished.

Mac decided he would take a horseback ride while he was still at the ranch. He saddled a black horse and thought of the fact that a few days ago he would not have done that so easily. Those saddles were not light. He mounted up and rode out of the barn. Janie was standing in the yard. "How far you going?" she asked.

"Oh, just up the trail over there," Mac said.

"Nobody ever uses that trail anymore, but I guess it's still there."

"Maybe I'll make my own."

"You just be careful out there. I can't lose a good hand."

"I'll be careful."

Mac rode out of the ranch yard and then nudged the horse into a run as they went across the field. It was definitely a way to cool off after a long day of work. Mac felt free as they went across there but then he slowed the horse down as they got to the trail that went up into the mountains. He had not been out there before but he had a compass with him and checked it before he went into the trail. He was going almost directly north.

Mac wound around the trail and stopped to drink some water from his canteen. He looked back at the ranch which seemed very small from where he was now. He went on further up the trail and then it was not so steep. He wanted to see the sunset from up here. He was soon out of sight of the ranch and went on further and then his phone rang.

"Hello," Mac answered.

"Mac, how is everything going today?" Jo asked. "I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Everything's going good. I'm riding right now. Been working hard all week."

"I'm sure you have. What did you do today?"

"We harvested wheat and bagged it."

Jo was quiet a moment. "Wheat?"

"Yes, you know, the grain?"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about…but you bagged it? I thought all that was done by machines."

"Not here."

Mac started his horse forward again in a walk. "I've enjoyed this work this week," he said. "It's been quite an experience."

"Quite an improvement from cleaning up chicken poop?"

"Well, it all goes together."

"I guess you're doing well with all that."

"I am. I feel good and I feel like I belong here."

"Great. What about your boss?"

"My boss is quite a tough lady, but she's very fair."

"I have to get going, just wanted to check in on you."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Mac."

"Bye."

Mac ended the call and put his phone in the saddle bag and began looking around the trail as he went. He passed by a briar bush that grabbed at his arm, but thankfully he had a sleeve on. As Mac went on a while longer, he smelled something like wood smoke. He had not known that anyone lived out here, but then he came upon a fence that had a warning sign on it. **Warning: Electric Fence. **And then there was another sign that said: **Private Property: Trespassers Will Be Shot. **

Mac scowled at that wondering whose fence this was. He rode around it until he came to an opening with a gate and a road that went up to it. He could see two guards at the gate, and they were dressed like military but Mac knew they were not. He wondered what kind of place this was. He certainly had not heard about it before.

Mac rode back around the woods until he came to another slight clearing on a knoll that was covered in long grass. He tied his horse to a tree and got his binoculars from the saddle bag. He crawled up onto the knoll and put the shade on the binoculars to keep the sun from glaring on them. Then he settled down to watch what was happening down there. He was not sure what he was looking at but it looked like some sort of compound and bunker. There was not much above ground, but he figured there was plenty underground.

Just then, Mac heard the all too familiar sound of a gun hammer cocking. He froze and then someone said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Mac swallowed hard and the rolled over slowly. He looked up into the barrel of an AK-47. There was a man standing there dressed in camouflage but there was no military insignia on it. "What do you think you're looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mac said. "I was just riding and sight-seeing and I happened to see this and…"

"And you just happened to get down here with binoculars to snoop."

Mac did not say anything, and he did not see any way out of this either. "Get up!" the man said. "Get up!"

Mac got up and faced the man with his hands up. The man took his binoculars, and then Mac took his chance. He tackled the man causing him to drop his weapon. He punched the man and then rolled over, grabbing the weapon as he rolled to his feet. The man glared at Mac as he could see that Mac had him at a disadvantage. "You can't shoot me," he said. "You do, and all those guys down there will come running up here."

"Don't try me," Mac replied. "Move over there."

The man moved into the woods like Mac said. "Now take off those clothes," Mac said. "I think I'm going down there to find out what's going on."

"You won't get away with it," the man said. "You won't come out of there alive."

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we? Why don't you tell me what they're doing down there?"

"Forget it, and you can't make me talk."

Mac smiled his smirky smile. "You want to find out?" he asked.

The man did not look so confident looking into those green eyes but he did not say anything. "Take off those clothes," Mac said again. He knew he would not find out the man's name, but he supposed they would have to have a Taylor down there.

The man took off his uniform. "Good night," Mac said and clobbered the man with the gun. He put the uniform on and then tied the man with a rope from his horse and gagged him with his bandana.

Mac looked toward the place and wondered what kind of trouble he was about to get into. He knew this could not be anything legal or they would not be so adamant about anyone getting in. He was not sure he could just walk in there through the gate, but he certainly did not see any way to sneak in. He decided to see if there was another way in besides that big main gate. Sure enough, there was a back way too. Mac waited and watched a moment. There were two guards back there too. He knew they might not know everyone who came in there and if he acted like he knew where he was going, they might not pay him much attention. He swallowed hard and blew out a breath. He straightened up, but then he thought he better not act too military since he knew these people were not.

Mac got up his courage and walked down to the gate. "Where you been?" one of the guards asked.

"Out there patrolling," Mac said.

"I don't think I've seen you before. You one of those new guys they brought in today?"

"Yeah. Name's Taylor."

One of the guards opened the gate and let Mac in. He walked on toward the building, hoping that it would not be unusual for him to be walking down there. He could see how big the place was now, and he could see where the entrance to the bunker was too. He wondered how extensive it was and he hoped he would find out soon if there was not some sort of security system that he could not possibly get through without clearance. He hoped maybe they thought they were secure enough without that sort of security.

Mac went into the tunnel that looked like something out of a horror movie when he got down inside. Even though it had lights, it was still dark, and smelled dusty. He walked on until he came to a junction in the tunnel, and there were two ways to go. He looked both ways and the way to the right was very dark, but the other way seemed to have a dim light. He decided to go the way that had a little light. He got to the end of that tunnel and looked down toward the right which was a carpeted hallway that looked like it might have offices in it but as he walked slowly down that hallway, he realized that it was not offices, except for the first one. It was all made of glass and he could see into the dark room and could see that it was an office. He tried the door and found that it was open. He did not see anyone around but he could hear noises and could hear someone talking over a loud speaker.

Mac went on into the dark office and went over to the desk. He opened the top drawer and found that there was not much in there but pens, pencils, and such. However, there was a neat stack of papers in the drawer. Mac felt like he should be taking pictures or something for the FBI. He knew there was something wrong about this, and that was why he was there. He looked through the stack of papers and had no idea what he was looking at but he thought it looked like plans for some sort of weapon. Then he came to a map of the United States which had a marker in every state. Mac was not sure what he was looking at but it did not look like anything good.

Mac stuffed those papers into his shirt and then looked down the hall before he left that office. He went further down the hallway and could see into an area where something was definitely going on. He could see the blue and white fire of a welder. He could not imagine what they could be doing here in this hidden bunker, but he had the feeling that it was not legal and it was for a purpose. He knew he had to get out of here though or he was going to get caught…but he was curious as to what was going on in there. He moved on around the area and found a place that he thought maybe he could hide. There were several barrels and crates sitting there. Mac could see a few people around the place but he got over between the crates and barrels and squatted to watch. He could definitely see that they were working on a weapon but he could not see what sort it was. He looked at the crates around him. One of them had C4 printed on it, and the others did not have anything on them. He supposed they could be turned around in different positions. Mac thought they must be planning to do something big, and he thought maybe that map he had stuffed in his shirt had something to do with it.

Mac decided he better get out of this place before he was caught here. He looked around him, and could understand why he could sneak in without anyone noticing. This place was underground and there were no windows. They had no reason to think that anyone would walk boldly through their front gate and get into this place. Mac shook his head. He thought he had been too bold because now he had to get out without drawing suspicion to himself. He was not sure what he was looking at but he knew that someone would know the worth of those papers.

Mac got back out of the area that he was in and went back down the hallway but he heard someone talking so he ducked into the empty office and hid so that he could hear what they were saying. "We are on schedule, Sir," one of the men said. "They will be ready and waiting by the time the date comes."

"Good," the other man said. This man was dressed in what looked like a very expensive suit, and he seemed to like authority. "Just make sure security is on their toes and doesn't let anyone get in here. If it's discovered what we're doing, you know what will happen."

"Yes, sir. I assure you, no one can get in here, and if they did, they wouldn't get back out."

"See to it."

Mac watched as those two went on down the hallway. He got out of the office he was in and headed back to the entrance to the hallway he was in. _If they got in, they wouldn't get back out. _Mac wondered what he meant by that. He hurried down that hallway and went back out into the tunnel. It was dark and seemed lonely and eerie now. Did they know he was in here? Had they deliberately let him sneak in? Mac was starting to get nervous. He had thought it was too easy but he figured they were overconfident like most people like this who were planning something…and he knew they were planning something.

Mac got close to the tunnel entrance and thought he would make it out but then he heard someone yell, "Hold it right there!"

Mac whirled around and saw two guards standing with guns aimed at him. He swallowed hard. "What's going on?" he asked.

One of the men came over to Mac. "Did you think it would be that easy?" he asked. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm not working for anyone," Mac said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll start wanting to tell us when the boss gets through with you. He has a way of making people want to talk."

They took Mac's weapon and started to search him, but Mac suddenly sprang into action. He grabbed the first one's weapon and shoved him backward into the other one and then he clobbered them both knocking them out cold. Mac turned and ran as an alarm began blaring. He knew now that they had been watching him the whole time. Suddenly, someone came out into the tunnel so he darted down the other way, not having the faintest idea of where he was going. He had not even noticed this branch of the tunnel when he came in.

In a moment, Mac heard someone behind him, and then he felt something hit him in the back. For a split second, he thought he had been shot but then he realized it must be a dart. Would it put him to sleep? He felt a small pain as though a needle were sticking into his back and boring in. He reached to his back but he did not feel anything sticking out. He kept running, but then, all of a sudden, every nerve in his body exploded into pain.

Mac screamed as he crashed to the floor. He had never felt such pain in his life. He was trembling in agony when his captor came and stood over him. The man pressed a button on the device he had and Mac's pain stopped. He gasped for breath as he was trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I can imagine what you're thinking," the man said.

Three others came up as Mac looked up at them. One of them was the man in the suit that he had seen before. "Well, well, well," he said. "I guess we have someone to test our weapons on after all."

Mac was thoroughly scared now. They got him up and he found it hard to stand up but they held him up. The man in the suit stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

Mac did not say anything, for one reason, he did not think he could say anything. He felt his nerves trembling. "I asked you a question," the man in the suit said. "You wouldn't want another zap, would you?"

NO!" Mac said before he could restrain himself.

"He 'can' talk. Now tell me who you are and who you are working for."

"I'm not working for anyone," Mac said hearing his voice shaking. "What did you do to me?"

"I'm asking the questions around here. What's your name?"

Mac did not want to tell him but he did not want to feel that pain again. "Mac Taylor," he said.

"That's better. Now, who are you working for?"

"I told you. I'm not working for anyone. I was out riding and…"

"And you just decided to break into my facility here?"

"Yeah. I did," Mac said, starting to feel his defiance again.

"You must have had a reason."

"I get curious when I see something illegal going on."

"Really? Well, we're going to find out who you are, Mac Taylor. Put him in confinement."

Two of the men took Mac toward the other tunnel. "Oh, wait a minute," the boss said.

They stopped and turned Mac to face him. He walked up close to Mac. "After we find out who you are, you're going to tell me everything I want to know," he said. "You know the consequences."

Mac frowned and then they took him on down to "confinement" which was a gray room that looked to Mac like a jail cell, only it did not have bars, it had solid walls and a solid metal door. Not only that, but there were shackles there as well. They shackled Mac's left arm to the wall and his right leg to the floor. All he could do was lie or sit on the cot. He watched them close the door and he was left, almost in total darkness. There was a dim bulb in the room that looked like it might be 20 watts.

Mac leaned back on the wall. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked himself. "I must have been temporarily insane."

Mac wondered what they had shot him with. He had never heard of anything that could do that to someone. It had not been a stun gun. He knew they were going to come and demand answers and he had none to give. How could he explain that he had just come in here on his own? They would never believe him. Would they kill him? He knew Janie would be wondering when he was coming back. He wondered how she could not know that this was here. Did they never come out this far to round up cattle? Maybe they just minded their own business and stayed away from it. He wished he had done that now but then again, if he could find a way out of here, he could get that information to the right people and stop whatever was going on here. That was a big IF too. He knew he could not get out of this room without help, and if he tried to run, he was sure they would render him helpless with that pain weapon.

Mac sighed. He had thought he was in trouble when he had Sally up at his cabin, but at least she did not want to kill him or cause him pain. All he could do was wait to see what they would do to him. Just then, he heard someone opening the door. He sat up and looked to see who would come in. A man came in and walked over to Mac just so that the dim light bulb would show his face.

Mac was shocked to see that it was Billy. "How did you get in here?" Billy asked.

"The stupid way," Mac replied.

"I'll say. I don't know if I can get you out of here or not."

"You mean…what are you doing here?"

"For me to know, and you NOT to find out. You shouldn't be here."

"Who else on the ranch knows about this?"

"Everybody. Surely you noticed the personnel."

Mac frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked.

"We've only known you a week," Billy said.

"Is anyone else here from the ranch?"

"Only two others."

Mac looked at him. "What is this thing they shot me with?" he asked.

"It attaches itself to your spine or something like that. I'm no scientist," Billy said. "It has to be deactivated." He shook his head. "I have to get out of here before they find me in here. I'm sorry that I can't help you right now but this is deeply confidential."

"You're going to let them torture me?"

Billy did not say anything to that, but just turned and went back out the door. Mac fell back on the bed. He was in serious trouble and he was putting others in danger too.


	19. Chapter 19

As the evening wore on, Janie was starting to wonder where Mac was. She had thought he would be back before dark, but dark was getting very close now. She went outside and found Johnny out there leaning on the fence. "Mac's not back yet," she said.

"I think he wanted to watch the sunset," Johnny replied.

"You don't think he's discovered our secret, do you?"

"I hope not. Why? Do you think he has?"

"If he rode out that far, he certainly couldn't miss it."

Johnny turned around and looked at her as he leaned on the fence. "You think he got out there and got in trouble?"

"Well I don't know," Janie said. "He 'is' a detective and he's curious. I think we should have already let him in on this."

"We didn't know him, Jane. Besides, why would he get into trouble out there? He's just going for a ride."

"I can't see him staying out there till dark."

"I can. He's a loner."

"If you say so."

"Well, Billy's there right now so if he sees him in trouble, he'll do what he can."

"Which won't be much," Janie declared. "You know how that place is."

"Yeah, but there's a way. It's not pretty or easy but it's better than the alternative."

"We were only going to use that in an emergency."

"If Mac's been captured out there, it will be an emergency."

"I guess you're right."

Janie looked out toward the trail where Mac had gone, and then she saw something coming that way. At first, she thought it was Mac, but she realized it was the horse he had taken…but he was not on it. The horse came into the ranch yard and Janie looked at Johnny who frowned as he looked at the horse. "Now, what do you think?" Janie asked.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that he would get out there and get caught like this?" Johnny asked.

"They'll kill him, and I don't think it's going to just go away like these others have. He was the head of the crime lab for goodness sake!"

"We'll figure out something when I get in touch with Billy tonight. Shawn and Karl are there too. Just give us some time."

"He may not have time, John," Janie said.

Janie led the horse into the stable. She knew if Mac was in that place, he was in serious danger. He would be better off if he had fallen off that horse and were lying out there with a broken leg somewhere. They would just have to see what happened next.

Mac was lying on the cot worrying when he heard the door opening again. He sat up, feeling his breath catch in his chest. The man in the suit came in, along with three guards. "Mac Taylor," the man said. "You are quite a catch." He leaned over and looked at Mac directly in the eyes. "Just what is a New York City detective doing over here snooping around my facility?"

"I'm not a detective anymore," Mac said.

"Once a detective, always a detective. Now, who are you working for?"

"I'm not working for anyone. I told you that."

"Oh, do we have to get ugly with this?"

"I just ran up on this place while I was riding and…"

"And on some sudden impulse, you decided to come in here pretending to be one of us? Why?"

Mac frowned. "Because I can see that you're up to something, and I just wanted to know what that was."

"Uh huh."

The man in the suit paced back and forth. Mac wondered who the man was and where he was from. He stopped and looked at Mac again. "I know you're working for someone," he said.

"I'm not," Mac declared.

"Bring him with us."

The three guards took the shackles off Mac who tried to run for it but he did not get far. He fell to the floor as his body once again exploded in pain. He threw up this time and thought he would pass out, but then the pain stopped as abruptly as it started.

The guards got Mac up. He thought he would not be able to stand up much less walk. "Now, don't try that again," the man in the suit said.

They took Mac down to another room where there was a chair in the center of the room that looked a lot like an electric chair to Mac. "I told you I am not working for anyone!" he said as they were putting him in the chair. "There's nothing to tell!"

"I think you have plenty to tell," the man in the suit said. "What is a New York City detective doing over here in my place? Answer me this time."

"I told you, I'm not a detective anymore. I was out riding and…"

"Stop! I won't listen to that lie again."

"It's not a lie!"

"I know you're not a detective anymore. You're working for someone. Who is it?"

"I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Well, I guess this is going to get very ugly. You know after about three times with that nerve cruncher and you'll lose control of everything. It's quite embarrassing."

Mac pulled at his restraints. "I told you the truth! I'm not working for anyone!"

The man sighed as though he were exasperated. "Okay, show him we mean business," he said.

"NO!" Mac yelled but then he could not keep from screaming as he felt excruciating pain. He finally could not scream, and he realized he could feel every nerve in his body and then he passed out.

Billy was watching. He hated it because he could not help Mac. He would have to wait until he could get in touch with Johnny and the others. Shawn walked up beside him. "What are we going to do?" Shawn asked quietly. "They'll kill him."

"I have to get in touch with Johnny. He won't be able to walk after this."

"If ever. We have to help him. You know his equilibrium can be messed up for good if we let this continue."

"You don't have to tell me that. Just stay quiet for now but see if you can get hold of a deactivator."

"You know there aren't many of those."

"Then find one."

"What about when they find out it's missing?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We have to get him out through the secret place."

"Is he going to survive that?"

"One of us will have to go with him if he's not able to go alone."

"Once we do, we can't come back."

"Well, I'm about tired of being here anyway. Now that we know what their plans are, we need to end this."

"That's not up to you."

"I know, but I can sure make a recommendation."

"So I just tell Karl to stay put?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "Until this is over, we can't do anything. I hate it too but we can't do anything right now."

"We could shoot them all."

Billy looked at Shawn. "We don't operate like that," he said.

"They don't deserve anything less than to be shot down like the dogs they are."

"You're right but we will do this by the law. Okay?"

"Sure. We're with you."

Shawn walked away and Billy stood and looked at Mac slumped in the chair. He knew Mac did not deserve this, even if he did sneak in. However, he also knew that they had to be careful getting him out. The way out was a long way down. Even though they were in an underground bunker, it was still in a mountain. Only one person had gotten out through the secret way. He was sure the jerks around here knew about it but he was also sure they did not know that anyone could get out that way.

When Mac started waking up, he realized that he was on the cot again, and he smelled a bad odor. He soon realized that it was his own self. He wished he knew how to get that thing out of his back. He could feel some of his nerves twitching. He wondered what that thing was doing to him besides causing pain. He wondered if it was night or day outside. It was impossible to tell in this place. He looked at his watch and it was a little after Midnight. He had been out for quite some time. He tried to sit up but his body trembled all over with that. He lay back down and he could feel all his nerves. It made him feel like he was having a panic attack or that he was extremely nervous…at least that was what he thought it felt like. He had never felt like that before.

About an hour later, the door to Mac's cell opened. He sat up, although slowly, and was shaking all over. "Shhhh," the soldier hissed.

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm Shawn."

Mac saw what looked like a transmitter in Shawn's hand. "Relax," Shawn said. "This will deactivate the nerve cruncher."

Mac watched as he pressed the button on the transmitter and then he felt something release in his back and then he almost cried out, but Shawn grabbed his mouth. "Shhhhh!"

Mac almost whimpered as he felt something…coming out? Of his back. Shawn grabbed the device when it was out. Then he put a bandage on Mac. "Just lie there and stay quiet and still," Shawn said. "Motor Mouth won't be back till morning."

Mac could not believe this was happening. "Is this going to get well?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it will take time. Someone else will be in later tonight when there aren't many people here. We have a way to get you out. Do you think you can swim?"

Mac considered that. "I don't know."

"I can't take the shackles off but stand up if you can and exercise your legs and arms."

"Why do I have to swim?"

"Because it's the only way out."

Mac was confused but he nodded that he understood. "Can't I get some clean clothes?"

Shawn shook his head. "I'm sorry. If I did anything like that and someone came in, it would be bad for you…and probably us too."

Shawn went over to the door. "Just be ready," he said and went out.

Mac lay on his side. His back hurt where that thing had been. He could not imagine getting up off this cot but he would. He had to. He closed his eyes a moment and then he sat up which made him tremble. What had they done to him? He finally stood up on his feet and felt like he would fall. His legs trembled but he stood there anyway and then he took two steps. That was about all he could take with the shackle on. He walked back and forth until he felt like he could walk a little better. Would he have to run? He was not sure he could but then again, he was not feeling the urgency right now. He would just have to wait and see what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

It was 3:30 AM when Mac heard the door again. He was nervous as he waited to see who was coming in. Much to his relief, Billy came in the door. He came over to Mac and unlocked the shackles. "We don't have much time," Billy whispered. He got Mac up off the cot. "Can you walk?"

"I'm going to," Mac said with determination.

Mac's feet felt like they were full of needles, but he went on anyway. They got out into the tunnel and headed toward their escape plan. Mac had to admit he was having a hard time but he was not going to give up.

They finally got Mac down to a tunnel that was blocked by a huge metal door. Mac leaned on the wall while they opened that door. He could see into the tunnel…or he could see that it was total darkness. "We're going in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to go back to your cell," Billy replied.

They got Mac over to the tunnel and he found that it was slanted downward. "Don't worry, we're helping you," Billy said. He and Shawn got Mac down the slanted tunnel to the level ground again which was ankle deep in murky water.

"The sewer?" Mac asked as they were walking.

"It can't smell any worse than you do," Shawn remarked.

"Well, excuse me."

They traveled down the tunnel for quite a while and made a few turns. Then they were at another opening that was blocked by a metal door. Mac waited while they opened this one and was surprised to see stars and realized that this door went outside. He heard rushing water too. "What is that?" Mac asked.

"It's a waterfall," Billy said.

"A what?"

"You're just feeling nervous because of what you've been through. I'm going with you."

"Going with me where?"

"Down."

"You mean we're going to jump out of here? In the dark?"

"We've tested this, Mac. I wouldn't take you out there if I didn't know it's safe."

Mac felt his nerves shaking but he knew that was not normal for him. He walked over to the opening with Billy. He looked out into what looked like nothingness. "Oh no! I can't do that!" Mac said and tried to back up.

"Come on now," Billy said. "You would do it in a second if you were yourself right now."

Mac swallowed hard. He was not so sure of that, but he figured he would not be so nervous about it. He took a deep breath. "You said you're going with me, right?"

"Yes, and I am. Now, let's get up here and do this before Shawn and Karl are discovered."

Mac knew they had risked their lives to get him out of here, so he had to take the plunge. "Alright," he said.

Mac and Billy stepped up to the edge of the "doorway". Mac closed his eyes trying to resist the urge to back up.

"You ready?" Billy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Mac replied.

Billy counted to three and then, Mac closed his eyes and jumped. He could hear that rushing water even better as they fell, and it felt extremely cold. He took a deep breath and then they plunged into the coldest water Mac had ever felt. Since all his nerves were very sensitive, he thought he was in sensory overload. Billy had not let go of his hand the whole time, and he grabbed him and helped him to the surface. Mac sucked in a breath as they broke the surface. Then they were swimming to the bank. They crawled out on the bank and they were both shivering. "That water's freezing!" Mac said.

"Shhhhh!" Billy hissed.

Mac had not realized they were still in danger but he stayed quiet, and they started running. He could not run very fast but Billy did not leave him behind. They finally got out into the woods and came to a trail which had a jeep waiting for them. Mac was surprised to see it but he was glad to see it. They got in and Billy gave him a blanket and then headed on down the mountain on an incredibly rough road…or trail. They were finally on a road that led back around to the ranch. "I think I need a doctor," Mac said.

"Don't worry, they'll get you one," Billy replied.

Mac thought he was feeling worse now. He supposed it was all that exertion. Janie and Johnny came out to the jeep. "Well, I guess I got more than I bargained for when I hired you," Janie said.

They got Mac into the bunkhouse and he lay down on this bunk. "What did they do to me?" he asked.

Janie looked at Billy. "They shot him with a nerve cruncher," he said. "He's lucky we got him out of there when we did. If 'the boss' had come back before we got him out of there, they would have tried those other weapons on him."

"You can't go back in there."

"I know, but I had to get him out."

"Are you sure that no one saw you?"

"Wait a minute," Mac interrupted as he sat up. "What is going on around here? Who are you?"

"I really do own this ranch," Janie said, "And we are doing real work around here, but that's a terrorist group over there."

Mac frowned. "Terrorist?" He unbuttoned his shirt and took out the papers that were now wet but could still be read.

"You got the map? How did you get it?"

"Well, I was a detective. I got into that office and found it and I also got in there and found some sort of lab where they were working on what looked like a weapon."

"Oh, it is that alright, but you should not have been in there."

Mac frowned. "Well, I know that now, but I knew there had to be something going on in there and I didn't intend to go in there. I was just looking at the start and then that guy found me and…well, it just went from there."

"You're one to just jump into situations, aren't you?"

"I guess I am. Being a detective for over ten years will do that to you."

Janie and the others laid the map and other papers out on the table so they could dry. "Definitely some good information," she said.

"Why haven't you already gotten that?" Mac asked.

"We haven't been in there long. How did you find it so quickly? Besides, they would notice that they went into a place like that just like they did when you went in."

"They didn't search me. Why didn't they search me?"

"They probably didn't think you found anything."

Mac shook his head. The whole situation was confusing to him but he was not involved in it until now. "So, what are you guys planning to do?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, we're getting you a doctor," Janie said. "He'll come here so you don't have to go to the hospital."

"Why shouldn't I go to the hospital?"

"You're safer here."

"Safer? How can this be safer when it's right over the mountain from that base down there?"

"You'd be surprised."

Mac took a deep breath as he tried to relax on the bed. His nerves still felt like they were buzzing. "I need a shower," he said.

"Do what you want," Janie replied. "We have some talking to do."

Mac got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He was glad to get a shower. He never wanted to go through anything like that again. He did not know what sort of device he had been shot with but he figured he would not know any time soon either.

Soon, the doctor arrived and checked Mac over and then started an IV in his arm. "You're a little dehydrated," he said.

Mac watched what the doctor was doing, and he was not sure he fully trusted this doctor and he did not know these people around here very well. "How long will I be on this IV?" he asked.

"Well, at least until the end of the day. Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Mac lay there and listened to the quiet talk in the next room. He knew they were not going to let him in on what was happening but it did not matter. He did not want to meet up with a nerve cruncher again. He knew he should not have gone in that place like he did but he had known there was something illegal going on there. He was going to have to get used to the idea that he was not a detective anymore. He thought maybe someday he would try being a private investigator for someone at times just to make some money. That would be an interesting job.

Mac realized he was starting to get very sleepy. He did not think he should be so sleepy but when he tried to sit up, he realized that it was not natural sleepiness, but it was also too late to do anything about it. He stared at the ceiling as he knew they had given him something to put him to sleep. But why? He had been on their side.

When Mac woke up, he was lying on his stomach. He was on his cot in the bunkhouse and wondered how long he had been lying there. He sat up feeling a little confused, but he could see that it was early in the morning and everyone was asleep. He looked around him and realized that everyone else was in their cots as well. He looked at his watch, and sure enough, it was about 530 am. He put his hand to his head as he felt a bandage on his head. He got up and went into the bathroom. He definitely had a bandage on his head. He could not remember what happened.

Mac left the bathroom and then noticed that Johnny was up. "Morning," Johnny said.

"Morning," Mac replied. "What happened?"

"You fell off your horse when you were riding and hit your head. You had quite a few dreams but the doctor said you would be okay."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. You talked in your sleep a lot."

Mac scowled as he remembered something about a bunker and…He looked at Johnny. "I dreamed?" He shook his head. "No. I didn't dream all that. I don't remember falling off my horse either."

"You saw an old abandoned bunker down there and somehow your horse must have gotten spooked and you fell. I guess when you saw the bunker, you had dreams about it when you were knocked out."

"How long was I asleep?"

"You were in and out for about two days. You didn't seem to know where you were or anything."

Mac was finding this hard to believe as he remembered things that happened. "I don't believe you," Mac said. "I remember Billy getting me out of that place."

"What place?"

"That bunker. There was some terrorist group out there and they were planning something. They caught me in there and…"

"That must have been what you were rambling on about when you were asleep."

"That couldn't have been a dream."

"You'd be surprised what people dream when they're knocked out like that. You were lucky we found you. Your horse came back to the ranch without you and we went out and found you. I'm just glad you didn't have any broken bones."

"Was I in the hospital?"

"No. The doctor came out here and checked you out."

Mac sat down on his bed. He had a headache now and he still found it hard to believe that he had dreamed all that. "I don't feel too good," he said.

"You shouldn't be up," Johnny replied. "The doctor said you needed to rest for a couple more days so no work today. They'll bring your breakfast to you here."

"Why can't I go to the table?"

"I guess you can if you feel like it."

"I don't know."

"Just let us know."

Everyone else in the bunkhouse was getting up now. Mac just lay there while everyone else went out to start the day. He thought he was not getting the whole story. He could not believe he dreamed all that. Could he have dreamed it? He felt like he had been lying here a long time but he did not know.

Mac got up when he heard the breakfast bell ringing. He wanted to eat at the table and he thought his head felt a little better now. He went to the front porch where Janie was ringing the bell. "You're up this morning," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Confused," Mac said.

"I'm just glad we found you. We followed the horse's trail and found you. I was glad you didn't have any broken bones."

"Yeah, me too."

Mac went on into the house. He realized that Johnny had said practically the same thing to him. Thinking about that made him feel a little dizzy but he went on to the table. There was not as much talk this morning, and Mac did not feel like talking. He found that he did not feel much like eating either but he ate a little.

Everyone else left the dining room to go out and do their chores and work. Johnny walked outside with Mac. "We're sorry this happened to you," Johnny said. "We paid the doctor for you and paid for all your medicines."

"Thanks," Mac replied. "I think I need to go and lie down."

"You do that."

Johnny leaned on the fence rail and watched Mac walk on to the bunkhouse. Janie came outside to Johnny. "You think he believes it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Johnny replied. "I think maybe he does but like he said, he's confused."

"We're just lucky he hit his head when he fell out of bed or we wouldn't have had that good story to tell him."

"I'm just glad it didn't injure him any worse."

Johnny turned around to face Janie and leaned on the fence. "So, are you going to answer my question now?" he asked.

Janie smiled. "You're not a man to give up, are you?" she asked.

"No. I'm not known for that much. You know when two people come together the way we are, it's just right, Janie."

"We've been through a lot together."

"Marry me, Janie. You know I love you."

Janie looked into Johnny's eyes. She smiled at the sincerity she saw there, and the love she could see in his eyes for her. "Yes, I do know it," she said.

"So, you'll marry me? We can get married down there in that little church and live happily ever after."

"Why don't we get married right here on the ranch? You know that corn field over there would make a beautiful background for pictures, and so would those mountains."

Johnny smiled as they both looked toward the corn field and the mountains. "I love these mountains, Johnny," Janie said. "I could never leave them."

"I love them too, and I want to be here with you," Johnny replied.

Janie looked at him as he took out a ring box with a diamond ring in it. "So what do you say?" he asked.

Janie held out her hand and let him put the ring on it. "I always knew we would be together," she said.

Johnny smiled and grabbed Janie in a hug that lifted her from the ground and caused her to laugh with happiness. Mac heard Johnny and Janie laughing. He wondered what they were so happy about but he did not care enough to get up and go see.

By the next day, everyone on the ranch knew that Johnny and Janie were going to get married. "Congratulations," Mac said as he shook Johnny's hand.

"Thanks," Johnny replied. "You feel like working today?"

"At least for a while. I'm tired of lying around."

"Well, you can do some of the lighter chores today. Just gather all the eggs and she'll give you something to feed the pigs and stuff like that."

"Thanks."

Mac frowned as he walked out to the chicken houses. It was quite a chore to gather the eggs but it was not all that hard to do. He thought about the situation he was in. It was hard for him to accept the fact that he had dreamed that whole thing. Did he really dream it? And if he did not dream it, why would they lie to him? He could not remember everything about the situation but he remembered something about that bunker. He thought he had been inside it. He felt like his brain was clogged or something. It was hard to remember what had happened…or what he had thought happened. He could not deny that he had a knot on his head where he had hit his head. He remembered having an IV in his arm. He thought he must have been partially awake at some time or other because he would have to be to remember the IV.

As the day wore on, Mac started feeling better. He thought that being up and working made him feel stronger and helped him feel much better than he had before. After he gathered all those eggs, he fed the pigs and raked the old hay out of the stable so that fresh hay could be put in. He even loaded a bale of hay on the wagon and took it out to the field to feed to the calving cows. They were kept in the corral so that when they calved, they would not be out in the pasture.

On his way back to the ranch yard, Mac looked out toward the mountains. He remembered riding up that trail and looking at the compass. He scowled as he wondered where his compass was now. He had not even had his cell phone. He had not even thought about it. He rubbed his forehead as he thought he was forgetting things. When he was gathering the eggs and thinking, he had not been able to even think of the names of things that he was looking at. His doctor in New York had told him that aphasia could resurface if he was scared or suffered trauma. He hoped that did not happen, but at least if it did, he was out here on the ranch and did not have to talk to people much.

Mac thought about that. Scared or suffered trauma? He knew they said he had fallen and hit his head, but he wished he could remember everything that happened. He had a feeling that there was more to it than what he had been told…and why did they not take him to a hospital? Mac put the wagon back in the barn and went to the outhouse. He washed his face and hands. It was almost lunch time now, and he was plenty hungry. He supposed a person ate more when they worked a lot…or when they worked like he was working now.

Soon, the dinner bell was clanging and everyone was heading for the house again. Mac thought he would try to get a conversation started at the table today, and maybe someone would have a slip of the tongue. He knew he could remember something about Shawn in his "dream", and Billy. He thought maybe that jar to the head had caused him to forget what else happened.

Mac sat down at the table which was full of food as usual. He thought he had probably eaten the freshest food since he had been here that he had eaten since he was a kid. Janie prayed over the food and then sat down beside Johnny with a smile. Mac was glad they were happy. "It's been an interesting week," Mac said. "Hasn't it?"

Everyone looked at him a moment. "Sure was," Johnny replied. "Those cows out there are getting more stubborn all the time."

"I'm sure glad you guys found me when I fell off my horse," Mac said and listened to the silence that followed that. "I really had a strange dream while I was knocked out. It's strange that I can remember that I was dreaming but can't remember what I was dreaming about. Don't you think so?"

Mac looked at Billy who just looked at him over his glass as he was drinking some milk. "I've never been knocked out," Norman said. "So I wouldn't know."

"I knew someone who was knocked out once," Shawn said. "He couldn't remember even how he got knocked out."

Mac frowned. "I don't remember getting knocked out either," he said. "Did that guy ever remember?"

"No. He never did."

"I had aphasia when I was shot once and it's scary when I can't remember something. It makes me think it's trying to resurface."

"You were shot?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I went into a pharmacy and there was a robbery going on. I was shot in the back."

Shawn looked down at his plate and picked at his food. "Must have been bad."

"I almost bled to death and the bullet was pretty close to my heart. That was when I was working at the crime lab. I enjoyed my time as the head of the crime lab but it sure wasn't easy."

"So you went to crime scenes and collected evidence?" Norman asked.

"I did. I couldn't tell you how many cases I investigated."

"Did you always get the guilty person?"

"Most of the time but there were cases that laid on my desk for a long time."

Johnny shook his head. "I still don't see why someone with a cushy job in an office like that would want to come out here and slave on a ranch and sweat all day," he said.

Mac considered that. "Well, sometimes a person can lose their self and I think doing a hard day's work can help you find yourself again," he said. "I like this work. It's quiet and I just like it."

Mac thought about what he wanted to say next. "I remember once when I was in the Marines, my fellow soldier was injured and I carried him for over a mile. I didn't even know his name."

Mac heard Shawn sigh at that and then he stood up. "Well, I'm done eating," he said. "I think I'm going back to the old grind stone."

Mac watched Shawn leave and knew that something was bothering him. "You really know how to stir up dinner conversation, don't you?" Janie asked.

Mac looked at her and saw just the least bit of irritation on her face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you so glum today?"

"Glum? I'm glad I'm alive."

Janie went back to eating but she knew what Mac was doing, and she knew why. He thought something else had happened and he was trying to make them all feel guilty about not telling him the truth. They could not tell him the truth, and she would fire him if she had to.


	21. Chapter 21

After dinner, Mac went outside. He looked around the yard but he did not see Shawn anywhere. He did not even know what Shawn was doing today. Johnny came outside. "You ready for more work, Taylor?" he asked.

"Sure," Mac said. "Why do I always have to work alone?"

"It usually only takes one person to do these chores that you're doing and we need the more experienced hands out there doing the rest."

"When do I get to find out about the other stuff?"

"It won't be long." Johnny pointed to the barn. "You raked out the old hay, so pitch some fresh hay into the stable. You can get it in the barn there and carry it over there in the wagon."

Mac nodded. "Thanks."

Mac went on and got the wagon. He knew they must be trying to keep him away from the others. He was not sure why. He did not think they were hostile toward him but he knew there was something that they were not telling him and that he could not remember. His back hurt just a little right between his shoulders. He had thought it was because of the work he was doing but he was beginning to wonder.

Mac got the hay into the wagon and carried it over to the stables. On his way over there, he saw Shawn going into the house. He drove the wagon on into the stable and then looked out the door toward the house. He knew he should not eavesdrop but he would figure out a way. He would go inside to get some water. He went up to the house quietly and walked in and walked slowly toward the kitchen.

"He should know the truth," Shawn said.

"Why?" Johnny asked. "What good would it do?"

"I don't know that it would do any good but living with this lie is not the way I like things."

"We've had to live with a lie before, Shawn."

"Yeah, but this guy's different. He's one of us, Johnny."

"I know that, Shawn, but it won't do any good. It won't change anything."

"You know, we go to church on Sunday's," Shawn said. "What are you learning?"

Mac heard footsteps and went on into the kitchen. Shawn came from the other room and was surprised when he saw Mac in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I just came in to get some water," Mac said.

Shawn looked like he would like to say more but he put his hat on and went back out the door. Then Johnny came into the kitchen. Mac got a glass of water and started drinking it. "You know, when someone is having a private conversation in this house, it's just that," Johnny said. "Private."

Mac stared at him a moment. "I know that," he said. "What? Do you think I was listening?"

"You know you were, Taylor. What are you? A peeping tom?"

Mac frowned. "Absolutely not. I did overhear part of what you said."

Johnny stepped closer to Mac. "You better get out there in that barn and mind your own business. The only time you're supposed to be in here is when it's dinner time or when you need to talk to us about something. You're just a hand here, so get used to taking orders because you're not the boss here."

Mac swallowed his anger that he felt. "I'm sorry," he said. He went back outside. He was definitely not used to being reprimanded. He had reprimanded people before but he did not like it. He went to the barn and started pitching the hay into the horse stalls.

As Mac got to work, Connie, one of the other hands came into the stable. "So, you're from New York, huh?" she asked.

Mac just kept on working. "Yeah, I am," he said.

"You're not married?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why do you wear a wedding band?"

"I thought I made that clear before. I loved a woman and she died. I don't think I have to explain myself to people."

"I guess not if you're so touchy about it."

Mac stopped and looked at her. He knew he was still feeling irritated about that reprimand. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm working here. Did you want something?"

"Well, I thought I'd come in here and help you."

Mac was surprised by that as Connie grabbed another pitchfork and started working. Mac just went on working. He did not want to talk to anyone, especially women. He had a right to be alone the rest of his life if that was what he wanted. Besides, he had lost two wives. He figured there was a time for someone to get the picture and give up.

Connie took off her top shirt so that she was wearing a tank top. "It sure gets hot doing this work," she said.

Mac could not argue with that but he just kept on working. He was already in his A-shirt. He got so dirty doing this work, it was unbelievable, but he did not forget the chaps. He noticed that Connie was even wearing chaps. He had never worn chaps until he came to this ranch, and they were hot since they were made out of leather. He remembered a time when Claire had bought him a pair of leather pants because she wanted to see how sexy he would look in them. He almost laughed as he remembered her reaction when she saw him in them, but he would not wear them out in public even though she had begged him to and had bought her own self a pink pair. He had informed her that leather pants did not fit a man the same way they did a woman, and she had thought that was hilariously funny.

Mac realized he was smiling and he cleared his throat as he kept on working. He did not want Connie to ask him what he was thinking about. He had done a lot of thinking while he worked here since he usually did not have anyone to talk to. "So, what usually goes on around here?" Mac asked.

Connie looked at him and wiped sweat off her forehead. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean like, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Sometimes we have a barn dance out at Mister Tucker's barn. As a matter of fact, they're planning one for this next weekend. Do you want to go?"

Mac wished he had kept his big mouth shut now. "I don't know," he said and slung some more hay into the stall.

"Oooh, you're afraid of women."

Mac looked at her. "I'm not afraid of women," he declared.

Connie laughed. "All men are afraid of women. I don't know what they think we're going to do."

Mac shook his head and threw more hay into the stall. "So you think it's fear, huh?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Hey, you don't know anything about what a man thinks when he's thinking of getting married."

"What do they think?"

"Well, I tell you, it's a big responsibility and it makes a man nervous."

"You think women don't get nervous?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Of course. We have to get our hair done, our nails, our makeup. We have to get the perfect dress, get the invitations out, pick out a cake, make sure the colors are all right, make sure the caterers are scheduled for the right time…"

"Okay, okay." Mac shook his head. "Let's move this wagon down here further."

"All men do is show up," Connie went on as they were moving the wagon further down the center of the stables.

"Show up for what?"

"The wedding."

"Oh. Well, women want their wedding to be just like they want it so I guess men usually don't interfere."

"That's a likely story. I think they just don't care as long as they get to the honeymoon."

Mac almost laughed out loud. "You may be right," he said.

"What were you thinking about when you decided that you wanted to marry your wife?" Connie asked.

"How did we get started on this conversation?"

"I don't know. I think I asked you why you were wearing a wedding ring if you're not married."

"Oh."

Mac was silent while he worked for a while. "I guess Johnny and Janie will be getting married soon," he said.

"Yeah, they're planning to get married next month," Connie replied. "I'll bet Johnny isn't going to have a thing to do with the wedding plans. He'll just show up and she'll do all the hard work."

"At least she'll have it the way she wants it."

When they were done putting hay into the stalls, Mac took the wagon back to the barn and then unhitched the horses. Connie watched him as he took the horses to the stable. "You know, men look sexy in chaps," she said.

"Do they?" Mac asked.

"You sure do."

Mac took the bridle, blinkers, and harness off the horses and then began brushing them. Connie brushed one while he brushed the other. "You know a lot about horses?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say I know a lot," Mac said. "But I want to do this right."

"I think they like to be brushed. They sure stand still for it."

"I guess it's kinda like getting a backrub."

"Oh yeah. I sure enjoy those."

Mac could not remember the last time he had a backrub. He had never gone and gotten a massage. It just seemed generic. He and Claire used to give each other massages. He shook his head as he did not want to think about that. He had to get his mind on what he was doing now and not dwell on the past.

They finished putting the hay in the stables and carried the wagon over to the barn. Connie smiled as she watched Mac. "Definitely sexy in those chaps," she said.

Mac looked at her and started to say something but he went on about his business. However, she followed him. "Why are you following me around?" Mac asked.

"They told me to come and help you for the rest of the day," Connie replied.

Mac saddled a horse next and so did Connie. "I'm going to check the corn field," he said. "I'm supposed to see if it's tasseling yet, and if it is, I'm supposed to detassel the female rows."

"Excruciating work, right?" Connie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. It seems that I only get to do things here around the ranch yard."

"You're lucky you don't have to go out there on that cattle drive."

"Cattle drive?"

"Yeah. Once a year they have an actual cattle drive. I guess it's just to keep a tradition going."

"Does everyone go on that?"

"Most of us do. I usually do the cooking."

"So you're the sourdough, huh?"

Connie laughed. "I guess you could say that." She looked at Mac. "Didn't you say you had a cabin in the mountains?"

"Yeah." Mac frowned. "I feel like I've abandoned it."

"You just stay here."

"Yeah. I figured it would be easier to just stay here rather than driving back every day and I intended to go to the cabin on the weekends but that hasn't worked out so far." Mac looked at Connie. "Do you know what really happened to me?"

Connie frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't think they're telling me the whole story. I don't think I dreamed all that."

"I wouldn't know, Mister Taylor. Is it okay if I call you Mac?"

"Sure."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I can't remember everything, but I do remember something about Billy and Shawn. Do you know anything about them?"

"They have been acting strange lately," Connie said. "Billy and I went out together a couple of times but I guess he just wasn't interested. Shawn is kinda quiet."

Mac frowned. He had hoped he could get more than that. They arrived at the corn field and got down from their horses. The corn stalks were as tall as Mac's head now. He looked into the tops of the corn stalks and could see that they were beginning to make tassels. "Well, I'll help you," Connie said. "This is quite easy work. Leave one row and detassel four, and so on."

"Right," Mac replied. He pulled the tassel off the first corn stalk. He looked down the rows of corn. "Well, maybe this is not such easy work."

"You may be right," Connie agreed as she moved on down her row. "So what about the dance this Saturday? Don't you want to go?"

Mac was silent a moment. He closed his eyes as he could only remember pain from getting involved with someone. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, it's not like we're going to start dating or anything. We're just going to have some fun."

"I've been through a lot, Connie. It's just hard for me."

"You need to have some fun. It will be fun."

Mac was not sure he could let himself have fun but he supposed he should try. By the time he got to the other end of his row of corn, he knew why he needed gloves for this job. Those tassels were rough. Connie arrived at the end of her row at just about the same time, and then they went over to the next two. "We won't get all this done in one day," Connie said.

"I agree," Mac replied. "It's not too bad though. I remember going through the corn field at my grandpa's house. He had corn so tall one year that he had to get a ladder to get some of the ears off."

Connie stopped and looked at Mac. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mac said. "I saw them myself. I had never seen corn that tall and I haven't seen any since, and the ears were so long, Grandma had to break them in half to get them into bags."

Connie just stared at him a moment but she knew he was not kidding. "Wow. I have never seen anything like that."

"It was a long time ago probably before you were born."

Connie laughed. "Are you saying you're that much older than me?"

"I'm forty-eight."

Connie's mouth dropped open. She did not think he was that old. Actually she had thought he was maybe in his thirties. "Well, you certainly hide your age well," she said.

"Thanks. I assume you're in your twenties."

"You would assume right, but hey, I don't care if you're older than me. I still want you to go to the dance with me. Can't we dance together?"

Mac considered that a moment. He knew how things went with something like that, but he did think he needed to have fun too. "Sure, I'll go with you," he said.

"Great! I told Camille that I would get you to go with me."

Mac scowled. "What? Am I a bet now?"

"You've been a bet ever since you got here and we found out you weren't married."

"Oh. What? Who can get the old bachelor first?"

"You're not a bachelor, honey. A bachelor is someone who doesn't want to be married."

Mac frowned and did not say anything to that. He did want to be married but that had not worked out for him so far. He did not regret all the years he had spent with Claire and he did not regret the time he had with Christine, but here he was in a corn field and they were both lying in the cemetery. He supposed he would not be where he was now if he had married Christine. He would still be in New York running the rat race against crime. What a race it had been.

"I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you," Connie said.

Mac looked that way and she was standing and looking at him through the stalks of corn. "No, I just have a lot on my mind sometimes," he said.

"I know what you think, but everyone doesn't die that we love."

"Maybe for some people."

They finished that row of corn and skipped one and went on to the next two. "I still say you look sexy in those chaps," Connie remarked.

Mac could not help but smile at that. He did not feel like that standing here sweating in a corn field pulling tassels off of corn stalks. He was a farm hand. He had gone from the prestigious job as head of the New York crime lab to a farm hand. What had he been thinking when he moved here and started this? He did not know what he was thinking then but he thought he did not want to go back because everyone "thought" he should and thought he would, but he wanted to prove to them that he would do what he wanted. He had not even looked at his cell phone for two days. He could not remember the last time he had not checked his cell phone in even an hour. Maybe he was adjusting to this life and did not need his connection to that one anymore.

When Mac and Connie got done with those rows, they heard the dinner bell clanging. "Whoo hoo!" Connie exclaimed. "I'm starving! I'll race you!"

Mac smiled as Connie started running down the row of corn toward her horse. He went after her and remembered running through the corn at his grandpa's house and the leaves of the corn slapping him in the face. He had not felt this free in a very long time. They finally came out of the corn field and Mac jumped into the saddle and smiled challengingly at Connie as she was mounting up.

"Cheater!" Connie yelled as Mac was racing away but she was smiling.

Mac leaned low over his horse and soon Connie was catching up with him. They raced into the ranch yard and Mac jumped off the horse and stood beside the rail as Connie came in right behind him. "What took you so long?" he asked as though he had been standing there a long time.

Connie jumped off the horse and gave him a mock glare. "You! Man!"

Mac laughed and went to the outhouse to wash his hands. Connie was with him and she splattered water in his face. "Hey, now," Mac said. "I'm ready to get in there and eat."

"Me too, so get out of my way!" Connie replied.

Mac got done with that and went on to the house. He took his chaps off as he was walking up there and hung them on the rail of the porch. Connie ran up behind him and grabbed him from behind. "You're gonna pay for that," she said. "I'll beat you back to that field."

"Oh really?" Mac asked. "We'll see, won't we?"

Connie kissed him on the cheek. "You're a sweet friend," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Connie watched him walk to the table and thought he looked awfully good in those jeans. She sat beside him at the table. Mac thought he would not have any trouble having anyone to talk to now. Connie talked as they ate and told him about growing up on a ranch. "How did you end up here?" Mac asked.

"I just wanted to branch out on my own," Connie said. "You can't ride your parents' coattail forever, you know."

Mac nodded. "Yeah." He remembered his father telling him to go to New York just before he died. He had not really wanted to go. Now he wondered how things would have been if he had not gone there, but he had promised that he would.

Connie leaned on the table and looked at Mac. "Do you always zone out like that?" she asked.

Mac looked at her big blue eyes, and he thought she looked incredibly young. "Sometimes," he said. "I've had a lot to think about in the last few weeks."

"I'm sure you have. You're such a sweetheart."

Mac felt a little embarrassed now, and he hoped he was not blushing. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you. I mean it."

"You better eat. We have a lot of work to do, you know."

Connie took another bite of her food. "The hard task of detasseling the corn," she said. "Have you ever done that before?"

"No but they told me how."

"How's the corn doing?" Janie asked, interrupting their conversation.

"It's doing good," Mac said. "We've detasseled a few rows. Of course we have quite a few to go."

"I take it Connie is a good helper."

"She is that."

"You know me, Janie," Connie said. "I can do anything."

Mac was eating while he had time. He did not think he had ate so much since he was a very young man, and maybe since he was in the military. One definitely could not do without food in there.

When they were done eating, Mac and Connie went outside. Mac put his chaps back on and then mounted up. "I think I ate too much to race," he said.

Connie smiled. "You're just afraid I'll beat you," she replied.

Mac patted his stomach. "No. I'm stuffed."

They headed back out to the corn field. Janie and Johnny watched them go. "I guess it was a good idea to send Connie to help him," Janie said. "She gives him someone to talk to. Maybe he doesn't feel alone now."

"Probably not," Johnny replied. "At his age, getting that much attention from a young woman like that makes a man feel frisky again."

"Oh really?"

Johnny laughed. "Hey, you're all I want." He looked toward the corn field where Mac and Connie were going. "He needs something in his life."

"You're right," Janie agreed. "I can't imagine his heartache."

"Maybe Connie can change that."

Mac and Connie reached the field again and dismounted. Mac tied his horse under a tree in the shade so it could crop grass so Connie did the same. "Where did we get to?" Connie asked.

"Right here," Mac said as he entered the corn field again. They were quiet for a while as they worked.

"It won't be long until we'll be picking peas and stuff like that," Connie said.

"I always hated that when I was a kid."

"Me too, but it's a job. What are you going to do when you get your paycheck?"

"I don't know. I haven't been to town in a while."

"Maybe we should go and get some outfits to wear to the dance."

"What do you wear to a dance like that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Connie asked.

"Well, I have an idea."

"I'll show you. You definitely have to have some boots."

"I have some of those."

"And I want to see you in a blue western shirt, and some dark jeans."

Mac smiled. "Why?"

"Because…well, just because."

"And just what will you be wearing?"

"You'll see."

"So it's a _date_?"

"You bet," Connie said. "We're going to have a blast!"

Mac smiled as he thought about that. He thought he would probably have more fun than he had had since he had moved here. A barn dance. It would definitely be his first.


	22. Chapter 22

When Saturday came, Janie let everyone leave early so they could get ready for the dance that night. Mac and Connie went into town to get their outfits. Connie helped Mac pick out a royal blue western shirt with white trim, and fringes. Mac smiled at that. "I'm gonna wear this?" he asked.

"Yes you are," Connie said and then she picked out a pair of dark blue jeans. "And these. You're gonna have the best bib and tucker there!"

Mac scowled at that phrase but then he took the jeans and looked at her. "Are you sure that's my size?"

"You can pick out the right size but in this color."

"Yes, ma'am."

Connie smiled. "You're so cute."

Mac shook his head as she walked away to find her own outfit. He could not remember the last time he had been called cute. As he looked through the pants, he noticed his wedding ring on his finger and his smile faded very fast. What was he doing? He was going to a dance with a girl barely more than half his age. How could he do that and just forget about Christine?

Mac found his size in the pants and then went to the counter to pay for them. Then he heard his cell phone ring. He took it from his pocket and saw that it was Jo calling. He paused a moment and then just ignored the call. She only reminded him of what he did not want to think about and she would only bring up the fact that he had given up that job to live out here alone. Well, he was not alone now. He had a friend here who liked being with him and who did not question his life that he had now. He looked at Connie on the other side of the store. So what if she was a lot younger than him? They still had fun together, and just because they went to the dance together did not mean that they would start dating.

They soon left the store and Connie did not let Mac see what she was going to wear. He took her home and then went up to his cabin. It was the first time he had been there in quite some time. The grass had grown quite a bit and some weeds. He went into the cabin and it smelled musty. He would have to start staying here more often. It would start going down with no one here to see after it.

Mac took a shower and then got dressed in his Western outfit. He chuckled at himself in the mirror as he put his cowboy hat on. He hoped Connie would not be disappointed. After all, she could have asked Shawn or one of those other young guys. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch and then he looked at his phone. He saw that Jo had left a message. He went into the voicemail and listened to the message…

_Hi, Mac. I just thought I would call. I haven't heard from you in several days, but I guess you're busy. We all miss you and Lindsay can feel the baby kicking now. Everything is going fine. Call when you can._

Mac erased the message. He did not want to call because they always wound up talking about his "situation". He did not think he was in a situation…and if he was, he liked the situation he was in now. He had questioned himself so much that he had not really enjoyed himself, but since he had been working and was not thinking about it all the time, he was enjoying everything, and now he would go to a dance and have a great time. He would not call Jo and let her ruin it for him. He looked at his wedding ring on his finger. He shook his head and he could not bear to take it off yet…not yet.

Mac drove to Connie's house where she lived with her parents on their ranch. He wondered why she lived on a ranch and worked on another but she had said she wanted to branch out on her own. He drove up to the house and got out of the Avalanche. He supposed he had to go to the door to pick her up.

Mac walked up to the door and almost laughed at himself because he felt as nervous as he did when he was young and had to go to the door. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon, someone opened the door which squeaked just a little. There was a girl there with long blond hair, but she favored Connie quite a bit. "Hi," she said. "You must be Mac Taylor."

Mac nodded. "I am," he said. "I'm here to pick up Connie."

"Come on in. She'll be ready directly."

Mac went into the house which smelled like cherry pie. His mouth almost watered. He had not gotten to eat that good food at Janie's ranch this evening but there would be a dinner at the barn dance too. There was a man sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Howdy," he said and stood up. "You must be Mac."

"I am," Mac replied.

"I'm Arthur, Connie's father."

Mac wished he did not feel so nervous, and he was not sure why he did. "How old are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm, uh…"

"Daddy, don't give Mac the third degree," someone said.

Mac looked around to see Connie at the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed in a long brown western style dress that had what looked like a pink spider web on it, and had a hat and boots to match, and she had her blond hair in a braid. "I'm not giving him the third degree," Arthur said.

Connie walked over to Mac. "I'm a big girl, Daddy," she said. "Besides, Mac is a gentleman of the first water."

Mac felt a little embarrassed and he put his left hand in his pocket. What would the man think if he knew about his two dead wives? He thought maybe he would keep that to himself right now. "What time to you intend to be back?" Arthur asked.

"When the party's over, Dad," Connie said. "You and Mom should be going too."

"I'll be there later," Connie's sister said.

"Mac, this is my sister, Teresa. My other sister is Amy. She's going too. Mom is around here somewhere. Her name is Nancy. I also have two brothers, Jim and Walter. They're out already."

"Nice to meet you all," Mac said for nothing better to say.

"Let's go," Connie said. "See you all later." She looked at her father. "You and Mom should come. It would do her a lot of good to get out among people."

"It's up to her, Connie," Arthur said.

"Night, Daddy."

Mac and Connie went out to the Avalanche. "I just love this truck," Connie said as Mac cranked up to go.

"Thanks. I do too," Mac said.

"Don't let Daddy scare you. He's a big softy."

Mac figured he would probably not be a big softy if he thought a man was taking advantage of his daughter…a much older man. But he had not asked her to this dance…she asked him. He had finally agreed to go. He thought maybe he should take off his wedding ring. He would just think about that while he was at the dance. "Why doesn't your Mom want to come?" he asked out of curiosity.

"She's been sick," Connie said. "Just hasn't been well lately."

"I'm sorry. You have a big family, don't you?"

"Yes, and it's a lot of fun. We're going to have fun tonight. I can't wait."

Mac smiled. "I'm looking forward to it too. My first barn dance."

"And I get to take you to it!"

They soon arrived at the barn. Mac was surprised at the size of the red barn, and there were several cars parked around it. He could hear the music when they got out of the truck. "It's a live band!" Connie said. "Come on." She grabbed Mac's hand and they headed for the barn.

Mac could see that she was very excited about this event. When he got inside, he could see that there were many people who were excited about it. There were a lot of people dancing and a lot of people standing around talking. Connie pulled Mac over to the refreshment table where there was all sorts of food.

"I'm starving," Mac said as he looked at the buffet in front of him.

"Let's dig in!" Connie replied.

They fixed themselves a plate and went over to the tables that were set up for eating. "Hi, Connie!" someone said.

Mac looked to see a woman about Connie's age coming that way. She had long black hair and green eyes and she was very pretty, dressed in a green dress and a brown hat and boots. "Victoria," Connie said. "I want you to meet Mac Taylor."

"Hi," Victoria said as she offered Mac her hand.

"Hi," Mac said and shook her hand.

"Are you the one who's making Connie's heart flutter?"

Mac smiled and shook his head. "I don't know," he said.

"You're all I've heard about all week."

"Victoria," Connie said. "You're just trying to embarrass me."

Victoria laughed. "You just don't want him to know the truth."

"I think that's a little late."

Connie sat down at the table, and Mac was sitting on the other side across from her. "I love barbeque sandwiches," Connie said.

"I do too," Mac replied. "I don't think I have ever had one like this though."

"This is homemade. Mrs. Baker makes the best you ever tasted!"

"I'm sure." Mac thought he would never be able to eat food that was not fresh again after the way he had been eating here in this place.

When they were done eating, Connie pulled Mac over to the dance floor. "What are we going to do? Dance off all that food we ate?" Mac asked.

"You better believe it," Connie said. "I'm gonna dance your butt off."

Mac laughed. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No. You're as fine as cream gravy."

Mac was not sure what that meant, but he supposed it meant something in Western talk. He had heard several things around this area that he had never heard before. Johnny had told him that he would put him through the mill, and he had learned later that that meant he would have some farm experience when he got done. Now, he was fine as cream gravy. He wanted to find out what that meant too but right now he had to worry about this dancing…line dancing.

"We're gonna do the Boot Scootin' Boogie!" Connie said excitedly.

"I've never done this," Mac said.

"Oh, honey, just follow everybody else and have fun! Let yourself go and just do it! It's not as fast as the Cowboy cha cha cha."

Mac got in the line beside Connie. "Just follow what I do," Connie said. "You can do it."

Mac thought she had a lot of confidence in him but he would try anyway. He had always wanted to line dance anyway. The music started and Mac tried to follow the steps that Connie was doing and she talked him through it a few times until he was doing it. Mac could not believe he was line dancing and it was more fun than he had even thought it would be. Connie's bright smile and laugh made it even more fun too.

When that dance was done, Connie grabbed Mac in a hug. "You did so good at that!" she exclaimed. "You're a dancer to the manner born!"

Mac looked at her. "I'm gonna have to learn this western talk," he said. "You might be insulting me."

Connie laughed. "That means, you're a natural." She kissed him on the cheek.

Mac could see by the look in her eyes that she was taking this date very seriously. "I guess that's a compliment then."

"Sure is, Baby."

"Why don't we get something to drink," Mac said feeling a little nervous.

"Let's get some bear sign. Ma Tucker makes the best!"

"Bear sign?"

"Just come on."

When Mac got over to the dessert table, he found that bear sign was donuts. "Okay, so why are these called bear sign?" he asked.

"It's cowboy donuts," Connie said.

Mac took a bite of one of the donuts and found that it was good. "That's better than any donut I ever ate," he said.

"I told you."

They got some water from the drink table and sat down to finish their donut. "We'll do another dance in a few minutes," Connie said. "You ready?"

"Oh I don't know," Mac replied. "I think I barely got through that first one."

"Are you kidding? You know you did good. You're so modest."

Mac smiled. "I did enjoy it. I'm really having a good time and I'm glad you talked me into coming."

Connie smiled at him. "I'm glad you let me talk you into it."

Mac started to feel nervous again. He did not want her to fall in love with him. He had not done anything that would make her think he was pursuing her. He supposed when two people worked together for a whole week, they got to know each other pretty well. He had thought they were just coming here together as friends…but then again, he had said 'it's a date'. He had opened his big mouth again.

By the time the party was over, Mac had learned how to do the Tush Push and some other line dances. It had been great fun too, even when he did not know what he was doing. Connie sat in the middle of the truck and leaned on his shoulder as he was driving her home. He knew she was taking this seriously, maybe more than he was. He was glad it was not far to her house.

"I had such a good time, Mac," Connie said as they stood on the front porch.

"I did too," Mac replied. "That's the most fun I've had in…a long time."

Connie laced her fingers with his and moved closer to him. Mac moved back. "Connie, I don't think…I just can't do this right now," he said.

"Why?" Connie asked.

Mac shook his head. "I just can't. I really enjoyed this night but…I don't want to hurt you."

"I guess I'll see you Monday then. I really had a good time, Mac."

"I did too, and I thank you for talking me into going."

Connie pretended that she would kiss him on the cheek but then she kissed him on the lips. Mac thought his heart skipped a beat. "Well, good night, Mac Taylor."

Mac watched her walk to the door of the house. "Good night."

Mac sighed as he walked to the truck. He got in the truck and leaned back on the seat. What was he getting himself into now? He cranked the truck and headed to his cabin. He licked his lips and thought about that kiss. He knew that had been her intention…to make him think about it. He thought he would feel awkward at work now. He got home to the cabin and before he went in, his phone buzzed with a message.

Mac looked at the phone and saw that it was a message from Jo. He read the message. Maybe he would tell her about Connie and then maybe she would stop trying to talk to him all the time. Mac shook his head. He did not know what to think about Connie right now. She was a lot younger than him. He did not know if he wanted this to go any further. All he had intended to do was go to that dance with her. He knew now that she had more than that in mind.

Mac texted Jo and told her that he had just gotten home. He smiled as he thought about how many questions would go through her mind about that. He went into the cabin and took his boots and hat off and flopped on the bed. What would he do now? Would he let Connie go on thinking that they were headed for a long-term relationship or would he give her the cold shoulder?

His phone buzzed again. _Where have you been? _Jo asked.

_I've been to a barn dance, _Mac answered.

_A barn dance? Did you dance?_

_ I sure did. Did the boot scootin' boogie and the tush push and all that kind of stuff._

Mac smiled as he could just hear Jo laughing. He thought it was strange that he could send and receive messages up here but could not call.

_Did you have a date? _Jo asked.

Mac sighed. He should have known that was coming. _Why do you always ask me that? Do I have to have a date to line dance?_

_ No, I guess not, but did you?_

Mac thought about whether he wanted to tell Jo that or not. _Yes, I did._

_ Who was it? What's she like? Is it someone you work with?_

_ Her name is Connie Williams, and yes I work with her._

_ Do you like her?_

Mac considered that. _She's a very nice friend. We had a really good time together._

Jo smiled as she read Mac's message. _I'm so glad you got out and had some fun, Mac. Are you going out again?_

_ Jo, don't ask me stuff like that. I don't know. She just talked me into going to the barn dance._

_ Is she pretty?_

Mac rolled his eyes at that question but decided that he would be sarcastic. _No, she's as ugly as homemade soap._

Jo laughed when she saw that comment. _Are you learning some country lingo?_

Mac had not thought she would know that line. _I guess I am. I found out today that I'm a gentleman of the first water and fine as cream gravy._

Jo had not heard those before. _Okay, whatever that means. So, what does she look like?_

_ She has blond hair and big blue eyes, and she is a born and bred Western girl. _

Jo thought she would not keep on asking him questions. _Well, good night, Mac. By the way, why have you been out of touch for so long?_

_ I've been busy, _Mac replied. _I don't have time to talk on the phone._

_ Good night then._

_ Good night._

Mac put his phone away and lay back down. He thought he should get into the bed. As he pulled the covers back, he thought about tomorrow. He thought maybe he would go out there to that little church that Connie went to. She had told him about it during all that time they were at the dance. They had talked about a lot of things while they were together. He supposed they were really on a date since they had been learning about each other. Was she too young? He was not sure and he would try not to let it go too far in Connie's mind before he decided whether he wanted it to go any further.


	23. Chapter 23

On Monday morning, Mac arrived at the ranch with his duffle bag packed and ready for the week of work. He put that into the bunkhouse and then went to the front porch. He sat in the porch swing since it was not time for breakfast yet. He was early as usual. Soon, more cars arrived and Connie was there. She smiled and ran up to the porch. "Morning," she said and sat down beside Mac. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did," Mac replied. "I enjoyed yesterday too. That was the first time I had been to church in years."

"I'm glad you liked it. So do you know what your job is today?"

"I think we have to finish the corn field today, but I'm looking forward to breakfast."

"I don't need it this morning but I'll go in there with you."

"You ate at home?"

"Yes."

Connie looked at Mac with that look he had seen when they were standing on the front porch of her house. "What do you think about me?" she asked.

Mac sat up straighter. "I, uh, think you're a very good friend," he said.

"Is that all?"

"Well, we haven't known each other long, Connie."

"I thought we had a whole lot of fun at the dance the other night."

"We did, but Connie, I'm a lot older than you."

"So? Why does that matter?"

"I just think that sometimes young people are impressionable and…"

"Oh, and you don't think I know what I'm doing. I see. You don't grow up in a big family like mine and not learn anything, Mac Taylor. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know what love is. My mom and dad may not have an exotic life, but they know what love is."

"I'm sure they do. I wouldn't question that. I wouldn't say that I'm an expert on it."

"I think you're just hurt and you don't know how to go forward."

"You may be right."

"Don't worry, I'm not pushy."

Mac looked at her. He had to admit she was very pretty but she was very young too, although she was about 27 years old. "Connie, I'm almost twenty-one years older than you," he said.

"No you're not. My birthday is in July."

"Well, twenty. I'm old enough to be your father."

"But you're not. Do you really think of me as a daughter?"

Mac considered that and then shook his head. "No, I can't say I do," he said.

"Good, because I sure don't see you like my father. I don't need a father. I have the best."

Mac thought he was opening a whole new can of worms. He knew this girl was well-rounded and she knew what she wanted, and she was not fickle. She was a lot like Claire and Christine.

Mac was glad the breakfast bell started clanging. He stood up. "I guess I better get in there," he said.

Connie followed him into the house. She loved watching him walk. She figured she would have to do the pursuing for a while, but she would figure out a way to get him to go on another date with her. She would make him forget that he ever had a heartache.

Mac sat down at the table like he did every morning. Johnny was there along with everyone else. "So, how did you like the barn dance, Taylor?" Johnny asked.

"It was a lot of fun," Mac said.

"Hey, you can cut a pretty good rug."

Mac smiled. "I'm glad," he said.

Connie laughed. "He doesn't understand some of our Western lingo," she said.

"He'll learn if he stays out here," Johnny replied. He looked at Mac. "Do you intend to stay?"

Mac considered that for only a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, I intend to stay," he said. "I can't imagine anything that I would enjoy more than what I'm doing now."

"Great, then we'll put you on as a permanent employee?"

Mac nodded. "Sure. I enjoy this work. I have to get out there and finish that corn field today."

"It's supposed to be pretty hot today but I'd wear those chaps anyway."

"Don't worry. I won't forget those."

Connie smiled as she listened to Mac talk. She thought about what he had said, and she knew she was falling in love with him. She just hoped he would give her a chance. "Do you play a guitar?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "Yes, I do," he said. "I haven't played in a while."

"They have a picking and grinning session over at the Hill ranch this Saturday night. Anyone who can play can bring their instruments and just have a good time."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes. I play the mandolin and the harmonica."

Mac was surprised. "Wow. You're quite a woman."

Connie smiled. "You want to go to the jam session?"

Mac thought about that. "I think I would," he said. "I think that would be fun."

"Great! We can go this Saturday."

"Saturday I have to clean up around my cabin. It's kinda getting a little grown with me being gone all the time."

"I'll help you."

Mac thought he should have seen that coming, but what difference did it make? They would be cleaning up the yard, not sitting around staring at each other. "Sure," he said.

When Mac was done eating, he and Connie went out to the corn field, and it was definitely hot out there. The tassels were grown out more today than they had been before. The wind was blowing more too. Mac thought the wind would help against the heat though. "So do you go to the 'jamming session' a lot?" he asked.

"I do when they have one. My whole family plays music so we usually go," Connie said. "It's one place that my mother still goes. She loves playing the piano and she does it so well."

Mac wondered what was wrong with her mother but he would not ask. He was afraid it might be something personal. "I play the bass guitar but I play the acoustic too. I've always wanted to play the electric but haven't learned that."

"My brother could teach you. He plays well."

"They will all be there that night?"

"Sure. I guess you'll get to meet them then."

Mac thought he had to make up his mind to take off that wedding ring. He stopped a moment and watched Connie as she moved on down her row. No one understood how his heart felt when he thought of taking off that ring. Even if Christine was dead, he had loved her. He went on with his work and tried not to think about it but he had to think about it. He either had to wallow in self-pity and misery or he had to move on with life. He knew Christine would want him to be happy. She had loved him and he loved her even though he had tried to ignore his feelings at the start…much like he was doing now. He did not know what his feelings were now. He was confused about the entire thing. Did he want a woman half his age? She certainly did not seem to care that he was twice her age. He looked at the ring on his hand and realized that his hand was shaking just a little. This thinking made him nervous.

They made it to the other end of the row and went on to the next ones. "You sure are quiet," Connie remarked.

"I have a lot on my mind," Mac said.

Connie wondered what he was thinking about. She hoped she would get to go out on a private date with him soon and find out what all went through his mind. She wanted to be close to him. "Do you like to swim?" she asked.

"Sure," Mac replied. "I was in the Marines you know."

"We could go swimming out in Thurman's Creek."

"Where's that?"

"It's just out there past this corn field and over that hill. Mister Thurman doesn't mind us swimming in it."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. After we get through this long, hot day of pulling tassels off corn, why don't we go down there and cool off?"

"That sounds like…a good plan. I'm sure we'll need it after we get through this." Mac wiped sweat off his forehead. "It's definitely hot out here."

"Sure is and I'm not going to wear this shirt all day. When I get to the end of this row, I'm in a tank top."

"I've decided that I might as well not even put on a shirt. I just wear the A-shirt from the start."

By the end of the day, Mac and Connie had made some progress in the corn field. "Now, on to Thurman's Creek," Connie said. She mounted her horse and waited for Mac.

Mac took off his chaps and hung them over the saddle horn. He mounted up and then they were off. "You follow me," Connie said and then nudged her horse into a run.

Mac went after her and soon, they came to a green meadow and a forest where the creek ran through. "Oh, I think this shade is enough to cool me off," he said as he felt the coolness of the forest.

They went on down to the creek and got down from their horses. "So, what are you going to swim in?" Mac asked.

"My clothes," Connie replied as she was taking her boots off. "They're so sweaty, I'm sure this will freshen them up a little."

Mac took his boots off. He hated being wet in clothes but he supposed he did not have a choice right now. He walked up to the edge of the creek. "What did you think I would say?" Connie asked. "Did you think I would go skinny dipping?"

Mac looked at her. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

"Of course, with my sisters."

Connie went on out into the water and swam out into the deeper part. Mac just watched her for a moment and then went on after her. He almost gasped when he got down into that water. It was definitely cold after being out there in the heat all day. Connie floated on the water. "This is the only way to cool off," she said.

"I agree," Mac replied. He relaxed in the water. "My muscles ache every day."

"They will for a while, but then you'll be as hard as steal." Connie swam over to Mac and felt of his arms. "You're not too bad now."

"I've always tried to stay in shape."

"I can tell."

Mac swallowed hard as she rubbed his chest. "I don't want to miss supper," he said and backed away from her. "I think I'm cooled off now."

Connie watched him walk out of the water and she followed him dipping into the water again. "I don't want to miss supper either," she said. She took the braid out of her hair and squeezed some of the water out. She smiled at Mac. "You look good wet."

"I think I've been wet just about all day," Mac said. He put his boots back on and got into the saddle and then put his hat on.

Connie put her boots on and then got on her horse. "Nothing like riding a horse wet," she said with a smile.

"I think everything on this ranch is an adventure."

They let their horses walk through the forest. Mac almost shivered at the cold since he was wet now. He looked toward the trail that he had gone around on his ride the week before. He thought maybe he would go up that trail again and see what he could see. Maybe he would remember what he dreamed about. "Why don't we go riding one day when we're done with our chores?" he asked.

"Sure," Connie replied. "Where to?"

"How about up that trail?"

Connie looked where Mac was pointing. "I haven't ridden up that trail," she said.

"I have. It was where I went when I supposedly had an accident."

Connie looked at him. "What do you mean supposedly?" she asked.

"I don't even know," Mac said. "I just feel like something happened that I don't remember and I don't think anyone's telling me."

"You mean you think Johnny and the others are lying to you?"

"Weren't you here?"

"I was but all I know is that they said they found you up there and you had fallen off your horse. I was so glad you weren't seriously hurt."

"You came back on Monday, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you didn't wake up until Tuesday."

Mac nodded. "I guess my mind is just confused but I heard Johnny and Shawn talking about something one day."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"People do dream a lot when they're knocked out."

"So I've heard."

They rode back across the corn field and out to the ranch yard. "While I've got time, I'm going to change," Mac said. "See you at supper."

"Okay," Connie replied and kissed him on the cheek but then she brushed his lips as she started for the women's bunkhouse.

Mac watched her walk away, and then he went to the bunkhouse. He found some dry clothes and took a shower. As he stood under the water, he looked at the wedding ring on his finger. He leaned on the wall wondering if he wanted to take it off yet. He had tried before but he could not do it. He remembered when Claire died. He had worn that ring for over three years after she died. He was still married in his heart, and now, he thought he did not know. He had only been married to Christine for about two minutes. He had had a long marriage to Claire, and he supposed that was why it had been so difficult. He would not wear that ring so long this time.

When he was done with his shower, he got dressed and then he sat down on his bunk. He looked at his ring. "I love you, Christine," he whispered, but then he slipped the ring off. He looked at the ring in his hand and lay down on the bunk. He wondered what he and Christine would be doing now if she had not died. He was sure he would still be in New York, and she would be glowing with happiness when her customers came into the restaurant. She had told him that he made her happier than she had ever been.

Mac lay there and held that ring in his hand and thought about Connie. Could he make her happy? She was so much younger than him it made him nervous. He knew he was going to become an old man long before she even thought about being old. He had only dated one woman who was so much younger than him…and that had not turned out well. When she got the chance, she embarrassed him and made sure everyone knew he had gone out on a date with her and that she did not get what she wanted. He supposed that was why he never wanted anyone to know he was dating someone.

Mac sat up. He did not think this situation with Connie would turn out like that. She was a very nice girl…woman. He shook his head as he knew he would have to stop thinking of her as a girl if he was going to…was he going to date this young woman? He put the wedding ring in the pocket of his duffle bag so it would not get lost. He would leave it at the cabin when he went back.

Just then, Mac heard the supper bell clanging. He would have to tell Janie and Johnny that he still had not finished that corn field but he and Connie had worked as fast as they could. When he told them, they did not seem surprised. "Well, I guess that will be your job tomorrow," Johnny said. "How many more rows do you have left?"

Mac considered that. "I'd say probably thirty."

"You should finish them tomorrow then. We'll talk after that."

"Johnny," Mac said as Johnny was about to walk away. "I'm sorry for listening in on that conversation. That was wrong."

"Well, thanks for apologizing," Johnny said. "But that's in the past so let's just go on from here."

Mac nodded and then they went on to the table. Connie was already there and had a seat ready for Mac. He sat down beside her and could smell her perfume…or shampoo. She definitely did not smell like she had been working in a field all day. "You smell nice," he commented.

"So do you," Connie replied with a smile.

Mac got his share of the food again. "If I keep eating like this, I think I'm going to get fat."

"No you won't, Honey. You'll work it off around here. We dance and we work and we don't have to worry about getting fat."

"It's a good lifestyle."

After supper, Mac walked outside and looked up at the sky which was still light but getting dimmer. Connie came out with him. "Let's go for a walk," she said.

Mac nodded. "Okay. I guess I can walk off some of this food I ate."

Connie hugged his arm as they walked out away from the ranch house. "It's beautiful out here at sunset," she said. "Just look at those mountains over there."

Mac looked at the mountains which looked fiery orange in the dimming light of the sun. "Where else can you see something like that?" Connie asked.

"Not many places," Mac said.

"Do you think you'll stay here the rest of your life?"

"I don't know. I am sure considering it."

As Connie was holding Mac's hand, she realized that he did not have the ring on anymore. She kissed his shoulder. "I hope you stay here," she said.

"It's a peaceful, quiet place, fresh air."

"Let's go sit in the haystack."

Connie ran over to the haystack which was standing tall out in the pasture for the cows. She sat down in the side of it where the cows had ate the most and there was a gap in the hay. Mac sat down and leaned back on the haystack. "I can't imagine sleeping on a hay bed," he said.

"Me neither," Connie replied. She lay her head on Mac's shoulder. "So quiet out here."

Mac stuck a stem of hay in his mouth and looked up at the sky. Maybe he would get to see that sunset he had wanted to see, and see the first stars come out. As the sun sank lower, he could hear frogs singing somewhere. He figured anywhere there was water, a frog would be there.

"Mac, do you think you could ever love me?" Connie asked. She sat up and looked at him to see his reaction to her question.

Mac looked at her. "I don't know," he said. "I really haven't had time to think through everything and…I've just been trying to get myself to move forward."

"I noticed you took your ring off."

"I'm trying. That's all I can do right now."

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Your wife."

Mac thought about Christine. "She was quietly beautiful. She had a gentle way about her but I did make her mad a time or two. I think she and I had a lot of things in common. Everybody always teased us about our relationships, and we had known each other a long time before we got together but I had not seen her in years. I worked with her brother and I was with him when he died. I guess that was the last time I saw her until she invited me for coffee."

"And you just picked up where you left off?"

"I wouldn't say that. We just found that we liked being together. I think I started falling in love with her the first time we had coffee together. She told me I was one of the most transparent people she had ever met. I had always been told that I was 'thick', and living in a shell…except for Claire."

"I've never actually been in love like that," Connie said.

Mac looked at her and smiled. "You're kidding, right? As pretty as you are?"

"No, I'm not kidding."

Mac realized that she meant that. "Are you picky?"

"I know I want a good man."

Mac touched her hair. "And you think I'm that?" he asked.

"I know you are. I'm a good woman too."

"I can see you are."

Mac folded his arms. "I don't know about this," he said. "I'm so much older than you. I'm going to get old long before you do."

"So? I'll still love you."

"How do you know?"

"You should know that true love never dies."

Mac was silent for a long moment. "I guess you're right," he said. He looked at Connie. "Did Johnny send you out there to help me in the barn?"

Connie nodded. "He thought you were spending too much time alone," she said.

"I think he was right. I had too much time to think."

"A person doesn't need to live in their own thoughts all the time."

Connie moved closer to Mac and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair and enjoyed that kiss. After that, they lay there and watched the stars come into view. "I could just lay here all night," Connie said.

"I think this hay would poke me all night," Mac replied and they both laughed.

Connie rolled over on her stomach and looked at him. "So, you're definitely going to the jam session this Saturday?" she asked.

"Sure," Mac said. "I think it'll be fun."

Connie smiled. "You have a nice smile."

"You do too." Mac looked at his watch and realized they had been lying out there for quite a while. "We better get to bed if we're going to get up and work in the morning."

"Oh, this is so fun."

They stood up and Connie put her arms around his neck and they shared a longer kiss. Even though it was dark, Johnny could see them from the porch where he was sitting, and Janie was sitting beside him. "Well, I guess we started something when we sent her to work with him," Johnny said.

"Who woulda thought?" Janie asked.

"I guess you put two people together long enough and anything's possible."

Janie looked at him. "Like us?"

Johnny put his arm around her. "Yeah like us. I think I loved you the first time I saw you."

"Why?"

"Because you had that fiery attitude and it made your eyes beautiful."

Janie laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I think love's in the air around this place."

Mac could not believe he was letting himself get into this but he felt like he could not help himself. "Well, I'll see you in the morning," he said.

Connie kissed him again. "I'll see you then."

Mac watched her a moment and then went on to the bunkhouse. He sat down on his bunk and took his boots off, and then he stretched out on the bunk. He thought he would sleep well tonight.

Connie went into the bunkhouse where Camille and the other two female hands were staying. "Have you been out there with that Mac Taylor?" Camille asked.

"I sure have," Connie said dreamily. "Wow, he's a good kisser."

"You kissed him?"

"Of course I did."

"You're really serious about that old guy?"

Connie put her hands on her hips. "He is not an old guy. He's sweet and gentle and…fine as cream gravy."

"Oh, if she says that, you know it must be love," Brandy, one of the others, said.

"It 'is' love. I think I finally found the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You mean the rest of 'his' life," Camille said.

Connie frowned. "Do you have to be such a pessimist?"

"I'm trying to get you to face reality. He's twenty years older than you. When you're forty, he will be sixty!"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is if I love him and he loves me."

"You're just infatuated with him. Wake up, Connie before you make a big mistake. He's only going to get the pleasure he wants out of it."

"You don't know a thing about him. He's not that kind of man."

"Some old guy going around with a young woman like you? I don't think he's in it for love."

"He's a special guy, Camille. You'll never know."

Camille lay down on her bunk. She wondered if Mac was as special as Connie thought. Maybe she would just test him. She smiled at the thought of her scheme.

Brandy came over to Camille. "I know that look," she said. "What are you planning?"

"I think I'll just test that guy and see how special he is," Camille replied.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, if he is as crazy about her as she thinks, he won't have anything to do with me."

"Camille, you shouldn't do that. You could hurt both of them…and for what? Just to prove your point?"

"It could hurt her worse if she marries this old guy and he doesn't really love her."

"How do you know he doesn't? Besides, what makes you think he's getting anything else?"

"They were out there in that corn field together all day, came back wet?"

Brandy rolled her eyes. "You're such a gutter brain."

Camille laughed. "We'll see, wont' we?"

Connie got into bed and thought about Mac. She wondered what her family would think of him. He would go with her to the jam session and they would all get to meet him. She could not wait.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning after breakfast, everyone was getting out to their places. It had rained during the night, so everything was wet that morning, and it was very foggy. Mac got into his chaps and did not have a problem wearing a long-sleeved shirt this morning. It was very chilly outside since the rain. Connie came out with her arms folded. "It's cold out here this morning," she said.

"Sure is," Mac agreed. "I guess that field out there is going to be muddy today."

"Oh yeah, you and me in the mud."

Mac smiled. "I think this is going to be a very messy day."

Just then, Johnny came outside. "Camille wants to help you out in the corn field today," he said.

Mac scowled at that, and Connie could not hide her irritation at her "friend". "Mac and I are working fine together," she said.

"That's what I told her. You two go ahead. I'm sending her out on the range today."

"Thanks," Mac said.

Mac and Connie saddled up and headed out to the corn field. They could not see the field from the house because of the fog. "That just makes me so mad!" Connie said.

"What does?" Mac asked.

"Camille!"

Mac could see that Connie was genuinely angry. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Mac, don't be so naïve. Last night she was trying to convince me that you are too old for me, and that I couldn't possibly love you, and you were only after the pleasure you could get out of this relationship, and she said I was infatuated."

Mac looked at her. "She said that?"

"Yes, and now she tries to get out to the field with you."

"What do you think about me?"

Connie was surprised by that question. "She knows nothing about you, and I don't care if you're twenty years older than me."

"Well, it's definitely none of her business."

"Just wait till tonight. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Now, wait a minute. You don't want to get into a fight or anything. Maybe she just cares about you."

"I don't care if she does. I don't appreciate her trying to keep us apart."

They made it out to the field and found that it was definitely muddy. "I've never liked mud," Mac said.

"You don't like getting dirty?" Connie asked.

"No, not really. I just have to get clean again."

"Well, let's get started and maybe we can get these rows done before lunch."

"I hope so."

By the time lunch time came, they had the corn field done and they were back at the ranch house. Mac washed the mud off his boots and then he wondered what he would have to do next, but he hoped it would not be anything in the mud. As he approached the house for lunch, he heard Connie talking.

"How dare you try to get between Mac and me!" Connie said.

"I was just trying to help you," Camille replied. "You don't have to get so hot under the collar about it. You must really be infatuated with that old man."

"He is not an old man! Why don't you mind your own business? If you don't like him, you don't have to worry about it!"

"I just think you're getting involved too quickly with him."

"That's not any of your business!"

Mac walked around the corner of the house and could see Connie and Camille almost nose to nose. "Hey, stop that," he said. "You two don't need to get into something you'll regret."

Connie looked at him, and he could definitely see the anger on her face. Camille folded her arms. "This is not any of your business either," Camille declared.

"Don't talk to him like that," Connie said.

"Oh why don't you stop trying to protect him?"

"I'm not trying to protect him! Why don't you stop trying to get in a position to seduce him?"

Mac was surprised by that remark. "Hey, nobody is going to seduce me," he informed her.

"She would try!"

"So, you think the same thing she does, that I'm an old man trying to take advantage of a young woman?"

Connie's mouth dropped open with that. "What? NO, I do not think that!"

"Then why does it matter what she says or does?"

Connie just stared at him a moment, but she could see his point. "You're right," she said and looked at Camille. "I'm sorry." She walked over to Mac. "I'm sorry."

"Trust is part of it too, Connie," Mac said.

"I know that."

"You want me to trust you, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Mac held his arm out for her and she smiled. She took his arm and they went in for breakfast. Camille and Brandy just watched after them. "Well, I think you were wrong about this one," Brandy said and went on to the house.

Mac and Connie went to the dinner table and sat down. "So what are we doing today?" Connie asked.

"I don't know yet," Mac said. "Johnny will tell me later."

"It's nice being part of a team, isn't it?"

"Sure it is." Mac thought about his team back in New York and how well they all worked together.

As they ate, Mac thought about all the changes he had made in his life in the last few weeks. _The Life of Mac Taylor, _he thought. _You never know what will happen next. _

That Saturday, Mac and Connie went up to his cabin. Connie got out of the truck and just stood there a moment. "Wow, this is nice," she said. "You have a deck and everything."

"Yes, I do," Mac replied. He looked at his watch. "We have to get busy if we're going to get done."

"Right."

There were a lot of limbs from trees around the yard because of a storm that had come through a few days before. They picked up all the limbs and put them in a pile in the fire pit, and Mac set them on fire. Next, he got the mower out and mowed what little grass he had, and then got the weedeater and took care of the weeds that were trying to grow all around the cabin. "It's amazing how weeds can just pop up everywhere," Mac said. "They seem to pop up out of nothing."

"That's the truth," Connie said. "You can leave something for a day or two and there will be weeds and grass where there was no sign of them the last time you saw it."

Mac put the equipment back into the shed and then he and Connie walked out to the deck and sat with their feet hanging in the cool water. "Tell me something about you, Mac Taylor," Connie said.

"I don't think there's much more to tell," Mac replied. "I guess I haven't had such an interesting life."

"Yes you have. You've been in the Marines. That has to have a little excitement."

"Yeah, it does. It also has a lot of danger."

"So, what did you do when you got out?"

"I became a police officer and just went from there."

"And now you're in Wyoming. Did you ever think you would move to Wyoming? Did you want to move out of the city before?"

Mac considered that. "Claire and I had talked about moving out of the city when we retired," he said. "I bought this cabin a long time ago, after Claire died. I had thought about just coming up here then but I knew I had to go on with life."

"And this time was different?"

"Yes. This time it was just more than I could take. And here I am."

"How long were you here before you came to the ranch?" Connie asked.

"A week or two. I just stayed up here alone and fished and ate fish. Then one of my friends came up here and helped me see that I didn't need to be here alone all the time. I was really losing myself."

"How did you know?"

Mac shook his head. "Never mind that. I just knew I couldn't stay here alone all the time." He wondered what she would think if she knew he had a woman up here and what his intention had been.

"Are we going to fish today?" Connie asked.

"Sure," Mac said. "We have to eat, you know."

They got the fishing gear and went out to the boat. Mac sat there in the quiet as he watched his cork in the water. "What was it like growing up in the quiet like this?" Mac asked.

Connie smiled. "Quiet? I'm not used to a lot of noise but I do like to go to town sometimes and hear some."

"The noise never stops in New York, twenty-four hours a day. It's a lot quieter at night but not silent like this."

"The city that never sleeps."

Mac nodded. He looked at Connie with the sun shining on her blond hair as she looked out across the lake. "Do you ever go on hiking trips?" she asked and looked at Mac.

"Yeah," Mac said. "As a matter of fact, there's a place I'd like you to see. After lunch, I want to take you there."

"I'd love to go. Will we be back in time for the jam?"

Mac smiled. "Absolutely."

When they had caught enough fish, they went back to the cabin and Mac cleaned and cooked them. They sat outside and ate. "Mac, do you think we will develop a serious relationship?" Connie asked.

"You never know," Mac replied.

"What did you think about me when you first saw me?"

Mac thought about that a moment. "Well, we were in the barn working," he said. "I didn't think much at the time because I was still trying to hide in a shell."

"And you're not now?"

"No, I guess not. I just don't want to rush into anything."

"Neither do I. The first time I saw you, I thought you were hot."

Mac chuckled at that. "Hot? As in sweaty?"

"Mac, you know what I mean."

Mac laughed. "I've never seen myself as 'hot' or 'sexy' or anything like that."

"I'll bet your wife thought you were sexy."

"She did. Claire bought me this…" Mac looked at Connie. "I guess you don't want to hear this. I'm sorry."

"No, go on. I want to hear what you have to say."

Mac looked at her and could see that she meant it. "She bought me this pair of leather pants one time," he said. "That day you told me I looked sexy in those chaps reminded me of that."

Connie smiled. "Did you wear them? Do you still have them?"

"Uh, no, and no. I was not about to go out in public wearing that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I bet she was disappointed."

"I think she knew I would never wear that out anywhere when she bought them, but I wore them for her at home."

"I bet…" Connie stopped what she was about to say. "I bet you looked good in them."

"She thought I did but I'm not one to want to get attention."

"You're sure not, but you get it anyway."

"Why? Why would you be interested in someone like me?"

"Well, I guess the first thing I noticed was how you look, and then when they sent me to work with you and I saw you up close…well, that made it even better."

Mac shook his head. "Why? I was sweaty and hot and probably didn't smell too good either."

"You smelled better than that horse barn."

Mac laughed at that. "Okay, I'll give you that."

Connie leaned on the table and smiled at Mac. "It's definitely more than infatuation," she said. "I like being with you."

Mac was not sure how to respond to that. He was still not sure he wanted to get into anything serious now, even though he had taken off his ring. He knew he would have to make up his mind soon because she was definitely wanting more than what they had. "I like being with you too, Connie, but I still just want to take our time." He looked at her. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Not really. I already told you." Connie paused a moment. "Are you wondering something else?"

Mac took another bite of his fish. "Well, you know that I've been married…twice." He laid his fork down. "Why don't you want someone more your age?"

"I don't know. I guess there are all types of people, and they have all types of wants and dreams."

"And your dream is to get involved with a man who's twice your age and has a lot more experience?"

Connie started eating again. "I couldn't tell you how many times I've heard something similar to this," she said. "It's probably the reason I'm still single and…I just get tired of everyone telling me what I 'need' to do or what I 'ought' to do. Just because I do something different than what people think is 'normal'. It's not like I'm committing a crime or anything."

Mac frowned as he remembered everyone questioning him when he decided to move to the mountains. They acted like he was losing his mind and did not know what he was doing. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to sound like that. I know what that feels like too. When I moved out here, everybody just acted like I was out of my mind and thought I was giving up everything to live like a hermit."

"You're not a hermit. You just needed some peace."

"I guess I did. And you know, once I got started working on the ranch and didn't talk to anyone telling me that, I started enjoying myself."

"So, tell them if they say that again. Tell them you're happy, and you are not giving it up."

Mac smiled. "Jo was just concerned about me but she didn't realize that she was making me feel trapped. I remember the last time I left the lab, and I went back. Sid asked me what I was doing back there…I had gotten out."

"Did you feel trapped there?"

Mac considered that. "No, I didn't. I enjoyed my work. It was stressful and hard but I did enjoy it, but it was just time for me to move on."

"You left there before?"

"Yes. I got in a fight with a drug dealer once and he got the best of me and got my gun. I can still see the barrel of it, wondering if the last thing I would see would be a bullet. A lot of things go through your mind in a second. Would I feel the bullet hit me? Would I feel pain? If that gun hadn't jammed, I wouldn't be here. He pulled the trigger several times."

Connie was stunned into silence and did not know what to say. Mac looked at her and could see her shock. "But that was a long time ago now," he said. "A lot happened after I came back."

"You talked about being shot once."

"Yeah. I was shot in the back and almost died. When I woke up, Christine was there. She was with me all that time when I was recovering. Six months." Mac shook his head. "I shouldn't be talking about all this."

"Why?" Connie asked.

"Because I'm reminiscing. I get lost in thought sometimes."

"I want to hear your stories about your life. I want to know what bothers you, what makes you happy, what your fears are. Don't you want to know that about me?"

Mac looked at her. "Sure I do," he said. "What bothers you, makes you happy, and what are your fears?"

Connie's smile brightened. "In that order?"

"Well, what bothers you about me?"

Connie just stared at him a moment. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Come on, there must be something."

"What bothers me the most…I guess the thought of losing you, that you think I'm a young girl who doesn't know what she wants in life."

Mac could hear the sincerity in her voice. "I don't mean to hurt you. It's just hard for me to let go."

"Is there anything about me that bothers you?" Connie asked.

Mac smiled as he thought about that. He knew better than to tell a woman that something about her bothered him. He cleared his throat. "No," he said.

"Oh come on, Mac. Be honest."

Mac looked at her. "What makes you think something about you bothers me?"

"Because, you always clear your throat when you get uncomfortable."

Mac knew that she had been paying a lot of attention to what he did now. "Well, this question bothers me," he said. "Men don't like to tell women if something bothers them."

"Really? Why?"

"Because then you get mad and feel self-conscious about it and then you give us a subconscious glare every time we come into view."

"Okay, okay, Mac. Wow."

"On to the next question?" Mac asked. "What makes you happy?"

Connie smiled. "You."

"Be more specific than that."

"I love your eyes. You have such an intense gaze and all your feelings show in your eyes."

Mac scowled. "I've been told that before," he said.

"I also like your physique."

"Come on, now."

"Why would a woman chase a man if she didn't like the looks of what she is chasing?"

"Okay, well, what are your fears?"

"That I'll be alone the rest of my life…but you didn't tell me what makes you happy."

Mac thought about that. "I don't even know anymore," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, I feel happy about my job…and about you. I'm just still confused, I guess. Three months ago, I wouldn't have dreamed that I would be here now. I was dreaming of going on a honeymoon to the Caribbean and getting a new apartment for my bride and me, and maybe even a house. It seems like that was so long ago, a different person."

Connie touched his face. "I want to make you happy, Mac. Won't you give me a chance?"

"I feel happy here with you. About the only time I don't feel happy now is when I'm thinking about my past. It's hard for my mind to divide out the bad and the good. You know how it is. It's easier to remember the bad than the good."

"Well, why don't we get on that hiking trail and make some good memories?" Connie asked.

Mac smiled. "Let's do that," he said. He took his last bite of fish and then they threw their paper plates away. Mac got his rifle like he usually did and then they headed up the trail.

"You think we'll be back in time to go out tonight?" Connie asked.

"Sure. We have plenty of time."

They hiked up the same trail that Mac had gone on with Jo the day she was there. Connie did not mind walking around the narrow trail and they were soon on the lookout that Mac loved to sit on. Connie looked out at the view. "This is beautiful," she said. She looked at Mac. "How did you find this?"

"Just exploring," Mac said.

Mac sat down beside the wall of the mountain and Connie sat down beside him. She lay her head on his shoulder and looked at the view for a moment. Then she looked at Mac. "Mac, why don't you look at me?" she asked.

"I do look at you," Mac said and looked into her eyes. He had to admit, it made him nervous to look too deeply into her eyes.

"You always look away."

"I guess I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"I guess about what I see in your eyes."

"What do you see?" Connie asked.

Mac was silent a moment and then he looked into her eyes again. "I see sincerity, innocence, passion. I know you know what love is."

"Mac, kiss me like you would kiss someone you love."

Mac swallowed hard. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I…I don't know. I'm just not ready for this. You don't know what it's like to marry the person you love and watch them die, or to have the person you love taken away and you don't even get to bury them. When Christine died, it brought all that back. Now, here I am with you."

Connie frowned. "You're not afraid that something would happen to me, are you?"

"I don't know."

"Kiss me anyway just the way you want to."

Mac thought about that and then he pulled her closer to him. Connie put her arms around his neck and then they shared a long, passionate kiss. "Is that how you would kiss someone you love?" Connie whispered.

"Well, it sure wasn't hate," Mac said.

They kissed again and then stood up. "I guess we better go back," Mac said. "We have to have time to get ready and get to the ho-down."

Connie smiled. "See? You're learning a little country talk," she said.

Mac touched her face. "I intend to learn a lot more."

"You make my heart flutter."

"I better not tell you what you do to me. Let's go."

Connie smiled as she followed Mac. She felt so happy and she knew she had finally gotten him to let go of his fears. They held hands as they walked down the trail to the cabin. "You think you'll ever own your own ranch?" Connie asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "I don't think I would know how to run it."

"That's why you have people like Johnny. He's been running the ranch for Janie for a long time."

"And now they're going to get married."

"I don't really know how long he's been there. Of course, I wasn't there. Janie's husband died a long time ago. I guess she was like you and it just took her a long time to accept his love."

"I guess so. I know how she feels."

They walked on down to the cabin and Mac saw that there was a pickup in the front yard. "Someone's here," he said. They walked around the cabin and there was someone at the front door. "Can I help you?" Mac asked.

Connie came around the corner. "Jim? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mac stopped when he realized that Connie knew this person. Then he remembered that Jim was the name of one of her brothers. "Where have you two been?" Jim asked. He was tall, and had blond hair about the same color as Connie's.

"What do you mean, where have we been?" Connie asked. "We've been hiking. What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't get you on the phone and Dad wanted to make sure you didn't forget about the pickin' and grinnin' tonight."

"I haven't forgotten, and besides, Mac is coming too!"

"Is he? He plays?"

"Yes, he does."

"Well, I guess that's good then."

Mac unlocked the door of the cabin. "Come on inside," he said.

Connie and Jim went into the cabin. Mac could see that Connie was angry. She was standing with her arms folded. "Well, I'll just go and get ready," Mac said.

When Mac was in his bedroom, Connie glared at her brother. "What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"You don't even know that guy, Connie," Jim declared. "He's from New York."

"What does that have to do with anything? I love him, and there is no way you're going to get rid of this one. You and Walter and Dad have always interfered with me, but not this time."

"We're just looking out for you."

"Yeah, you think there's not a decent man left on the planet! You don't have the right to choose for me! I have been working with Mac long enough to know that he is a perfect gentleman! You stay out of my love life and you go back home!"

Jim folded his arms. "You better be careful," he said. "And how old is this guy? He's old enough to be your father."

"That's my business! Maybe he's old enough to stand up to you!"

"Well, I guess we'll all see him tonight. You 'will' be there, right?"

"Of course I will. Now, get out and go back where you're supposed to be."

"Fine, Connie, but he better not hurt you."

Connie folded her arms as her brother turned and went out the door. She could not believe her dad sent Jim up here to check on her…and how did they know where Mac's cabin was anyway? She got her duffle bag and waited for Mac to come out of the room so she could get dressed herself.

Soon Mac came out dressed in his Western attire. Connie smiled and went into the room. "I'll be out soon," she said.

"I'll be waiting for you," Mac replied. He went over to his guitars that he had moved into the living room. He had not played in quite a while, at least not since he had been here. He thought that was another reason he had been feeling depressed. He had not been enjoying anything, not even music. He had to do that again and maybe tonight would be just the beginning. If Connie liked to play music, he knew they could have a lot of fun together.

Connie soon came from the bedroom dressed in a pink western shirt and jeans, and she even had pink boots to match and a white hat. Mac smiled. "You look beautiful," he said.

Connie smiled. "Thank you."

"I take it your brother doesn't approve of me?"

Connie's smile faded. "It doesn't matter whether he approves or not," she informed him. "I am a grown woman and I will have whomever I choose."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Connie walked over to him. "And don't you forget that," she said.

"I don't think I will," Mac replied.

They kissed and then Mac looked at his watch. "Let's go have supper before we go over there," he said.

"Let's go to Martin's," Connie suggested. "I want to eat a turkey burger!"

"Great."

Martin's was a restaurant that looked like a log cabin but Mac could smell the food before they went inside. "I love this place," Connie said.

They went inside and had to wait in line for the hostess to seat them. While they were standing there waiting, a woman came in. "Mac Taylor, where have you been?"

Mac looked to see Sally in the line. "I've been working," he said.

"You sure have disappeared from town. Where you been working? In the back woods?"

"On a ranch."

"I guess you gave up drinking, huh?"

Mac frowned and looked at Connie who was clearly wondering how he knew Sally. He hoped she did not know this woman. "Yeah, I did," Mac said.

Mac was glad the hostess came and seated Connie and him. The waitress gave them both a menu and took their orders for something to drink. Connie looked at her menu and then looked at Mac. "So, how do you know her, Mac?" she asked.

Mac knew that question was coming. "I met her over there at the bar," he said. "I went over there to listen to the band and…it was not long after I moved here. I was just…but nothing happened between me and her."

Connie leaned on the table. "Mac, Sally is 'well' known, if you know what I mean," she said.

"Connie, I admit, I thought about it, but I didn't. You don't understand and there's no way I could make you understand."

"You really didn't do anything with her?"

"No, I didn't. It was just stupid. It's a good thing my friend Jo came up here or I would have done something stupid. She went with me to get the job at the ranch."

"Jo came all the way over here from New York? How good a friend is she?"

"Jo is one of those people who worries about her friends. Don Flack came over here too. They didn't want me to be alone. I don't know, they tried to talk me into going back but I wouldn't, and I'm not going back."

"You have to keep better company than Sally."

"I realized that after I came to my senses. It was just one stupid night…and day, but nothing happened."

"You were with her a whole night and day?"

"No. I wasn't with her all night. I was just with her over there at the bar that night and then I left. The next morning, we met at a restaurant…or she happened to come in when I did." Mac sighed. "Do I have to explain all this?"

"I'll wonder about it a long time if you don't."

"I took her up to my cabin. I was lonely, and I missed Christine so bad, I actually thought about…" Mac looked at Connie. "I wasn't thinking right at that time, but I am now."

Connie touched his face. "I love you, Mac."

Mac wished he could say that back to her but he could not right now. He was glad the waitress came back with their drinks and to take their orders. He would be glad when they got to the music. He thought it would be a night of enjoyment for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Mac and Connie arrived at the Hill ranch where the "pickin' and grinnin'" would be in the barn. Mac got his guitars from the truck. Connie carried those while he carried the monitor for his bass. "Do they like a bass with this?" Mac asked.

"Sure," Connie said. "We don't usually have one and I think it will help a lot."

"Right."

They went on into the barn and set the instruments up. Connie's father came over to them. "Your instruments are over there, Connie," he said.

"Thanks, Daddy," Connie replied and kissed him on the cheek. "You've already met Mac."

"Yes."

Connie went to get her instruments. Arthur looked at Mac. "So you play, huh?" he asked.

Mac stopped what he was doing and looked at Arthur. "Yes, I've been playing a long time."

"I'm sure you have. How old are you?"

Mac tried not to swallow hard. "I'm forty-eight." He figured the man would find out eventually.

"You realize my daughter is only twenty-seven, right?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"What are you after?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you wanting out of this relationship you have going with Connie?"

Mac thought that question was way too complicated for him to answer right now. "We're just having a good time together. We work together too."

"I've heard that you work together every day."

"Mister Williams, I have no intention of doing anything dishonorable with your daughter."

"You better not. She may be twenty-seven but she's still my daughter."

"I realize that, sir."

Connie came back over there and looked at her father. "Daddy, stop intimidating Mac," she said.

Mac looked at her. "He's just looking out for you," he said.

"I don't care. I don't want him to look out for me in this. I'm tired of him thinking that every man I date has some hidden agenda." Connie looked at her father. "Mac was the head of the crime lab in New York, Daddy. He's quite honest."

Arthur looked thoroughly surprised at that. "The head of the crime lab?" he asked. "What are you doing here then?"

"I wanted a change of pace and I had my cabin over here and I just moved here."

"What caused you to make such a drastic change? A person doesn't just wake up one morning and give up something like that."

Mac frowned. "You're right. My wife died."

Arthur was silent a moment. "I'm sorry. How long were you married?"

"Daddy, Mac doesn't want to talk about this," Connie said. "It's a hard subject for him to discuss."

Arthur looked at Connie and realized that she already knew all this. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. I'll let you get your instruments ready."

Mac sighed as he took his guitar from the case. He supposed there would always be questions like that. Connie kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it," she said. "You don't have to explain all that to Daddy. I'll tell him."

"I just wish I could get away from all that," Mac said. "But no matter where I go, people are going to have all those questions. I guess that was why I wanted to work alone and didn't want to get involved with anyone."

"You don't regret meeting me, do you?" Connie asked.

Mac looked at her. "Of course not."

"Forget all this. We are going to have a good time tonight. Set up your guitars and then we'll go over there and get something to eat."

Mac nodded. "Okay."

Connie took her Mandolin from the case and tuned it. She smiled at Mac. "I always have to tune this thing," she said. "It gets out of tune just lying in the case."

Mac smiled. "I hate to even strum mine," he said. "I haven't played in a long time."

Mac hooked his guitar up to the amplifier and plucked the first string. He rolled his eyes at that horrible, flat sound. "Yeah, I'd say it's way out of tune."

Connie laughed. "Do you have a tuner?"

"Yes, thankfully."

Mac tuned his guitar, wondering how it could have gotten so out of tune. He was working on the bass, and he wondered how bad the other guitar was. He soon found out and it was even worse than the bass. He almost laughed when he heard it. Connie did laugh. "That is so bad," she said.

"Hey, I didn't tune it this way," Mac replied.

When Mac had the guitars tuned, they went over to the table with all the food. "Mac, come here," Connie said. She led him over to a woman sitting in a chair. "This is my mother, Nancy. Mom, this is Mac."

Nancy smiled at Mac. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am," Mac replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you when you were at the house. I wasn't feeling well."

"Well, I'm glad to see you here tonight. Connie tells me that you play the piano."

"I do. I love it."

"Music has always been a part of my life."

"It's definitely something to enjoy."

"Come on, Mac, and let's get something to eat," Connie said. "It won't be long till everything will start."

"It was nice meeting you, Ma'am," Mac said to Nancy.

"You too," Nancy replied.

Mac went over to the table with Connie and then Jim walked over there along with another guy. "Howdy," Jim said. "We meet again."

"Well, I told you I would be here," Mac replied.

"This is my other brother, Walter," Connie said. "He's the oldest."

Walter offered his hand to Mac. "You're Mac Taylor, I guess," he said with a deep voice. "Do you sing too?"

Mac smiled. "No," he said. "I don't really have the voice for that."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Well, I guess I sing sometimes when I'm alone, or maybe in the shower but I haven't sung in front of other people."

"Has Connie sung a song for you yet?"

Mac looked at Connie. "No," he said.

"Walter," Connie said. "Would you mind not interfering?"

Walter smiled with brilliant white teeth. "She's a little shy but she has a voice like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh really?" Mac asked. "Maybe I'll get to hear that tonight?"

"I doubt it," Connie declared.

"Why? I want to hear you."

Connie looked at Walter who folded his arms. "You should let everyone hear your talent," Walter said.

"He's right," Jim agreed. He pointed at Mac. "Maybe you can talk her into it."

Mac thought he had suddenly become a very important person. Connie put her hands on her hips. "He's not going to talk me into doing anything," she said.

Mac shrugged. "She's right," he said. "She's talked me into everything."

Jim and Walter were not sure what that statement meant. "Well, maybe you can turn the tables," Jim said.

Mac and Connie finished fixing their plates and went over to a table. Mac took a bite of his food and then looked across the table at Connie. She looked at him and then took on that defiant look. "Don't even think about it," she said.

"Why?" Mac asked. "I would like to hear you sing."

"I don't think I sound good. Listen to my voice. Do you think this would sound good singing a song?"

Mac scowled. "Well, the sound of your voice doesn't have anything to do with your talent," he said.

"Oh yes it does. Haven't you ever heard people sing who had the most annoying voices?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you have one. I can't know unless I hear you."  
"Okay, well if you heard me and you thought I was horrible, would you be honest?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't think you would be horrible. You can't have a tin ear or you couldn't play that mandolin."

"I didn't say I have a tin ear. I said I have a terrible voice."

"Your voice sounds sexy to me."

Connie looked surprised by that. "Sexy? You think I have a sexy voice?"

"Yeah. I don't hear anything wrong with your voice."

Connie was silent a long moment. "No one's ever told me that before," she said.

"What? That you have a sexy voice?"

"Yes. I've always thought I sounded stupid."

Mac could not believe that. "Who told you that? Some mean person in high school?"

Connie smiled. "I guess some things just stay with you," she said.

"Sticks and stone, right?"

"Yeah. A very untrue statement."

"I was teased in high school too but when I got out, I joined the Marines and just went from there."

"You broke away and proved them all wrong, right?"

"I didn't care that much about it, I guess. I knew what I was going to do when I got out of school. It wasn't easy but I made it."

"I figured I would be working on a ranch," Connie said. "I was raised on one and figured that's where I would always be."

"It's not bad. Did you go to college?"

"Yeah, I went for a while and got a degree in business. After all, that's what I'm in."

Mac nodded. "But now you're working for someone else. Why?"

"I just wanted something different…and I finally found you."

"I hope you're not disappointed."

Connie smiled. "I'm sure not. I love you, Mac Taylor."

Mac thought it was awfully easy for her to say that. He thought he would get around to saying it but he could not do it yet. Connie just smiled at him as he took another bite of his food. She knew he could not say it yet, and she knew how difficult it must be for him to even think about saying it.

Soon, everyone had arrived and it was time for the "concert" to start. There were several instrumentalists there but there was a crowd there to listen too, and there was even a dance floor. Mac thought this was going to be a lot of fun. He had the only bass guitar there so they wanted him to play that. He sat down at the back and waited for the song to start. There were fiddles, banjos, and every other sort of stringed instrument one could name. However, there was even a saxophone there and drums, the piano, and of course, Connie's harmonica.

Mac was surprised at the sound when the music got started. He was very surprised that Connie did a solo on the harmonica, and the mandolin, and her brothers sang a song together, along with two other guys. Mac thought they sounded good enough to be professionals. By the time it was all over, Mac knew there were some very talented people in this area. He packed up his guitars and Connie came over to him. "So, did you enjoy it?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "This was awesome. These people have a lot of talent."

"Hey, when you sit out on the front porch every night and practice, you're liable to get good at it."

"I believe it."

Jim came over to them. "So, you want me to take your instruments home?" he asked.

Connie just looked at him. "Sure," she said. "But I'll be there soon anyway. You can put them in the truck or help Mac with his. He can't carry all that himself."

"Sure I'll help," Jim said and grabbed Mac's amplifier.

Mac picked up his guitars and they went outside to his truck. He put the guitars in the back along with the amplifier and tied them down. "They kinda slide around a little when I'm going up those mountains," he said.

"I can imagine that," Jim replied. He looked at Mac. "I guess I should apologize to you for trying to break you two up. It looks like you're going to be around for a while and I guess I better get used to it."

Mac was not sure what to say. Connie just stared at Jim a moment. "You better get used to it," she said. "Mac's driving me home, so we'll see you later."

Mac and Connie got into the Avalanche and headed out. "That was a lot of fun," Mac said. "I don't think I've ever been around that many people playing instruments in one place."

"It's a chance for everyone to play and have fun," Connie said. She hugged Mac's arm as he was driving. "Let's go get a milkshake."

"This late at night?"

"Yes. I just want one."

"Okay, so it's down to town."

As he was driving, Mac wondered if Connie was trying to keep him in her life to rebel against what everyone wanted her to do. He wondered if they had someone in mind for her. "Do your brothers and father have someone in mind for you besides me?" he asked.

Connie looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know, sometimes people think that two people ought to be together and when someone else comes around, they just don't like it."

"They've always wanted me to get together with Brian Burns. They own a big ranch over close to ours. I don't like Brian! I never have. He's so conceited."

"How so?"

"Oh, if there were a picture in the dictionary for conceit, Brian would be the perfect one. He thinks he has the right ideas for everything, and that he is going to be a big rancher one day when he gets the chance."

"But he doesn't act like that in front of your family?"

"To them it's just ambition."

"Oh."

Mac was not sure what to say to that, but he knew if a person did not like someone, they did not like them and there was no way that anyone could make them love them. He drove down to the dairy bar which was still open, and they got a milkshake. "Let's walk through town," Connie said.

"Will the truck be alright here?" Mac asked.

"Sure. Wait just a minute."

Mac waited while Connie went inside. She soon came back out and they started walking down the sidewalk that went all the way to the other end of town. "I like being in town sometimes," Connie said. "To hear all the noise and see people walking around."

"It's pretty quiet for a city," Mac said. "But it is a tourist town."

"Yeah, and so beautiful in the mountains."

"Have you ever climbed a mountain?"

"No, not more than what we did today."

"I think that's the best way to climb one."

"Me too."

They soon came to a gazebo on the other end of town and sat down. "You can see the stars and everything from here," Connie said as she leaned back in Mac's arm.

"Very beautiful," Mac replied.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to go to space?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

"I don't know. I think it would be awesome."

"As long as I could get back down here."

Connie smiled and looked at Mac. "Kiss me, Mac."

Mac set his milkshake cup down and looked into her eyes. He still felt very nervous but he tried to get past that. He kissed her lightly and then they shared a long kiss. Mac looked out of the gazebo. "Maybe we should go back to the truck," he said.

"Why?" Connie asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to get into trouble for kissing out here in public."

"We won't."

"Let's go anyway."

Mac did not like kissing in public. He hated seeing people kissing in public and he certainly did not want to gross anyone out either. They walked back down to the truck and Mac drove to Connie's house. As they got out, he could hear crickets singing, and could even hear frogs singing somewhere. "I guess I better get going," Mac said as they stopped in front of the house.

"You could come in a while," Connie replied. "You haven't seen where I live."

"It's late, Connie."

"Okay, but tomorrow after church, you're coming to dinner and we can hang around here tomorrow afternoon. I'll show you what our ranch looks like."

Mac nodded. "Okay. I will."

"Good."

Connie played with the top button of Mac's shirt as she moved up against him. "Are you going to kiss me goodnight?" she asked.

"Of course," Mac replied.

They kissed and then Connie went up on the porch. "You sleep well, Mac Taylor," she said.

"You too, Connie Williams."

Connie smiled and went into the house. Mac got in his truck and headed for his cabin. He thought about Connie and what it felt like to kiss her. He thought he was starting to get used to that, and did not want to be without it anymore. She certainly was not ashamed to be with him around anyone. Just then, his phone started ringing. He knew that had to be Jo. He got the phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Hi, Mac," Jo said. "How is everything going?"

"Everything is going very well," Mac said. "How are things there?"

"Great. So, what have you been doing all week?"

"Working. I went to a 'pickin' and grinnin'' tonight."

"A 'pickin' and grinnin''?"

"Yes. I took my guitars and played with a lot of other people who have a lot of talent."

"Oh. Well, you're just fitting right in out there, aren't you?"

"I am now."

Jo was surprised that Mac was going out and having fun. She had thought sure that he would come back to New York and get back to his life. Now, she was not so sure. "So, how is work going?" she asked.

"Great. I detasseled a whole field of corn this week, Connie and I did."

"Connie? Who's that?"

"She's…my girlfriend."

"Oh, so now you have a girlfriend? Is this the same one you went out with before?"

"Yeah. I like her."

"Well, Mac that's wonderful. Do you think it's serious?"

Mac considered that. "Yeah, it's serious. Sometimes I feel afraid."

"Just go on forward, Mac. You need something good in your life."

"Connie is something good. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty sometimes."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. Don't do that to yourself."

"I'm trying."

"You keep on trying and let me know when the wedding is."

"Jo."

Jo laughed. "You're falling in love with a country girl now," she said. "We know what we want and we go after it."

Mac almost laughed when he remembered Connie saying the same thing. "Well, I'm taking my time, so don't expect any wedding invitations any time soon."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm happy for you, Mac, and I hope you have finally found your place and happiness."

"Thanks, Jo."

"Good night."

"Night, Jo."

Mac knew everyone at that lab would know about this by tomorrow. He smiled about that. At least he would not have to be there to be ribbed about it. He arrived at his cabin and got his guitars from the back. He unlocked the door and put the guitars inside, and then he went back out to get the amplifier.

Just as he was about to take the amplifier out of the back of the truck, Mac heard a footstep. He whirled around to see a young man standing behind him. "Who are you?" Mac asked.

"You're Mac Taylor, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Mac could not see the man very well in the dark.

"My name is Brian."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Connie."

Mac frowned. "What is that to you?"

"She's supposed to be my girl and now you come along and make her forget about me."

"Brian Burns."

"Oh, so you've heard about me."

"Yeah, from Connie. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Brian was silent a moment. "She doesn't know what she wants."

"Yes she does."

"And just why would she want an old man like you when she can have a young man?"

"Maybe you should ask her that. All I know is that she doesn't want you."

Burns stepped closer to Mac. "You're gonna eat those words," he said.

Mac glared at him. "You better watch it, boy," he said. "I've been working hard, and if you start something, you're going to find out that you're not messing with a boy now."

Mac knew he had made the man mad now. He tried to swing at Mac but Mac blocked his arm and punched him in the stomach. He jerked him up by the collars. "Now, you get out of my yard," Mac said. "You better not ever come up here threatening me again." He shoved Brian toward the road.

Brian was not done yet. He tackled Mac and they both fell to the ground. Brian tried to shove Mac's face into the ground but Mac punched him and knocked him backward. However, Brian could move fast. He was up before Mac got to him and he shoved Mac into the back of his truck. The tailgate was down and Mac's back hit it but the back of his shoulders hit the cover on the bed of the truck. Pain shot through his shoulders and all the way to his feet, and he fell to his hands and knees. He was trying to get his breath back.

Brian stared at him a moment. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "Help me."

Brian backed up. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't leave me here alone."

Mac could hear that Brian was afraid. "Please, help me," Mac said. "I can't move."

"I don't want to go to jail!" Brian exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't! Don't leave me here!"

Mac heard Brian's footsteps as he turned and ran. Mac knew he would have to help himself. His only choice was to either get into the truck and drive back down to town or try to send a message to Connie so she could help him. He turned around and raised up enough to get his hand on the tailgate of the truck. He pulled himself up. The whole movement was excruciating pain. He had never had pain like this…at least he did not remember having it. He finally got to his feet and then the pain was not so bad but he had to close the tailgate and then got around to the front of the truck. He was not sure he could drive but he would have to try. He thought of those hills on the road. He made his way into the cabin and got his phone. He lay down on the couch and sent a message to Connie.

Connie was lying in bed almost asleep when she heard her phone chime with a message. She got it off the nightstand and saw that it was a message from Mac. She smiled until she read the message. She sat straight up in the bed and threw the covers back. She sent Mac a message back that she was on her way. She got up and got dressed and then ran to Jim's room.

"Jim, wake up!" Connie said.

Jim sat up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mac is in trouble. He sent me a message. He needs help."

"Where is he?"

"He's at his cabin."

"Wake Walter up, and I'll get dressed."

Connie ran to her other brother's room and soon the whole household was awake and knew what was going on. "We'll take care of it," Jim said to Arthur.

Jim, Walter, and Connie ran outside to Jim's truck. "What did he say is wrong?" Jim asked.

"He just said he's hurt and needs our help," Connie said.

"Did he have a wreck?"

"I don't know."

They went up to Mac's cabin and found his truck in the yard. They ran into the cabin and found Mac lying on the couch. "Mac, what's wrong?" Connie asked.

"I don't know," Mac said.

Connie could see sweat on his face. "Are you in pain?"

Mac nodded. "My back, it runs all the way to my feet."

"What happened?"

"That guy…Brian Burns, he came up here and he told me to stay away from you and we got in a little scuffle and he shoved me into the back of the truck. My back hit the tailgate and the bed cover. I don't know what happened."

"Brian Burns attacked you?" Jim asked.

"I wouldn't say he 'attacked' me. He was just talking at first."

"Can you get up?"

"I don't know," Mac said.

Jim and Walter helped Mac to sit up and then to stand up. "I don't know what happened," Mac said. "I've never had anything like this happen."

"Well, let's get you to the hospital and they can figure it out," Jim said.

They got Mac out to Jim's truck and put him in the back seat, and Connie got in there with him. Mac just lay there quiet. "I can't believe that jerk came up here and did this to you," Connie said. "What did he say? And where does he get the nerve to say that I'm his girl?"

"He's always thought you were his girl," Jim said. "I guess he got jealous."

When they got to the hospital, they took Mac into the ER and they got him directly into a room. Mac was lying relaxed when Connie came into the room. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "I'm not hurting now."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing yet. They did some tests. He said I didn't have any cracked vertebra or anything."

"Well, maybe it just hit a tender spot," Connie said.

"Maybe. It just hurt so bad I thought I wouldn't be able to get up. Now my head hurts especially when I get up. I have never had a headache like this before."

Just then, the doctor came back in. "Mister Taylor, have you had a spinal tap recently?" he asked.

Mac scowled. "A spinal tap? No. Why?"

"You're suffering a spinal headache and we found a small leak in the spinal column. You haven't had any procedures?"

"No."

"Any injuries before tonight?"

"No."

"Well, we can fix this right up. First we're going to give you an IV and see if that can take care of it and tomorrow the anesthesiologist will see what he can do to help you if the leak doesn't seal on its own."

Mac was puzzled now. "I don't understand," he said. "You say it looks like I had a spinal tap?"

The doctor nodded. "It looks like that on the scan. You haven't been injured?"

Mac thought about that. "A few weeks ago I fell off my horse…they said I had a concussion but…"

"Well, maybe there was some sort of wound that you didn't know about."

"He was out for two days," Connie said. "Maybe they did some procedure then and he doesn't know about it."

"Was it done here?" the doctor asked.

Mac scowled. "I don't know that much about it," he said. "I think I was treated at the ranch."

"Oh. Well, some doctors do make house calls around here. Either way, this injury tonight is what caused this, but there had to be some weakness in the wall of the spinal column. We'll keep you over night and get this done tomorrow."

The doctor left the room. Mac and Connie looked at each other. "Mac, what was that you were saying about thinking that you didn't get the whole truth?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, Connie, but I intend to find out," Mac said.

"How?"

"By finding that doctor who treated me. He must live around here somewhere."

"There are only two doctors that I know of who make house calls," Connie said. "Doctor Cummings comes to the ranch to see Mother, and Doctor Free makes house calls."

"You don't know which one came to the ranch?"

"No. I didn't see a doctor."

"Well, when I get out of this hospital, I'm going to show you how to be a detective," Mac said.

Connie could see that Mac meant every word, and he was just a little angry. She thought someone was going to answer a lot of questions.


	26. Chapter 26

After two days, Mac got out of the hospital. The doctor told him that he had to be careful for a few days but he intended to find out what had happened to him during that time when he supposedly fell off his horse. He just could not remember what happened, and he wanted to know why.

Connie was there with the Avalanche to pick Mac up. "How do you feel?" Connie asked.

"I feel fine now," Mac said. "Now, let's go and find these doctors who make house calls."

"Are you sure about this? Don't you want to just forget it?"

Mac looked at her. "Something happened to me, Connie, and I want to know what it was."

"I don't see what good it would do."

"Well, it's something I'm going to do with or without your help."

"Okay, so we go to Doctor Free's house first?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Connie drove over to the house of Doctor Free which had a sign beside the door with his name and M.D. on it. Mac shook his head. "I have to admit, I would never have thought I would see anything like this," he said.

They went up on the porch. "Do I knock?" Mac asked.

Connie smiled. "I'm sure you should," she said.

Mac knocked on the door and waited. Soon, a woman came to the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Doctor Free," Mac said. "Is he here?"

"He's out right now," the woman said. "But he will be back at one today for appointments. Do you need an appointment?"

Mac considered that. "Yes, I need one," he said. "I just got out of the hospital today and I need to be seen by the doctor."

"Come in and I'll give you an appointment time."

Mac looked at Connie and she just followed him into the house. She was surprised at Mac's strategy. She knew he knew what he was doing, but she also knew that it would cost money for this.

When they had the appointment, they went back out to Mac's Avalanche. "On to the next," he said. "Doctor Cummings."

Mac drove over to the doctor's house where he also had a sign on the door. He knocked on the door and a young woman came to the door. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see Doctor Cummings," Mac said.

"Come in." The woman looked at Connie. "How's your mother?"

"Well, she's about the same as always," Connie replied.

They went into the house which smelled like disinfectant. "Just have a seat," the woman said. "I'll get some paper work for you to fill out."

"Ma'am, if I could just talk to Doctor Cummings," Mac said. "I need to ask him some questions."

"Are you a cop?"

"No, but I think Doctor Cummings treated me before and I need to ask him some questions about that."

"I'll ask him and see if he has time to talk to you."

"Thanks."

Mac and Connie sat down in the waiting room. "Mac, I don't think I should have come here with you," Connie whispered. "I don't want him to stop seeing Mother."

"Well, you can wait in the truck if you want," Mac said. "You don't have to be part of this."

Connie considered that. "I'm not saying that I don't agree with you."

Mac kissed her. "I know that. Just go out there and wait for me."

"Okay."

Connie went outside and Mac waited alone. There was no one else in the waiting room. Soon, a man dressed in a white coat came out into the waiting room. "I understand you want to talk to me," he said. "I'm Doctor Cummings."

Mac stood up. "I'm Mac Taylor. Could we talk in private?"

"Sure."

The doctor led Mac through the doors to the clinic and back to an office. He closed the door and they sat down. "What can I do for you, Mister Taylor?" Dr. Cummings asked.

"About three weeks ago, I was in an accident," Mac said. "I was treated at the ranch…Janie Bishop's ranch. I was wondering if you treated me."

Dr. Cummings stared at Mac a moment. "No, I believe that was Doctor Free who did that."

Mac scowled. "How do you know about it if he did it?"

"I know what goes on around here."

"So do you know what my condition was?"

"Not thoroughly, but I know you had a concussion."

"From what?"

"Didn't they explain all this to you?"

"No," Mac said sternly. "I keep getting the run-around just like I'm getting now. Two nights ago I had to go to the emergency room with sharp pains in my back and legs, and the doctor there said that it looked like I had had a spinal tap. I have had no such procedure. I want to know what happened to me and I want to know now, or I'm going to find someone who can find out."

Dr. Cummings leaned on his desk. "Mister Taylor, the best thing for you to do, is let this go. I assume you've been treated for the injury?"

Mac frowned. "Yes, I have," he said.

"Then there's no reason to keep pursuing this. You're only asking for trouble."

"I have a right to know."

"What do you think you're going to find out?"

"I don't know," Mac said. "All I know is that something happened to me while I was out there, and I want to know what it was. I didn't just fall off my horse, did I? I keep remembering bits and pieces of things and I can't put it together. There was something about that old bunker down there."

"Mister Taylor, you were knocked out, and you had a lot of dreams while you were in that condition," Dr. Cummings said. "People dream a lot when they're knocked out because their brain is trying to make sense of all the things they've seen."

"Doctor, I was the head of the crime lab in New York, and I know when people are lying to me," Mac said. "I've seen all kinds of people, and I have seen people who were knocked out. Besides, something happened to my back that is unexplained. I have not had a puncture to my spinal column. It didn't get there all on its own."

"Maybe you were punctured during your fall and just didn't know it until you were injured again."

"How could that be?"

"Things happen that are unexplained sometimes."

Mac stood up. "Okay, well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to find out from Doctor Free and I'm going to find out what happened out there."

Dr. Cummings watched Mac walk out. He knew a detective when he saw one and he knew this man was one that did not give up until he got answers. He picked up the phone and told his secretary to cancel all his appointments. He had to talk to some people.

Mac went back out to the Avalanche and slammed the door as he got in. "What happened?" Connie asked as she could see Mac's anger.

"They're giving me the run-around," Mac said. "We're going to find some answers."

"How? How do you intend to find answers that no one wants to give?"

Mac looked at her. "There's always someone who wants to talk, Connie. I just have to find the right person."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, it's a process of elimination."

Connie just looked at Mac as he drove out of the yard. She had never seen him like this but she had the feeling that he would do just what he was setting out to do.

Mac drove back to Janie's ranch and they got out of the truck. Janie came out on the porch and smiled. "It's good to see you back, Mac," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright," Mac said. "But I sure have a lot of questions."

"About what?"

Mac walked up on the porch. "About what really happened to me," he said.

Janie frowned. "Are you going into that again?" she asked. "We're preparing for the cattle drive, Mac. Don't cause trouble."

"All I want is the truth."

"You have as much of the truth as you're going to get. You can eat dinner if you want."

Mac nodded. "I would like to but I wish you would just tell me the truth," he said.

Janie seemed to ponder that a moment. "I can't, Mac," she replied finally. "I can't tell you any more than you already know, and if you go any further into this, you're going to find a lot of trouble."

Connie was puzzled by this whole thing. "You mean you're keeping things from him?" she asked. "Like why the doctor said that it looked like he had had a spinal tap?"

Janie sighed. "So now you have her involved," she said. "Is there no boundary with you? You're putting her in the middle of this?"

Mac frowned. "In the middle of what?" he asked. "And I'm not putting her in the middle of anything. I just want to know the truth."

"You hit your head, and you had wild dreams, Mac. You talked in your sleep for two days. I don't know anything else." Janie turned to go into the house. "You're welcome to eat but don't cause tension at the table."

Mac looked at Connie. "I told you, Mac," Connie said. "I'm wondering about this whole thing too but I think it would be better if you just let it go. I don't understand what's going on, but it seems dangerous."

"Danger has never caused me to stop pursuing the truth," Mac declared.

"At any cost?"

Mac looked at her and knew what she meant by that. "Let's go eat," he said.

They went into the house and found their place at the table just as the dinner bell began clanging. As everyone gathered in, Mac wondered if he had any real friends in this place besides Connie. She did not seem to know what was going on around here. But then again, how did he know that she was not deceiving him too? Mac shook his head. No, she was not deceiving him. He was certain of that. The love they had for each other was as real as the love he had had for Claire and Christine. Did he love her? There were times when he thought he did and times when he was so unsure that he wanted to run away from here but he could not.

"Mac, are you here with us?" Connie asked.

Mac looked at her and realized he had been lost in thought. "Yes," he said. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Honey, I know this is confusing, but I think you should just let it go. You're okay and that's all that matters, right?"

Mac looked at her a moment. "I don't know, Connie," he said. "What if it was you? Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Of course I would, but sometimes there are things that we just can't know."

"I'm still going over to Doctor Free's clinic after lunch."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

They ate lunch and then went outside. As they were about to get into the Avalanche, Janie called to Connie. "We have a lot to prepare for the cattle drive, Connie," Janie said. "You need to be here now that Mac is okay."

"Go ahead," Mac said to Connie.

Connie came around the truck and kissed Mac. "You be careful," she said. "And don't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry."

Connie went up to the porch and watched Mac leave. She knew he was right but she also did not want him to get into trouble. She went into the house with Janie. "He's determined, isn't he?" Janie asked.

"Yes he is," Connie replied. "Janie, why can't you just tell him?"

"Because if I do, I'll have to explain too many things to him that I can't tell him. You should tell him that he should let this go."

"I already did, but he just can't. I don't see why he can't know the truth."

"Because he stumbled onto a very big secret, Connie, and he had to be convinced that he never saw it but that he dreamed about it."

"What secret? What are you talking about?"

"You'll never know either. Just start preparing this stuff for the trip. We are leaving day after tomorrow, you know. We have to get those cattle to that livestock show by next week and it will take all of that time. They're being branded today and tomorrow and then we are on our way."

"Is Mac going on the trip?" Connie asked.

Janie looked at her. "You know he has no experience at that," she said. "He doesn't need to be on that cattle drive."

"I don't want to be away from him for two weeks. Can't he just go and do something besides herd the cattle?"

"Connie, I still run this ranch and I'll do it the way I want. I can't change things for your boyfriend. You know that new hands don't get to go on cattle drives."

Connie began doing her job. She hated the thought of being away from Mac that long but she would have to go on the drive. She worked for this ranch and she had to do what she was told. She just hoped that they would decide to take Mac with them.

Johnny was in the barn when Janie came out there. "I don't know, Johnny," she said. "He's getting very curious. I don't know if it's better to take him on that cattle drive or if he should stay here. If he stays here, he's liable to cause even more trouble, but if he goes on the drive, he may cause trouble out there, and we need everyone focused."

Johnny nodded. "I think it would be easier to control what he does out there though," he said. "If he's here, he's going to have more time to get things started. He's been working around here for quite a while now and he's good at his job. He's a hard worker, and I think he would do fine on the cattle drive."

"He hasn't even been out to the herd. He has no experience at all with the cattle."

"He'll learn. He's a fast learner. He's not a kid, Janie. He's an intelligent person, and I'll tell you this, if I were in his shoes, I would be wondering too. You have to understand that."

"You think we should tell him?"

Johnny leaned on the rail of the horse stable. "I don't know, Janie," he said. "If you told him the truth, he would stop asking questions. Maybe he would drop it if he knew."

"I'm not sure he should know, Johnny. You know we have those meetings when we get to the stockyard."

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't have to know about that. I can definitely keep him busy out there."

"So we're going to set him down and tell him the whole story?"

"He's one of us, Janie. He knows how to keep something to himself. I can't imagine how many secrets he probably has bottled up inside him already."

"Well, if you think that's best, I guess we can set him down and tell him when he comes back from wherever he went."

"If he doesn't open a can of worms before he gets back."

Mac went to Dr. Free's house and went inside. "I'm sorry," the receptionist said. "Doctor Free won't be here for his afternoon appointments. He had an urgent call."

Mac frowned. "I'm sure he did," he replied. "Thanks anyway."

Mac left that house and went back to his Avalanche. He sighed and realized that he would not find out anything that they did not want him to find out. He went back to Janie's ranch and just sat there a moment in the truck. Connie came out. "Mac, what happened?" she asked.

"I think you know, Connie," Mac replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me to drop it. You were right."

Connie opened the door and climbed up on the step of the truck. "We're preparing for the cattle drive, Mac," she said. "I'll be gone for at least two weeks."

Mac looked at her and realized that he was about to be very alone. "They won't let me go?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Janie said you have no experience with the cattle and everyone has been too busy to train you for it."

"I guess it could be dangerous." Mac leaned back on the seat. "I thought I was becoming part of everything around here, but now I feel like I'll always be an outsider."

"You're not, Mac."

Mac looked at Connie and realized that she knew no more than he did about the situation. "We have each other," Connie said.

Mac touched her face. "I know," he replied. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you, Connie."

Connie thought she would cry but she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you too."

Mac knew he was here to stay no matter what happened. He would not give up this woman because of something like that. He kissed her again and then got out of the truck. "I guess we should spend some time together if you're going to be gone for two weeks," he said. "Why don't we go out tonight and have dinner, a movie?"

"I would love to," Connie said.

"Mac!"

Mac and Connie looked to the porch and saw Janie and Johnny standing there. "We need to talk to you, Mac," Johnny said.

Mac frowned but he walked over there, expecting them to maybe fire him for causing trouble. "Come on inside," Janie said. She looked at Connie. "Not you."

"Why can't she come?" Mac asked.

"Because we need to talk to you."

"I'll be waiting for you, Mac," Connie said.

Mac went on inside with Johnny and Janie and they took him to a room that was fixed into an office. "Have a seat," Janie said as she went around the desk.

Mac sat down and blew out a breath. He had to admit, he felt nervous. "What's this about?" he asked.

"We're taking you on the cattle drive," Johnny said.

Mac was surprised. "We decided that you're a fast learner and a hard worker," Janie said. "You have to follow instructions on something like this because it can be very dangerous if you don't, but you've done everything right around here so far."

Mac was not sure what to say but he was glad he would not be left behind. "We thought about leaving you here with Camille and a few others to keep the ranch running while we're away but we thought it would be better if you went along with us," Johnny said.

"I don't know anything about herding cattle," Mac declared. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll be there to help you. It's not all that hard once you learn it, and if you do what you're told, you won't have too much trouble with the cows."

"So, are you willing to go?" Janie asked.

Mac considered that. "Why this sudden change?" he asked. "I thought you didn't take new hands on cattle drives."

Janie and Johnny looked at each other. "Well, there is something else that we want to tell you about," Janie said. "You can't tell about it anywhere, not even to Connie."

Mac frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you just can't. I think you're very trustworthy and I think you'll know why it's a secret when we tell you."

Mac just stared at them a moment without saying anything. He was not sure he wanted to be in on this. "This about what happened to me, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. You were right when you thought it wasn't a dream," Johnny said.

When Mac came out of the ranch house, Connie was waiting for him. She thought he looked haunted. "Mac, are you alright?" she asked.

Mac looked at her as though he were just noticing that she was there. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He was not sure what to say. "Do you have any more to do today?"

"I have a lot to do. What was that meeting about?"

"They're taking me on the cattle drive."

Connie smiled. "They are? That's great! We won't have to be apart."

Mac smiled. "Right. And I'm sure you can give me a few pointers about a cattle drive too."

"You just bet your boots I can. My brothers will be along too. Everyone goes on this drive together. It helps with the work. They'll be bringing that herd into Janie's and then the Burns' and Tuckers too."

"Brian Burns?"

"You didn't press charges against him, Mac."

"I know. It really scared him when he thought he had hurt me. I didn't see any need to ruin his life over something that wasn't his fault."

"You're really something, Mac."

"I try to be."

Connie smiled. "You come in here and help me with this packing for the trail," she said.

"What are you packing?" Mac asked.

"Food. You know it takes a lot for this many men."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed."

They went into the house where there was a massive pantry. Mac had never seen such a pantry. "We use a lot of canned goods on the trail," Connie said. "Some of it was raised here and Janie had it canned."

As they were packing things into a barrel, Mac thought about what Janie and Johnny had told him. He had been held captive in that place, and even tortured for a short time. Billy, Shawn, and Karl had risked their lives to get him out of there. He had to find a way to thank them for that, but Janie and Johnny had told him that the matter was closed and that he could not discuss it anymore because it was a secret mission and it was over.

"Mac Taylor," Connie was saying. "Are you ignoring me?"

Mac looked at her. "No, I was just thinking."

Connie pushed him up against the shelf and kissed him. "I want to keep your mind here," she said.

Mac smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I think you've got it here now," he said.

Connie put her arms around his neck and they shared a long kiss. She loved the feeling of Mac's strong arms around her as he pulled her close to him. Mac realized they were getting a little excited and he ended that kiss. "Well, I guess we better get busy or we're going to have some explaining to do," he said.

Connie leaned against him and kissed him again. "I think this is going to be a real interesting trip," she whispered.

Mac swallowed hard and then went back to his work. He had known this situation would come up sooner or later. He was glad now that he had not given in to Sally, and he was glad he did not give in to Jo too. He could not help but wonder how a man could find three women in a lifetime. What would this time be like? Would he have to go through the heartache of losing her again? The thought of that made his heart feel afraid. He did not know if he could stand it again. Did he dare go into this again? He shook his head. It was too late for him to ask that question now. He had already gotten into it now and he would not be able to just walk away. He looked at Connie as she was bending over to get a sack of potatoes. Mac grinned to himself as he had a lustful thought.

Connie stood up with the sack of potatoes and saw him watching her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she saw that slight grin on his face.

"Nothing," Mac said and started putting the cans into the barrel again.

Connie came over there and put the sack of potatoes into the wagon that they were pulling it all out on. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "I know you were not doing 'nothing', Mac Taylor," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

Mac tried not to smile. "Well, what do you think I was doing, Miss Detective?" he asked.

"Don't try that with me."

Connie went back to what she was doing and then Mac smiled. He loved her spunk. It was only one of the many things that he loved about her. He had to start thinking about getting a ring for this woman. He supposed that would have to wait until after they came back from the cattle drive now. He knew he was going to marry her but he wondered if she would want it to be so soon. He turned around and looked at her.

"Connie," Mac said.

Connie wiped sweat off her forehead, and Mac smiled as he saw a little dirt on her face. "What?" she asked.

Mac suddenly forgot what he wanted to say. "Uhm, I…what restaurant do you want to go to tonight?"

Connie just stared at him a moment. "Why not Marty's?"

"If that's where you want to go."

"It will be fine. We can get about anything we want there anyway."

"Good."

Mac turned back to his work. Was he a coward or what? It was not like he had never asked a woman to marry him before. Connie came over to him and he could smell her perfume that she always wore. She looked at him a moment as she put something onto the wagon and then turned back to her work. Mac had a feeling she knew he had intended to ask her something else besides that stupid question he asked. Women always knew.

When they got the wagon full, they carried it out to the covered wagon that would be used as the "chuck wagon". Mac smiled. "I thought this kind of stuff went out in the last century," he said.

"Most of it did," Connie replied. "But we like to do this once in a while just to get a feel of the real cattleman's ways."

"It's good to keep some traditions alive."

They put all the stuff they had brought out and put it into the wagon. "We can get a few more things in there," Connie said as she was writing on a clipboard and counting.

"You really know how to do this, don't you?" Mac asked.

Connie looked at him. "I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't," she said and continued her counting.

Mac just watched her a moment. He thought she was an amazing woman, and she was only twenty-seven years old. Connie sensed his stare and looked at him. "Why don't you take that wagon back in there?" she asked.

Mac moved closer to her. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked.

"I think I'm seeing a different side of you," Connie said.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh really? And just what do you intend to show me?"

Mac smiled. "I'll see you in the pantry," he said.

Connie laughed as Mac walked away pulling the wagon. He smiled but went on into the pantry. He could hardly believe they were going to do this. He had not even been out there where the herd was, but they would be bringing them into the corral, the ones that were already branded, and tomorrow they would finish that. He looked forward to seeing the cows since he had not even seen them. It would be quite an experience and one that he knew he would never forget.


	27. Chapter 27

That night, Mac got dressed in a suit. They had decided that they would dress up tonight. He had not seen Connie in a dress except for the night that they went to the barn dance. He smiled at that thought. He wanted to see her in a dress, and he hoped maybe he could get up his nerve and propose to her tonight. He had bought himself a "western" tie, or "bolo" tie. It was shaped like an arrow head and was definitely not like anything he had worn before, but he wanted to look dressed up tonight, even though he was going to wear his boots. He thought everyone wore boots around this area no matter what they were wearing.

When he was ready, he drove out to Connie's house to pick her up. He went up to the door as he did the last time he came to pick her up, and knocked on the door. Walter opened the door this time. "Hey, come on in," he said. "I think she's about ready."

Mac went inside and did not feel so out of place this time as everyone seemed to be glad to see him…or tolerant if they were not. "Have a seat," Arthur said.

Mac sat down on the sofa. "I hear you're going on the cattle drive," Jim said.

"I am," Mac replied. "They told me today. Johnny thinks I can get some on the job training with the cattle."

"You've never worked with the cattle?"

"No."

"You better watch what everyone else is doing then."

"I've heard that I have to be careful. I also heard that you'll be there."

"Yeah, Walter and I are going. Dad has to stay here with Mom so we're going to get ours on out there tomorrow."

"I'm anxious to see this," Mac said. "I didn't really know people still went on cattle drives."

"You have to sometimes. It's a lot more expensive to put all those cows on a train, especially if you have a big herd. You'd have to rent practically the whole train."

"I see."

Connie came down the stairs. She was dressed in a wrap-around, teal green, dress with dark green flowers on it, and dark green boots with it. Mac wondered if she had a pair of boots to wear with everything. "I'm ready," she said.

"Let's go," Mac replied.

They went out to the truck and went to the restaurant. Tonight, they had romantic music playing at the restaurant. Mac felt very nervous. He knew what he wanted to do but he was not sure this was when he wanted to do it. He did not have a ring yet and he thought he wanted to have that now. He remembered when he proposed to Christine…he did not have a ring, but they had gone and gotten them together.

"Mac, are you alright?" Connie asked.

"Yes, why?" Mac asked.

"You seem nervous."

"Oh. I'm alright."

Mac took a deep breath and drank some of his water. Did he really want to propose to this young woman? He was twenty years older than her. He was not sure how this would turn out. What if she got bored with an old man in a few years and threw him out? He shook his head with that thought. She would not do that. What if he could not satisfy her in a few years? He was not old yet but he was certainly not a spring chicken anymore.

Connie sat there watching Mac. She knew he was in deep thought about something. She could not help but wonder what it was. She thought it would be fun to go on the cattle drive with Mac around. He would be wearing his chaps and all. She smiled at that thought, and wished that Mac would get out of his deep thought. "Mac," she said but got no reply. She touched his hand, and saw that he almost flinched. "Mac, what are you thinking about?"

Mac cleared his throat. "Nothing," he said. He picked up the menu. "I'm not sure what I want to eat."

"You're really not going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"I was just thinking."

"Are you going to tell me what Johnny and Janie told you?" Connie asked.

Mac looked at her. "No," he said. "You know I can't do that."

"Well, what do you think about the cattle drive?"

"I think it will be very interesting to see that done."

"I think it will be very interesting to be on a cattle drive with you."

"Why?"

"Well, there'll be the nights when we're on the trail. We can go on walks in the moonlight."

"Sounds like fun. I wouldn't want to get lost though."

"We won't."

Mac looked at the menu again, and then looked at Connie. "What do you…" He was not sure he wanted to ask her this question.

"What do I what?" Connie asked.

Mac had thought about asking her what she thought about marriage but if he did that, she would think he was going to propose to her. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Connie just stared at him a moment. "Mac, why don't you just go ahead and ask me what you're wanting to ask me?" she asked. "You've been beating around the bush all evening, and part of the day today."

"If that means I've been avoiding the subject, you're right."

"So cut the bush down and say it before you choke on it."

Mac leaned on the table. "I don't know what I want to say," he said. "I'm confused."

"About what?" Connie asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know. I know that I love you though, but I just want to know what you think about me and our relationship."

"Mac I told you that I love you. I meant that. I wish…"

Mac waited for her to go on. "You wish what?"

"I can't say." Connie looked at him. "I guess we're at a standstill, aren't we?"

"I'm just going to go ahead and say it," Mac said. He looked at her but when she looked at him with her blue eyes, he thought he would pass out. How could he be this nervous?

Connie smiled. "Maybe we should eat first," she said.

"Right." Mac thought he might throw up if he ate first but he was ready to get something to eat.

Soon the waitress came and took their orders and they waited for them. "Why don't you come around here and sit beside me?" Connie asked. "This is a cozy booth."

Mac shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. He moved around to that side with her.

"Isn't this better?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah." He got his glass of water and everything to that side.

They leaned back on the seat and listened to the music for a few minutes. "Connie, what do you see yourself doing in, oh, five years?" Mac asked.

Connie considered that a moment. "Well, I hope I'll be married, and maybe even have a baby," she said.

Mac's eyes widened just a little. He had not even thought about babies. He thought he better be thinking about it. This was a young woman and she came from a big family. "How many babies would you want?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe four or five."

"Four or five?"

Connie looked at him. "Don't you want children?" she asked. "Did you have any children with your first wife?"

"No. It was a mistake I'll always regret."

"Mac, I think it's time for you to let your regrets go and just live in the here and now."

Mac knew she was right but he could not erase his memories. But he had never thought of having four or five children. He sipped his water again. He could not imagine having that many kids. He had not had that many brothers and sisters but then again, there was a lot of room here to move and grow. He would not talk to her about this right now. He had to wait until he was really ready for it.

Their dinners came and they ate in silence for a while. Mac looked out the window at the fading day and could see the fiery orange on the mountains. "I would like to just have a house where I could sit on the porch swing and just watch that sunset," he said.

Connie looked out at the mountains. "That would be nice," she replied. "And have a screened in porch to keep the mosquitos out."

"Yeah, something like that."

"And maybe even have a dog."

"I guess I haven't been much of an animal person," Mac said. "I didn't really have time to take care of an animal. I was just always busy."

"Well, maybe you should get a dog."

"Why? I don't have much time now either."

"You could even bring a dog to work with you. Where else would a dog be happy than on a ranch?"

Mac had never thought of that before. He supposed he could take a dog with him to the ranch when he went to work. "I don't know," he said.

"Dogs can make you happy that's for sure. I had a dog once that was so smart, and very protective of me, but he died and I just haven't wanted another one since then."

"I guess that's why I didn't get one after my first wife died. I figured it would just die and leave me too."

"Oh Mac. Sometimes things are with us just a short while but it's better than never having them at all."

"You may be right."

"What have you been trying to ask me?" Connie asked.

"Nothing. I just want to know more about you."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want to tell me. How was your childhood?"

"Oh, I guess you could say I was your typical sheltered country girl. With a protective father and two big brothers, you can imagine that no one messed with me."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, big brothers are protective." He leaned on the table and took another bite of his food. "I have a younger sister. I haven't seen her in a very long time though."

"I'm sure she still needs her big brother."

"We write to each other sometimes. Of course, I haven't gotten any letters from her since I moved here, but she doesn't know I moved here."

"Where does she live?"

"She lives in Florida. She runs a company down there and has a big house, a husband, and four kids."

"Wow. When was the last time you saw her, Mac?"

"It's been a long time. I had the habit of working all the time, and never taking vacations. After Claire died, I just worked around the clock, couldn't sleep."

"And you lost touch with everyone."

Mac nodded. "I know now that was a mistake," he said. "I should have gone to see her and stayed with her for a while instead of throwing myself into my work. I've never even seen her youngest two children except in pictures."

"Oh Mac. You should go and visit," Connie said. "Maybe we can take a trip to Florida together and just visit her while we're there."

Mac looked at her. "You would want to go visit my sister?"

"Of course. I mean, if we're going to be together, I'm going to be part of your family, right? And you'll be part of mine?"

"Yes. I guess I just haven't thought of that."

"I guess you wouldn't with everything that's going on." Connie leaned closer to him. "Mac, did Johnny and Janie tell you what happened to you?"

Mac looked at her as they were face to face. "Yes they did," he said.

"Why can't I know what happened to you?"

"Connie, there are a lot of things going on in the world that just can't be discussed everywhere."

"Can't I at least know if you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but…" Mac made sure no one was listening to them. "I did have a spinal puncture. I can't tell you anymore than that, but it's alright now. Someday, you and I are going riding up there on that trail."

"Why?"

"I just want to see."

"That must be why they're taking you on the cattle drive. They want to keep an eye on you."

"You may be right but it doesn't matter."

Connie kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be fun going on that together, and someday, we're going to Florida to visit your sister."

Mac nodded. "I'd like that," he said.

When they were done eating, they went to the movie theater. "Mac, why don't we just go to my house and spend some time together?" Connie asked.

Mac looked at her. "You don't want to see the movie?" he asked.

"It's not that. I just want to spend some time with you alone without a lot of people around."

Mac scowled. "And you want to go to 'your' house?"

"Well, let's go to your cabin then."

"I'm not sure we should do that."

"Do what?"

"Go up to the cabin."

"We were there Saturday. What can you do at night that you can't do during the day?"

"Uhm, nothing, I guess but I just think that we should take our time with this."

"With what?"

"Connie."

"You're afraid we'll end up having sex, and you wonder if I've ever had sex before. Why are you so afraid to ask me that?"

Mac thought he was not nervous at all earlier compared to now. "I think maybe we should just go to the movie," he said. "I don't think I want to discuss this."

"Why not? If we keep going together, eventually, this subject is going to come up, Mac. It's unavoidable."

"I know." Mac leaned back on the seat. "You're right. I have been wondering about that and what you think about it."

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere."

Mac looked at her. "You don't mind discussing this?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why would I mind discussing something like this with the man I love and whom I may wind up marrying someday? If we got married, we would be doing more than just living together, don't you agree?"

Mac nodded. "Yes."

"That's the problem with things like this. People think if someone has never had sex, it means they don't like it or that they are not going to want to when they get married, and that they would never want to talk about it."

"I don't think that."

"Well, I hope not because that is far from the truth. Just because someone wants to have their one and only true love doesn't mean that they don't know anything."

"Connie, I do not think any such thing, and I certainly would never criticize you for waiting till your married. I would never question that, but you know that I've…"

"I know you've been married twice. Why does that matter?"

"I guess it doesn't. If it doesn't matter to you, then I guess it doesn't matter to me either."

"You know, people who are what some call 'goodie two shoes' have families the same way everyone else does."

"You're right. There's only one way, right?"

"Only one that I know of."

Mac wondered how this subject came up but he had known that it would come up eventually. "So are we going to see the movie?" he asked.

Connie leaned back on the seat beside him. "I like having these talks with you," she said.

"I guess it gets things out in the open."

"Yes, and we can stop wondering about things."

"Is there anything you wonder about me?"

"I wonder if you're ever going to ask me to marry you."

Mac sat up and looked at her a moment. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to marry me?"

"Well, do you want to marry me?"

"I can't think of anything I want more."

Mac was silent for a long moment and then he leaned back on the seat again. "I…" He was not sure what to say now that the door was open on the subject. "What if we got married and you decided I was too old for you?"

Connie sighed. "Are we going into that again?" she asked.

"It's a big question. I mean, you know how you feel now but what if we get married and then we're looking in the mirror one day and you see an old man and a young woman instead of a husband and wife?"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore right now," Connie said. "Take me home."

Mac was surprised by that. "What?"

"I said take me home. Now."

Mac cranked up the truck as Connie folded her arms and looked out the other window. He knew he had said the wrong thing now. She was going to ignore him now. He drove to her house and she opened the door. "Don't bother getting out, Mac," she said. "Good night."

Connie slammed the door and went up to the porch. Mac started to get out of the truck but he decided he better just wait until she cooled down about this. He drove back to Janie's ranch and got out of the truck, slamming the door himself. How could she get mad at him for asking that? He went into the bunkhouse where the others were asleep. He was too upset to be quiet but he tried.

"Hey, can't you keep it down?" Billy asked.

"Sorry," Mac replied. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling. Now she was mad at him. For what? For looking at things the way they really were? He knew he should not have rushed into this relationship. What did he think he was doing dating a young woman like her? He turned over on his side and tried to get comfortable but he thought he might as well not be in bed. He was too upset.

Connie went into the house and slammed the door. Her younger sister was in the living room. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Never mind," Connie replied and went up to her room. She had a perfect right to be angry at him. If that was how he felt, then she wished she had not met him at all. She was tired of him questioning and analyzing everything. If he did not want to commit to their relationship then she did not even need him.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, Mac did not want to get up but he had to work today. They would be working at full throttle today to get ready for that cattle drive. He got into his clothes and boots and the chaps too and went outside. He sat in the swing on the porch to wait for breakfast. It would be soon, and everyone was arriving. Connie was there soon. She walked up to the porch and folded her arms as she glared at Mac.

"I see you still have your back up," Mac said.

"How could you ask a question like that?" Connie asked. "You don't have any faith in my love at all!"

"I do so! It was just a rhetorical question!"

"But you expected me to think about that, didn't you?"

"Yeah! It's something for you to think about!"

"The only reason that you keep beating around the bush about this is because you're scared!"

Mac stood up. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It scares you to death to think of getting married again." Connie stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "And it really scares you because I'm a virgin!"

"Well, we all were at one time!" Mac said in almost a whisper.

"You're judging me because of it!"

"I am not! That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, doesn't it?"

"You're making that up in your own mind!"

"No I'm not! You're afraid! Big tough Marine you are! And you're afraid of a woman!"

Mac glared at her. He started to say something else but then the breakfast bell started clanging. He turned and went into the house, and Connie was right behind him. She pushed around him and got to the table first. Mac thought this was going to be a long day if they had to work together plus it had rained again, and those fields would be muddy.

After breakfast, Mac found out that he and Connie would be picking peas. Since they were going on the cattle drive they had to get as many in as possible so they would not spoil on the vines, even though the others would keep them picked. They had to wear rubber boots to go out to the field since it was so muddy.

Mac set the aluminum tub down and started picking. The mud was so soft, his foot went down into it up to his ankle. He was glad he did not have his good boots on. Connie was on the row in front of him. "When are we going to talk like civilized people again?" he asked.

Connie stopped and turned to look at him. "Civilized?" she asked. "You think we're not civilized just because we had an argument? Everyone argues sometimes."

"It's a stupid argument!"

Connie picked up a handful of mud and threw it at Mac, hitting him in the chest. He looked down at the splatter of wet mud on his shirt and then looked at her. "I dare you to do that again," he said.

Connie glared at him. "Oh really?" She picked up another handful of mud and threw it at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Okay, if you want to do it this way." Mac picked up a handful of mud and threw it at her.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Why? Cause you're a woman?"

Mac could see he was making her even angrier. She threw more mud at him and then they were slinging mud at each other until they were both covered. Mac slung the mud off his hands. "You see what you did?" he asked.

"What I did!" Connie exclaimed.

Mac almost laughed at her with mud all over her face. "Yes! You started it!"

"And you think it's funny!"

"I didn't say it was funny!"

"Oh, I can see that you're just about bursting with laughter!"

"You're just saying that because you want me to laugh first!"

They both folded their arms and glared at each other. Mac shook his head and went back to picking the peas so Connie did too. She was laughing to herself because she knew Mac could not see her laughing. She had never been in a mud fight until today, and she thought it was kinda fun.

Mac threw a handful of peas into the tub. "I see you laughing," he said.

Connie composed her face and then looked around at him. "What?" she asked.

"I see you laughing."

"Stop trying to put it off on me because you can't keep from laughing yourself."

Mac picked more peas and threw them into the tub. "You look kinda sexy with mud all over your face," he remarked.

Connie stopped picking the peas and stood up. "What did you say?" she asked.

Mac stood up as they faced each other again. "I said, you look kinda sexy with mud all over your face."

Connie just stared at him a moment. "Are you making a feeble attempt to make up?" she asked.

Mac dropped the peas he had in his hand into the tub. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing," he said. "I know I'm apprehensive but I can't help it, it's just the way I am. I'm not used to sharing everything. I had this same problem with Christine. She got so mad at me, I thought I would lose her and I finally had to just tell her everything."

"Mac, if a woman is going to marry a man, she wants to know everything no matter how bad you think it is. If I feel like you think you can't tell me everything, I feel like you don't trust me, and that you don't trust my love for you."

"I know. I'm sorry. This is really hard. I mean, just a few weeks ago…"

Connie stepped over the row of peas and hugged Mac. "Just let me love you, Mac," she said.

Mac kissed her forehead, and then kissed her nose, and then her lips. "Forgive me if I have a hard time sharing everything," he said. "But I don't want you to think that I have any hangups because of you. I guess you were right. I am afraid. I'm scared to death. That's why I couldn't talk to you last night about marriage."

"Is that what you were wanting to talk about?"

"Yes. I was just so unsure of myself I couldn't say it. I guess that sounds stupid from a guy who's been married twice."

"No, it doesn't. Why don't you ask me and see what happens?"

Mac was silent a moment. "While we're standing here covered in mud?"

Connie smiled. "You were right. I was laughing. I don't think there could be a better time." She put her arms around his neck.

Mac smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I sure will," Connie replied.

They shared a long kiss and then got back to work. "So where are we getting married?" Mac asked. "What kind of ring do you want?"

"We can get married out there at the church, and I will be happy with whichever ring you get for me."

"What size?"

Connie smiled. "Seven."

Mac thought maybe he could get into town tonight and get a ring before everything closed. He would talk to Johnny about getting off a little early. He picked the peas as quickly as he could. Sweat was running down his face and he could feel it running down his back and chest too. He tied a bandana around his head to keep the sweat out of his eyes. "It's hot out here today," he said.

"You can say that again," Connie replied. "It's all this moisture."

Mac drank a bottle of water and then went back to picking. "So do we have to shell all these by hand?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Haven't you ever been to a pea shelling under the shade tree?"

Mac thought about that a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Then you're in for a lot of fun. We get out there and make a big tub of homemade lemonade and just shell peas."

Mac smiled. "You guys make a party out of everything, don't you?"

"Well, you might as well make work fun. No need to dread it."

"I guess not. Is that going to be this evening?"

"Yes. We should be done with all this picking by then."

Mac got his tub full and went and poured it in the wagon that was sitting under the trees with the horses. He wiped sweat off his face as Connie came to empty hers too. She smiled at Mac. "You are so fine," she said and went back to the pea patch.

Mac watched her walk a moment. "Do you always walk like that or just when I'm looking?" he asked.

Connie smiled at him over her shoulder. "That walk is only for you, Baby."

Mac's smile brightened. He did not think he would ever be happy again but right now, he was feeling full of happiness. He drank some more water and then went back to his work. "I'll beat you to the end of this row," Connie said challengingly.

Mac looked down the row. "You're on," he said.

They started picking peas as quickly as they could. Mac had never enjoyed work so much in his life. With Connie around, it did not seem like work. She started to pull out in front of him. "Hey, I should have known better than to challenge a country girl to this," Mac said.

Connie laughed. "You better speed up, City boy," she said.

Connie made it to the end of her row first and just stood there waiting for Mac. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Mac said.

By the time lunch time came, they had a whole wagon full of peas so they carried them to the house and put them on a huge sheet of plastic under the biggest oak tree Mac had ever seen. "So this is the shade tree, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," Connie replied. She stopped a moment and leaned on the tree. "It's so cool under here."

Mac came and stood in front of her and kissed her. "You're a good kisser," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sure do look forward to the next time I get to kiss you."

Connie put her arms around his neck. "Well, why don't we just make this one last a while?"

They shared a long kiss which was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Mac and Connie looked to see Jim standing at the edge of the tree. "Hey," he said. "Preparing for the pea shelling?"

Connie folded her arms. "We sure are," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"We were just bringing the cows over today to get them used to the herd so they'll get along better on the trail."

"And that involved coming over here under this tree you peeping tom?"

"I am not," Jim said.

"You were spying."

"So what? All I saw were two people kissing. I've seen that before, done a little of it myself."

"Jim!"

Jim laughed, and Mac almost did but he did not let Connie see him as she looked at him. "I didn't say anything," he said.

"You were thinking it," Connie said.

"I was not."

Jim walked over to Mac and shook his hand. "Well, she finally found a man who could tame her," he said.

Jim ran as Connie came after him. Mac could not help but laugh. "James Williams!" Connie exclaimed. "You just wait!"

"Hey, I'm going home!" Jim said.

"You better! I'm gonna tell Daddy what you said!"

"Go ahead! It's not like he can ground me anymore!"

Mac walked out from under the tree and watched the duel, and laughed at the brother and sister banter. He thought of his sister. They had never had much time to banter like that, although he had fought with his brother enough to run his mother crazy. His brother was two years older than him and had joined the Navy. He had not heard from his brother in years, but he knew he was stationed in Hawaii. As he watched Connie and Jim and they hugged each other, he wondered how he and his own flesh and blood family could have gotten so disconnected.

"Come on, Mac!" Connie called.

Mac looked to see Jim and Connie waiting for him. He went over to them. "Mac, we have to get cleaned up before we eat," Connie said. "We can't go in there with all this mud on us."

"Right," Mac said. "I'll see you later."

Mac went to the bunkhouse and took a shower. He cleaned the mud off his chaps as well. He thought he would just leave the chaps off while he picked peas. Peas were no danger to anyone and there were no cockleburs out there. He went back to the house and was surprised that Connie was arriving at about the same time. They went into the house for dinner.

While he was eating, Mac thought about all those peas he still had to pick in that field, at least ten more rows. Not only was it hot out there, but it was rough on the back. He knew how old he was getting when he worked in that pea field all day. His back made sure he knew that he was not young anymore. He knew that he would eventually get more used to his work though.

Connie sat and ate and did not disturb Mac in his deep thought. She thought she might as well get used to his silence if they were going to get married. She supposed he would not change just because they got married. He was who he was and she had to accept him the way he was, but she hoped he would share his troubles and everything with her. After all, when two people got married, they were supposed to share everything.

Mac thought about the fact that he asked Connie to marry him today. He wondered if they would just continue to work here on this ranch or if she would want to try and get their own ranch going. He looked at Connie who had not said a word since they came in there to eat. He realized he was ignoring her again. "Connie," he said.

Connie looked at him. "The food is good, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. What do you think we'll do when we get married?"

"About what?"

"Are we going to keep on working here or are we going to get a ranch of our own?"

"Well, I guess we would have to keep on working here for a while. It takes a lot of money and everything to get a ranch going."

Mac nodded. "Well, I have a pretty big nest egg," he said.

Connie looked at him a moment. "A nest egg?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I worked for a lot of years with nobody but me to take care of and I didn't spend much money on myself so I saved up a pretty good bit of money."

Connie was surprised by that. She had never even thought of him having a lot of money. She thought he was just working because he needed money like everyone else. "If you have a lot of money, why are you doing a job like this?" she asked.

"I want to," Mac said. "I wanted…I needed to work. I was losing myself staying idle all the time and being alone. I told you what happened."

"Yes, I remember. I know a lot about ranching but I don't know about the costs of starting one."

"We have plenty of time to think about that. I was just sitting here thinking about what we'll do after we get married. Are we going to live in my cabin or are we going to do something else?"

Connie smiled. "I have to admit, I haven't thought about all that," she said.

"I like the cabin but it takes quite a while to get down from there and get here. It would take a lot of gas after a while. I've been just staying here in the bunkhouse but we can't do that then."

"Yes, I see what you're saying." Connie took another bite of her food and thought about that. "I definitely don't want to get rid of the cabin."

"No. The cabin is already paid for. There's no problem with that."

"So we can have the cabin and a house?"

"I had the cabin and my apartment."

Connie ate another bite and wondered just how rich Mac was. "How much did you pay a month for your apartment?" she asked.

Mac smiled. "The last one I had was two-thousand a month."

Connie almost strangled on her food. "You alright?" Mac asked.

Connie nodded and drank some of her water. If she had to pay rent like that, she would not have much more than an apartment. She had seen some of Mac's clothes and they did not look cheap. She looked at Mac and smiled. "I just swallowed wrong," she said.

"I think that we could buy a few cattle and maybe some horses," Mac said.

"I guess we could talk about that when we're in the pea patch."

Mac nodded. "Sure."

When they were done eating, Mac went to the barn to get the horses and wagon. Connie sat in the porch swing waiting for him. She had not known that Mac was that wealthy. He had never mentioned anything about that. She looked at his truck that was sitting in the yard. She supposed she should have known that truck did not look cheap either but she had been around trucks all her life. She had bought a car but not a truck.

Soon, Mac came from the barn with the wagon. "Well, let's get going," he said.

Connie got on the wagon and they went out to the pea patch again. Mac got his tub and went to his row of peas, and Connie did the same. She was quiet for quite a while. "So, what do you think about my ideas?" Mac asked.

"It sounds like a plan," Connie replied. She was not sure what to say about all that. She had thought they would have to work their way up the ladder the hard way but she did not even know how much money Mac was talking about.

Mac looked toward Connie who had her back to him at the moment. He almost felt like he was talking to himself. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to want to talk about this."

Connie sighed and turned around toward Mac. "I was just kinda shocked," she said.

Mac scowled. "About what?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I was the one who avoided conversations."

"Well, when you told me how much your rent was…I guess I knew rent there would be high but when you actually said it, it just…how much money are you talking about?"

Mac frowned. He thought he was starting to get the picture of what she was surprised about. "Are you afraid we're too different?" he asked.

Connie looked at him a moment. "I'm not used to having a whole lot of money," she said.

Mac nodded. "I worked hard for it, and I guess it did pile up a little but I don't want you to think that I don't want to share it with you. When we're married, it will be yours too."

"I didn't know about that. I mean, I don't want you to think that I'm marrying you for your money."

"Why would I think that?"

"I don't know. It's just a thought."

"Stop worrying about that because that's far from the truth."

"Right."

"So, do you want us to start our own ranch or keep working here for a while?" Mac asked.

Connie was silent a moment, and then she smiled. "I think we could keep working here for a while," she said. "I like working here."

Mac nodded. "I do too, but then there's the question of where we're going to live."

"We could stay in the cabin for a while."

"We could."

"Or we could live with my family for a while."

Mac stopped picking peas a moment. "Live in the house with everybody?" he asked. "I think I would feel awkward."

"Maybe we could stay there during the week and go to the cabin on weekends."

"Connie, I like your family but I don't want to live like that. I wouldn't feel comfortable like that."

"What about an apartment in town? They have those, you know."

"I guess we could look into that."

"There's one other thing," Connie said.

"What?"

"Can we spend our honeymoon at the cabin?"

"At the cabin? Wouldn't you like to go somewhere that you haven't seen?"

"I love your cabin. I feel comfortable there."

Mac frowned at that idea. He had wanted to take her somewhere away from here, like maybe the Caribbean, or even Hawaii. "Have you ever been to Hawaii?" he asked.

"No," Connie said. "I can't imagine anything being more beautiful than right here."

"Yeah but it's somewhere different. Don't you want to explore?"

"Have you been to Hawaii?"

"Yes, I have. It's a beautiful place."

"But you've been there."

"Well, we could go somewhere else. You can choose anywhere you like."

Connie had had a feeling that that was coming. _Anywhere you like. _He had no limit. She thought she had a lot of thinking to do.

By the middle of the afternoon, they had all the peas picked and went back to the house. It seemed that everyone was at the house now, and they were firing up the grill in the back yard close to the big oak tree. Connie smiled and jumped down off the wagon. "This is going to be fun!" she told Mac.

"As much fun as the barn dance?" Mac asked as he saw some instruments.

"You better believe it. We're gonna have a pea shelling."

They added the peas that they had brought this time to the pile under the tree. "I'll take the wagon and horses to the barn," Billy said.

"Thanks," Mac replied.

"No problem."

Mac wiped sweat off his forehead and was not sure what he was supposed to do now. Johnny came over to him. "Get yourself a chair and sit a while," Johnny said. "It's time to relax. That lemonade is almost ready."

"I'm looking forward to that," Mac said.

"While we're shelling peas, they'll be cooking hamburgers and hotdogs, and we're going to have a good time tonight before we head out in the morning."

Mac smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Mac found himself a lawn chair and sat down and leaned back in the chair. He sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed. It felt good to just sit down and straighten out his back. He thought about the conversations that he and Connie had today. He wondered if she was having second thoughts about marrying him because he had a lot of money. He could not believe she was worried about that.

Someone sat down next to Mac as he was yawning, and he thought maybe it was Connie. "Hi, Handsome," someone said.

Mac opened his eyes and looked to see Camille sitting next to him. "Hi."

"So, is this your first pea-shelling?" Camille asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes, this would be my first."

"You're in for a treat."

"That's what I hear."

"How do you like the farm life?"

"I like it just fine."

Connie came out of the house with a bowl full of ground beef. She stopped as she saw Camille sitting beside Mac and talking to him. She rolled her eyes as she tried not to let herself be so jealous. She took the bowl over to the grill which was big enough to hold two dozen beef patties at a time.

Wanda, the cook, was at the grill, along with Nathan who helped with the kitchen chores. "Thanks, Connie," Wanda said.

"You're welcome," Connie replied. She turned and looked at Camille smiling and tossing her hair over her shoulder as she talked to Mac.

Connie started to go over there but then Janie called her from the house. She was seething when she went into the house but she asked to help out because she had not wanted to sit out there and talk to Mac about their marriage anymore right now. She supposed she had opened the door for someone else to talk to him.

Mac leaned back on the chair again and Camille looked him over thoroughly while he had his eyes closed. Just then, Johnny came over there. "Hey, Mac, come on and get some of this lemonade," he said.

Mac sat up. "I'm ready," he said as he got up and followed Johnny over to the huge tub of lemonade.

They dipped some lemonade from the tub into some plastic cups. "What are you doing?" Johnny asked as Mac was tasting the lemonade.

Mac was surprised at the taste of the lemonade but he looked at Johnny. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you letting Camille flirt with you like that?"

Mac frowned. He was not sure what to say to that. "I'm not sure what you're getting at," he said.

"You know what? You have a young woman in there who is crazy about you and the green-eyed monster is rearing its ugly head."

"Connie is jealous?"

"Of course she is, you doat."

"I was just sitting there and she sat down beside me. Besides, all we were doing was talking."

"Well, you better be careful how much you talk to that woman. You know what went on before."

"Yeah, but that's in the past. Connie has no reason to be jealous. I asked her to marry me this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I love her."

"You better stop talking to that one out there then."

Mac saw that Camille had left from her seat so he went back to his. He was tired and he was going to sit in that chair. It was comfortable. He leaned back in the chair and sipped his lemonade. It was sweet and sour at the same time but it certainly did not taste like lemonade he had bought in the store.

There were other people arriving for the pea-shelling now. Even Connie's family was there, as well as Brian Burns. Mac tried not to hold that trouble against him but it was difficult to just forget someone threatening him and shoving him around like that. He hoped they could avoid each other here and on that cattle drive because he was afraid they were going to have words and maybe more than that.

Soon everyone had arrived and Mac could smell all that food cooking on that grill. He thought he was starting to get hungry, but it was time to shell peas. He smiled as everyone grabbed a big bowl and filled it with purple hull peas. He did what everyone else was doing and sat down in his chair. Connie sat down beside him and set a paper sack in front of them to throw the empty hulls in.

"So, how do you do this?" Mac asked as he looked at his first pea.

Connie smiled. "You've never shelled peas?" she asked.

"I can't say I have."  
Connie showed him how to shell. "When you're done, your fingers will be purple," she said.

"Oh joy," Mac replied.

They both laughed and got busy. Mac had trouble with his first few but then he finally got the hang of it. Jim got his guitar and sat down and he began playing and everyone around the tree sang along with a song that Mac had heard before, but he was not quite sure where he had heard it.

Before the evening was over, Mac found out that a pea-shelling was a big celebration but it did not end with that. Those peas had to be put away into the freezer too. He had shelled three pans full of peas and his fingers were a little sore but he had had one of the best times of his life. Everyone had sang and talked and told stories of old times, and told jokes as well, and when it got dark, they had built a fire.

Mac stood outside and looked at the stars and listened to the crickets singing, and somewhere far away, he heard a wolf howl. He took in a deep breath as he felt quite content…and he had not felt like that in years. He went into the bunkhouse and went to bed. He thought he would sleep well tonight, and then tomorrow the big event started.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, before the sun even touched the horizon, everyone was up and getting everything together for the cattle drive. Johnny helped Mac to know what to take in his "bed roll". "We're going to sleep on the ground?" Mac asked.

"Sure we are," Johnny replied. "You should bring your guitar with you."

"It's up at my cabin. Are you sure my truck will be okay here?"

"Of course. It's not like we're abandoning the place. There are plenty of people who are staying here."

Mac blew out a breath as he felt a little nervous about this endeavor. "I have to say, I'm a little anxious about this," he said.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Johnny gave him a tube of cream. "Hang on to that. You'll need it."

Mac looked at the cream as Johnny walked away. He wondered what he was getting into. He put the cream in the saddle bag and hung the canteen over the saddle horn. This would be the longest horseback ride he had ever been on, and he had certainly never camped on a trail. He saddled up and then followed Johnny over to the corral where the cattle were at the time. There were several people out there ready for the drive.

"Well, we're just about to turn 'em loose," Johnny said.

Mac had to smile. "I'm kinda looking forward to this," he replied.

"It will be quite an experience."

Johnny rode over to the corral gate. "Head 'em up and move 'em out!" he yelled.

Mac stayed still while the gate was opened and a mass of cows came flowing out like water. Mac smiled as he watched and then fell in behind the herd. Then he heard someone yell, "Hey, Mac!"

Mac looked around to see Connie sitting on the covered wagon that would be the chuck wagon. She waved to him with a smile and then threw him a kiss. Mac smiled and waved back to her. It would be a long, hot day but he would do his part to help get this herd to the stockyard.

As the sun came up, heat waves danced on the plains. Mac took his hat off and wiped sweat off his forehead and tied the bandana around his forehead. He put the hat back on and wondered if he would be cooler if he did not have this hat on but he knew if he did not have it on, his head would be getting scorched. He drank some water from his canteen and then went after a cow that was trying to stray from the herd on his end. The horse Mac was riding seemed to know just what to do, and the cow was back in the herd in a few minutes.

By the time lunch time came, Mac was glad they were near a stand of trees. The chuck wagon was parked under the trees and the cattle grazed on the grass. Mac went over under the trees and dismounted. He thought he was beginning to realize what that tube of cream was for. He thought maybe he was about to know what saddle sore meant. He knew he was definitely chafing. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him as he tried his first step. Every step was like burning.

Just then, Connie came over to him. "So, how has your day been?" she asked.

"Interesting," Mac replied.

"Come on, let's go down to the stream and get some water."

Connie grabbed Mac's hand and he shoved the tube of cream into his pocket. Even though he had on the chaps, they did not cover everything especially the butt. He went along with Connie. "Can you help me carry these barrels down there and fill them?" she asked.

Mac took the small barrel. "Sure."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Mac followed her into the trees and down to the stream. Connie set her barrel down and then looked at Mac. "I haven't kissed you all day," she said.

Mac set his barrel down. "You're right," he replied.

"Don't you want to make up?"

Mac smiled. Connie put her arms around his neck and they shared a long kiss. "Mmm, I told you this trip would be fun," Connie said. She paused a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Mac asked.

"For being jealous and for being upset that you had a lot of money."

"Don't worry about that. I guess everybody gets jealous sometimes."

"I know but jealousy can ruin a relationship, especially when you're jealous like I was. I wanted to claw her eyes out."

Mac could not help but chuckle at that. "You don't have a reason to be jealous."

"I know that. I know that you love me and you would never betray me like that. I guess I've just never had a relationship like ours."

Mac touched her face. "Well, I promise, you don't have to worry. I'm a one woman man."

Connie smiled. "And I'm your one woman?"

"You are."

"Let's get the water before someone comes looking for us."

Mac filled his barrel and tried not to grimace as he squatted but he thought he must have failed. "Mac, are you alright?" Connie asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mac asked.

"Are you chafing?"

Mac frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"And I asked you to do this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing."

"Everyone chafes when they first start riding horses like this."

Mac took the tube of cream from his pocket. "I know why he gave me this now," he said.

"You should have told me."

"Just give me a minute."

Mac went over into the other part of the woods and Connie finished filling up her barrel. Then Nathan came into the woods. "Connie, what's taking so long?" he asked.

"I'm almost done," Connie said. "Are you in a hurry?"

"I thought Mac came with you."

"He did, but he had to visit the wood line."

"Oh. Well, I'll take this one back."

Nathan picked up the other barrel and Connie got hers. She looked toward the woods where Mac went. "We're going back to the wagon!" Connie called.

"Okay!" Mac replied, sounding far away.

Connie went on with Nathan and they took the water to the chuck wagon to get dinner started. It had taken her a long time to get used to cooking over a fire. It was quite different than cooking on a stove. Fire cooked things much faster and it had to be stirred more often too because it would burn it very fast. She put the food they were cooking into the pot and hung it over the fire. She supposed they ate a lot of stew on the trail but it was easier to cook.

Mac soon made it back to the stream and filled up his canteen that he had brought with him. He thought about sitting down on a rock to watch the water flow by but he did not want to sit down right now. He heard someone coming through the woods and looked around to see Brian Burns there. Brian stopped when he saw Mac, and they just stared at each other a moment. Brian went on over to the other side of the trail they had followed through the woods. Mac turned and went on back to the herd. He certainly did not want to get into anything with Brian if he could avoid it. He knew they were going to have to settle that eventually because he knew there were still ill feelings between them.

Mac went back to his horse and took the saddle off and then brushed the horse. He led it across the field where the cattle were and let it get some water from the stream there. He did not want to go back to the other end while Brian was down there. The horse was definitely ready for some water. He drank his fill and then Mac picketed him under one of the trees.

Johnny came over to Mac. "You will be on the second watch," Johnny said. "You better get down and get some sleep early tonight when we camp again. All you'll do is watch after the cattle and keep them calm. Sing to them, whatever but make sure nothing upsets them and gets them into a stampede."

"Do you smell smoke?" Mac asked.

Johnny nodded. "I've been smelling it for about two hours. I just hope it's not a prairie fire, but I did see some smoke down that way. Can't see it from here but when you get up on one of those hills, you can see it." Johnny folded his arms. "As a matter of fact, I have a job for you."

"What's that?"

"After lunch, I want you to ride on up ahead and see what all's up ahead of us. Make sure that fire isn't in our path."

"How far do I ride?"

"Maybe three or four miles and then come back."

"Alright."

After they had lunch, it was time to get moving again. Mac put the saddle on his horse and then just stood there a moment thinking about sitting in that saddle again. He could not imagine how sore he would be after he spent the whole afternoon in that saddle. He hoped that cream would work.

"Sore?" someone asked.

Mac looked to see Johnny passing by on his horse. He chuckled and went on. Mac frowned as he realized everyone probably knew he was sore. He put his foot in the stirrup and then got into the saddle. He rolled his eyes and nudged the horse into a walk. The cattle were starting to move slowly and Mac was glad he was behind them…although sometimes it did not smell too good. He would be going ahead to see where that prairie fire was, so he nudged his horse and got around the herd of cattle. Johnny was up at the front of the herd.

Mac nodded to Johnny as he rode on ahead. He could travel a lot faster than a herd of cattle. He got his horse into a gallup and rode over the next hill. He could definitely see the smoke. He rode toward the smoke, making sure to keep his bearings about where the herd was. As he rode out around the next hill, and down into a shallow valley, he was out of sight of the smoke, but he went on up the next hill and finally came up to a place that he could see that there was indeed a prairie fire but that it was a controlled burn. He thought it looked like someone was burning off their wheat field…and it was a very large wheat field.

Mac turned his horse around and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that the fire was not a huge forest fire burning out of control. He rode back to the herd and found Johnny. "It's a controlled burn," Mac said. "Somebody burning off a wheat field."

"Good," Johnny replied. "I'm glad it's not a forest fire."

Mac removed his hat and wiped sweat again. He did not think he had ever been in heat like this. Then again, he had been stationed in Florida when he was in the Marines. It was very hot and humid down there. He drank some water from his canteen. He rode around the herd again and came to the chuck wagon. Connie was sitting in the back of the wagon.

"Are you feeling better?" Connie asked.

"Well, I think maybe it's a little better than before," Mac said. "I think I'm wet from head to toe."

Connie smiled. "I suppose everyone is. You ever taken a bath in a stream?"

"No, I can't say I have. I've been skinny dipping."

"Practically the same thing except you use soap."

Mac smiled. "Well, I think I'll need it after this day."

"You're looking kinda rugged," Connie said.

"You like rugged?" Mac asked.

"Oh I don't know. It looks good on you but it probably wouldn't feel good when we're kissing."

Mac laughed. "You want to find out?" he asked.

"Did you come back here to get a smooch?"

"Maybe I did."

"Well, why don't you get over here on this wagon and let's see if we can use some of this heat for something besides sweat."

Mac threw his rein to Connie and she tied it to the back of the wagon and then he stepped over onto the back of the wagon which was not travelling very fast. He sat down beside Connie. "Now what were you saying about heat?" he asked.

"I'm burning up," Connie said. "I figure if we smooched a little, we might get rid of some of this heat."

"You might be right." Mac leaned closer to her. "I'm afraid I smell sweaty."

"Oh, don't worry. You still smell good."

Mac leaned over to kiss her and then he heard someone yell, "Mac! Mac Taylor!"

"Uh oh," Mac said and jumped off the wagon. Connie untied his horse and threw the rein to him. He mounted up and then he saw Johnny coming his way. Mac rode toward him. "Something wrong?"

"Don't you know you're supposed to be over there on the right back corner of that cattle herd?" Johnny asked. "You can flirt with your girlfriend when we're stopped. You almost let a cow get loose."

"Sorry," Mac said. "I'll get on it now."

"See that you stay on it."

Mac nudged his horse and got over to the back corner of the herd. He blew out a breath as he hated being scolded. He was not used to that, and he wondered if he ever would be. He stayed on his post the rest of the afternoon and then they were stopping for their night camp.

Mac helped get the cattle settled down for the night and then he went over to the campfire. Johnny was there drinking some coffee. He looked at Mac with a little bit of irritation. "You're on second watch," Johnny said.

Mac nodded. "I'll be ready," he replied.

"There's no time for slack on a cattle drive. When somebody is not doing their job, somebody can get killed or we can lose cattle."

Mac swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't really realize that I was supposed to be over there."

"You know it now."

Mac felt like a young cadet. Connie was giving everyone their food. She dipped out some of the food for Mac and gave it to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Mac said.

"It was partly my fault."

"I'll just have to make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Mac walked over to a rock and sat down to eat. He had to get to bed early so he could get some sleep and be ready for the second watch which would start at about eleven or midnight. He always got the late shift. He supposed he should be used to it after all the years he spent in New York working around the clock. He thought about that as he ate his supper. He remembered getting up at 2 AM so many times and going out to a crime scene somewhere in the dark part of the city. He was never relaxed then, but now, he felt calm and did not have so many worries anymore. He figured his stress rate had dropped to less than half what it was when he was working on his other job.

When Mac was done eating, he took his dishes back to the chuck wagon. Nathan took the dish. Mac looked at Connie but he thought he better leave her alone while she was working. He decided he would just go and take that bath they had talked about. He thought it would help if he just went for a dip, even without soap.

They were still moving along the course of the stream, which was widening into almost a river now, but it was still moving calmly. Mac got his bed roll and saddle bags and headed down to the river. Connie saw him going into the woods and she thought he must be going out there to bathe. She was tempted to go and hide so she could see him. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her and then walked out into the woods, making sure that Mac did not see her either. She walked down close to the stream and then got over into the woods to hide behind a tree and some bushes. Night was starting to fall so she knew he would not see her.

Mac took his shirt off and then his chaps. He wished he had chaps that covered everything since he was still having that problem with chafing. He thought it was not as bad now as it was before. He knelt beside the stream and dipped his shirt in there to wash out some of the sweat. It would not clean it thoroughly but it would clean it good enough for this trail. He remembered people telling about washing clothes this way, and rubbing them on rocks to wash them. He was not that old, and had never had to do that or had not seen anyone do it either.

Mac wrung the water out of his shirt three or four times and then flopped some more water out of it. He thought it would be plenty wrinkled when it dried but it did not matter. He laid the shirt on a bush to stay until he was done with his bathing. He washed his face and head and then stood up. He had not had the feeling that he was being watched in a very long time but right now, he was having that feeling.

Mac turned around and looked toward the woods, and he thought he heard someone gasp. "Whoever is in there better come out," he said. Then he heard someone running through the woods. He thought about going after them but he decided he better not. It would only make the situation worse. He was glad he had not been nude yet.

Mac undressed the rest of the way and then got into the water. It was definitely cold but it was refreshing after a hot day. He had to get this done and move on because others would be wanting to do the same thing. He got himself clean and then got dressed in clean clothes. He felt like he was in a western. A few months ago, he would not have dreamed that he would be here like this. It was amazing how one's like could change in such a short time.

Mac got all his stuff together and started back toward the camp, but then Brian Burns arrived. They just stared at each other. "I still don't like you dating Connie," Brian said.

"I don't care whether you like it or not," Mac replied.

"You just think you're some kind of god, don't you? You come over here and just charm her into oblivion." Brian pushed Mac back a step.

Mac was trying not to get angry. "You better keep your hands off me," he warned.

"You're not the head of the crime lab out here, and there's no one for you to run to and tattle." Brian shoved Mac again.

Mac glared at him. "I'm warning you."

"Warning me of what? We didn't get to finish our fight."

"I don't want to fight!"

"You're a coward!"

Brian shoved Mac again, and that was the last straw. Mac dropped his stuff and punched Brian right in the nose, and he landed flat of his back. He touched his nose and saw blood on his hand. He glared and Mac and got up from the ground, but Mac swung again and caught Brian in the jaw this time, and he was right back on the ground. Brian was mad this time. He was up in a flash and tackled Mac to get him to the ground. Brian rammed his fist into Mac's stomach. Mac grunted as his breath left him but he would not be beaten. He grabbed Brian's fist as he tried to hit him in the face, and then he punched him in the nose again.

Mac got up then as Brian was lying on the ground wondering what just happened. Mac dusted himself off and picked up his stuff. He glared at Brian. "You better stay away from me," he warned. "I've had enough of you, and Connie doesn't want anything to do with you."

Brian glared at Mac. "She doesn't know what she wants," he declared. "Why she would want an old man like you when she can have a young man is a sure sign that she doesn't know what she wants."

"You just better stay away from me."

Mac turned and headed for the camp. He rubbed his stomach where Brian had hit him. He knew that was going to be sore for a while. He had to get to sleep. He left the woods and rolled out his bed roll and put his wet shirt on a bush that was close to him. He figured it would take all night for it to dry. He looked toward the chuck wagon where Connie was but he just lay down on his bed roll and looked up at the stars. He had not slept under the stars in a long time except for one night that he slept outside at his cabin. He thought he was definitely tired enough to sleep, and he began dozing.

Just as Mac was about to fall asleep, Connie came over to him. "Would it bother you if I slept here beside you?" she asked.

Mac was almost asleep but he shook his head. "No," he said.

Connie rolled out her own bed roll and lay down beside Mac. She wondered what he would think if he knew she had been out there in the woods watching him. She was glad he had not seen her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, and then he was asleep. Connie thought she would sleep well tonight.

At around 10:30, Mac sat up from a nightmare. He wiped sweat off his face. Connie sat up beside him, and Mac remembered that he was sleeping outside on the trail. "Are you alright?" Connie asked.

Mac looked at her. "Yeah, I was just dreaming," he said. He lay down wishing that he could stop having those nightmares. He had not had one in quite a while.

"What was it about?" Connie asked.

"Just things that I've dreamed about many times."

"Like what?"

Mac figured she deserved an explanation before she started sleeping with him all the time. "Things about the war, about Claire, and sometimes even Christine now."

"Your memories," Connie said.

Mac nodded. "It's funny how I never dream about any of the good stuff."

Connie touched his face. "I'm going to make you some good dreams," she said.

"I know you will."

Mac grimaced as he turned over on his side. He rubbed his stomach where Brian Burns had punched him. "What's wrong?" Connie asked.

"Nothing," Mac replied. "I have to get up soon."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm alright."

"You know, Brian came to the chuck wagon tonight with a very red nose," Connie said.

Mac looked at her a moment. "Okay. We got into it out there at the stream."

"You fought?" Connie whispered.

"I didn't do anything. He came out there looking for a fight and I gave it to him."

"He punched you?"

"Yeah, and I punched him."

"Did he attack you?"

"Connie, maybe it's over now."

"Why didn't you tell Johnny about this?"

"What for?"

"He could warn Brian to stay away from you."

"I already did that. I don't need Johnny to fight my battles for me."

"I didn't say that. He 'is' your boss."

"I'm a man of my own, Connie. I can take care of myself."

"Why do men always say that?"

Mac sat up again and sighed. "There are just some things that I take care of myself, Connie."

"Well, do you want some coffee before you go out to the herd?" Connie asked.

"Sure."

"Let's go then."

Mac got up and rolled up his bed roll since he did not know if he would be sleeping in the same place when his shift was over. He saddled his horse and led him over to the wagon. "I'll leave these saddle bags and other stuff here if it's okay," Mac said.

"Sure," Connie replied. "I'll watch after them." She poured Mac a cup of coffee from the pot.

Mac took the coffee and sat down. He could hear the cattle mooing occasionally. Connie sat down beside him. "Mac, can I tell you something without you getting mad at me?" she asked.

Mac scowled. "Why would I get mad at you?" he asked.

"Because…"

Just then, Johnny came around the side of the wagon. "Hey, I see you're up and ready," he said.

"Yeah, just having a cup of coffee," Mac replied.

"Sounds good. Don't mind if I have one myself."

"So, what do I look for out there?"

"You just ride slowly around the herd, if they're acting agitated, you might look out toward the woods. There could be a predator out there that they smell and that we can't see. Make sure you keep your flashlight with you. That's the best way to see something out there…those glowing eyes."

Mac nodded. "What if I see something?"

"Usually, if you shine the light on it, it'll run. If it doesn't, you might ride out a little closer and flash the light in its eyes. They're usually scared."

"I'll remember that."

When Mac was done with his coffee, he kissed Connie, and then leaned closer to her. "What was that you were wanting to tell me earlier?" he asked.

Connie looked into Mac's eyes. "Oh, nothing," she said.

"We can talk about it later?"

Connie nodded. "Get some more sleep," Mac said and kissed her again.

Connie watched him mount up and ride off into the night. She was afraid he would be very upset about what she had done but she wanted to tell him anyway. She certainly did not want to start things off with secrets. Maybe he would think it was funny. She hoped he would.


	30. Chapter 30

Mac rode out to the herd and circled around the far side. The cows were mostly lying down, and looked like huge black masses on the prairie. It was very dark out there with only the light from the moon and stars. Mac could not see any hint of the lights of a city anywhere around them. He heard a guitar playing softly and then he heard Jim singing a peaceful song to the cattle. Mac smiled at the thought of someone singing to cattle but he supposed whatever it took to keep them calm was a good thing.

Mac stared out at the wood line but he did not see any glowing eyes out there. However, he did hear a wolf howling out there somewhere. That sound seemed to upset the cattle a little because they bawled and grunted about it. Mac even thought he heard a mountain lion out there. He shivered at the thought of running up on something like that. He had not lived in the West long but he knew that mountain lion could tear a person apart with those claws.

As the night wore on, Mac started to get weary in that saddle. He was starting to feel like he was becoming part of it. He shifted in the saddle and heard the creak of the leather. His horse snorted. Mac thought he could feel the tension in the air around here. He wondered what was out there that he could not see. He could feel sweat on his body and he thought it was from the tension. He heard some of the cows bawling and grunting. He thought they knew something.

Mac was not sure what to do even though he knew there was something wrong. He rode around to where Jim was sitting on his horse with the guitar playing soft music. "Jim, what do you think's out there?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But let's try to keep them as calm as we can. It could be a bear or a mountain lion or a wolf pack."

"What do we do if something does come out here?"

"We'll do what we have to do."

Mac was not sure what that meant, but he also knew they did not have a rifle scabbard for nothing. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Just be careful. Those things can sneak up on you before you know it. Those mountain lions will attack you. Make sure you have your knife handy on your belt."

"I have it."

Mac moved back around the herd. He looked out toward the wood line but still did not see anything. He took his flashlight out of the loop it was hanging on and moved out further from the cows. He shined the light out toward the woods and thought he saw a flash out there somewhere. He looked again but did not see it again. He rode on around the herd whistling a tune for them. He enjoyed whistling but he had to admit he had done more whistling since he moved to the mountains than he did in New York.

Suddenly, Mac heard the cry of a mountain lion. He turned in the saddle as his horse whinnied nervously. "Easy, boy," Mac said. He noticed that some of the cattle had stood up as well. He was not sure what to do but he rode close to the cows. "Easy there," he said quietly. "Easy."

Just then, Johnny came around to that side of the herd. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

Mac pointed. "Out there in those woods somewhere," he said.

"Stay here and keep these cattle calm. We're going to try and scare that thing away from here. If he keeps this up, he'll have these cattle stampeded."

Mac nodded. He watched as Johnny and three others rode off toward the woods. He hoped they would be careful and not get into any trouble with that mountain lion. He knew why they had a medical wagon with them. He remembered that Doctor Free was in that wagon. He was hired to come on the cattle drive with them so that if there was an emergency, they would have someone to take care of it. His nurse also came along. Mac hoped he did not have to make a visit to that wagon. He rubbed his stomach where Brian had hit him. It still hurt pretty badly and there was a bruise there too.

Soon, they heard some shooting up in the hills. Mac thought they must have found the mountain lion and were trying to scare it off. The shots seemed to upset the cows too. Jim began riding around the cows and singing softly to them. Mac watched as the cows lay back down and got quiet again.

By the time 3AM came along, Mac was glad his shift was over. He was very tired, so he went and got his bed roll. He did not even want to think about eating anything or drinking any coffee. All he wanted to do was sleep. He found a place and lay down and he was asleep in no time.

The next thing Mac knew, the breakfast bell was clanging. He rolled over on his back and did not want to get up. He wished he had stayed back at the ranch now. If he was there he would not be on shifts, but it would only be three more days before they would get where they were going, and then they would be at the stockyard for a week. He could not believe he would be staying there that long. They would be selling the cattle, as well as some chickens that had been brought along in a freight wagon.

Mac got up and got his boots on and rolled up his bed roll. He went out into the woods for the call of nature and then went back to the chuck wagon. "Tomorrow, we'll get to the Cheshire Ranch," Johnny said. "They'll let us put the cattle up in their corral for the night so we can get some rest."

Mac was glad to hear that. "Good," he replied.

"You already worn out?"

"I don't know but I'm plenty tired."

"It gets tiring, that's for sure."

Mac ate his breakfast and then got his horse ready to go. The horse seemed to be eager this morning. It stamped the ground while he was putting the saddle on. "Just relax," Mac said. "We're going."

Later that day they stopped for lunch. Mac headed for the chuck wagon, and met Brian Burns on the way. Brian had a small bandage on his nose. "You almost broke my nose," he said.

Mac glared at him. "Don't you try to put the blame off on me," he replied. "You attacked me."

"You won't get off so easy the next time we tangle."

"I don't intend to tangle with you again."

"Why? Are you afraid I'll beat you?"

"Why don't you grow up?"

Brian shoved Mac and almost knocked him off his horse so Mac shoved him back. "Hey! What's going on over here?" Johnny asked as he rode up between them.

"He better stay away from me!" Mac declared.

"You see what he did to my nose?" Brian asked.

"Why you little…"

"Hold it!" Johnny said. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but it better stop now."

"It will if he will stay away from me and stop trying to fight me," Mac said.

Johnny looked at Brian. "You trying to fight him?" he asked. "Why?"

"He's jealous of Connie!" Mac said. "I'm tired of him attacking me."

"You go on to the chuck wagon, Mac."

Mac turned his horse and headed for the wagon. He did not want anything to do with that argument. It was stupid anyway. He dismounted close to the wagon so he could get some food. He was very hungry today. "Hey, after lunch, I'm going to be riding with the herd," Connie said.

"On a horse?" Mac asked.

"Of course. What do you think?"

"Well, I mean, I thought you were taking care of the wagon."

"I am, but it kinda gets a little small when you stay on it all the time and it's a rough ride."

"I'm sure it is."

Mac sat down to eat his lunch. When Connie had hers, she sat down beside him. "This is good," Mac said.

"Thank you," Connie replied. "This is my own recipe."

"Oh. Well, you did a good job."

They ate in silence a moment. "Mac, I still have something that I want to talk to you about," Connie said.

"What's that?" Mac asked. "You might as well tell me now while we're stopped."

"You remember when you went down to the stream to take a bath?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, it was the same evening I had a fight with Brian." He looked at Connie. "Why?"

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Mac scowled and then nodded. "Yeah. I did that night. I…" He stopped mid-sentence and then looked at her. "Why do you ask that?"

Connie sighed. "Because it was me."

"You?" Mac asked with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I know it was stupid, but I was hiding in the bushes."

Mac could not believe what he was hearing. "You tried to…" He took another bite of his food. "Did you see anything?"

"Nothing but your bare chest and back."

Mac shook his head. "I can't believe you did that."

"Are you mad? I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just…surprised."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Mac smiled a sly smile. "You wanted to get a peep, huh?"

"Don't tease me about it."

"Why not? You tried to see me naked." Mac looked at her. "What if I did that to you? You would call me a cad."

Connie laughed. "I don't know what I would call you, but it wouldn't be that."

"A peeping tom then. I've already been called that once."

Connie put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Mac said. He leaned back on the tree he was sitting under and yawned. "I can tell I was up half the night."

"Maybe we can get some rest tomorrow night."

"I hope."

Mac tried not to fall asleep but he was finding it hard. He knew they would have to get up and get moving again soon. The warm sun was coaxing him into a slumber. Connie knew he was tired after the night they had before. She had not slept all night either.

When it was time to move on, Mac felt like he was walking in his sleep in that warm sun. He saddled up and then Connie rode up beside him. "I guess I'll be seeing you on the trail," she said.

Mac leaned over resting his hand on the front of her saddle. "I'm looking forward to marrying you," he said and kissed her. "Then you won't have to be peeping anymore."

"Mac Taylor!"

Mac moved away with a laugh before she could slap his arm. He smiled back at her as he rode around to his side of the herd. Connie wondered what it would be like to marry him and be with him all the time. She definitely wanted to find out.

As they moved along, Mac started getting sleepy again and he dozed in the saddle. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he thought a person came to the point when they were just too sleepy to keep them open and they would close in spite of you. He thought he must be at that point now. He kept shaking his head and trying to stay alert. He could not believe a few months ago, he could work twenty-four hours a day and not even stop. Now, he could not stay awake.

Mac took his canteen off the saddle and drank some water and then he splashed a little on his face. He rubbed his eyes and tried to think of something that would wake him up but at the moment, he could not think of anything. Just then, Johnny rode up beside him. Mac looked at him. "I'm awake," he said.

Johnny smiled. "Barely," he replied. "You should have drunk some coffee."

Mac yawned. "I guess so." He rubbed his eyes and looked across the herd of cattle and that even seemed to look like something flowing gently.

"Why don't you sing or something?"

"I can't even think of anything right now. I think it's just this warm sun."

"Hey we've all been there. Just don't fall out of the saddle or you'll never hear the end of it."

"Right."

Johnny rode on and Mac was alone again. He could see Connie on the other side of the herd. He thought about what it would be like to be married again. She wanted four or five children? That made him feel nervous. He thought he had better think seriously about getting a ranch if…did he want to have that many children? He could not imagine that, and the thought occurred to him that he most likely would never see his grandchildren, but then again, maybe he would live to be a very old man. He had never thought he would have children though, especially after he passed forty-five. He was only two years…less than two years…away from being fifty. He thought of how young Connie was. Would she be better off with a younger man? If he went away, it would break her heart, and his too, but she would get over it and marry someone more her age. He thought he was very awake now thinking about all this. Why did he ask her to marry him? He thought he loved her, but did he really? Was he just wanting to get married? At first, he would not accept that she really loved him, and he would not let himself fall in love with her but then he had given in…to what? He could not deny that he enjoyed being with her, and she was an intelligent woman. That was no reason to get married though. He had to make sure he was in love with her and was not just wanting to get married…and he wanted to make sure she was in love with him and not just infatuated and wanting to get married. He was not sure how to do that without breaking her heart or ruining the whole relationship…but then again, he knew that true love would stand the test of anything.

Johnny decided that they would stop at around 5 PM even though they had a lot of daylight left. Mac was glad they were stopping. He was really starting to feel that sleep loss even worse now. He started toward the camp, but Johnny caught up with him. "You take the first watch tonight," he said. "Then you can get some sleep afterwards."

Mac wanted to argue but he would not. "Okay," he replied. He rode back out to the herd and helped get them settled down into grazing.

Mac noticed that Brian Burns was coming around the herd. He hoped he would turn and go back, but he lost track of him as Connie came up beside him on her horse. "You got first watch, huh?" she asked.

Mac nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I have to admit, I would rather be over there sleeping."

"You look sleepy."

"That's because he's an old man," someone said.

Mac and Connie looked to see Brian coming toward them. "Oh brother, here we go again," Mac said.

"Why don't you get away from us?" Connie asked.

"Oh, so now you're going to let her fight for you?" Brian asked.

"Nobody is fighting anybody," Mac declared. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is you!"

Suddenly Brian drew a gun. "Now, hold on!" Mac said as that gun was aimed at him. "You're going too far with this!"

"Brian, you put that gun away!" Connie yelled.

"Shut up!" Brian said and then fired at Mac.

Mac suddenly felt the hot bullet slam into his body and then he was falling. He hit the ground so hard, he thought he would die, and his breath left him. He heard Connie scream with horror. Mac just lay there on the ground trying to get his breath back. He could not move as he felt like his body weighed a ton.

The next thing Mac knew, someone was turning him over onto his back. He looked up into the faces of Dr. Free, Connie, and Billy, as well as the nurse. Johnny got around there to Mac and got down from his horse. "What happened?" he asked angrily.

"Brian shot Mac!" Connie exclaimed.

Johnny looked at Brian who was being held by Shawn. He walked over to him. "I thought I told you to stay away from him," Johnny said. "You better hope he makes it. We're all going to be witnesses."

Billy came over to them. "It's pretty bad," he said.

"Billy, go into town and tell the sheriff what happened," Johnny said. "It shouldn't be more than three miles."

Billy nodded and went to his horse. Johnny glared at Brian. "Tie him up, and I mean hog tie him," he told Shawn.

"Yes sir," Shawn replied. He and Karl got Brian over to the trees and got a rope.

"You can't do this to me!" Brian declared.

"Says who? You just shot a man!"

Shawn and Karl hog-tied Brian and left him beside the tree on a blanket. Then they looked toward Mac whom they hoped would make it.

Mac was still lying on the ground and he knew the doctor was examining his wound which was in his upper chest. "It's not bleeding too badly," Dr. Free said. "Let's get him into the medical wagon."

They had equipment in the wagon which was run on a generator if needed. No one expected someone to be shot on the trail, however. They got Mac up and got him into the wagon and laid him on a stretcher that was there. "I can't breathe," Mac said.

"Just relax," Dr. Free replied. He looked at Shawn. "Crank up that generator."

The nurse put an oxygen mask on Mac and turned the oxygen tank on. When the generator was on, there was even light in the wagon. "You're going to be alright," Dr. Free said.

Mac thought that sounded far away, but he could feel them putting an IV in his arm. He also thought he heard Connie.

"I want in there with him!" Connie said.

"You'll be in the doctor's way," Johnny replied. "Doctor Free knows what he's doing or he wouldn't be here."

Connie folded her arms and then burst into tears. Johnny hugged her. "It's alright," he said.

Just then, Jim arrived at the wagon and jumped off his horse before it was even stopped. "Connie!" he said.

Connie ran into her brother's arms. "What happened?" Jim asked just as Walter was arriving.

"Brian took out a gun and shot Mac!" Connie said. "He just shot him!"

Walter and Jim had heard rumors where they were but they were shocked. "Is he going to be alright?" Jim asked.

Johnny took his hat off and blew out a breath. "Doctor Free says he will," he said. "I can't believe this. It's just crazy. The sheriff will be here later. We can't move until this is over."

"Some of us can take the cattle on if you have to stay around the town," Jim said.

Johnny nodded. "Somebody will have to," he said. "We can't just keep them here."

Walter looked over at the trees where Brian was tied. "He shot Mac right in front of you?" he asked.

"Right beside me," Connie said.

Jim looked at Walter and they both felt the same anger…he could have hit their sister. And now she was upset. They had known their sister was happy with Mac. "He better be glad he's tied up," Walter said.

"I wish he had ran," Jim said. "I would have liked to chase him down like the dog he is."

"Yeah, you're right. I would too."

After about an hour, Dr. Free came out of the wagon. "How is he?" Connie asked.

"He'll be alright," Dr. Free said. "The bullet didn't tear any major arteries or veins. He'll just have to rest."

Connie felt so relieved she thought she would faint. "Can I see him then?"

"Sure but he's asleep."

Connie went into the wagon where the nurse was making Mac comfortable. Connie moved over beside Mac and touched his face. She held his hand and kissed it as she could not help but cry. "Mac Taylor, you better not leave me," she said. "I love you." She lay her head on his shoulder and cried, as she prayed for him. Then she felt something touch her hair

Connie sat up and saw that Mac's eyes were open. "Mac?"

"Don't cry," Mac whispered.

Connie cried even more then. She stroked Mac's hair. "How do you feel?"

"Very tired," Mac said. "But I'll be alright."

"You better be."

"I'm definitely not spending the rest of the trip laying here."

"Well, you're going to stay there until you're supposed to get up. It's a good thing Dr. Free was here so close, or it could have been bad."

Mac nodded. "Yeah. What about Brian?"

"He's been hog-tied, and Billy went to get the sheriff. We have to stay here until he gets here."

"I guess I can rest then."

Connie kissed him. "I'll be back later. You get some sleep."

Connie got out of the wagon and mounted her horse again. She rode over to Johnny. "How long is it going to take the sheriff to get here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Johnny replied. "We're here for the night anyway."

"I can't believe this happened. What was he thinking?"

"Jealousy is a powerful emotion, Connie. Some people just let it go too far."

"But to just try to kill someone? Do you know if that bullet had been about four inches lower, we would be taking Mac to the morgue?"

"Don't think about that. I'm just thankful it didn't kill him."

They looked toward the tree where Brian was tied…but he was not there. They rode over to the trees and saw the ropes lying on the ground cut. Johnny looked around for Shawn, but he was out on the other side of the herd. "Shawn!" Johnny yelled. "Get over here!"

Shawn rode over there fast and saw the problem. "How did he get loose?"

"That's a good question! He must have had a knife with him. Didn't you search him?"

"I'm not a cop, Johnny. I just tied him up and thought he would stay there."

"Now, he's out there somewhere, and might get away with this crime. What are we going to tell that sheriff when he gets here? We just let the guy get away?"

"He can't get far," Connie said. "After all, this is not the old west. He can't just hide somewhere forever."

About an hour later, Billy came back and rode over to Johnny. "Well?" Johnny asked. "What happened?"

"The sheriff said that we could bring the guy into town if we wanted to but he was not coming out here on a cattle trail after a suspect since there was no murder."

Johnny could not believe what he was hearing. "You mean he doesn't even care that someone was shot out here?" he asked.

"From what I gathered, he doesn't think too highly of cattle drives, and if we're stupid enough to do this, then we get what we deserve."

Jim was there listening too. "That is ridiculous," he said.

"Well, he has no legal obligation to come out here."

"So, we're on our own?" Johnny asked. "Okay, well there's a criminal running around out there somewhere."

Walter rode up just then and looked at Jim. "So, are we going a-huntin'?" Walter asked.

Jim looked at Johnny. "You got any objection to us going after that guy?" Jim asked.

Johnny considered that. "He needs to be found but we're not cops," he said. "We could get into trouble if he's hurt."

"He tried to kill Mac. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Sure it does…to us."

"So, we're going to just go on with this cattle drive and forget that Mac was shot?" Walter asked.

"I don't see that we have another choice," Johnny said. "But if that guy shows up again, he may not live to see another day."

Jim looked and saw Connie coming that way. "I wish we didn't have to tell her this," he said.

"Well, when she sees Billy here, she's going to know something's wrong," Walter said.

Connie rode up to them as they all got quiet. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Johnny said. He turned his horse and rode away and Billy followed him.

"What's Billy doing back? Isn't the sheriff supposed to be with him?"

"The sheriff didn't come," Jim said.

"Why?"

"He says it's not his problem if we're out here on a cattle drive. He has no legal obligation."

"Is that so?" Connie asked. "Well we have a permit for this cattle drive."

"Not from him."

"That is just ridiculous."

"If Brian comes around again, he won't be so lucky," Walter declared. "I'm gonna start carrying my pistol with me. He better not try anything else."

"You can't just kill someone!" Connie said.

"I can if he's here threatening you or Mac. If no one else is going to do anything, I will."

"He's right," Jim agreed. "We won't just sit here and let this happen."

"Maybe Brian has run for it and won't come back," Connie said. "He wouldn't know that the sheriff won't help."

"He might learn it later. Let's just hope that he's the coward we think he is and maybe he will disappear into the country side and never be heard from again."

Connie looked toward the woodline and the mountains. She hoped he would stay out there away from them. She rode toward the medical wagon. She could see the light within it. They had to protect Mac because he could not protect himself right now. She supposed she needed a gun too.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, it was time to move out. Mac grimaced as the wagon started to move. He had thought that maybe they would take him to a hospital but they did not and he had also found out that the sheriff would not come out there to the cattle drive to see about the situation. Just then, Connie came into the wagon with a plate. "You have to eat," she said.

Mac shifted on the bed. His shoulder and chest hurt where that bullet had torn its way through. "I guess I was lucky," he said. "I could have been dead."

Connie just stared at him a moment. "I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't worry, I'm still here to pester you for a long time."

Connie smiled, knowing he was just trying to make her smile. "I thought I was pestering you," she said.

"Oh no. You give me pleasure."

Mac grimaced again. "Are you alright?" Connie asked.

"It hurts," Mac said.

"Didn't he give you anything for pain?"

"Not yet. I don't really want pain medicine. It makes me sleep all the time."

"Hopefully we'll be at the ranch so we can stay there all night. Maybe they will have a bed you can sleep in."

"As long as it's not moving."

Dr. Free came over to Mac and listened to his heart and increased his oxygen intake. "Just relax," he said. "I'm going to give you something to help you relax."

"Can't he eat first?" Connie asked.

"He can eat a little but he doesn't need to eat a big meal."

"Okay."

Mac swallowed hard. "I don't think I'm hungry right now," he said.

Connie could see sweat on Mac's forehead. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

Dr. Free put a shot into Mac's IV so that he would not have to stick him. It was not long until Mac relaxed and was asleep. "Are you sure he's alright?" Connie asked.

"He would be better in a hospital," Dr. Free said. "But right now, he's doing okay. Don't worry. He's not bleeding and he's just weak from the blood loss."

"I love him, Doctor Free, and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I promise you I'm doing everything I can for him, and will continue to do that."

"I have to get out of here and get back to the chuck wagon."

"Don't worry. Doris and I will be watching after him."

"I know you will."

Connie got out of the wagon and onto her horse and then went to the chuck wagon. Nathan was cutting up potatoes. "How is he?" he asked.

"I guess he's as well as can be expected," Connie said.

"I'm sorry about this, Connie. I know he's special to you."

"Thanks."

Connie got a potato and began peeling it. "I just can't believe the sheriff wouldn't even come up here," she said.

"Why would Brian shoot him like that?" Nathan asked. "Did he think you would want him if he killed Mac? It just sounds crazy. Why was he fighting Mac anyway?"

Connie thought about all those questions a moment. She supposed she had been pondering all that the whole time. She had wondered from the beginning why Brian had come against Mac. Sure, they had thought she would get together with him, but her brothers and family would never force her. After they got to know Mac, they had accepted him into the family even though they were not married yet. Connie could not figure out what Brian's goal had been. And where did he get a gun? She did not even know that he owned a gun. Now, her brothers intended to take vengeance if Brian came around there again. She certainly did not want to see her brothers end up in prison for killing a man.

"You ask some very good questions, Nathan," Connie said. "I'm sure Mac would ask those questions if he could do it right now."

"I've been thinking that all morning," Nathan replied. "I mean, if I were pursuing a woman, and she chose someone else, I'd just move on. But to get a gun and try to kill the guy? And he could have even hit you?"

"I wondered if he would have shot me too, but everything happened so fast. Shawn was there in a second. I think he must have been watching what was going on the whole time."

"You think Brian would have shot you too?"

"I don't know. He didn't seem like himself. I would have never dreamed the Brian would do something like that."

"I went to high school with him. He always seemed like a nice guy, maybe a little full of himself because he was a football player, but not a nut case."

"I guess you just never know what a person is capable of."

Johnny and Billy were riding point on the herd. "What do you think?" Billy asked. "You know some of them got away and we didn't see everyone that was involved with it."

"If he was one of them, he'll be back," Johnny said. "They're after Mac because they know he saw the boss."

"What about us?"

"They probably don't even know that you were a plant."

"They have to know something."

"They know someone got Mac out of there but they don't know who did it. As far as they know, you're still one of them."

"You think they will try to contact me?"

"Not when Brian gets done telling them that you were in on his capture."

Billy shook his head. "They may think it was all an act since he got loose, and that sheriff…" Billy looked at Johnny. "He wouldn't even come and see what happened."

Johnny considered that. "Everyone involved in that would know what was going on," he said. "I'll just be glad when we get off this prairie. I didn't think something like this would happen."

"You think Brian's jealousy was just a front for what he was really doing?"

"I don't know, but if it was, why didn't he just try to kill Mac when he was down there at the stream?"

"I think his plan backfired when he attacked Mac. Maybe he wanted to make it look like Mac had attacked him and that he killed him in self-defense, but he didn't know Mac was a fighter."

"And then that sheriff would have cleared him and said that it was self-defense."

Billy blew out a breath. "They had it all planned out, didn't they?" he asked.

"And if they planned it out that well, then they will try again. They're probably not sure about you, Shawn, and Karl, but you better be careful."

"Assassins, now. What's next?"

"I don't want to think about it but we better get a cell phone and call Janie back at the ranch and let her know what's going on before she starts for the shockyard. You watch this herd while I do that."

"Sure thing."

Johnny rode back toward the chuck wagon. He thought maybe he should let everyone know about the danger they were in. He had not known all this would happen, but now that he did know, did he not owe them an explanation? He would have to talk to Janie about that too.

Mac woke up later and he was in pain. He felt horrible and could not sit up. "Help me," he said barely above a whisper.

The nurse, Doris, came over to him. She could tell when she touched him that he had fever. "Doctor," she said. "He has fever again."

"You can't expect much else in this heat," Dr. Free replied. He told the nurse what to put in Mac's IV.

"Where's Connie?" Mac asked.

"She's gone back to the chuck wagon," Doris replied.

"I'm burning up."

"I'm giving you something for that." Doris put the oxygen mask on him.

Mac felt like he was struggling to breathe. He could not even sit up though. Doris dabbed his forehead with a cold cloth and his face, and then she wiped his chest with it which made Mac shiver. "I'm sorry," she said.

By that evening, they had made it to the ranch where they would spend the night. The cattle were herded into the corral. Johnny took his hat off and wiped sweat. "I'm ready for a break from these cattle," he said.

"Me too," Billy agreed.

The Cheshire Ranch had a big ranch house, and several bunkhouses. Johnny and his hands would get to spend the night in one of those bunkhouses instead of sleeping on the ground. The medical wagon stopped in front of the ranch house. Edward Cheshire came out onto the porch. "Evening," he said as Johnny tied his horse to the hitch rail.

"Evening," Johnny replied. "We sure are glad to see your ranch."

"I'm sure you are. Come on inside."

"Ed, we have an injured man here in the wagon," Johnny said. "He needs a good bed."

"Bring him inside," Ed replied. "I'll get Barbara to fix him a room."

Mac was feeling a little better than he had been that morning. He was sitting up on the stretcher. "You ready to go inside?" Johnny asked.

Mac nodded. "Where's Connie?"

"She'll be in soon. Don't worry."

They got Mac out of the wagon, not without a few grunts from him. They got him into the house and up to a room. Mac could not believe how big the room was and there was a king sized bed. "Do I need this much room?" he asked, feeling out of breath.

"You're complaining?" Johnny asked. "We have to sleep out there in the bunkhouse and you get this nice, soft bed."

"I think I got it the hard way."

They got Mac into the bed and he felt exhausted. "Why am I so tired?" he asked.

"You were shot," Dr. Free said. "Any more questions?"

Mac could not stay awake, but when he woke up, Connie was beside him stroking his hair. "Hi," she said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Mac asked.

"About two hours."

"So, everyone gets to rest tonight."

"Yes." Connie kissed him on the forehead. "And I'll be right here with you all night."

"I'm feeling better already."

Connie could see that he was still sleepy. "Are you hungry yet?" she asked.

"Starving."

"How about some chicken soup?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll be right back."

Connie left the room and went down to the kitchen where Barbara, the maid, was cleaning up after supper. "Do you have one more bowl of that chicken soup?" Connie asked.

"I do, Ma'am," Barbara answered.

"I need one for the patient up there."

"Right away. Do you need anything else?"

"Something good to drink."

Connie soon had a tray for Mac. She carried it up to his room. She thought he might be asleep but he was not. "Can you sit up?" she asked.

"I think I can with a little help," Mac said.

Connie helped Mac sit up and propped him up on pillows. Mac groaned as he felt dizzy. "I think you need that oxygen back on," Connie said. "Maybe they will bring it in soon."

Mac finally got over the dizzy spell and ate all the food that Connie had brought. "That ought to help you feel better," Connie said.

"Let's hope," Mac replied. "I don't want to be lying here during the stock show. I wanted to see all that."

"Oh, about all it amounts to is some guy up there auctioning off everything and you can't really tell what he's saying."

Mac smiled. "It will still be interesting."

"It's very interesting. You get to smell all kinds of manure too."

"Oh, don't try to make me laugh."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I wouldn't say a 'lot' of pain but it like a deep pain, and hurts all the way through."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. It just takes time to get over something like this."

Connie stayed on the bed with Mac all night, and the nurse came in several times during the night to check on him. When morning came, it was time to move on. Mac sat up on the side of the bed. "Don't leave me here," he said as Johnny was telling him what they would do.

"Mac, you're not able to ride a horse and you will be better off here than out there in that heat," Johnny said.

"I don't want to stay here."

"Look, when we get to the stockyard, I'll send Billy back with a truck to get you. By then, you'll probably be feeling better."

Mac sighed. He knew he did not have a choice. "You better send him for me," he said. "I don't want to be here."

"Mister Cheshire is coming to the stock yard in a few days too. We'll be checking in on you. And if Connie wants to stay, she can stay with you."

"Okay," Mac said. "I'll stay but only until I can ride again."

"Good. I'll see if Connie wants to stay with you."

Johnny left the room and went down to the corral where everyone was getting ready to leave. He went over to the chuck wagon where Connie was. "If you want to stay with Mac, you can stay until we come back for him," Johnny said.

Connie considered that a moment. "You need me on the trail, don't you?" she asked.

"Nathan can handle this. I know you love Mac and you want to be with him, and I'm pretty sure, he would like someone to be around that he knows."

"You're telling me to stay with him?"

"I'm not telling you, I'm just saying you can if you want."

"I 'would' like to stay with him but I would like to finish the cattle drive too."

"It's up to you."

"I'll go and talk to Mac."

Connie went into the house and up to Mac's room. He was sitting up in bed when she walked in and he was not looking happy. "Cheer up," she said.

"I don't feel like cheering up," Mac replied. "I have to stay here until they get to the stock yard."

"Mac, you can't ride a horse right now."

"I could try."

"And what if you got out there and started bleeding again?"

"I don't think I would."

"You could barely hold up your head yesterday. Don't tell me that you are able to sit on a horse today."

Mac sighed. He knew he was not able to sit a horse. He still felt tired and sleepy. Connie leaned over and kissed him. "Don't be so stubborn," she said.

"It's the only way I know to be," Mac replied.

"Johnny told me I can stay with you if I want to. Do you want me to stay?"

Mac looked into her eyes. He had the feeling that she did not want to stay. "You don't have to stay," he said. "I know you wanted to be on that cattle drive. I'll be alright here."

"Are you sure you won't be mad at me?"

"Of course not. Maybe it will be good for us to be apart a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"If I grow any more fond of you, I'm gonna be having a wedding date very soon."

Mac smiled. He pushed her hair back and felt of its softness. They shared an intimate kiss. "Are you trying to make me want to stay?" Connie asked.

"Is it working?" Mac asked.

Connie kissed him again. "Are you sure you're up to all this?"

"I think I might just be cured right up."

Connie giggled and put her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. Mac definitely thought his blood was flowing better…maybe too good at the moment. He just lay there and enjoyed Connie's touches and kisses. He could definitely get used to that.

Connie sat up after a moment. "I guess I should go along with the herd," she said. "It's hard for Nathan to do everything alone."

"I'm sure it is."

Connie stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll come back and get you when we get to the stock yard."

"Okay."

Mac sighed as she went out the door. He knew there was definitely a fiery passion developing between them. He felt it every time she came near him now. He wanted more than what they were doing. He hoped she would make that wedding date soon. He sat up on the side of the bed. He was definitely not sleepy now. He went over to the window and grimaced as he held his side. He had some bruises from falling of that horse, although he did not remember much about it. He could see Connie out there and he thought of raising the window and telling her not to go. He leaned on the window and just watched her as she climbed into that wagon. He thought he was becoming lovesick.

As they all rode out, Mac felt incredibly alone. He had really wanted her to stay with him but he could not ask her to. He thought she was maybe a little nervous about that passion between them. He was sure she could feel it too. He went back over to the bed but did not lie down. He paced back and forth a moment thinking about that kiss he and Connie had shared. It had definitely left him bothered. He thought he would not be able to sleep anymore today. He wanted to be with Connie and now she was slowly moving away. He would have to talk to her about that wedding date when he saw her again.


	32. Chapter 32

That evening, Mac had supper and then got into bed. Barbara had even helped him change his bandages. She seemed to know a little bit about everything. He remembered once when he told Sheldon Hawks that he was paid to know a little bit about everything. He wondered if Sheldon was going to marry Camille yet. He had not talked to any of his friends over there in New York for quite a while. He never even looked at his cell phone much. He did not feel that he needed it. He just worked on the ranch and everyone he needed to talk to was right there. He thought of how complicated his life used to be and how simple it had become.

As Mac was about to fall asleep after two hours of tossing and turning, he heard something downstairs. He went to the door and opened it to listen. "Just what are you doing here?" Mr. Cheshire asked.

"We know you have that Mac Taylor here," someone said.

Mac was alarmed now. Who would be here looking for him? He listened. "You can't come into my house like this!" Mr. Cheshire declared. "Just who are you?"

"We're someone that you don't want for an enemy!" the other person said.

Mac looked around him, but there were no weapons. He put his shirt on and did not take time to button it, and took his boots with him. He went out the door and went down the hall toward the stairway that went down into the kitchen. He put his boots on when he got to the top of the stairs, and then he began to creep slowly down the stairs. He looked out into the kitchen but he did not see anyone. He held his shoulder as he went across the kitchen. He thought all this activity was making him hurt worse. He did not know how he would get out of here but he got out the back door, hoping that Cheshire would be alright. He could do nothing to help him for sure.

Mac ran across the yard and went into the barn. He leaned on the wall a moment trying to get his breath back and wait for the pain to subside a little. He knew there were horses in this barn and he had to have one because the vehicles were in the garage up at the house. He went on into the barn and picked the first horse that did not shy away from him. He definitely did not need a horse that was skittish. He went into the stall and petted the horse's neck. Then he got the saddle, which was no easy task. He almost bent double when he got the saddle on the horse, but he had to tighten the cinch. He got the cinch tightened and then leaned on the horse a moment. He definitely was not ready for all this. He got himself into the saddle and got out the back of the barn on the horse. "Go, boy," Mac said to the horse as he was leaning over it. He felt something wet around his wound and thought it must be bleeding again. He did not know what to do except try to get away.

As he rode out toward the hills, Mac heard yelling back at that ranch. He thought if they wanted him dead, they might not have to do anything but wait. He looked ahead of him and thought he could see some lights through the trees. Who would be after him? What did they want? He had already been shot once and he did not want to be shot again.

Mac felt like he was riding in his sleep by the time he got to the next ranch…or farm. He was not sure he could get down from that horse. He was definitely feeling lightheaded. He was lying over on the horse and did not think he could get down but he had to if he was going to get any help. He held onto the saddle horn as he got his leg over the horse and managed to get down and almost fell. "Whoa, boy," he said to the horse. He leaned on the horse a moment. He could feel sweat all over him.

Mac looked at the farm house and it looked very far away even though it was only a few feet. He shook his head and tried to get his bearings so he could walk to the house. He held onto the horse's reins until he got to the steps and then he grabbed the rail. He made it up the steps and to the door, and he knocked, hoping that someone was here, but there was a car here so he assumed someone was there. He knocked again and waited. He was leaning on the door more than he thought and when someone opened the door, he almost fell into the house.

The woman screamed as Mac almost fell. Then a man came running up to the door. "Help me," Mac said and then he did fall.

The next thing Mac knew, he was lying on something soft, and there was a young woman leaning over him. "The ambulance is coming," she said.

"What?" Mac asked.

"What's your name?"

"Mac Taylor."

"How did you get here? What happened to you?"

"I was shot. I was on a cattle drive and…" Mac sighed. "It's a long story."

"You were on the cattle drive?"

"Yes, but, they left me at the Cheshire Ranch because I was wounded, and somebody came there trying to find me and I got out. I don't know what's going on over there."

"You think they're in danger?"

"I would think so. Those people meant business. I came over here to try to get help."

"Well, help is coming."

"From where?"

"Town. The sheriff will be here, and an ambulance is coming too."

Mac remembered that the sheriff would not even come out to the herd to see about him and to see what happened out there. He did not know what was going on around here but when that sheriff got there, he intended to ask him.

Soon, Mac heard sirens and he knew they were almost there. He got up off the couch that he was lying on, even though he could barely stand. "What are you doing up?" the woman asked.

"I want to see who's coming out there," Mac said.

"It's the ambulance and the sheriff."

Mac got over to the window and looked out. He could see the sirens and it was so dark outside, the lights were almost blinding. "Do you know this sheriff?" he asked.

"Yes, we know him," the woman said. "Are you wanted or something?"

"No. I don't know what's going on around here but somebody is trying to kill me."

"And you think the sheriff is in on it?"

"I don't know this sheriff."

"Well, you can relax. This sheriff is my brother!"

Mac was not sure that comforted him or not. He did not know this woman but she seemed confident in what she was saying. How was he to know that this was not the same sheriff who would not come out to the drive? How did he know anything that happened? He stumbled and almost fell but the man who was there helped him back to the couch.

Soon, there were other people coming in, and Mac was nervous. The paramedics came over to him. "Leave me alone!" Mac said.

"You're going to be alright," one of them said.

"I know that! I've already been seen by a doctor."

"Well, you may have, but you're bleeding."

Mac looked at his hand that had blood on it now. The sheriff came over to him. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Mac looked up at the sheriff who was a young man but he was tall and looked very comfortable and confident in his position. "It's a long story," he said. "But I don't even know all of it."

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what you do know?"

Mac thought a moment and then told the sheriff what happened on the trail and how he wound up here at this farm. "They were after you?" he asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I wish someone would see about those people over there," Mac said. "I couldn't do anything but try to find help."

"You were lucky they didn't follow you here."

Mac sighed. "I don't know what happened after I got out of there."

The sheriff grabbed his cell phone. Mac wished he had his right now but he had nothing with him at the moment because all his things had been at the house, and might even be in the chuck wagon where he had left them with Connie. One of the paramedics was about to start an IV in Mac's arm. "No!" he said. "I don't want anything that is going to make me sleepy!"

"This is not going to make you sleepy," the man said. "Just relax. It's just fluids."

"I have to get out of here."

Mac tried to sit up but they pushed him back down. He felt like he was trapped again. Again? He thought he kept trying to remember something but it would not come to his mind. He rubbed his face and found that he was covered in sweat. He did not want to be here but he seemed to have no choice in the matter.

The sheriff came back over to him. "There's no answer over there at that ranch," he said. "I'm sending some deputies over there. You better come with me."

"This man is not able to go with you," one of the paramedics said.

"He was able to get here, so he can come with me. Is he bleeding badly?"

"No, but he needs a doctor. He's opened this wound again. It did him no good to be on a horse."

"I'll be the judge of what I do," Mac declared. He sat up and almost fell of the couch.

"You see there?" the paramedic asked as he helped Mac back onto the couch. "He can't go anywhere."

"I can if you help me," Mac said.

"We can't help you into a situation that could kill you."

"Then I suggest one of you come with me."

Mac sat up again and this time he managed to stay up. He looked at the sheriff. "You get me out to that car," he said.

The sheriff did not know what to make of this situation but he wanted to get Mac to the station. They got him out to the sheriff's car and he headed for the station. Mac leaned back on the seat. "I didn't get any reports about a shooting on the cattle drive," the sheriff said. "You must have been in Sheriff Mincer's county.

"Maybe," Mac said. "All I know is he would not come out there."

"I can't believe all this is going on around here. What started all this? It can't be just over a woman."

Mac considered that. "I don't know," he said. "But a while back, I was in a situation and I don't know everything that happened to me."

"This is the craziest story I've ever heard."

They soon arrived at the sheriff's office and went inside. Mac sat in a chair and waited. He looked at his hand that he had over his wound. There was blood on it alright. The sheriff looked at it himself. "Don't worry, I have someone coming to help you," he said.

Mac leaned back on the wall behind the chair he was sitting in. How did he end up in this situation? He did not even know how he got in this situation. He did not think it would end any time soon either…

Connie was not sleeping well. She kept thinking about Mac and feeling like he was in danger. She finally woke up and lay there crying because she wished she had stayed with him. Jim came over to the fire to get some coffee and he heard Connie weeping. He moved over beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Connie sat up. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing."

"I'm just worried about Mac. I feel like I've abandoned him."

Jim sipped his coffee. "Why didn't you stay with him?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was afraid."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "Afraid of what?"

"I don't even know. I just feel so in love with him, I…and sometimes I'm afraid."

Jim sighed. "Yeah, I feel that way about Samantha sometimes," he said. "Sometimes I feel like I want to just marry her right there on the spot, and then again, I'm scared to death. I guess I wonder if she feels the same way."

"Have you told her?"

"Not exactly."

Jim looked at her. "Doesn't Mac love you?" he asked.

"Yes, and I abandoned him at that ranch where he doesn't know anyone. He doesn't even have anyone around that he knows who are not on this drive or at the ranch."

"Why were you afraid to stay with him? Are you afraid you're going to get too heated?"

"Jim."

Jim smiled. "Well, you know if you keep going with him, you're bound to do more than kiss," he said. "After all, he's been married before."

"Are we really having this conversation?" Connie asked. "I don't think I need advice from my brother."

"Why not? I guess I know pretty well how men feel."

Connie supposed she had never thought of it like that. "So, how do you think he feels?"

"You should know by now. He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You must be something special to him then. I don't think he would just ask someone to marry him lightly."

"Why does he love me?" Connie asked.

Jim was a little surprised by that question. "Don't you know?" he asked.

"Not really. He tells me I'm beautiful and I could just drown in his beautiful eyes. I can see his love for me in his eyes." Connie looked at Jim. "Why do you like Samantha so much?"

Jim smiled. "There are a lot of reasons," he said. "She's not only beautiful but she's intelligent and sweet, we laugh together, and I'm just happy with her."

"So, why haven't you asked her to marry you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm a coward."

Connie laughed. "You're awful." She moved over to Jim and hugged him.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, Connie," Jim said. "From what I know about Mac, he's a good man, and he'll be good to you."

"I know he will. What was I thinking, leaving him there alone?"

"He needed the rest. You can go get him soon."

Connie nodded. "He said something about absence making the heart grow fonder," she said. "My heart jumps every time I see him, especially if I think he's coming toward me."

"Well, I think my heart skips a beat when I see Samantha, and she has that long hair hanging around her shoulders." Jim smiled. "I'm sure Mac gets some sort of reaction like that too."

"And Samantha probably feels her heart jump when your truck comes into view."

"I hope."

Connie leaned on his shoulder. "I guess we'll all be married one of these days and we won't see each other as much," she said.

"I guess," Jim replied. "But just because we're married doesn't mean that we can't talk, you know."

"I know that."

"It was bound to happen. Everybody grows up."

"It seems like only yesterday when we were out there playing on the tree swing."

"And you fell out of it and broke your arm because I pushed you too high."

"Well, it didn't kill me. I'm still here."

"And then you fell off a horse when you were ten and broke your other arm."

Connie smiled. "I think I was a tom boy," she said.

"I think you were too. Maybe that's why you work on a ranch."

"And go on cattle drives."

"I will give you some advice though," Jim said.

"What?" Connie asked.

"Men like for their wife to be soft and tender sometimes," Jim whispered.

Connie laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

Jim stood up. "I have to get back to the herd," he said. "You get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Connie lay back down feeling a little better, but she still had a bad feeling about something. She was incredibly worried about Mac for some reason. She tried to dismiss it and just go to sleep.

Mac woke up lying in a hospital room. He tried to sit up but his head felt dizzy when he did that. Then there was a doctor there with him. "You just stay there," he said. "You tore your stitches loose in that wound."

"Where am I?" Mac asked.

"You're in the emergency room."

"How did I get here? I don't remember being brought here."

"You were unconscious when you got here."

Mac felt so confused. He thought he was losing half his life being unconscious and not knowing where he was and how he got there. He wished Connie was here with him. He felt so alone and he did not know anyone around here. He did not know how to get in touch with her because he did not know her phone number by heart. He had to start keeping his phone with him again. He thought he could probably find Janie in the phone book and she would be able to get in touch with Johnny. There was a phone there in the room as well as a phone book.

Mac got the phone book and looked for Janie, and found her number. He dialed the number and waited while the phone rang. "Hello," someone answered.

"Janie?" Mac said.

"Yes, this is Janie. Who is this?"

"This is Mac Taylor."

"Mac? I heard what happened and that you are at the Cheshire Ranch. Are you alright?"

"No. Something happened. I'm in the emergency room."

"Where?"

Mac considered that. "I don't know," he said.

"What happened, Mac?"

"Somebody came to that ranch looking for me, Janie. I got out and I ran to the next ranch. Those people called the sheriff and I woke up here."

"And you don't know where you are?"

Mac thought a moment. "I think it was Sweetwater County."

"You're probably right because the herd is moving on toward Rock Springs."

"Janie…" Mac wanted to tell her to bring Connie there but he was not sure if he should.

"Mac?"

Mac was not sure what to say. "Who's after me?" he asked.

Janie was quiet a moment. "The main guy got away, Mac," she said. "Brian was probably just trying to start something with you so they could make it look like self defense if he killed you."

"So, I have some maniac after me? I don't even remember everything that happened to me when I was in there. Why don't I remember?"

"I don't know. You suffered some trauma and when you hit your head, I guess you just didn't remember after that."

"How did I hit my head?"

"You were heavily sedated, and you got out of bed and stumbled and fell, and you hit your head on a table. You were having some sort of dream."

"Why didn't you tell me that someone might be after me?"

"I didn't know. That man is being pursued but they have not found him yet."

"And in the meantime, I am his target?"

Mac was silent a moment. "What? Am I being used to draw him out?"

"Mac, no one could be sure that he would even come after you."

Mac rubbed his face, and shook his head. "You know if you put a target on someone's back, you should at least tell them," he said angrily. "I have a right to know."

"Like I said, I didn't know."

"How can I believe you when you've lied to me so many times already?"

"I'm not lying this time."

Mac laughed dryly. "I think you just lie so much that you're getting really good at it and I wonder if you even know whether you're lying or not."

"Don't get vindictive," Janie said.

"I don't know how I got caught up in this, and I sure didn't come to work for you for any other reason than to work on a ranch."

"I'm sorry you got involved in this, but we didn't know that you would go into that place."

"What is this guy's name?" Mac asked.

"We don't know. They always just referred to him as 'the boss'," Janie said. "But you saw him."

"So did the others...but I don't remember."

"That was different. He thought they were one of them…you weren't, and he doesn't know that you don't remember."

Mac frowned. "Don't tell Connie about this, just come and get me and take me to the stock yard with you," he said.

"I'll be there when I figure out which hospital you're in."

"Thanks."

"See you later."

Mac hung up the phone and rubbed his head. He could not believe he was in this mess. Now he had a maniac after him and did not even know the man's name. He did not know who was in with this guy and who was not but he knew he did not want to stay here in this hospital. He could not believe he was safe here, nor with the sheriff.

Mac looked at the IV in his arm and thought about taking it out but he thought he probably needed it and hoped Janie would hurry and get there. He felt a sense of urgency. He pressed the nurse button, and she was soon there. "I want this IV out of my arm," Mac said.

"The doctor wants you to have the whole thing," the nurse replied.

"I don't care. I want this out of my arm. I'm not staying here in this hospital."

"Sir, you have a serious wound, and if it's not cared for, you could die."

Mac shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "Take this IV out of my arm."

"I'll be right back."

"No." Mac sighed as the nurse went out of the room. He did not want to pull that IV out of his arm himself. If he did, it would start bleeding too. He sat up on the side of the bed and he felt incredibly dizzy. He was not sure he could get down that hallway if he got out of this room.

Just as he was about to try it, two nurses and a doctor came in. "Now, Mister Taylor, you have to lie down," the doctor said.

"I don't want to lie down," Mac replied.

The two nurses who were with him were men and they were there to make Mac lie down. His instinct was to fight them because he was nervous and afraid, but he knew they were not trying to hurt him. "Don't give me any shots!" Mac said as the doctor was preparing a shot for him.

"Just calm down," one of the nurses said.

"You don't understand!"

The doctor knew that was true but he thought Mac was having a lot of anxiety after what had happened. He moved over to the bed to give Mac the shot. "NO! Don't put me to sleep!" Mac said.

"You're going to be fine," the doctor said. "But I can't sew you up and fix this while you're awake."

Mac was panicking but he could not fight them and he knew the wound had to be tended. "Don't let them kill me," he said.

"Who?" the doctor asked. He gave Mac the shot.

Mac felt the medicine go into his arm, and then he was totally relaxed. He knew when they put an oxygen mask on him, but what was the last thing he knew…


	33. Chapter 33

Janie arrived at the hospital and asked where Mac was. "He's with the doctor," the nurse at the desk said.

"Is he alright?" Janie asked.

"Well, you can see him after the doctor is done with him."

"Can't I go in the room? He called me and wanted me to come here after him."

"He won't be able to leave until morning."

"Morning? He has to stay overnight?"

"I'm sure he will."

"Who brought him here?"

"The sheriff over there did."

Janie looked around and saw the sheriff sitting in the waiting room talking on his phone. She walked over to him and saw that his name plate said "MacDonald". "Sheriff MacDonald," Janie said. "Excuse me."

The sheriff ended his phone call and stood up. "Yes," he said.

"I'm Janie Bishop."

"Yes, I've heard of you."

"I'm here about Mac Taylor. You brought him in here?"

"Yes I did. Does he work for you?"

"Yes. I want to know his condition."

"He had a gunshot wound. And he was going on about someone trying to kill him out at the Cheshire Ranch, but when I got out there, they said no one had been there. I took their horse back to the ranch that he used to 'get away'."

Janie was confused now. "You mean the Cheshire's said no one was there?" she asked. "What did Mac say?"

"He said that he was up in his room and he heard someone yelling downstairs and say that they were looking for him, and he snuck out and got a horse and rode over to the next farm, but I can't find anyone around that ranch who gives me the same story."

Janie frowned. "Sheriff, Mac would not make up that story," she said.

"Could he have been dreaming?" Sheriff MacDonald asked.

"The whole thing? You know he went over to the other farm, right?"

MacDonald nodded. "Yes, because we found him there and he was almost hysterical there."

"Hysterical?"

"He didn't want the paramedics to take him so I had to take him back to my office with me. He passed out sitting in the chair so I brought him here. I don't know what's going on here, but if you know, I wish you would tell me."

"A man shot Mac on the cattle drive, and we think it was meant to kill him, and we think that the man who did it is involved in a group of people who were hiding out up in the hills and creating weapons until they were ready for the 'mission', whatever that might have been."

MacDonald stared at Janie a moment. "How did Taylor in there get involved in this?" he asked.

"He stumbled upon the hideout, and it just went from there."

"I take it you're more than a rancher."

"You take it right, Sheriff, and that's why Mac was so nervous. There's also a young woman out there on that cattle drive who wants this man to get to that stock yard."

The sheriff shook his head. "So, who is this person who is trying to kill Taylor?" he asked.

"We don't know his name. All we've heard him called is 'the Boss'. They never heard his real name."

"So what does he look like?"

"I never saw him but my men would know him if they saw him."

"And this wound that Taylor in there has suffered is part of all this?"

"We think so."

"Well, I'm telling you, there is no evidence that anyone was at the Cheshire Ranch. All I have is his word."

Janie could not be sure that Mac was not dreaming but she could hardly believe he was either. She sat down with the sheriff to wait to see Mac. "I'm taking him with me when he gets out of here," Janie said. "And they say they're keeping him till tomorrow morning. I can't say anything about it because I'm not family of his and I have no authority."

"You're his boss, right?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't give me authority. He has no family anywhere near here."

"He's a long way from him, then?"

"Yes. He's from New York. He moved over here out of a grieving heart. I didn't think he would last long but he's proven to be a very good worker, and he's going to marry Connie Williams."

"Sounds like he's putting down roots."

"He is, and we have to get these guys off his back."

"I'll help all I can."

Soon, the doctor came out from the ER to find them. "How is Mac?" Janie asked.

"He's doing okay," the doctor said. "But he will tear those stitches loose again if he gets out there on a horse."

"He won't be getting on a horse. Can I take him with me tonight?"

"I think he needs to stay here over night. That wound needs to heal. If it keeps getting reopened, it's going to get infected."

"I understand, Doctor, but what if Mac wants to leave tonight?"

"I don't think Mister Taylor is going to be talking to you for a while. Even though it was minor surgery, he had to be sedated and he woke up twice before I was done and almost broke the stitches then, so he is heavily sedated now. I didn't have a choice."

"So there's no chance of moving him."

"I think not. He's safe here in this hospital. We have security here and you have to be let in by the security guard before you ever get onto the floor of the hospital."

"Okay, Doctor, but I want to stay with him. Will he be out in the morning?"

"It's according to how he does during the night, and whether those stitches hold."

"I guess I will be staying here then." Just then, Janie's phone rang. She sat down in a chair and answered the call which was from Johnny.

"Janie, where are you?" Johnny asked.

"I'm at the hospital in Rock Springs."

"The hospital? You're already in Rock Springs?"

"I am."

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"Mac is here."

Johnny was silent a moment while he rode away from the others on his horse. "Why is Mac at the hospital?" he asked.

Janie told him what Mac had told happened at the Cheshire Ranch. "I don't know what happened," she said. "The sheriff says they told him nothing happened when he went over there."

"You think Mac is delusional now?"

"I don't know what to think, Johnny, but I'm going to get him out of this hospital in the morning. He's heavily sedated right now because he tore his stitches loose."

Johnny blew out a breath. "We should be at the stock yard day after tomorrow," he said. "I don't think we can get there any faster."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him."

"Connie is pretty worried about him. If she had stayed with him, she would be in this deep now."

"I had thought she would stay with him."

"She decided to come on with us but she is worried about him."

"Thankfully, he doesn't have his phone. He can't talk to anyone right now and he didn't want Connie to know that he's here."

"Okay. I won't divulge that information then."

"I miss you," Janie said.

"I miss you too," Johnny replied. "When this is over, why don't we take ourselves a little trip somewhere and spend a weekend together?"

"Sounds good to me, you hunk of man flesh."

Johnny smiled. "Now, don't be talking to me like that when I'm this far away."

"Why? Does it…_bother _you?"

Johnny shook his head. "Alright, you just wait."

"I'm waiting, Baby."

"Good bye, Sweetie."

Janie laughed, and tried not to laugh out loud. "Good bye."

Janie ended the call and she smiled. She was glad Johnny had finally asked her to marry him. She just wanted to get Mac out of this situation so that he and Connie could be happy together. They would find a way.

The next morning, Mac woke up feeling so sleepy that he did not even know that Janie was standing beside his bed. "It will take him a while," the doctor said.

After about an hour, Mac was awake, but he was still very groggy. "How do you feel?" Janie asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "Numb I guess."

"The herd will be here tomorrow."

"Here?"

"Yes. You're in Rock Springs."

"Oh. Have you talked to Connie?"

"No, but I've talked to Johnny. He knows what happened."

"He's not going to tell Connie, is he?"

"No. I told him not to tell her. He said she's been worried about you."

"Worried about me? Why?"

"She wished she had stayed with you I guess."

"She didn't have to stay. Besides, if she had stayed, she would have been running too."

"Mac, are you sure about what happened?" Janie asked.

Mac was confused now. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The sheriff went over to the Cheshire Ranch and they said no one came to the house and they didn't even know you were gone."

Mac frowned as he absorbed that. "You think I was dreaming it?" he asked. "I know what I heard."

"All the sheriff knows for sure is that you showed up at that other farm on a horse that you took from the Cheshire Ranch," Janie said. "You were lucky they didn't get you for stealing, but the sheriff took the horse back to them."

"I didn't steal that horse," Mac declared. "I was running for my life and I didn't know what else to do but get a horse."

"Oh, Mac, if what you're saying is true, there must be some sort of evidence that it happened."

Mac shook his head. "I don't know who was down there," he said.

"Do you remember what the boss looked like?"

"The who?"

"Oh, I forgot, you don't remember. Once we catch him, this will be over."

"You don't know who he is?"

"No."

Mac sighed as he relaxed on the bed. "I don't think I can get up right now," he said.

"I'm sure you can't until that medicine wears off."

"I guess I have to be more careful after this."

"I guess you do. You don't want to pull those stitches loose again."

"Is there always a lot of people at the stock yard?" Mac asked.

Janie smiled. "You better believe it," she said. "They're selling every kind of livestock and every kind of produce too. It's one giant farmer's market."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Listen, I'm going to get some breakfast. Maybe after you eat, we can get out of here."

"I hope. Thanks."

Janie left the room, and Mac wished he was not confined to this bed. He wanted to get up as soon as possible.

Before lunch time, the doctor released Mac from the hospital since he could sit up and walk without falling down. He got into Janie's truck and she drove over to the stock yard. "You feel like coming in with me to confirm our spot here?" Janie asked.

"I think so," Mac replied. The doctor had bandaged up his shoulder and bandaged his left arm to his body so that he could not tear his stitches loose again.

Mac got out of the truck. He still felt a little lightheaded but he would just have to stay quiet and concentrate on walking. "I'll hold on to your arm if you need me to," Janie said.

"It might help me stay steadier," Mac replied.

Janie took Mac's arm and they went into the arena where there were already animals in stalls and cages. Mac smiled as he smelled the manure which Connie had said he would smell, but he also smelled hay, and it seemed to irritate his nose just a little today. He did not want to sneeze but he had to anyway. "Ow," he said.

"Are you alright?" Janie asked.

"Yes. That hay smell is irritating my nose today."

"Probably because you're sick."

"It sure didn't bother me the day I was cleaning out the stalls."

"Could be a different kind here."

They went on to the office there in the arena which looked like it was built out of hay inside. Mac had never seen anything built in this way. He was not sure it was made out of hay, but it sure gave the appearance that it was. Janie went over to the supervisor to talk to him. Mac moved closer to the counter that divided the office from the waiting area…or maybe it was a meeting area. He touched the wall of the counter and sure enough, it felt like hay, but it felt like it was lacquered. He was amazed at how this was made and put together, and there was a smooth counter on top that looked like it had hay in it too. As Mac stood up from looked at the counter, there was a woman standing at the counter.

"People are always amazed at the counter," she said.

Mac smiled. "I'm sure they are," he replied. "Is that real hay?"

The woman nodded. "Yes." She offered her hand. "I'm Christine."

Mac's smile faded as he heard that name, but he shook her hand. "Mac," he said. He could not react like that every time he heard the name. There must be thousands of people named Christine.

This woman had blond hair and had it up in a bun, and she had dark blue eyes. Mac wondered if that was her natural eye color or if she was wearing colored contacts. He had never seen anyone with eyes quite that color. "What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I was shot," Mac said, and was not surprised at the look on her face.

"Shot? Are you a cop? I mean, you look like one."

Mac smiled and shook his head. "Well, I used to be one."

"You're retired?"

"From that, but I work on Janie's farm."

"That's quite a change of career. How did you get shot?"

"It's a long story, and it's kinda complicated."

"I'll bet it's very interesting," Christine said and leaned on the counter. "Why don't you tell me over coffee?"

"Uh, I'm engaged," Mac said.

"Oh, well, it's just coffee."

"Right. Why not?"

"There's a little shop on the other side of the arena, and they have some great coffee."

Mac looked toward Janie. "Well, I don't think she needs me, and I wouldn't mind having coffee."

"Good. We can go now."

Mac told Janie that he was going to have coffee. She just looked at the woman who was going with Mac. "You're toeing the line, aren't you?" she asked.

Mac frowned. "No, I'm not," he said. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Well, if Connie finds out, you will probably have to explain it to her."

"Connie knows I love her."

Mac turned and went out the door, but he had to remember to walk slowly. "I just got out of the hospital this morning," he said.

"This morning?" Christine asked. "Are you sure you can walk that far? We can take one of the carts."

Christine led him over to a golf cart. "Okay," he said as he got in.

Christine drove over to the coffee shop and they got out. Mac could not believe they had all this here at this arena, but there was definitely a coffee shop and he could smell the coffee before they went inside. There was also what looked like a Western shop and another shop that had all sorts of vegetables and fruits. Mac thought that must be the farmer's market that he had heard about.

They went into the coffee shop and the aroma seemed to hit him in the face. Mac loved the smell of coffee. He supposed he had drank too much coffee in the past trying to stay awake but he had definitely cut down and did not drink coffee all that often. He did not like the idea of having a headache because he did not drink a cup of coffee. He had gone through withdrawal after he stopped drinking all that coffee, and he had realized that he was really addicted to that caffeine. However, he drank coffee when he felt like it.

They sat down at a table and ordered their coffee. "So, where are you from, Mac?" Christine asked.

"New York," Mac said. "I was the head of the crime lab there."

"Really? And you gave that up for this?"

Mac tried not to roll his eyes. He was about tired of hearing that question. Everyone made it sound like he was crazy for changing the order of his life. "Yeah, I gave that up for this, and I wouldn't change a thing," he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound critical."

"I get that reaction from everyone, and it sounds like I 'gave up' something, but I was done with that life."

"You sound like you made the right decision."

"I did. I don't want to go back there."

"It's good to be happy where you are."

"I was happy there for a long time but it just got monotonous, and routine. It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to explain it to me. How did you get shot?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated," Mac said.

Christine smiled. "Is that your favorite line?"

"It might be."

"I think you're a complicated man…and you're single."

Mac nodded. "I'm engaged though."

"To whom? I might know her."

"Connie Williams."

Christine thought a moment. "You mean Arthur and Nancy's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, how about that? How did you end up with her?"

"We started working together on the ranch, and I guess it just went from there."

Christine just stared at Mac a moment. "How old are you?" she asked.

Mac smiled and chuckled. "Yes, I'm older than her."

"Hey, we all have that one special person."

"What about you?"

"Not yet. I thought I found him once but he turned out to be one of those who wanted me to share him with every woman who came along."

Mac frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. At least I found it out before I married him."

Mac sipped his coffee and he thought it was the best coffee he had ever tasted. "Wow, that is very good," he said.

"I told you," Christine replied.

"You come over here every day for coffee?"

"Well, it's only here when the fair is going on, and I come every time I can, but they have a shop down in town."

"Do you work on a ranch?"

"Of course. I'm a secretary and I keep inventory on everything."

"I'm just a ranch hand. I have done quite a few jobs since I started working there."

"Let me guess…you started out by cleaning out the chicken houses?"

Mac smiled. "How did you know?"

"All new hands have to start out that way. It proves if you're there to work or not."

"Oh. Well, it wasn't too bad. I think slopping the hogs was worse."

"So, you've gained a lot of experience since you've been here."

"I would say I have."

"You've been married before? Divorced?"

"Yes, and no. My wife died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Mac sipped his coffee again. "Since I've been here, I've been to a barn dance, and a pickin' and grinnin', and I've been on a cattle drive."

Christine smiled. "I'd say life is pretty good here. We try to keep our stress down."

"I have to say I've had a lot less stress since I've been here. Everything is so quiet."

Mac felt a pain in his wound that seemed to hurt all the way through. He supposed all the pain medicine was wearing off now. He knew it was definitely all wearing off. It seemed to hit all of a sudden. "I think I have to go and get my medicine," he said.

"Don't you want to finish your coffee?"

"I don't think I can. It's very good and I thank you but I have to go."

"I'll take you back."

"Thanks."

They paid for their coffee and then Christine drove him back to the other side of the arena. He got out of the golf cart, and he knew he would have to take that medicine. He had not wanted to take it but he could not stand this pain. He did not know where Janie was so he went out to the truck but it was locked. He walked back inside to see if she was still in the office but she was not.

"Is everything okay?" Christine asked.

"Do you know where Janie would be?" Mac asked.

"No but I can call Mister Reeves and see if she's with him."

"Thank you."

Christine got her walkie-talkie and called for her boss. He soon answered and she asked if Janie was with him. "She is," Mr. Reeves answered.

"Mac is looking for her," Christine said.

"Okay. We'll be back there in a few minutes."

Mac nodded as he heard the message. He sat down in a chair. "Do you need something?" Christine asked.

"Maybe some water," Mac said as he was not feeling very well.

Christine brought him a cup of water. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just having some pain."

"Do you need to lie down? There's a cot in there."

"No, this will be fine. Thanks."

Mac drank the water and thought that made him feel a little better but he knew he had to get somewhere and lie down. He hoped Janie had a place that they were staying around here while they were in town.

Janie soon arrived and Mac went out to the truck with her. He got in and took some of his medicine. "So, where are we staying while we're here?" he asked as he leaned back on the seat.

"We're staying at a hotel," Janie replied. "I have some rooms reserved. Had them booked for months."

"Good."

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired. I need to rest."

"I'll take you to the hotel and you can stay there while I'm doing business."

Janie drove to the hotel and checked the rooms because the others would be there the next day. Mac went to his room and lay down on the bed. The medicine he had taken was starting to make him sleepy anyway. He was just glad he was not out on that trail right now.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next morning, Mac was feeling a little better, although he was still having some pain. Since there was no one else around, Janie helped him change his bandages after he got a shower. "I hate the look of gunshot wounds," she said.

"So do I," Mac replied. "And I sure do hate them when they're on me."

"Do you think it looks better?"

"It doesn't look worse."

"Well, maybe it's getting better then."

Janie wrapped the bandages back around Mac. "You know, you were talking to me about going to have coffee with that woman over there yesterday," Mac said. "What do you think Johnny would think if he knew you were here in this hotel room with me, and bandaging me?"

"Johnny would never…" Janie stopped mid-sentence. "I see your point."

"It's all the same thing."

"I suppose if you can't trust someone, you sure don't need to marry them."

"True."

Later that day, Johnny and the others arrived with the herd. They got them into their designated corral and got the other stuff unloaded. Janie came out to Johnny. "Howdy, Stranger," she said.

Johnny looked at her with a smile. "Long time, no see," he replied.

Janie threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, it feels so good to feel your arms around me again."

Johnny hugged her closer to him and kissed her. "It's good to feel your lips again too," he said.

"Well, why don't you feel them a little more?"

Connie came over to them. "I want to go and get Mac now," she said.

"He's already here," Janie replied. "He's in the hotel. He came over with me."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Well, I want to go to him."

"Sure. We'll all be going over there in a while."

Connie could not believe she had to wait longer to see Mac. She had missed him so badly. It seemed like forever but finally, they were all on their way to the hotel. Connie found out what room Mac was in and headed that way, carrying his stuff and hers. She hoped he had two beds in that room, or they would be sharing. She did not want to be in the room with anyone else.

As Connie came around the corner where the room was, Mac was standing at the doorway. She stopped and smiled when she saw him. Mac wished he could grab her up in his arms, but that was impossible. Connie ran to him and hugged him anyway. "Your arm is all wrapped up," she said.

"Yeah, I tore my stitches loose and that doctor wrapped me up so I can't do it again," Mac replied. "Never mind that. I'm glad you're here." He kissed her and lingered in that kiss a moment.

Connie smiled at him. "I hope you have two beds in that room," she said.

Mac nodded. "There are two."

"I'm staying with you. I've been away from you all I want to be."

"Me too."

Connie got their stuff and they went into the room. "I brought your bags and all," she said. She dropped the stuff on the bed and then looked at Mac. "I am going to take a long, hot bath, and I don't want to be disturbed."

Mac smiled. "Okay. I won't make a peep."

Connie walked over to him and they shared a long, passionate kiss. She touched Mac's lips with her fingertips. "Are you sure we should stay in this room together?" he asked.

"I'm not running from you anymore," Connie replied.

"Have you been running from me?"

"A little."

"Well, don't worry too much. I only have one arm right now."

Connie smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much, and I was so worried about you."

"Why were you worried?"

"I don't know. I felt like I had abandoned you there at that place, and you didn't know anybody. I kept feeling like you were in danger."

"I'm alright. Just get in there and take your bath."

"Are you saying I need it?"

Mac smiled. "Well, you don't smell like roses."

"Mac Taylor!"

Mac hurried away from her. "Hold on now. I'm injured."

"You don't smell like a bed of roses yourself."

"I don't want to smell like roses."

"Well, when I come out of there, you will never know that I was on a cattle drive." Connie got her bag and turned with a flare and headed for the bathroom.

Mac smiled and that priss in her step. "Make sure to wash behind your ears," he said.

Connie looked around at him with a fake glare but then went on into the bathroom. Mac laughed and lay down on the bed. He was glad she was here. He did not feel so alone now.


	34. Chapter 34

After a while, Mac heard the water running out of the bathtub so he knew Connie was about to come out of the bathroom. He was beginning to wonder how long she would stay in there. He had dozed a little but did not go to sleep. Soon, he heard the bathroom door. "Mac," Connie said.

"Yeah," Mac answered.

"Can you bring me my other bag?"

Mac sat up. "Your other bag?"

"Yes. I brought the wrong bag in here."

Mac got up and went over to the other bed where the bag was sitting in the floor. He got the bag and went to the bathroom door where Connie had her head out the door. Her hair was wet. "My bag, please?"

Mac held the bag out and gave it to her. "Smells good in there," he remarked.

"I'll be out soon."

Mac went to his bed and lay back down. Soon, he heard the hair dryer. It had been a long time since he heard one of those. He obviously never needed one. Then he heard Connie singing, and he knew what her brothers had been talking about now. He walked over to the bathroom door and listened. She definitely had talent. He went back to his bed and lay there thinking about Connie and the journey they were about to embark on together.

Soon, Connie came from the bathroom and she was dressed in a pair of short overalls with a blue tank top under them. "So, how do you like this?" she asked.

"Very nice," Mac replied.

Connie went over to the bed and lay down beside him. "Do I smell good now?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Mac turned on his right side to face her. She looked at his bandages. "Does it hurt much?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Mac said.

"Do you want me to change the bandages?"

Mac nodded. "I'm supposed to change them twice a day. Janie helped me this morning."

"Remind me to thank her for taking care of you."

Mac sat up and Connie got the bandages that were lying on the dresser. She helped Mac get his shirt off and then unwrapped his arm and shoulder. "I think I want to leave that arm out of there," he said. "It's starting to feel funny."

"Are you sure? You don't want to do anything to hurt this."

"I know but I'm not going to lift anything."

"How did you tear them loose before?"

Mac frowned. He should have known that question would come up. Connie noticed his silence and looked at him. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to know," Mac said.

"Know what?"

"You were talking about that you felt like I was in danger. You were right."

"What happened? Brian didn't come after you again, did he?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know, Connie. I don't know who it was. Someone came to that Cheshire Ranch after me. I heard them talking downstairs and I got out of the house and…all I could do was get a horse, so I had to put a saddle on it."

"You broke your stitches lifting a saddle?"

Mac nodded. "When the sheriff went over there, Mister Cheshire told him no one had been there. Connie, I know what I heard. I wasn't dreaming that."

Connie did not say anything for a long moment as she just looked into Mac's eyes. "They didn't believe you?" she asked.

"I don't know what they believe. I think Janie believes me but she…" Mac was not sure how much he should tell her.

"What is going on, Mac? I know you're not telling me something."

"You're right."

"What is it?"

"My so-called 'accident'. I didn't fall off my horse, Connie."

"What do you mean?"

"There was something going on down there at that old bunker. I was there, and I don't know what happened to me. I don't know if they did something to me to make me forget or what. Whoever _the boss _is, is the one they think is really after me, and they think Brian was in on the whole thing and he was trying to pick a fight with me so he could kill me in self-defense. I guess when that didn't work, he decided to just shoot me."

Connie's mouth dropped open. "You mean, he's…"

"An assassin."

Mac caressed her face. "Don't get scared," he said. "Everything will be fine."

"Mac, how can you say that? You've already been shot."

"Yeah, but we won't be going back the way we came."

"I know, but…"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"You better not."

Mac put both his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace and kiss. Connie put her arms around his neck and pulled him over on the bed, and he did not resist. He could definitely feel that fiery passion between them now. He ran his hand up her leg to see what she would do since it was the only skin he could touch besides her arms. She stopped the kiss and just stared into his eyes. "You like that?" he asked.

Connie felt shy but she examined his arm with her hand. "You're so strong," she said.

"I don't feel very strong right now."

"But you are. If I thought someone was trying to kill me, I would be scared out of my mind."

"It's not the first time someone tried to kill me."

"I hope it will be the last. Who tried to kill you before?"

Mac lay down beside her and played with her hand. "A guy that I helped put away when I was a young cop. The guy got out of prison years later and he came after me. I didn't know why until we started investigating the situation and I found out that my partner…my mentor, had killed that guy's fiancé because of money."

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill us both, and he did kill Bill, but I managed to get away before he could get me, and I had a gun with me, and there were others too."

Mac leaned over her again. "We have to finish these bandages," he said.

"Mac…"

"What?"

Mac could see that she wanted to say something but she would not say it so he just kissed her again. "Why don't we finish this and then go and get something to eat?" he asked.

"I guess we should," Connie agreed.

They sat up and she finished unwrapping his wound. Mac watched her as she did it. "Stop looking at me like that," Connie said without looking into his eyes.

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"You're making me nervous."

Mac leaned over and tried to kiss her neck but she almost shivered with his breath on her neck. "Does that tickle?" he whispered in her ear.

"If you keep teasing me, I'll never get this done," Connie said.

"We have all night."

"Yes, I guess we do." Connie looked up into his eyes then.

"You don't have to be nervous with me," Mac whispered.

"Oh, but I am."

"Why?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Does that bother you too?"

"Mac, I think you're just teasing me."

Mac leaned closer to her. "Maybe, but I like to see your reactions."

"My reactions?"

"Yeah, when I touch you and kiss you and everything."

"Why?"

Mac smiled. "Does there have to be a logical explanation for everything?" he asked.

"It's not logical?"

"No. It's natural."

"Natural?"

"Of course. A man and a woman together. It's as natural as breathing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Let me finish wrapping your wound."

"I'm not stopping you, Baby."

Connie could not help but smile. "Is this what I have to look forward to?" she asked.

"You have more than this."

Connie stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Are you getting dirty with me, Mac Taylor?"

"No, but if we were married, we would probably be sitting here naked."

"You 'are' getting dirty with me."

"I'm trying to say I want you. I missed you while you were out there."

Connie was not sure what to make of this conversation. "I don't…"

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." Mac reached over to the nightstand and took a small box out of the drawer. "I did a little shopping yesterday."

Connie's mouth dropped open as she saw the ring that Mac had. "I told you I was going to get a ring for you," Mac said. He put the ring on her finger.

Connie stared at the ring a moment. "It's beautiful, Mac."

"Let's get married while we're here."

Connie was surprised by that suggestion. "What about my mom and dad? They want to see me get married."

"Call them. Ask them to come here. It's not that far."

"What about…"

"All the other stuff doesn't matter." Mac lifted her chin. "I want to marry you."

"I don't know what to say. There were so many things that…" Connie looked into his eyes. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Mac shook his head. "One thing I've definitely learned in my life is that what really matters is the two people and their love for each other, and what they do with the time they have together. It's short sometimes."

"You're going to make me cry if you don't stop."

"What's wrong with crying?"

"Well, I can't see what I'm doing to your wound with tears in my eyes."

"What do you say?"

"I don't know, Mac. This is just so sudden."

"You can think about it."

Connie knew she would really be thinking about this. Now she felt like he was staring at her. She put the bandages on his wound and then wrapped his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want this around your arm?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Mac said.

"Do you want a sling to put your arm in?"

"Maybe we can make one of those in case I need it."

"So are we going out to eat tonight? Tomorrow the fair starts and everyone will be busy."

"I would like to go out tonight. Maybe we can have some time together."

"Good. I'll wear something besides this."

"You don't have to," Mac said. "I like what you have on."

"What will you wear?"

"I'll get into a t-shirt and jeans, but I guess I better freshen up a little first."

"I'll wait on you."

Mac went into the bathroom, and Connie lay down on her bed. She looked at the ring on her hand. It sure made everything more real. She got the phone and called her mother and told her what Mac had said. "Can you and daddy come over here?" Connie asked.

"I'm not sure I can, Connie," Nancy replied. "But if you want to get married, you go ahead. My mother wasn't at my wedding."

"But Mom, I want you to see me get married. It will be the first of your children."

"Honey, as long as you're married, it doesn't matter. We can have a big party when you get back here."

"Are you sure Daddy won't care?" Connie asked.

"Well, maybe we can make that trip," Nancy said.

"Let me know."

"I'll call you back tomorrow. Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes. I'll make sure I have it with me."

"Good."

"Don't forget to call."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Connie hung up the phone and lay there to wait for Mac. She could hear him whistling in the bathroom. She thought it would be wonderful to hear that all the time but she really wanted her parents to see her get married, and she wanted her sisters to be her brides maids. She hoped they would come there, or she would have to wait until she got back home.

Mac soon came out of the bathroom putting his t-shirt on. "Help me get this left arm in this," he said. "I can't raise up this arm."

Connie went over to him. "How?" she asked.

"Just pull it down for me."

Connie helped him get the shirt on his left arm. Then she put on a pair of blue boots that matched her tank top. "Do you have a pair of boots to go with everything?" Mac asked.

Connie smiled. "Probably," she said. "You've never even been in my room at home."

"I guess I'll have to see it after we get back home."

"I called Mom. She will call me tomorrow to let me know if they can come down here for the wedding."

"Well, if they can't we can wait till we get back there," Mac said.

"We'll have to."

They went outside and looked around the hotel at their choices of restaurants that were within walking distance. "Let's have steak!" Connie said. "I want a big juicy steak. I am sick of stew!"

Mac smiled. "I don't blame you," he replied. "Let's go."

They went over to the restaurant and went inside. "Oh, that smells so good," Connie said. "And you know why? Because I didn't cook it!"

"Was it really that bad?" Mac asked.

"Are you kidding? I am glad that drive is over. It's an adventure, but I guess a person can only stand so much adventure in their lives."

"I guess."

Connie could not help but notice how Mac was holding her close to him as they waited in line to be seated, with his arm around her waist. It made her feel shy, but it made her feel beautiful too. They soon had a booth and Mac sat on the same side with her. "You know what we could do on our honeymoon?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Connie asked.

"We could go and rent a cabin somewhere and just stay up there for a whole week, with no disturbances."

"Why should we rent one when you have one?"

"I don't want to stay in my own cabin for that. I want us to discover something new together."

"Mac, are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I'm fine," Mac said. He thought he was a little lovesick but he did not consider that something wrong.

"You're acting a little unusual tonight."

"What do you mean?" Mac whispered.

"Like, whispering in my ear."

Mac smiled. "Does that bother you?" he whispered.

Connie almost laughed and looked at him. "You're teasing me."

"Of course I am. I've been away from you too long."

"What are we going to do after we're done eating?"

"What do you want to do?" Mac asked.

"Are we going to a movie?"

"We could, or we could just go back to the hotel and talk…and smooch."

"Mac, you haven't been drinking, have you?"

Mac was surprised by that question. "No. Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. You're just…"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know. You just seem…well, I don't know. You know what I'm talking about."

"I already told you that…"

The waitress brought their drinks to the table and they ordered their meals. Connie leaned back on the seat, and Mac leaned back beside her. "You know, you asked me if I had been drinking," Mac said.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Connie replied.

"No, but I want you to know one thing…I don't need some buzz to feel this way about you. I can get just as drunk on love as I ever would on something like that."

"Mac, where do you come up with all this stuff you say?"

"Why?"

"Because you just make me feel…"

"How? Tell me."

Connie looked at him and realized that he really wanted to know. "I don't know how to explain it," she said.

"Try."

"You make me feel special, and beautiful."

"Good. I want you to feel that way because you are."

"I wish I…"

"You wish what?"

"I wish I could give you what you want and need."

Mac scowled at that. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I am perfectly happy with you just the way you are."

Connie smiled. "You would be happier if I was more like the other women you've been with."

Mac frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know. I'm not…experienced."

Mac leaned on the table and sipped his tea. "Is that what you think?" he asked. "That is not…" Mac shook his head. "You know, you're just as capable as any other woman. What do you think I want?"

"Oh, Mac, I don't know."

"Is this what you're always nervous about when I get close to you?"

"Yes, but I like for you to be close to me."

Mac looked at her and then he leaned back next to her again. "Stop worrying about that," he said. "You shouldn't be worried about this. Have you had a bad experience in the past or something?"

Connie folded her arms. "No."

"Connie."

"Can't we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Of course. We'll talk about it later at the hotel."

"Good."

When they were done eating, they went to a movie and then went back to the hotel. "Oh, that was so much fun to just be out somewhere," Connie said as she dropped her purse on the bed. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do," Mac said. "I had a very good time. You know, that's only our second date."

Connie looked at him to protest that but then she realized he was…almost right. "No, our third. Remember? We went to the pickin' and grinnin'?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you could consider that a date. Our third then."

"I feel like I've known you forever."

"Me too. I guess that's how it is when you're with the right person. I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Me either. I heard it said once that you shouldn't look for someone you can live with, but someone you can't live without."

Mac nodded. "I don't want to live without you," he said.

"I don't want to live without you either, Mac. I'm sorry if I say stupid things."

"Stupid? I haven't heard you say anything stupid."

They were silent a moment. "So, what do we do now?" Connie asked.

"Well, we could lie here and talk a while," Mac said.

"Your place or mine?"

Mac could not help but smile. "Uh, mine."

Connie took her boots off and got onto Mac's bed with him. "So, you were about to tell me something at the restaurant," Mac said as he ran his fingers up her arm. "You remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Connie replied.

"What was your bad experience?"

"I don't know if it was a bad experience or not."

"What happened?"

"You remember I said I went out with Brian once?"

Mac sat up and looked at her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, but I…"

"You what?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Connie, come on and tell me."

"You're getting angry."

"Just tell me."

"He got very aggressive, and I told him to take me home right now. I thought he wasn't going to, but I think he was afraid of my brothers and my father, and I told him I never wanted to see him again when he got me home. I never told them about that."

Mac lay back down beside her. "What did he do that was so aggressive?" he asked.

"He wouldn't let go of me when I told him to stop, and he was trying to get me down in the seat."

"You were in a parked car with him?"

"Yes. I made the mistake of agreeing to go to the lookout with him. I mean, I had been there before. There are always a lot of people there, but he didn't want to get out of the car and stroll and talk."

"He had other ideas, huh?"

"Yes, but that was not what I intended. It was our first date." Connie sat up and looked at Mac. "You think that's stupid, don't you?"

"No I don't think it's stupid. Why would you think that?"

Connie lay back down with her arms folded. "Because. I told a friend about it once and she laughed at me."

Mac frowned. "Some friend you had there."

"Yeah, she's already been divorced twice and married again."

"And she's your age?"

"Yes. She has five children already."

Mac shook his head. "You two sound like complete opposites."

"She wasn't always like that. She met up with this guy, and I don't know if he got her into drugs or what, but I know she was having sex with him because she got pregnant and it just went from there, and then he wound up in jail. She never married him, but she obviously was already acquainted with this other guy and they got married right after the other one went to jail."

"Okay, okay. I've heard this long, sad story before."

"I lost my friend, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. We had been friends since we were kids and I just don't know how that happened to her, but I knew I didn't want that kind of life. When this happened to me was when I found out what kind of person she was becoming." Connie frowned. "She's even been in jail, and had her children taken away because of drugs and because she had men at her house who were drinking and doing all sorts of things."

"I don't want to talk about this." Mac could remember plenty of cases he had worked that were just like what she was talking about.

"Well, you wanted to know about my past."

"Yes, I did, but you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Oh I know that, Mac." Connie sat up and leaned over him. "I can see that tenderness in your eyes."

Mac brushed her hair back from her face and smiled as he looked into her blue eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said. "Why 'do' you want an old, ugly man like me?"

"Ugly? Are you serious? There is nothing ugly about you."

"Look at these wrinkles here," Mac said and pointed to his eyes.

Connie kissed beside each of his eyes. "Where are they?" she asked. "You said you love me the way I am. I love you the way you are too. I love what's in there, what I see in your eyes."

Mac pulled her into his arms and they shared a long kiss. He put his hands under the back of her overalls so he could feel her warmth rather than feeling that rough denim. He kept them there while they just held each other. "Mac, when we get married, are we going to have children?" Connie asked.

Mac thought that question made him more nervous than anything she talked about. Connie sat up when he did not reply right away. "You don't want to?" she asked.

"I didn't say I didn't," Mac said.

"You didn't say you did. Don't you want a baby?"

Connie lay over on his chest propped on her laced fingers. "I think I found the one thing that you're nervous about and don't want to talk about," she said.

"I'm a coward when it comes to this."

"Why? I thought you would want to have a baby."

"It's not that I don't 'want' to have one, but I'm almost fifty."

"Mac, that doesn't matter."

Mac wanted to say that was easy for her to say when she was still young and…how did he know how long she would live? "You're right," he said. "It does make me nervous. I always think about having that little life in my hands and what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Love it, tell it stories, take it places, teach it." Connie smiled. "I think it would be just wonderful."

Mac nodded. "You sound like a mother." He remembered Claire saying something similar to that. He would not make that mistake again. "We'll have a baby."

Connie smiled at him. "How long should we wait?" she asked.

"I don't know. You don't want to have one right away do you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a teenager anymore. I don't have my 'whole' life ahead of me."

"I hope we can wait at least a year."

"Okay. One year, and then I want to have your baby."

Mac wished he did not feel so afraid when she said that. "Why don't we watch some TV since we're not going to sleep," he said.

"Great," Connie replied. She lay down beside Mac and lay her head on his shoulder.

Mac turned the TV on and held her in his arms. He thought about their conversation. He had never thought he would be a good father, even though Claire had always said he would be. He would not deny Connie something that she wanted so badly. He knew he was just apprehensive about it…something that he had never experienced. He tried to think of what it would be like to be called "Daddy". He remembered calling his father that and the smile that his father had when he jumped into his arms for a hug. He remembered how safe he felt in his father's arms too. He wanted any child that he had to feel like that, and he would make sure they did.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Mac woke up to find that he and Connie had only used one bed, and the TV had been on all night too. He looked at his watch to see what time it was, and it was almost 6 am. He supposed he was used to getting up that early. He stretched and then grimaced as pain went through his shoulder and arm. Connie stirred and snuggled up to him again. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Mac said.

Connie opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost six o'clock," Mac said as he yawned.

"Oh, I guess we fell asleep."

"Yes, we did." Mac looked at her and smiled. "I stayed warm all night."

Connie smiled as she stretched. "Me too."

Mac moved his left arm. "My arm feels stiff this morning," he said.

"Maybe you should use the sling today."

"I probably should." Mac grimaced even more as he put his arm into the sling they had made inside his shirt. "It's really sore."

"I'll be so glad when this gets well."

"I guess it's a good reason to wait until we get back home to get married. Maybe by then I won't be sore."

"We should change those bandages now before we go to breakfast," Connie said.

"We could but I don't know if I can get this shirt off."

"Is it that sore?"

"Yes. I can't lift this arm."

"I'll help you. Let's get the sleeve off the other arm first and then this one. Maybe you can put on a shirt that buttons."

Mac nodded. "I think that would be good. I have one in there. "I didn't bring many shirts."

"I know. We will go to the laundry room and wash them."

Connie helped Mac get the shirt off, not without a few grunts from him. "I'm sorry this hurts you," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Mac replied. "We can't get through life without a little pain."

"Not this kind of pain, Mac."

Mac could hear the worry in her voice. "It'll be alright, Baby."

Connie smiled. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because, you're my baby."

"Is that because I'm so much younger than you?"

"No, not that kind of baby."

"What kind?"

Mac considered that. "Well, some people call their car their baby, and they take extra special care of it," he said.

Connie stopped what she was doing and looked into Mac's eyes. "You sure are charming," she said.

"Well, I try to be."

Connie went back to bandaging his wound again. "I hope this is the last time you'll have a gunshot wound," she said.

"Me too," Mac replied. "What if I wanted to run for sheriff or something?"

"Run for sheriff? You would want to be in law enforcement again?"

"I don't know. I'm just asking. It would be different here than where I was."

"You think you would want to do that again?"

"I'm just thinking and talking. I think we should talk all these things out."

"You're right," Connie agreed.

"Are you sure you're not a nurse?" Mac asked.

"What?"

"You do that so well."

"Oh, Mac, all I'm doing is wrapping it."

Connie finished wrapping his wound and then Mac got his arm into the sling after they got his button-up shirt on. "I'm changing clothes too," Connie said. "Be right out."

Mac sat on the bed and waited for her. He was hungry this morning. He supposed he was used to eating those big meals at the ranch. He hoped there was a restaurant around here somewhere that served a breakfast like that.

While Mac was waiting for Connie, someone knocked on the door. He went to the door and opened it. Janie and Johnny were there. "Morning," Mac said.

"Is your arm better?" Janie asked.

"It's really sore. Not bleeding though."

"Is Connie here?"

"Yes. She's in the bathroom."

"Have you told her what happened?"

"Of course. I had to. Come on in."

Johnny and Janie went into the room, and Mac closed the door. "She'll be out in a minute," Mac said.

"I need to talk to her about the tallies at the fair," Janie said. "But I also wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Rumors are that _the boss _is around here somewhere. Since we don't know who he is, but only know him by sight, you had better be careful. The sheriff talked to Cheshire again but he wouldn't tell him anything. The man is scared."

"Threatened. So what do you want me to do?"

"Come to the fair with us and just stay around everybody. Don't get off alone."

"I doubt I'll do anything like that. Connie and I are about to go get breakfast."

Janie smiled. "She didn't tell you where you're going for breakfast, did she?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"You'll see. You two can ride with us."

Soon, Connie came from the bathroom. "Oh. I didn't know we had company," she said.

"They say we can ride with them to breakfast," Mac said.

Connie smiled. "Great."

"What is it that you all are not telling me?"

"You are in for a treat."

They went out to Janie's truck and she drove over to the arena. Mac got out of the truck and just stood there a moment. "So, we're having breakfast here?" he asked.

"We sure are," Janie replied.

"We're not going to have to slice the bacon ourselves, are we?"

Connie grabbed Mac's arm. "Come on," she said with a laugh.

They went into the arena and over to the other side where the coffee shop was, and there was another extension of the place where there was a recreation hall. Mac was surprised at the buffet that spanned the entire length of the room, and there were several long tables in the room for everyone to eat at. Not only that, but Mac could smell what was waiting in there to eat, and coffee too. Connie smiled as she saw Mac's reaction. "I told you," she said. "Let's go."

They went over to the buffet which was made to keep the food steaming hot. "Wow, that coffee smells good," Mac said as he was getting a plate. They were not paper plates but they looked like wooden plates. Mac thought it looked like they were carved out of a big tree that was cut into sections. He could see the age rings of the tree. He thought there were some very talented people around here. "Tonight, there'll be a line dance," Connie said.

"Oh really," Mac replied. "I suppose you want me to show my new dancing skills?"

Connie laughed. "I sure do." She moved closer to him. "You have a fine butt," she whispered.

"How do you know? Are you staring at it?"

"Oh, Mac."

They fixed their plates and found a place to sit. Mac looked at the plate he had fixed with just about everything that one could eat for breakfast. "I'm getting spoiled to this kind of food," he said.

"This is hearty food," Connie replied.

"How do you keep tallies on all this?"

"I keep up with what's sold and what's not, and I keep up with how much money we take in and how much goes out."

"That's a big job."

"You think I can't handle it?"

"Oh, I think you can handle it. You're quite a woman."

"Don't you forget it."

"I don't think I will. I think I'm going to have a very interesting life."

"You are, my dear, you are."

When they were done with breakfast, Mac did not really know where to go because Connie had to work, but she insisted that he go with her so he followed her around as she made a count of all the animals that they had brought with them. They had driven the cattle there, but other animals had been brought by trailers. They had five pigs there, five goats, fifty chickens, and five horses. Mac had never seen so many animals. Although they had a lot of animals around the ranch, this place was filled with them, and he could hear cows bawling, horses whinnying, chickens clucking and all sorts of other sounds.

Mac looked over into one area and there were sheep in there. They had no sheep on Janie's ranch. He knew that usually when someone raised cattle, they did not raise sheep too. The sheep were pretty quiet although some of them were baaing. He had never had any experiences at all with sheep. About the only farm animal he had had experience with was a horse before he came to the ranch, but he had milked a cow before too.

Connie moved on to the next animals and Mac went with her. He wondered why he was even here. He thought about that while he stood there and waited for Connie. He was glad he was there with Connie but he was still not sure why Janie had brought him there. He could not help them because of his arm now, and he would not have been able to help anyway because there was no job for him.

Connie wrote in her ledger and looked at Mac. "Are you bored?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mac said. "I sure am."

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. Maybe after I get done, we can go and do something else."

"Oh, that's alright," Mac said. "I just feel useless."

"You're not useless. I like having you here with me."

When Connie was done with her tallying, she took the sheet back to Janie and then they went into the office. Mac walked down the middle of the arena and he could hear someone talking on the stage inside now. He knew the auction would begin soon, but they were going to have some music first. He walked around to the area where the stage was and saw that the bleachers were full on both sides…or mostly full. There was a big area in the middle of the arena made of dirt, and it had some hay on it too. The stage was at one end of that area as well.

Soon, there was a loud band up there to kick off the festivities. Their first song was the National Anthem, and then they went into the rest of their show. Mac had to admit they sounded good. He missed playing his guitar. He had not played it in a long time. He went on into the stadium and sat down in the bleachers to listen to the music a while.

When Connie came from the office, she looked for Mac but of course, she did not find him, not knowing that he had gone into the stadium. Johnny came up to the office waiting on Janie. "Have you seen Mac?" Connie asked.

"No," Johnny said. "Why? I thought he was with you."

"I thought he was waiting out here for me."

"Maybe he went into the stadium. The concert has started in there."

"Well, he does like music. I guess I can go and look."

Connie walked down to the arena and went into the stadium at the same place Mac had gone in. She soon spotted him in the bleachers listening to the music. She walked over and sat down beside him. "You ran off and left me," she said.

"You were busy," Mac replied. "I just wandered in here."

"I see. I didn't know where you were though."

"Were you worried?"

"Well, no, not really, but I had thought you were going to wait for me."

"Sorry."

They enjoyed the rest of the concert, and then the real show began. It was time for the showing of all the animals. Everything was announced by the emcee as to what each rancher had for sale. Mac had never been to anything like this. The event would go on for three days, and they would even have a rodeo.

That afternoon, the rodeo began with some sharp shooters, ropers and riders. Mac enjoyed that too. "I wish I could do that," he said after the roping show.

"You could if you learned," Connie replied.

"I don't know if I could ever get coordinated enough to do that."

"It's not easy but it's fun."

"Are you saying you can do it?"

Connie smiled. "Not like that, but I can rope a steer by the leg when he's in a herd of cows and stop him from going on with the others."

Mac shook his head. "You're quite a woman."

They walked out to the stalls where the animals were. There were people out there looking at the animals and buying some too. "I guess you never thought this would be your life," Connie remarked.

"Definitely not," Mac replied. "To tell you the truth, I thought I would retire in New York and just move into a Home."

"That's not a very good outlook on life."

"Well, that was before…Christine. After I met her, I…" Mac did not even want to finish that sentence.

Connie hugged his arm, knowing the pain that he must feel when he thought of all that. "Let's go and have some coffee," she said.

"I think I would rather have something else," Mac replied.

"Well, they have a lot of stuff in there."

They went over to the coffee shop, and Christine was in there. "Hi, Mac," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied.

Connie was surprised that they knew each other. "How did you know her?" she asked.

"I met her in the office when I was with Janie the other day," Mac said. "We had some coffee together because I wasn't feeling too well."

"Oh."

Mac and Connie got in line and Christine came over to them. "So, this is your fiancé," she said.

"Yes," Mac replied. "Connie, this is Christine."

"I remember you from other times you've been here," Christine said.

Connie thought a moment. "Yes, I think I do remember you," she said. "I'm always so busy."

"You sure are. You're a regular work-aholic when you get here."

"Well, got to get the work done."

"Congratulations on your engagement."

Connie showed Christine her ring, and Mac moved on up to the counter. He could hear them talking and laughing together. "What will you have?" the person at the counter asked.

Mac was looking at the menu but he did not want coffee. He realized that they had frozen soda drinks. "I want a frozen soda," he said. He looked around at Connie. "What do you want, Babe?"

Connie could not keep from smiling when he called her that. "I want a cappuccino," she said. "I need caffeine."

Mac smiled and ordered her a cappuccino. They soon had their drinks and went to the table. "So you like frozen stuff, huh?" Connie asked.

"Yes, especially when it's this hot," Mac said.

Just then, Connie's phone rang and she saw that it was her mother calling. Mac sipped his drink while Connie talked on the phone. When they went back home, they would be getting married. He still felt a little nervous about that but happy at the same time. He could not help but think about this 'young' woman he was about to marry. He had never even been with a…

"Mac," Connie said interrupting his thoughts. "Mom doesn't think she can come down here."

"That's alright," Mac replied. "We'll wait till we go back."

Connie smiled and went back to talking to her mother. Mac watched her smile as she talked quietly to her mother, and looked at her ring. He thought she must be telling her about it. He thought about when he talked to his mother a time or two when he was over in Beirut. She had been worried about him, even though they were supposed to be on a peace-keeping mission. Then after that explosion, he had not been able to call her for three days. She had been frantic with worry when he finally got to talk to her again, and she had cried. His father had worried her, and he had done his share of worrying her too. It had only been two years after his father died that his mother passed away. He had gone over there to visit her and they went out to eat…and the next morning…

Mac looked out the window. He did not want to think about all that, but sometimes those memories just came to him. Connie ended the call with her mother and sipped her cappuccino. "Mmmm, that is so good," she said.

"This is too," Mac replied.

Connie just looked at him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?"

"Talking on the phone when I'm supposed to be here with you?"

"Of course not. Besides, you were talking to your mother. I would love to talk to my mother again."

Connie was not sure what to make of what he said sometimes. He seemed to drift off into memories that she knew nothing about. "You know, when we're married, my parents will be your 'in-laws'," she said. "You'll be their first son-in-law."

Mac smiled. "You have nice folks."

"You'll be part of the family, and they will treat you like their own kid."

"I hope, but I think I'm close to their age."

"Daddy's fifty-five and Mom's fifty-three. They're a little older than you."

"A little."

Connie smiled. "They don't care, Mac, because they know that I love you and that you will be good to me."

Jim and Walter came into the coffee shop. "Well, there are the love birds," Jim said. "Where have you two been? I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been busy, big brother, not that you would know what that is," Connie replied.

"Ha, ha, ha. I've been busy too, thank you, taking care of that herd."

"Yeah, while you've been in here in the cool," Walter added.

"Well, y'all know you love heifers anyway."

Mac almost laughed but he tried to hide his smile. He could not help but laugh at the banter between Connie and her brothers. Walter and Jim folded their arms. "And just what are you?" Jim asked.

Connie laughed at the two of them. "You're just jealous," she said.

"Jealous of what?" Walter asked.

"When are you going to get married?"

"When I feel like it."

"When are you going to feel like it, when you're forty?"

"I'm not even close to forty yet."

"You're not getting any further away from it."

"Neither are you, little sister."

Jim and Walter went on to the counter to get something to drink and then they came back to the table where Mac and Connie were sitting. "Hey, look at that rock she's got on," Jim said.

Connie held her hand out. "Look, but don't touch," she said, haughtily. "I don't want it to have fingerprints on it."

"Funny," Walter said.

Jim looked at Mac. "Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?" he asked.

"Me?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, you."

"No."

"It's not his fault that you're a coward," Connie said.

"Who said I'm a coward?" Jim asked.

"I think you know."

Jim remembered the conversation he had with Connie on the trail. "Yeah, I know I am, but you don't have to broadcast it."

"Don't worry, I'm a coward too," Mac said.

"Why? You're getting married."

"It's not that."

"Mac, that is between you and me," Connie interrupted.

"Right."

They were all silent a while. Mac looked around the room wondering about what Janie had told him. The Boss was around this area somewhere, and he wanted to put him out of his misery. Mac could not help but wonder what lengths the man would go to just to get him. He certainly did not want to tangle with anyone anytime soon. He did not know what he would do if someone tried to attack him.

When they were done with their drinks, they walked on around the arena looking at the different animals. "Mac, when we get a place of our own, I want some horses," Connie said as she petted a horse. "They're so beautiful."

"Yeah, I like horses," Mac said. "I wish I could find a beautiful white one."

"Oh I don't know. I think I would want a black one. They're so shiny."

"If a horse is solid white, it is pretty shiny in the sun."

Connie smiled. "I'm sure Janie would sell us some when we get ready."

That night, they had the line dance, and Mac tried to dance the best he could but it was hard to keep balance part of the time with only one arm. He finally gave up and sat over to the side to watch Connie and her brothers. They were all good at the dancing. Mac thought he could get better at it when his arm was not in a sling.

As Mac was sitting there watching, someone sat down beside him. "Mac Taylor."

Mac looked at the man beside him. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh, come now. Surely you haven't forgotten me since we got so well acquainted."

Mac's frown deepened as he looked at the man sitting beside him. The man was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit, and he was wearing boots and a hat to match. "Who are you?" Mac asked.

"Let's just say that I'm someone that you don't want to cross. You snuck into my place, and after that, things just went haywire. That didn't sit too well with me at all."

"You're very brave to come in here like this. You know there are people who are looking for you."

"Oh yes, I know. Your friends Janie Bishop and Johnny Morgan. You have no idea who they are, do you?"

"They're my bosses is all I know."

"They've been a thorn in my side, and now they have you. Killing them would get too much attention, but killing you would get their attention."

"You're a fool if you intend to kill me right here with all these people," Mac said. "What? Do you think no one would notice?"

"Yes, they would notice after a while."

Mac started to stand up, but the man grabbed him by his sore arm. Mac glared at him but then he felt a gun barrel in his side. "This gun has a silencer," he said. "I can shoot you right here and no one would hear a thing."

"What do you want?" Mac asked, wishing that his arm was not in this sling. If it was not, he knew this guy would already have a broken nose.

"Get up."

"Why should I?"

"Cause if you don't, maybe I will go after that little sweet thing you're engaged to."

Mac felt that cold rage inside him again. "You touch her, and Janie and Johnny won't have to worry about finding you," he said. "You'll be dead."

"You're not in a position to make threats."

"You're not either."

Mac heard the hammer click on the gun. He knew that man would not hesitate to shoot him, and then he would walk out of here before he could do anything. He looked at Connie and the others who were dancing with their backs to him. "Move, Taylor," the man said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Mac replied. "If you want to kill me, you'll do it right here. I won't be held hostage or tortured."

"You won't be either," someone said, and Mac heard another hammer click on a gun.

"You take that gun out of his side or I will blow your brains out all over this wall," Johnny said.

"But he'll be dead," the man said.

Mac did not like this debate about his life. Then he heard someone step up on the other side of him. "You won't get away this time," Janie said.

Mac felt sweat on his face as he waited to see what would happen. "Get up, Mac," Janie said.

Mac was not sure he wanted to do that but he stood up slowly, and then Janie pulled him over behind her so she could get over to "the boss". Mac leaned on the wall with relief. He was glad they knew what they were doing.

Johnny put handcuffs on the boss and he and Janie took him out the back door. Mac followed them. "What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"He's going to federal prison," Johnny said. "I couldn't even name all the charges."

Mac blew out a breath. Janie patted his back. "I was afraid you were going to go with him there for a few minutes," she said.

Mac shook his head. "I knew if he got me out away from everyone, he would have no problem killing me," he said.

"He would have too, but most likely, he would have tortured you first to get the others' names out of you."

Mac frowned. "I'm glad you two were paying attention."

"We knew it was only a matter of time before he would make a move. We just didn't know when or how he would do it."

Mac looked at Janie. "Who are you guys?" he asked. "Do you really own that ranch?"

"Of course I do," Janie said. "And I'm really going to marry Johnny. Everything is true."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Janie smiled. "We're FBI. That's all you need to know."

"So, I chose the only ranch in the whole area that is owned by FBI agents?" Mac asked.

Janie laughed. "You're just drawn to the work, aren't you?"

Mac shook his head as they walked away with their prisoner. "What about the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they're under control too," Johnny replied. "Why don't you just have a good time now?"

Mac could not believe what just happened, but he realized that the song was ending. He walked back around to the area where the dance was going on. Connie came over to him. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I was sitting over there," Mac said.

"Come on!"

Mac went with her and decided that he would not tell her about the situation right now. He would tell her later, but right now, they were going to have some fun.


	36. Chapter 36

After all the fun was over, Christine drove Mac and Connie back to their hotel since Janie and Johnny were obviously busy. "Thanks," Mac said.

"You're welcome, Handsome," Christine replied.

Mac closed the car door and he and Connie went into the hotel. "Handsome?" Connie said. "Should I be worried about that woman?"

"No, you shouldn't."

They went into their room and Connie fell on her bed, and Mac went and brushed his teeth. "I think I got a thorough workout tonight," she said.

"Me too," Mac replied.

Mac went over to his bed and pulled the covers back. He felt very weary as he took his boots off. Connie got her bag and went into the bathroom. Mac was glad because he did not want to sleep in his clothes tonight. He got undressed and got into the bed in just his underwear. He thought he would sleep better tonight.

Connie came from the bathroom dressed in her pajamas. She looked over at Mac as she pulled the covers back on her bed. She could see that he had no shirt on but he was turned over the other way. She had thought maybe they would sleep together again but since he seemed to be asleep already, she thought he probably did not want her in his bed. Then she thought of his bandages. "Mac, are you awake?" she asked.

"Sorta," Mac replied.

"Don't you need your bandages changed?"

Mac turned over on his back. He could not believe he forgot about that. "We can change them in the morning," he said. "I don't want to deal with it tonight."

"Well, good night."

Mac looked at her. "Good night."

Connie turned the light out and lay down under the covers. She looked at Mac in the dark and wished she was over there with him. She knew it would not be long until they would share a bed all the time. She sat up and turned the TV on.

Mac turned over on his back again and looked at her. "Are you having trouble falling asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," Connie said.

"Well, keep it down, please."

Connie folded her arms. "Keep it down?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Are you always so tired after you have a night out?"

Mac was a little puzzled by that question. He sat up and turned the light on. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe we would lay here and talk a while."

"Connie, it's been a long day and night. I'm tired. Aren't you tired?"

"I was but now I don't know if I am so tired. I'm not sleepy."

Mac just stared at her a moment. "I didn't bring any pajamas with me," he said. "I was only thinking about sleeping on the trail."

"You're not…naked, are you?"

"No, but I don't know if you would want to be over here with me right now."

"What if I did?"

"Let's just go to sleep. We need some rest."

"But what if I wanted to get into bed with you? Would you have any objections?"

Mac was not sure how to answer that. "Well, I guess not," he said.

"Good."

Connie lay down and turned the TV off. Mac scowled at her actions but he turned the light out and lay down. He hoped he would get to sleep this time.

At around 2AM, Connie woke up feeling cold. She looked over there at Mac and she got out of bed. If he did not care for her getting into bed with him, she would. She got into the bed, and it was definitely warmer. Mac took a deep breath and turned over, and they were face to face. "Cold?" he asked as he could feel her cold feet.

Connie nodded. Mac put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "This is the way to get warmer," he said.

Connie rested her head on his shoulder as she felt plenty warm now. She put her arm around him and thought his skin was smooth. Mac did not know if he would get anymore sleep like this. He was not preoccupied with worries about the boss tonight, and he was very aware of her body lying against his. He supposed he should have just let her get in the bed and kept his back turned. He could feel her fingers on his back.

"Mac," Connie said.

"What?"

"How long after we get home will we get married?"

"I don't know. As soon as you want to."

Connie ran her fingers up his back lightly. Mac got up on his elbow and looked down into her face. He could not resist kissing her although he was afraid this was going to lead to something they would regret. He rolled over on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. He felt himself getting very excited but he stopped. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said.

"Why?" Connie asked.

"Because I think we should do what we planned."

"What if I don't want to wait anymore?" Connie started to unbutton the top button of her pajamas but Mac caught her hands.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Why?"

"I think you should go and get back in your bed. We'll be married in just a few days. No need to spoil our fun now."

"Fun?"

"Yes. Exploring is half the fun."

"I know you want to."

Mac blew out a breath. "Yes, I want to, but that doesn't mean I should."

"Even if I want you to?"

"I don't think you really want me to. You just think that's what I want, but I want to wait like we planned to."

Connie put her arms around his neck again and pulled him down into another passionate kiss but then he rolled off her onto his back. "Go back to your bed, Connie," he said. "I'm not doing this."

"You mean I can't stay in bed with you?" Connie asked.

Mac turned his back to her. "Just don't try to seduce me." He would never have thought he would be saying that to Connie. "Don't worry, in a few days, you can do whatever you want to me."

Connie could not keep from laughing. "Really?"

Mac smiled. "Go to sleep, woman. You've caused me enough trouble tonight."

Connie put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, but go to sleep."

Connie lay down snuggled up to his back. There was a crack in the window curtain, and Mac could see the moon out there. He felt like he could have flown there and back without a space ship, and he could have taken her with him. He knew she would know what he meant, and why he did not give in, when they got to that honeymoon.

When Mac woke up, the sun was shining through that crack in the curtain. He turned over so it would not be shining in his eyes. Connie was still sleeping, so he thought he would get up and get into the bathroom before she woke up. He sat up and grabbed his clothes off the floor and then went to the bathroom. He took the bandages off his shoulder and looked at the wound which looked terrible to him but it was not red, and he thought it looked a little better than it did the day before. He put a waterproof bandage over it and then got into the shower.

Connie was awake lying in the bed. She knew Mac had been right now. She felt like she had made a fool of herself last night, and how would she face him this morning? She was lucky that he respected her. She heard the shower running and thought of how good he smelled when he came out of there. She thought he drove her mad sometimes but she would not do anything like she did last night again. She thought maybe it was not a good idea that they were in the same room, although she had thought it was at the start.

Soon, Mac came out of the bathroom, and Connie closed her eyes as she smelled that wonderful smell he always brought with him. "You better get up, Sleeping Beauty," Mac said. "You have a busy day today."

Connie sat up. "I know I made a big fool of myself last night," she said.

Mac stopped what he was doing and sighed. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

Connie looked at him. "What do you call it?"

Mac sat down on the bed. "I call it desire, and curiosity."

"Curiosity? I was more than curious."

Mac smiled at her. "Hey, at least I know you're not afraid of me."

"I could never be afraid of you."

"Good. Because we're going to get on that moonbeam one of these days and we're not going to stop."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Not stopping."

"I don't think I can explain that but I'll show you…when it's time. Right now, I would like for you to help me wrap this again."

Connie threw the covers back. "Aren't you going to pull that bandage off?" she asked as she looked at the waterproof bandage.

"You go ahead," Mac said.

"Okay, but if it pulls too much…"

"Don't worry about it. This will be gone soon and then we won't have to do this anymore."

"Okay."

Connie started working on the corner of the bandage and got it started coming off. "Should I jerk it or take it off slowly?" she asked.

"Uhm, I would rather you wouldn't jerk it," Mac said.

"Okay."

Mac hated bandages that stuck so solidly but he had no choice but to put it on there. He was glad when it was off. He sighed with relief. Connie wrapped the wound. "What about your arm?" she asked.

"It's feeling better this morning, but I'll have the sling just in case I need it."

"Good."

Connie finished the bandage and then went into the bathroom. Mac got into his shirt which buttoned in the front. He knew he still could not lift that arm too well yet but it was not as bad today as it had been the day before.

When Connie came out of the bathroom, they went down to the lobby and found Janie and Johnny there already. "You guys are right on time," Janie said. "Let's go."

Mac knew it would be another long day at that fair and livestock show. He thought he would be glad when they got back to the ranch so he would know what he was doing and what he was supposed to be doing. He would be working rather than walking around being useless.

After two more days, it was time to go back to the ranch, and Mac found out that they would be going by horseback. However, it would not take as long as it had taken to get there because they had sold the herd and they would not be driving cattle this time. "We're going back by horse?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Connie said. "But this time we won't have the cattle, nor the chuck wagon. We can go into towns along the way and get something to eat and stay in a hotel."

"Oh." Mac scowled. "On a horse?"

"Honey, you're in Wyoming now. You're just as likely to see a horse in town as you are a car."

Mac was glad his shoulder was feeling a lot better. His arm was not so stiff, although it was still a little sore. Dr. Free had examined it and told him that it was looking very well, and he should be completely healed in three or four more days. He would not even need the bandages after another day or two because the wound was healing up.

Soon, they were on the trail riding with the wind in their faces. Mac was glad to be out on the trail again, because that fairground and arena were pretty stuffy part of the time. He was glad that only happened once a year.

They covered a lot of ground that day, and that evening, they stopped at a bed and breakfast that even had a stable for the horses to stay in for the night. Mac shook his head as he put his horse in its stall. "I never thought I would be doing this," he remarked.

Connie was in the next stall with her horse. "This is really living," she said.

Mac was careful as he took the saddle off the horse, and then he brushed the horse. "Your nightly massage," he said to the horse, which was standing still to get it.

When they were done with that, they went on to the hotel. Mac was glad he had washed all his clothes before they got back on this trail. He was also glad they had hotels to stay in. He checked into a room, but he checked Connie a separate room. He did not want to be in that situation again.

It took them two days to get home, and it was late when they got there. Mac had never been so glad to see the ranch or the bunkhouse. He wanted to get off that horse and live without a horse for a while. His truck was still sitting where he had left it as well. He was glad to see it too, and he thought he would make a trip up to his cabin since they were going to have two days without doing any real chores. The others who had stayed behind had kept everything well while they were gone, but Mac could just see himself cleaning out those chicken houses again. He was still the newest person on the ranch, although they had hired some extra people during the fair. They had only been temporary workers.

Mac put his horse away and then walked to the bunkhouse to get his keys, and he also got all his clothes that he had messed up and the others that he had around. He would wash them all while he was at his cabin. He walked outside and threw his bags into the truck.

"Mac!" Connie called.

Mac looked around at her as she was coming that way. "Where are you going?" Connie asked.

"I'm going up to my cabin," Mac said. "I want to see my cabin and sleep in my bed, and I'm going to wash my clothes."

"Can I go with you?"

"Don't you want to go home?"

Connie thought about that. "Yes, I guess. You'll come tomorrow, won't you?"

"Sure. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Come for lunch. Then you can see my room."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Connie kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Connie watched him get into the truck and wished that she was going with him, but she turned and went to her brothers whom she would ride home with. She supposed it would be soon enough that she would be going with Mac wherever he went.

Mac drove up to his cabin. It was dark so he just went inside. It smelled musty and was stuffy too so he turned the air on. He went into the laundry room and put his dirty clothes in there. He would dry those in the morning, but he would take some different clothes with him when he went to the ranch. He did not have to be there until Monday morning, which Janie had told him. He was glad of that. He would go to Connie's house tomorrow but tomorrow morning, he would have to mow the grass around this cabin because it was getting very tall, he was sure even though he could not see it out there in the dark.

Mac sighed as he lay down in his own bed. It sure felt good, and he did not have to worry about anyone in his room tonight. Then he thought of his phone. He had not had that phone the whole time he was gone. He went and got it and plugged it in since it was completely dead. He supposed he could see how many missed calls and messages he had on it the next morning.

When morning came, Mac did not get up until 8AM. He turned his phone on and it had 23 missed calls on it. He almost laughed at that. It also had 17 messages on it. Most of them were from Jo. She had called twice almost every day, and had sent messages just asking him how things were going. He texted her and told her that he was sorry but he had been at the fair and did not have his phone with him. He had been too busy to use a phone while he was on that trail too.

Mac went into the kitchen and laid his phone on the counter. Before he got water into his coffee pot, he got a message. He poured the water into the coffee maker and fixed that and then looked at the message which was from Jo.

_Everyone has been wondering about you because we have not heard from you in so many days, _said Jo's message. _I see that you have been having a good time._

Mac thought a moment. _Yes, the fair was very interesting. We sold the herd and the other animals that we took there. I ate a bunch of plums and I guess that wasn't too fun._ Mac thought he could just hear Jo laughing about that. The last day he had been at the fair, he had bought a bag of plums and had ate them all because they were so good, but his stomach had hurt that night too.

_As old as you are, and you don't know better than to eat too many plums?_

_ You didn't taste them. You would have ate them all too._

_ I bet I would have._

Mac cooked himself some breakfast and poured himself a cup of coffee and went over to the table beside the back windows. He definitely had some work to do after breakfast. He supposed he better hurry and get it done if he was going to Connie's for lunch. He thought it would be nice to have lunch with her family and probably sit out on the porch. Her parents had a house that had a porch all the way around it. He thought that was a good design for a house, and he hoped Connie thought so too.


	37. Chapter 37

By the time Mac got done with cleaning up the yard, he did not have much time to get to Connie's house by twelve. He hoped he would not be too late, but he could not help it now. He took a shower and got dressed quickly and ran out to his truck. He was not surprised to hear his phone chime with a message. He looked at it and answered Connie that he was on his way.

Mac drove down to Connie's house and she was waiting for him when he got there. "I was afraid you had forgotten," she said.

"No," Mac replied. "I was cleaning up around the cabin and it just took a little longer than I thought it would."

"Oh. Well, come on in."

Mac followed her into the house and everyone was waiting for him. "It's about time," Jim said. "You know, there are some hungry people around here."

"Sorry," Mac replied. He realized that Jim had his girlfriend there, and Walter did too.

They all went into the dining room where it was already set and the food was on the table. "I'm sorry I was late," Mac said to Nancy.

"It's okay," Nancy replied. "Jim is just joshing you."

"Oh I know that, but I didn't mean to be late."

"Let's just eat."

Mac sat down at the table with everyone else, and Arthur prayed over the food. The meal was similar to what they always had at Janie's ranch, but not near as much. "So, how did you like your first fair?" Arthur asked.

"It was very interesting," Mac said. "I had never been to anything like that."

"This was the first year that I missed since we started selling anything there."

"He did pretty good on the trail," Jim remarked.

"He did fine on the trail," Connie declared. "Until that idiot, Brian, shot him!"

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked.

"It's a very long story," Mac said.

"And you would rather not talk about it."

Mac nodded. "No disrespect intended."

"None taken."

Mac ate in silence and listened to the conversations that went around the table. He learned that the woman who was there with Jim was Samantha. The way they smiled at each other and talked quietly, Mac thought maybe there would be more than one wedding this year. Walter's girlfriend was Pamela. She had deep green eyes and black hair. Samantha had auburn hair and blue eyes, and Mac could not help but notice her pretty smile. He thought Jim had good taste.

After lunch, they sat outside on the porch, and Jim had his guitar. "So, Mac, you're going to marry my daughter," Arthur said while Connie was in the house.

"Yes," Mac said.

"I have to admit I'm a little apprehensive about her marrying a man so much older."

"Are you saying you don't want us to get married?"

"No, I'm just hoping that she doesn't marry you and then come crying a few days later and say that she's made a mistake."

"Why would she?"

"She's young."

"Mister Williams…"

"Just call me Arthur."

"Arthur, Connie is not that young. I mean, she's twenty-eight. She's not a kid."

"Are you having sex with her?"

Mac almost strangled on the lemonade he was drinking. He was glad Jim was playing the guitar so the others did not hear that question. He finally stopped coughing. "Why are you asking me that?" he asked.

"Oh, I hate it when people answer a question with a question."

"I don't think you should be asking me that question."

"Probably not, but a father just wonders about these things. Why did you want to marry her while you were at the fair?"

"We just talked about it when I gave her the ring. I had missed her when she was still on the trail and I was at that ranch and there in Rock Springs alone."

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes I do." Mac paused a moment. "Are you having problems with this because of our difference in age?"

Arthur did not answer for a moment. "Yes I am. I always thought my kids would marry someone would was young enough to be my son or daughter, and while I'm older than you, I'm certainly not old enough to be your father."

Mac frowned. "I know that," he said. He looked at Arthur. "I know you see Connie as your little girl but she wants this as much as I do. What are you going to tell her? Are you going to try to interfere with our marriage?"

"No. I won't try to interfere with your marriage but I wish it would never take place."

Mac sighed. He had known that was coming. "I can't break her heart like that," he said. "And I won't punish myself like that either. What if someone had told you not to marry your wife?"

"That's different."

"It's not different. She was somebody's daughter too, and I hear that her parents didn't even come to her wedding."

Arthur frowned. "No they didn't."

"Why? Did they not like the choice she made?"

"They thought we were too young and that we should go to college and all that before we got married. Well, we didn't want to. We went to college together. I think we've done pretty well."

"I agree. So, why are you trying to stand in Connie's way?"

Arthur leaned on his knees. "Do you think about how much older you are than her?" he asked. "Twenty years. When you're sixty, she'll still be only forty."

"I know that. I've thought through all this, and I've talked to Connie about it. I made her consider all these things but she was very persistent. You may not think your daughter knows what she wants, but she does, and she doesn't give up."

"Are you saying she talked you into this?"

"No, but she made me look past the obvious and start seeing what a vibrant, beautiful, intelligent woman she is. How does a person fall in love, Arthur?"

"I think I loved Nancy the first time I saw her but she wouldn't have anything to do with me the first time we met. The next time we met, and I made sure I was at the right place at the right time, I asked her out, and you know what she did?"

"What?"

"She slapped me."

Mac smiled. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think she was afraid of what she knew was already between us. You know, there's that special person and when you meet them, you just know it."

Mac knew that was true. He had certainly known it when he met Claire, and then when he had coffee with Christine, he had realized it before he left there and that was why he avoided her for so long.

Arthur looked at Mac as he noticed the silence. "Connie told me about your past," he said. "That's another reason that I'm apprehensive about this."

"Mister Williams…Arthur, I have questioned myself a lot of times, and after my first wife died, I wore my wedding ring for three years. I couldn't let her go, and I avoided relationships and for years, I wouldn't really take one seriously until I met Christine. I had known her a long time and I guess just having someone around who was around before and knew about my past without me having to explain it…I guess it just brought us together."

"And what about Connie?"

"I was in a deep depression when I came out here. I wanted to work on that ranch alone and just not associate with anyone and not get close to anyone. Then Connie came into that barn that day, and then we worked in the corn field together. I think she just woke me up. I have to admit, I have had problems letting myself fall in love but it was just unavoidable."

"It's never unavoidable."

"Yes it is. When two people are meant to be together, it's going to happen."

"And you think my young daughter is meant to be with you?"

"Yes I do, and with all due respect, I don't intend to let anyone stand between us."

Mac could see that Arthur did not like that very well. "You just better not do anything to shame my daughter," Arthur said.

"I won't," Mac replied.

Connie and Nancy came back out on the porch with the ingredients to make homemade ice cream. Mac could not remember the last time he had homemade ice cream. It was definitely different than ice cream bought in the store. "Come on and help me, Mac," Connie said.

Mac went over to the table where Connie was setting up the ice cream freezer. "Have you ever made ice cream?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but I have ate homemade ice cream before," Mac said.

They got all the ingredients into the freezer and turned it on, and then they went back to sit down. They had also made lemonade. Mac got a glass and sat down in the porch swing. Connie sat down beside him. Mac sipped his lemonade and listened to the quiet, except for Jim's soft guitar playing. He seemed to be serenading Samantha, and Mac thought she looked like she was enjoying it. He thought maybe he should play a song for Connie, but he did not think he had a voice good enough to sing a song for her. He suddenly remembered something, and he looked at Connie.

"When are you going to sing me a song?" Mac asked.

Connie looked at him with one of her tolerant looks. "I have already told you that I am not going to," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I heard you when you were in the bathroom."

Connie looked at him with a slight frown. "I didn't mean for you to," she said.

"Honey, I liked hearing it. It was a beautiful sound, and it sounded happy."

"I am happy with you."

Mac thought he might as well drop the subject. "So, Mac, what are your plans?" Nancy asked. "Are you wanting to get a ranch or what?"

"Maybe," Mac said. "I know Connie wants one. I don't know how much it costs to start one, but I think we could handle it."

"It takes a lot of hard work," Arthur declared. "You can't build one overnight. It takes planning and experience."

Mac heard that inflection he put on "experience". "I think Connie has a lot of experience," he said. "She knew what she was doing at that fair."

"What about you? You don't know anything about running a ranch."

"Daddy, Mac is a very intelligent man," Connie said. "He can learn fast. He has learned a lot since he started working at the ranch."

"He's not a cattle man. Can he handle a herd of cattle?"

"Let's not argue about this," Mac said, trying to interrupt this before it became an argument.

"Stay out of this, Mac," Connie said sternly.

Mac was surprised by her tone. He had never heard her talk to him like that before. Connie looked at her father. "Daddy, I love you, but if you try to come between Mac and me, you won't be welcome at our house," she said.

"Connie!" Mac said.

Connie looked at him. "I will not let anyone interfere with our marriage," she declared.

"You can't do that. You don't have any idea what it's like for your father and mother to be gone and you can't see them or talk to them anymore. You have to cherish them while they're here."

"If I may say something," Nancy said, and they all looked her way. "Sweetie, I guarantee you that your father Will Not interfere with your marriage." She looked at her husband. "Can you not see that Mac loves our daughter and that she loves him? Would you rather she would marry someone who would be cruel to her, or who would try to separate her from us? You need to open up your eyes and see the truth."

Arthur frowned but he knew she was right. He looked at Connie and Mac. "I'm sorry," he said. "If you want to buy a ranch, I'll help you all I can. We might even give you thirty head of cattle to get you started."

"I can pay you for them," Mac said.

Arthur smiled and looked at Nancy. "Mac, we are going to give a wedding gift to all our children," Nancy said. "Everyone needs a start."

Mac was surprised by that. "I didn't know," he replied.

"There are a lot of ranches around for sale," Arthur said. "Maybe not close by here but there are some very nice ones." He gave Mac a card. "You call that realtor and he will help you. His father helped me get this ranch long ago."

Mac took the card. "Thanks," he said.

Connie hugged her parents. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Arthur replied. "You have to learn to stand on your own two feet, and I think you're doing that."

Mac was relieved that this did not become a family squabble. He knew if it became like that, Connie would never be happy no matter how much they loved each other. He looked down the porch at Jim who gave him a thumbs up. Mac knew they accepted him into their family. He supposed if he was a father, he might have apprehensions too. However, he did not like someone thinking he was trying to take advantage, and he hoped this really was the end of this argument. He wanted Connie and him to get their own ranch and live and he did not want other people trying to tell them what to do. They were both adults and were capable of making hard decisions.

The next afternoon, Mac went out on his own in his truck. He had called that real estate agent to see if he could find a ranch that would suit them. He had suggested a ranch that was just over in the next county around the city of Dubois. It was not too far from Connie's parents' home. This place had a four bedroom house on it and a barn too. The real estate agent was going to show him the house. He wanted to see it first and then he would surprise Connie. After all, he did not know what to give her for a wedding gift. Maybe he would give her a home.

When Mac arrived at the place, he could hardly believe it. He got out of the truck and just stood there a moment and looked at the house. He thought if it looked as good on this inside as it did on the outside, he might make a deal today. And the barn did not even look like a barn. Mac would have thought it was a guest house, but he knew there were some brutal winters up here so the barn had to be insulated and not have too many drafts.

The real estate agent got out of his car and came over to Mac. "Hi, I'm Thomas Creedle, but you can just call me Tom," he said.

"Is there something wrong with the house?" Mac asked.

"Not that I know of. It's in perfect working order. Come on, and we'll go inside."

Mac followed him, wondering why someone would sell such a beautiful place but he thought maybe they wanted something bigger or smaller. He thought this was a place he could spend the rest of his life. They went inside and Mac was amazed at how the house was designed. "I like this," he said. He thought about the price of it but he thought it was well worth it.

Tom showed him around the place and Mac could not see anything wrong with it. "Do you know why the owners are selling it?" Mac asked.

"They're getting a much bigger place. They've outgrown this one and they want more room for their horses, and I think they're going to raise cattle too."

"Oh. Is there any land adjacent to this for sale?"

"Yes, there are about twenty acres for sale to the south of the place."

Mac nodded. "I want to look into getting that too," he said.

"I can show you that today if you would like."

"I would." Mac turned the water on in the kitchen and it worked fine. He looked out the kitchen window at the view of the mountains. He thought Connie would love this. There were picture windows and a glass door at the back where the dining area was and it was a beautiful view of the mountains. He looked at Tom. "How soon could we draw up the papers on this if I decide to buy it?"

"We can start tomorrow, Mister Taylor," Tom said.

Mac knew he should probably bring Connie here to see this before he bought it but he wanted to see the look on her face…he smiled at his thoughts of what he would do. "You think anyone would want to buy a cabin up in the mountains?" he asked.

"There are always people looking for those," Tom said. "Do you have one?"

"Yes, and it's well-kept and no problems. I need to sell it."

"We can get started tomorrow if you would like."

"I'll be at your office."

Tom shook Mac's hand. "I know you won't regret this move, Mister Taylor. Do you want to go over and see the land?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, I would," he said. "But I want to see the barn too."

"Let's go."

Tom led Mac down a path toward the barn. Mac could see himself doing this every day. He looked at the fencing and thought this was where he wanted to put down roots. He hoped Connie would agree when she saw it. He thought he wanted to surprise her but he did not want her to think that he was buying it without her consent as though she did not matter.

After he saw the barn, Tom took Mac over to see the other piece of land that had a lot of trees on it, and some of it was cleared land too. He let Tom know that he would be at his office in the morning. Whether Connie would be with him or not was still a question.

Mac drove back to Jackson, Wyoming and went over to Connie's house. She had gone to the store with her sister, but Mac was glad because it would give him a chance to talk to her parents alone. "I'm wondering about something," Mac said. "I went to look at a ranch today. It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. I want to buy it but…"

"But what?" Nancy asked.

"I don't want to tell Connie about it. I want to surprise her. Do you think she would get upset if I bought this place without involving her?"

Arthur scowled as he thought about that, and Nancy sipped her lemonade that she was drinking. "Connie is a very independent woman," Arthur said. "When she was eighteen, she went to college and got a degree and then she went off to get a job of her own, even though I would have paid her for working here. I thought she would even move out, but she didn't. What do you think she will think?"

Mac leaned back in his chair. "I think she would love this place," he said. "While I was looking at it, I could imagine her reaction, and I think that it would be perfect for us. It has four bedrooms and I'm going to buy the twenty acres next to it."

"Twenty acres?"

"Yes. There's a big area out there, and it's got trees on it but some open land too."

"That's quite a mortgage you're looking at. You got a down payment on that?"

Mac looked at Arthur and realized that he was wondering where he was going to get all this money. "You know that I've been alone for a long time," he said. "I saved up a lot of money in all that time. It was just me and I really didn't buy that much for myself."

"So you have a big nest egg."

"I'd say it's pretty sizable."

"You'll have to make up your own mind about that," Arthur said. "I think any woman would love to have their own home. I think that's what Connie wants."

Mac nodded. "It is what she wants, and I just know she would love this house."

"Then, I think you've already answered your own question."

Just then, they heard a car outside. Mac looked at them. "I don't want her to know about this," he said.

"She won't hear it from us," Arthur declared.

Mac looked at Nancy. "Could I take you to see the house one day and just see what you think about it?"

"Connie and I don't have the same taste, but I wouldn't mind taking a look at it," Nancy said.

"Good. It's over around Dubois. I don't know when I would be able to go but we'll figure it out."

Connie and her sister, Teresa came in the door. "Mac, I didn't know you were coming back," Connie said.

"Well, I've just been sitting here talking to your parents," Mac replied.

"I hope they haven't been telling you anything embarrassing about me."

Mac smiled. "No, but I would like to hear that."

"Oh! You would!"

Connie and Teresa took the groceries they had bought into the kitchen. Mac smiled at her parents as he waited for her to come back. Connie soon came out of the kitchen. "Come on, Mac," she said. "Let's go up to my room." She grabbed his hand and they went up to her room.

Mac had not even been in that room yet. He smiled as he saw how messy it was, but not 'too' messy. Connie threw some dirty clothes into a pink hamper. "So I haven't cleaned it up today," she said.

"Don't look at me," Mac replied. "I didn't say anything."

"You thought it."

Mac smiled and walked over to her. "Don't put words in my mouth," he said.

Connie's smile became mischievous as she put her arms around his neck. "Can I put something else in your mouth?" she asked.

Mac almost laughed. "My mouth feels kinda empty."

They both laughed and then shared a long, passionate kiss. Mac walked over to the window as Connie lay down on her bed. He looked out at the view from the window, and could see the mountains. "Connie, don't you just love this view of the mountains?" he asked.

"Of course," Connie replied. "I've always loved it."

"I love it too." Mac looked at her. "I realized something today."

"What?"

"I'm where I belong. I love this place, and I want us to put down roots and raise our kids here."

Connie went over to him and looked out the window. "Whither thou goest, I will go," she said. She looked at Mac. "Wherever you are is home to me."

Mac looked into her blue eyes and he knew she meant that. He knew he loved Connie but he thought that love was growing deeper. He kissed her gently. "I'm going to have a special wedding gift for you," he said.

"What is it?" Connie asked.

"Now, don't ask me that. It's going to be a surprise, and I'm not going to let you know where we're going for our honeymoon until we get there."

"Mac Taylor. Why not?"

"Because, I want this to be something you will never forget."

"Don't worry, Darling, it will be. Can't you give me a hint?"

"No."

"Well, that was a flat answer."

Mac smiled. "Don't try to talk me into telling you, you con artist. That must be why your name is Connie."

Connie laughed. "You think I can con you into anything?" she asked.

"Oh, you conned me into going out with you, and after that, I was just trapped."

Connie laughed out loud. She put her arms around him. "You're too good and sweet to be unhappy."

"I didn't think I would ever be happy again, but you changed all that." Mac hugged her to him and sighed. "What would I be doing without you?"

"I'm just glad you do have me. I'll always love you, Mac."

"And I'll love you till my dying day."


	38. Chapter 38

On Monday morning, Mac got to the ranch early and told Johnny that he had some business to take care of that morning. "I don't know how long it will take," Mac said. "I can work a while and then go to this and then come back."

"Is Connie going with you?" Johnny asked.

"No. She doesn't know anything about this. I would like it if you would let us work apart this morning. I'm planning a surprise for her."

"OH. Say no more. I gotcha. You can clean out the chicken houses today, and I'll have Connie go and help in the fields."

Mac nodded. "I figured I was going to be cleaning those today."

Johnny slapped Mac on the back. "Well, love just makes you do strange things," he said.

Mac shook his head as Johnny laughed. "What about that other situation?" Mac asked.

Johnny became serious. "We, uh, did alright," he said. "But I have to warn you that we didn't find Brian Burns. He's disappeared. The horse he was riding arrived back here yesterday evening."

"His horse?"

"Yeah. Saddle and all."

"You think he's out there hurt?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. I don't know where he is but I think you should be wary. I don't know if he would try anything else but you never know."

"And you got all the others?" Mac asked.

"We got the ones that were at the arena. We kept it as quiet as possible. We knew the moment the boss, or Ferdinand Moser, arrived there. Billy and the others were watching and they spotted him, and there were four others with him. I was surprised that he came in there after you himself, but while Janie and I were taking care of him, Billy and the others were taking care of the ones who came with him."

"Brian wasn't one of them?"

"No. I guess only the future will tell."

"I guess."

Soon, everyone was there for breakfast except Connie. She usually did not eat breakfast there anyway. However, she was never late for work, and when she was not there after breakfast, Mac called her.

"Hello," Connie answered.

Mac thought she did not sound good. "Connie? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well, Mac."

"What do you mean? Should I come over?"

"No. I think I just have a cold or something. I'll be okay."

"If you need anything, you call me. You hear?"

"Yes, but Mom is here and she'll help me."

"You're going to miss all the fun."

"What fun?"

"Cleaning the chicken houses."

Connie laughed. "Oh Mac. If I was there, we would have a good time doing that."

"I'm sure we would, but you take care."

"I will, and you don't get too stinky."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, and I want our wedding day to be July 19th."

"That's only three weeks away."

"Yes. Is that too soon?"

"No. No, it's fine. Don't worry, I'll be ready."

"Okay. Have a good day."

"Bye."

Mac ended that call and sighed. He wished she was not sick but it would make his plans for today easier to keep from her. He got into his coveralls and shoe covers. Now that it was July, it was very hot and having those coveralls on did not make it any cooler. He started working after all the chickens had been removed from the houses. He remembered the first time he did this and it was no different this time. He thought it was amazing how much poop could accumulate in one month. He chuckled at his thoughts as he was scooping up more. Today, he did not have to do it all himself. Someone else was cleaning one of the other chicken houses while he was cleaning this one. He supposed Johnny decided to have someone else working so that when he had to leave, the work would still be in progress.

Mac did not finish the chicken house he was working on until lunch time. By then, he was so sweaty and hot, he would have to take a shower before he went to his meeting. He would just go after lunch. He took a quick shower and then went to the house to eat. He told Johnny that he would be leaving for his meeting, and Johnny said that was fine. Janie was not out there today. She was tending to other business.

After lunch, Mac went to the realtor's office. Tom was waiting for him when he got there so he did not have to wait. "Mister Taylor," Tom said. "I have already found someone who would like to look at your cabin."

"Oh," Mac said. "When?"

"They would like to this afternoon if that's possible."

Mac considered that. "I'll have to talk to my boss but I think it's possible."

"Great. Now we can talk about your property that you want to buy. Do you have a bank that you will go through?"

"Yes. I spoke with my banker this morning and I have to bring the paper work to them and get it all settled."

"Fabulous. I have a lot of it ready now, but we have to get some information down."

Mac nodded. He knew he would have to tell his whole life's story to buy this house. By the time it was over, he felt like he had done just that. However, he had excellent credit and since he was going to make a large down payment, he did not have to worry much about being approved. "I hope this can go through quickly," Mac said.

"Oh it will, Mister Taylor," Tom replied.

"Will it be through by July Nineteenth? That is my wedding day and I want this to be done by then and I want to have everything fixed."

"We will see to it that everything is in your hands before then."

"Great. I'll have to have my cabin until I can move everything out of it."

"Don't worry."

"Alright."

Tom gave Mac the papers. "When you get it all settled with the bank, they will give us the check and then it's up to you."

"Thanks."

Mac walked out of there and blew out a breath. He knew this was a big step in life to buy a ranch…a house of any kind. He was almost fifty years old and he had never owned anything like this. Leasing an apartment was nothing like this. He went to the bank and they would have to draw up more papers so they could know his whole life too. Mac smiled at the thought. He supposed it did not matter.

When he was done with that for the day, he went back to the ranch to do more work. It was about 4 PM when he got back but he would be working till sundown. He had to go out to the corn field because now, the ears were starting to form. He went out there to check the ears of corn, and Johnny told him what to look for. Mac rode out there on his horse and picketed him under a tree like he did other times. He went into the corn field which was incredibly green for this time of year. Sure enough, there were ears on the corn stalks and most of the silk was still green, but some of it was starting to turn brown, and there were others that had already turned brown. He pulled an ear that had already turned brown and pulled the shuck back. He smiled at the golden ear of corn inside it that looked perfect. He would take it back and let Johnny see it. He picked another ear that was just starting to turn and pulled the shuck back. It was definitely an ear of corn, but not all the kernels were formed. The ones with green silk were even younger. Mac wanted to eat that ear that was still young and tender. There was nothing like eating raw corn. He mounted his horse and took the ears back to the house.

Johnny was at the house looking at a tally sheet when Mac arrived. "I have those ears of corn," he said.

"Bring them on in," Johnny said absently and went on into the house.

Mac dismounted and tied his horse and then went into the house. Johnny was sitting at the dining table. "Have a seat, Mac," he said.

Mac sat down and laid the ears of corn on the table. Johnny looked at them and smiled. "The good thing about vegetables is that they are always going to do what they're supposed to," Johnny said. "They sprout, grow, make food, and then die after they make seed."

Mac was not sure what Johnny was referring to in that abstract way but he was sure there must be something that was not going right. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Never mind. It's just the headaches of running a ranch."

"Hey, what are you going to do with those ears?"

"We'll save the ripe one. Why?"

"I want to eat that young one."

Johnny smiled. "Go ahead."

Mac took the ear and left the house. Next, he had to go out to the bean field. He ate the corn while he rode out there. When he got there, he could see that there were already long beans on the vines. He figured he would be out here the next day. He rode around looking at the fields and many of them were ready to pick. Tomorrow would be a long, hot day. He thought he would miss this place when he moved over to Dubois. He supposed they could work here a while after they moved into their own house, but it was a long drive from over there because they had to go around the mountains. It was amazing that they would be on the other side of the mountains from this place, but it was the best place and there were no places here that were for sale.

After he got done with his work, Mac went over to Connie's house. Nancy came to the door. "How is Connie?" he asked.

"Oh, she'll be alright," Nancy said. "A summertime cold makes you feel worse than a winter one."

"I agree. I guess she doesn't want to see me right now, so I'll let you give these to her." Mac gave her a bouquet of red roses. "Tell her I'll call her."

"Okay."

Mac went to his truck and then he heard Connie say, "Mac!"

Mac looked up at the house and Connie was looking out the window. "Just thought I would drop by," he said.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Mac knew her mother had not given her those roses yet. He got in the truck and left. He had not gotten very far down the road when his phone rang. "Hello," he said.

"The roses are beautiful," Connie said. "Too bad I can't smell them right now."

"You can look at them though."

"Oh I will."

Mac went back to the ranch and to the bunkhouse. He got into bed and lay there thinking. He was buying a house…a beautiful house, but no matter how beautiful a house was, it came with a lot of responsibility. He just hoped Connie would like it, and that she would not think he had left her out of the decision.

Over the next three weeks, Mac closed the deal on the house, and then he had to figure out how to get furniture that Connie would like, so he decided that he would take her to town and just talk about getting a house and they would just visit the furniture store and appliance store so he could get her to talk about what she wanted.

They arrived in town and walked down the sidewalk, and Mac made sure they passed by the furniture store. "Hey, let's go in there," Mac said. "We're going to have a house some day and I want to just look at stuff like this."

"Me too," Connie replied. "I love looking at this and dreaming of what I want in my house."

Mac smiled as Connie went in the door and he followed her. By the time he got out of there he had a clear picture of what Connie wanted. "Oh, didn't you just love it?" Connie asked. "I can't wait till the day that we can decorate our own house!"

Connie looked at Mac. "You're not saying anything," she said.

"Oh, I enjoyed it," Mac replied. "And I can't wait either."

"A king-sized bed. I've always wanted one of those, but I shared a room with my sister and I had to have a smaller bed."

"Well, don't worry, when we get our own house, we'll have whatever we want."

Connie hugged Mac's arm. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Now, don't try to bribe that out of me," Mac said. "I'm not going to tell you but I promise, it's somewhere you have never been."

"There are a lot of places I have never been."

"I know, but this place will be special."

"Anywhere's special if I'm with you."

"Me too."

The next day, Mac visited the furniture store and ordered all the furniture that Connie had picked out and the appliances too. He would have to meet the delivery men when they brought the furniture to the house, but today, he had to go and be fitted for his tux again after it had been altered slightly. He went to the men's shop and got that done and then went to the jewelry store and picked up the rings. He took the tuxedo to the new house. He had nowhere else to take it now that he had sold the cabin. He was doing his best to keep that from Connie. He had just gone to her house and stayed at the ranch but he had to take the tuxedo over to the house. He hung it up in the closet that already contained his clothes. He looked at the other side of the closet that would contain Connie's clothes soon, and all her boots. He smiled at that thought. She definitely had a lot of boots.

When Saturday came, Mac was very nervous. He had not thought he would be this nervous but he thought he might pass out. He looked in the mirror at himself. "You're marrying a young woman," he said. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He blew out a breath. "Now I know I'm nervous. I'm talking to myself."

Connie was in her room. She was looking in the mirror too. "What if he's disappointed?" she asked herself. She paced back and forth, knowing that she was just nervous. She had not thought she would be nervous like this but she wondered if she could even walk down that aisle.

Connie heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," Connie said.

Nancy came in. "Honey, you're going to be late for your hair appointment," she said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it."

Connie grabbed her purse and started out the door. "Relax," Nancy said. "Everything is going to turn out fine."

"Oh, Mother, what if…"

"Connie, this man loves you."

Connie nodded. "I know. I'm just nervous."

"Go to your hair appointment and all and just forget about the wedding right now."

"Thanks, Mom."

Connie went to the beauty shop where she would get her hair, makeup, and nails done. She did not even wear makeup on her job. She sweated so much that it started looking like she had a streaked face anyway. She had learned a long time ago that makeup was not really a necessity. However she wanted some on today so that her pictures would be pretty. Flashes had a way of making everything show up.

Connie tried to relax while her hair was being done, and then it was on to the makeup and nails. She did not want fake nails on because she had pretty nails of her own. They were painted the color that her bouquet would be and that was red. Her sisters would be wearing a red dress and Mac would have red accessories too.

Mac had had a hard time picking a best man for the wedding but since none of his friends could come, he chose Jim and Walter to be his best men. They were about to be family anyway. They were happy to be his best men. They had no idea that Mac had bought a house either. Only Arthur and Nancy knew about it, and Mac had taken them to see it. They were very impressed and thought that Mac had made a good decision. Nancy thought Connie would love it.

Finally, the time for the wedding came, which was 4PM. They would not have a long ceremony, and would have a small reception. Mac thought he was sweating in his tuxedo and he hoped he would not glisten in the pictures. "Hey, relax," Jim said. He massaged Mac's shoulders. "You gotta stop being so tense."

"I'm trying," Mac replied. "I can't help it."

Connie was no better. She was trying not to cry because she was so nervous. "Don't cry," Nancy said.

"Oh, I'm trying not to but I just feel so nervous," Connie replied. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Well, everyone is a little nervous on their wedding day."

"I guess you're right."

Connie looked at herself in the mirror with her dress and veil on. She had wondered before if she would ever be a bride and now she was standing here in her dream dress and was about to marry the man she loved…the kindest, gentlest man she had ever met.

Soon, it was time for the ceremony. Mac tried not to pull at his tie as he stood at the arch that they would be married under. They were getting married outside at Connie's parents' house. He waited anxiously and then heard the music that summoned the bride to the aisle. Everyone stood up and Mac could only see Connie's head as she was coming around the back of the audience, and then she started down the aisle. Mac thought his breath was leaving him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath as Connie came down that aisle and then her father gave her hand to him.

Mac and Connie stood and stared at each other as the minister was getting ready for the ceremony. Mac felt like his heart was turning flips, and Connie felt like her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. She had not ate much all day because she was just too nervous. They took their vows and exchanged rings, and then they were pronounced husband and wife. "You can kiss your bride," the minister said.

Mac smiled and then kissed Connie. They were off to the reception which was also outside. "I'm glad it's not going to rain," Mac said.

Connie smiled and looked at the ring on her finger and then looked at Mac. "I'm your wife now," she said.

Mac touched her face and then kissed her. "And I'm your husband."

"I love that word."

"Husband?"

"Yes."

"I like wife pretty well too."

"So, what is this big surprise you have for me?" Connie asked.

"You will see later," Mac replied.

Everyone came over to the reception area where they would have a dinner. They ate dinner first and then Mac and Connie cut the cake and everyone had a good time. As Mac and Connie headed for the Avalanche, they were showered in bird seed. Mac put Connie into the truck which had "Just Hitched" on the back of the window. Then he ran around to the other side to get in.

"NO, you can't get in yet!" Jim declared as he and Walter grabbed Mac.

"Come on you guys!" Mac said.

"What you in such a hurry for?"

"Let me go."

"No, not yet. We have to get you ready for your honeymoon now."

"Come on now!" Mac was trying to stop them from taking him along but they just picked him up. "Hey! Just what are you planning to do?"

"Jim, you guys let him go!" Connie said but she was about to laugh.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright," Jim said.

They took Mac over to the front porch and he realized that they had the middle tier of the cake there. "NO!" Mac said but they had him and he could not get away without hurting someone and he knew it was just a prank. "Come on!"

Jim and Walter laughed as they took Mac up on the porch. They put Mac in a chair on the porch. "Now, I'm warning you two!" Mac said. "You're going to get married some day and I'm going to be around!"

Jim and Walter just laughed as Jim picked up a handful of cake. "Come on," Mac said. "If you do this, I'm going to take vengeance!"

Walter kept Mac from getting out of the chair while Jim smeared the cake in his face, and then they put some down his shirt. Jim rubbed the shirt to make sure the cake was smeared on Mac's chest. "See? That gives Connie something to do," Jim said.

Mac could hear everyone laughing. He stood up and wiped cake off his face. "You guys are going to pay for this," he said. "I warn you."

Jim and Walter just laughed. Mac slung the cake off his hands and went down the steps. "Ha, ha, ha," he said to everyone and that made them laugh more. He spread his arms out and bowed as though he just got through with a show. "Just remember, they asked for it!"

Mac went on to his truck where Connie was also laughing. "Hey, Mac!" Walter called as he was coming that way.

"What?" Mac asked.

Walter gave him a wet cloth. "Just for your face," he said with a smile.

Mac took the cloth. "Thanks a lot."

Everyone laughed again as Mac got into the truck. He looked at Connie. "You knew they were going to do that, didn't you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," Connie said. "Until they grabbed you."

"You know what he said?" Mac asked as he was wiping the cake off his face.

"What?"

"Jim said this cake on my chest was to give you something to do."

Connie's mouth dropped open. She looked out at her brothers. "Those two jokers," she said.

Mac smiled as he started backing the truck out. "Well, here we go."

Connie looked at him as he was looking behind him to back out. He looked at her a moment when he stopped. "You nervous?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Connie replied.

"Well, don't worry, I am too."

Mac started out on the road that led to Dubois. "So, where are we going?" Connie asked.

"To a beautiful place over here that I found."

"You're not going to tell me till we get there?"

"Nope."

As Mac turned off onto the road that led to the house, Connie could not help but notice that they were on a gravel road. "Are we staying in a cabin?" she asked.

"It might be considered a cabin," Mac said.

"Might be? I've never been over here before."

"Trust me, you're going to like it."

They finally arrived at the house and Mac pulled into the driveway. Connie just sat there and looked at the house. "Well, come on," Mac said. "We're here."

"Mac, this is not a rental place," Connie declared.

"You think I don't know where I am?"

Mac got out of the truck and he could not help but smile. Connie got out and came around the truck. "Mac, this is a house that I looked at on the internet," she said. "I love this place, but I saw this week that it has been…"

Mac looked at the look of surprise on Connie's face, and then she looked at him. "You didn't," she said.

"Didn't what?" Mac asked.

"This house was…you did. You bought this house?"

Mac took the key out of his pocket and held it up. Connie stared at it with her mouth open. "How did you know?" she asked. "I never said anything."

"I guess it was just meant to be," Mac said.

"You really bought it?"

Mac nodded. "I did."

"Well, what about…" Connie thought she was getting the whole picture now. "That was why we went to the furniture store. You scoundrel." She looked at Mac who was just smiling.

"Well, do you want to go in or keep standing here talking about it?" Mac asked.

"I want to go in."

"Let me put the truck in our garage since we're going to be here a while, but I want to go in the front door."

"Okay."

Connie watched him go to the truck and then she looked at the house. She could not believe it was hers…theirs. She walked up to the front door and touched the door. Mac came around the corner with her suitcase and went to the door. "You ready?" he asked.

Connie nodded. Mac unlocked the door and opened it. "Now," he said and scooped her up in his arms. "I carry my blushing bride into our new home."

Connie smiled as Mac carried her into the house. He set her down and turned the light on since it was starting to get dark outside. "Mac, this is unbelievable," she said.

Mac put his arm around her. "You want to see the rest?" he asked.

"Of course."

They went into the kitchen and Connie could not believe it as she looked at it. "You even cleaned it," she said as she could smell the lemon cleaner.

"Yes, I did," Mac replied.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just saw it and I thought it looked like home."

"It does."

Mac took her hand and they went down the hallway to the end. Mac opened the door and Connie walked into the bedroom. "You bought the bed," she said. "You sure do have a good memory."

"I wanted to remember," Mac whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"I thought I wasn't going to be nervous about this but I feel like I have butterflies all over me, not just in my stomach."

"It doesn't matter. I'm nervous too." Mac thought he was about to get over his nervousness. He put his arms around her waist. "So, do you like the house?"

"I love it," Connie said. She was not really thinking about the house now. She turned in his arms to face him.

Mac kissed her and she felt his tight embrace as he pulled her to him. "Wait," Connie said.

Mac looked at her. "I want to get into my nightie," she said.

"You won't be wearing it long," Mac whispered in her ear but then he stopped and nodded. "You can do what you want, and I'll be waiting for you."

Connie got her bag and stopped a moment but then she went into the bathroom. Mac watched her go in there and wished that she had stayed in there with him. He pulled the covers back on the bed and then he went to the bathroom door. "Connie," he said.

Connie opened the door a little. "What?" she asked.

"Why don't we just undress each other?"

She looked into his beautiful green eyes and then she opened the door all the way. "I can't unbutton all of these buttons anyway," she said.

Mac held out his hand for her hand. "Come on."

Connie put her hand in his and they went back to the bed. They stood and faced each other a moment. "I think you have more to take off than I do," Connie said.

"You can undress me first then," Mac replied. He stepped closer to her. "Go ahead."

"I've waited for this for so long I don't know why I feel nervous," Connie said.

"We're going to discover something new together. New things are always a little scary."

"New? You've been here before."

"Not with you."

"What if you don't like my body?"

"That's silly. How could I love you and not like your body?"

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"If you don't get started, I'm going to undress you first."

Connie smiled. "Okay." She put her hands on his chest and went up to his shoulders. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and it just slid off his arms.

"That lining is really slick," Mac whispered.

"Is that supposed to be…dirty?"

"Yeah."

Connie almost laughed. She took his tie off and threw it in the floor. "You know, this is kinda fun," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Really? You haven't seen anything yet."

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and unbuttoned the sleeves and then pushed that off his shoulders. "How many layers do you have under there?" she asked as she saw that he had a t-shirt on.

"That's the last one, I promise," Mac said.

Connie took the t-shirt off and threw it in the floor. "Shoes?" she asked.

Mac sat down on the bed and let her take his shoes and socks off, and then he stood up. She unhooked his pants and then unzipped them as she looked up into his eyes. The pants fell down around his ankles and he was standing there in his underwear.

"You want to leave that until you're in yours?" Mac asked.

"Sure."

"It's my turn then."

Connie wished she could stop being nervous as Mac stepped closer to her. He reached behind her and began unbuttoning what seemed like a thousand buttons, but they had loops. She touched the scar on his chest and then kissed it and smiled at the smear of cake icing. "Mmmm, sweet," she said.

Mac soon had all the buttons undone and pulled the dress off her shoulders. He pushed the dress down making sure to let his hand run over everything he wanted to touch. When he saw the white lacy underwear she had on, he wondered why she thought she needed anything else on for a nightie.

Connie just stood there while he looked at her. "Well, what are you going to do next?" she asked.

"I'm just taking in how sexy you look," Mac said. Then he slid his arms around her feeling her smooth skin and feeling her breath intake. He kissed her deeply as he held her tightly.

Connie had never felt a sensation as she was feeling as he kissed her neck and then moved down further. She felt his hands touching the bra clasp and then it was loose. She felt as though her whole body was tingling with excitement, and then, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her down to her stomach and then removed her last article of clothing. He stood up and removed his own last article. "You want the light out?" he asked.

Connie nodded. Mac turned the light out, leaving only the light from outside to filter into the room. "You ready to get on that moonbeam?" he whispered as he settled down on top of her.

"I am," Connie replied as she felt his hands slide slowly up her hips and sides. Then he was kissing her and she felt as though he was taking her breath away. He moved down to her neck and then to her chest. She had definitely never felt this way before, and then he was kissing her lips again and she could even feel his heart pounding.

"Are you ready?" Mac whispered breathless.

"Oh yes," Connie said. She gasped at his touch.

"Just relax."

Connie wondered how he thought she could do that when he was doing everything to excite her. As their bodies became one, she wondered why she had been so nervous. She felt Mac's body trembling with excitement and he held her so tightly she felt as though they were merged into one person. She just closed her eyes and was so glad that she did not ruin this moment with this man who really loved her.

When it was over, they lay facing each other. Mac ran his fingers through her hair. "I think we made it up that moonbeam," he said.

"I know we did," Connie replied. "And we're home."

"Yes."

They shared another kiss and then fell asleep as they held each other closely. Mac had thought he was content before but now he knew what content was.


	39. Chapter 39

At around Midnight, Mac woke up, and he realized he had not been dreaming. They were really married and they were really here in this house and in this bed together. He looked out the window at the view of the mountains and the moon hanging high over them. He looked at Connie who was lying asleep, but he did not think she was going to stay asleep. Just looking at her made him feel full of desire. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered as he ran his hand up her thigh.

Connie opened her eyes and felt Mac's hand on her back as he was moving closer to her. She smiled as he kissed her. "Are we getting on that moonbeam again?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we may go past the moon this time."

Mac's intensity was so much that Connie could not believe his gentleness. She did not even know when that session ended but she woke up to the morning light outside. Mac was still sleeping soundly, so she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and then dried herself. As she looked in the mirror, she knew her life would never be the same as it had been just hours before. Just then, Mac came into the bathroom. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Connie replied. She supposed she would have to get used to him walking into the bathroom.

"I guess we can look around the place today."

"Yes. I would like to."

Mac came over to her and put his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck as his hands wandered around her body. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

Mac leaned on her shoulder. "Are you kidding?" he asked. He looked into the mirror. "I can't think about it much or we won't ever get outside today." He kissed her shoulder. "I loved it."

"I did too."

Mac let go of her and blew out a breath. "I'll get a shower."

Connie watched him start the water in the shower. He leaned on the wall and looked at her as he waited for the water to heat up. "You want another shower?" he asked.

"Are you sure we're going to be showering?"

"Yeah, but I think it's going to take a long time."

Connie walked over to him. "Is it always this way?" she asked.

"It will be for a while," Mac replied. "I have to discover all your sensitive areas."

Connie smiled. "What about yours?"

"Don't worry, you can touch me anywhere you want to."

Connie could not believe what all went on in that shower. It was definitely a long one. She got out first and got dressed. She went into the kitchen and discovered that Mac had already stocked the kitchen with food. She smiled. "You just think of everything," she said. She started their breakfast.

Soon, Mac came in there, and he was dressed in shorts and a tank top. "That sure smells good," he said.

"That coffee," Connie replied. She realized that Mac was just standing there watching her with his intense gaze. She looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I could love you more this morning than I did yesterday, and how I could be wanting you again after what we just did."

Connie did not know what to say to that but she knew it had been a long time for him. "You've just been without a long time," she said.

"I think I'm lovesick."

Connie turned the bacon in the pan over and Mac came over to her. "That bacon smells good," he said as he kissed her jawline. "But it doesn't smell as good as you, or taste as good."

"Oh Mac. We have to eat."

"Do we? I think I could live on love today."

Connie giggled as he kissed her neck and pushed the strap of her tank top off her shoulder. "Stop. You're going to make me burn this."

"Why don't we eat while we're nude?"

"Why?"

"I want to see your body."

"Mac."

"Don't worry. We'll put towels on the chairs."

Connie slipped her sandals off and then Mac started to take her shorts off, but he kissed her belly and she squealed and laughed at the same time. He soon had her undressed and then he set the skillet off the eye and set her up on the counter. "Oh, Mac we shouldn't do this in the kitchen," she said.

"I'll clean it," Mac whispered as he was getting his own clothes off. He could not believe how he felt but he was not holding back.

After that, Mac cleaned the counter thoroughly and then Connie finished the breakfast. She took the plates over to the table where Mac already had towels on the chairs. He went and got the coffee and brought it to the table. "I guess we better not spill any coffee," he said with a smile.

"I guess not," Connie replied.

As they ate, Connie looked out the back windows at the beautiful view of the mountains. "I just love this," she said. She looked at Mac when he did not answer. He was propped on his elbow eating and just staring at her. "Mac, don't you like this view?"

"Uh huh," Mac answered.

"I mean the view out the window."

"Yeah."

"Mac, aren't you going to look at it?"

Mac looked out the window. "That was one of the reasons that I wanted this place and that I thought you would like it."

"You were right. We're going to live here and raise our children here." Connie looked at him. "Isn't it wonderful to have a future that looks so good?"

"Yes it is."

"I love you so much, Mac."

"I love you too, more than I could tell you."

When they were done eating, they washed the dishes, and then they got dressed. "Let's go out to the barn," Mac said.

They walked down the path toward the barn. Mac found himself wondering if they could have sex out here on the ground. He knew no one would be coming around because their house was the only one on this road. He rolled his eyes at himself. He knew he was lovesick now. He was looking for places to have sex. He felt like he could not help himself though. Just thinking about it made him excited.

They got on out to the barn and Mac opened the door. There was a light in there too so he turned it on. "Wow," Connie said. "This is a nice barn."

"Sure is," Mac agreed. He went on inside to look around more than he had when Tom showed him the barn. There was still some hay in the barn, and even three bails.

Connie walked up beside Mac as he was looking at the pile of hay in one of the stalls. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to clean this out," he said.

"It looks pretty fresh," Connie replied and walked over to the hay. "I would say that was just put in there not long before the horses were moved out."

"Let's look up in the loft."

Mac climbed up the ladder that led to the loft, and Connie followed him. "Well, that is definitely fresh hay," Connie said.

Mac looked at the golden pile of hay. "I guess they didn't want to have to take it with them." He lay down in the hay. "Come here."

Connie lay down beside him but he pulled her over to him to sit on him. "Let's do it right here," he whispered. "You know I'm ready."

Connie could definitely feel that he was ready. She leaned over on his chest propping her chin on her hands. "I think you're lovesick too."

"I know I am," Mac said sounding out of breath. "Come on."

Connie stood up so they could remove their clothing and then they were locked in passion again. She did not care how often he wanted it. She wanted it too. She leaned over him on her hands as they moved together. She could see the passion and love in his eyes and the intensity. He pulled her down and kissed her hungrily feeling like he could not get enough. "I'm not too rough for you, am I?" he asked.

"No, Darling," Connie replied. She watched as he lost himself in the passion and then she joined him.

When that was over, they walked around the property and down to the pond. "This pond has natural springs in it," Mac said holding Connie close to him.

Connie loved the feeling of his arm around her as they walked. He held her as though he were afraid they would not be touching. He showed her around the property and showed her the other twenty acres that had a lot of trees on it. "Can't you just picture it, Honey?" he asked. "We'll plant things out there and raise our own food." He looked at her. "Is that what you want?"

Connie looked into his eyes. She stroked his cheek. "Of course it is," she said. "It's what you want."

"I feel like I'm up in the clouds right now and I feel like anything is possible that we want to do."

"It is."

They walked back to the house and Mac lay on the couch while Connie wandered around the rest of the house discovering what all was there. There was a short stairway that went up to another bedroom, and a short stairway that went down to two more basement bedrooms, and plus there was a fireplace in the living room. She also found that there was a laundry room in the basement. She smiled as she saw it because it was just like she wanted. The washer and dryer would be hidden from the rest of the house.

Connie went back up to the living room to tell Mac about the basement, even though she was sure that he already knew, but she found him asleep. She smiled and just went on about her exploring. There was another bedroom on the same side of the house as the master bedroom. She walked into it and found that it was empty, although the other two rooms had beds in them. She walked into the empty room and thought it would be perfect for a baby's room. She put her hand on her stomach and wondered what it would be like to be pregnant. She definitely wanted to find out, and she knew she would sooner or later. With the way Mac had been doing, she thought it might be sooner than they planned because he had not used any condoms. She was glad though. She was not sure she would like that. She knew it could not possibly feel as good as what they had been doing. She loved the way it felt when he was inside her, and she wondered when he would want to do it again. She went into their bedroom and lay down on the bed on her stomach. Maybe she would just take a nap too.

Mac woke up after a while and yawned and stretched. He wondered where Connie was so he got up and went to look for her and found her on the bed. He walked over to the bed and just watched her sleep a moment. He would not bother her. He got into some jeans and a tank top, and his work boots and he went out to the barn. He would clean out those horse stalls and the rest of the barn. He needed something to do. He had brought a lot of things to the house before he brought Connie there. He got the pitch fork and rake and got busy. At least it would keep him busy for a while.

When Connie woke up, she turned over and realized she had slept for an hour. She got up and wondered why Mac had not woke her up before now. She went into the living room but of course, he was not in there. "Mac!" she called but did not get an answer. She thought he might be out at the barn. He seemed to love it out there. She walked out there and found him up in the loft stacking that hay up more.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Connie asked.

"I'm cleaning up the barn," Mac said. "Did you want something?" he asked as he was wiping sweat off his forehead and face.

"I was just wondering where you were. I woke up and you weren't in the house."

"Well, I didn't want to bother you so I just came out here to work a while." Mac leaned on the pitch fork. "I guess I've been a little aggressive. I'm sorry if I…"

"Mac Taylor, don't you dare apologize for making love to me," Connie said sternly. "I wanted you to do that, you silly man!"

"Alright, don't get mad at me now."

"When are you coming in?"

"I don't know. I have some more to do."

"I guess I'll go fix us a good dinner, working man."

Mac smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, and don't you forget it."

Mac smiled as he watched her walk out of the barn. He certainly liked those shorts she was wearing. He shook his head and got to work again.

Connie wanted to cook a good dinner for them. She thought Mac needed some good food if he was going to keep all this up that he had been doing. She got the food on the stove and then went outside the back door and looked at the mountains. She supposed this was not a typical honeymoon…or was it? Then again, she did not think she and Mac were typical people. It was quiet here too, just like she was used to. She did not know how Mac had picked the very house that she wanted without her telling him. She wondered if he had thought about that too.

Before the food was ready, Mac came into the house. "Well, I am hot and sweaty," he said. "I guess I'll have to get a shower."

"Go ahead," Connie replied. "The food will be ready soon." She leaned on the counter. "Did you get this food from Janie's freezer?"

"How did you guess?"

"I don't know where else you would get all this good food."

"She gave us part of it but I paid her for the rest."

"We can eat this for months."

"I know."

Mac went on to the bedroom and got his shower. He put on shorts and a tank top. It was hot outside and he did not want to wear jeans now. He went back to the kitchen where Connie was fixing their plates. "Something sure smells good," Mac said as he put his arms around her.

"You sure do," Connie replied.

When the plates were fixed, they went to the table. "How long is it going to be before we got back to work?" Connie asked.

"I think we should go back next week," Mac answered.

"Next week?"

"Not, this coming week, but the week after that."

"Oh. What are we going to do all week?"

Mac shrugged. "Make a little love, look over our place here, and I think we're going somewhere for a few days."

"Where? You're not going to keep me in suspense this time, are you?"

"No." Mac looked at her. "Where would you like to go?"

Connie considered that. "Anywhere?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could see New York, and see where you lived and everything."

Mac was surprised by that suggestion. He had expected her to say anything but that. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to," Connie said. "I just thought I would like to see it."

"Maybe some other time. I don't really want to go there right now."

"How about Washington, D.C.?"

"You want to go there?"

"Yes. I would love to see the Capitol and everything."

Mac thought about that a moment. "I think that would be nice," he said. "I know the perfect hotel. I stayed there once when I was in Washington to testify in court."

"Then we're going?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go somewhere exotic?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I thought you might like to go somewhere that has a beach before the summer's over."

"Oh, so you want to go to the beach. Well, where?"

"How about Hawaii?"

"Mac, that's so far."

"Yeah, but we can get a flight and go over there and spend a week and come back here."

"Well, if you want to go, I'll go. I wouldn't mind going to the beach. But I don't have any bathing suits."

"Oh, don't worry. We're going shopping before we go."

Connie smiled. "We are? I can get anything I want?"

"Absolutely."

"Mac, why don't we go to a beach in Florida? Or maybe the Bahamas?"

"You don't want to go to Hawaii?"

"It's so far. I would rather just go to Florida."

"Well, I guess we can do that then. I've heard of some remote places out there that we can visit."

"This sounds so exciting! I can't wait."

"I'll get us a flight over there when we decide where we're going."

"We have plenty of time to do that."

"Right."

Mac was glad they were going somewhere. He loved their new home but he wanted to take her somewhere exciting, somewhere she had never been. Besides that, he could not wait to see her in a bikini.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, Mac and Connie went to her parents' house to get her stuff. Arthur and Nancy were the only ones there since the others were working. They were happy to see Mac and Connie and could see the happiness that they had together. "Well, we were about to go to the store," Arthur said. "You two can just go ahead and get everything."

"You two knew he bought that house, didn't you?" Connie asked.

Arthur smiled. "Yeah, he even took us over there to see it," he said.

Connie's mouth dropped open and she looked at Mac. "Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"No," Mac said. "Your parents were the only ones who knew. I guess Johnny knew a little about it."

"Do you really like the house?" Nancy asked.

"I love it, Mom," Connie replied. "It is so beautiful."

"I knew you would."

Arthur and Nancy went on to the store, and Mac and Connie went up to her room. Mac stood and looked around the room as he set the boxes down that he had brought in. "So, where do we start?" he asked.

Connie locked the door and walked over to Mac who had his back to her as he was looking at all her stuff. He turned around and looked at her as she did not say anything. "What?" he asked.

Connie looked at the bed and then at Mac. "Let's have sex in my room," she whispered.

Mac was surprised by that suggestion. "Connie, what if someone comes home while we're…"

"I locked the door."

"I don't think we should do that."

"Come on, Mac."

Connie went and turned the light off, even though it did not make the room dark because of the brightness of the outside. "Connie, we're supposed to be packing up your stuff," Mac said.

"Don't worry, we will," Connie replied.

"What is this? Some fantasy of yours?"

"Now, after yesterday, you can surely do this for me."

Mac had to admit they had traveled around the house the day before. "But, Connie, what if your parents come back?" he asked.

"You're wasting time," Connie said.

Mac watched as she was undressing. "Alright, but this might turn out to be embarrassing."

Mac thought he might as well fulfill her fantasy. She had certainly fulfilled his wishes. He got into the bed and forgot about where they were and that someone could come home. Fortunately, no one did come home before they got up. Connie smiled at him as she was stripping the bed. "I would have done this anyway," she said.

"Right," Mac replied. "So what do you want me to pack up first?"

"You can start with the books."

Mac looked at the shelf that was full of books. He got a box and went over to the shelf and began putting the books in it. "There's a nice bookshelf in one of those bedrooms," he said. "You know, we could make an office out of that room."

"We could. That would be nice. We would have a place to make out bills and all that."

"And keep the computers. I haven't had my laptop long, and don't use it much."

"I like my desktop," Connie said. "What are we going to do for a desk?"

"Your parents won't let you have that one?"

"They might."

"You can always ask or we could pay them for it."

They soon had a lot of stuff put into boxes, including Connie's many pairs of boots and shoes. Mac thought she did not have a whole lot of stuff, no more than he had, and she did not have a lot of furniture to take. Since he had bought all the furniture for the house, she did not need her dresser or anything like that. "What about the bed?" Mac asked. "Are you taking that?"

"No," Connie said. "Not now anyway." She rubbed the head board. "My grandmother bought this when she was young. It's a family heirloom."

"Priceless."

Connie nodded. "I don't know if they intend for me to take it."

Soon, Arthur and Nancy came back to the house, and Connie was coming downstairs with the sheets from the bed as they were coming in. "Are you taking the bed, Dear?" Nancy asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to," Connie said.

"Of course. It's yours now."

"I'll always cherish it, Mom."

"I know you will."

Connie took the sheets to the laundry room and put them in the washer and then she went into the kitchen. "Mac says we'll pay you for the computer desk if you want us to," she said.

"No, you can go ahead and take that. It's yours. What am I going to do with it?"

Connie smiled. "Well, we didn't want to take it unless it was alright with you."

"You take everything in that room, including the dresser. You might have a little girl one day. You'll need all that stuff to remind you of when you were a little girl."

Connie had never thought of that. "Okay, Mom. I don't know if we can get it all in the trailer and the truck but we'll come back for more tomorrow."

"Okay."

Connie went back upstairs where Mac was packing the last of the stuff from her dresser. "Mom wants us to take the dresser and everything, even the bed. She said I might have a little girl one day and I'll need it."

Mac looked at her as he heard that wistful tone in her voice. "Your mom is a smart lady," he said.

"Mac, I love my parents and I can't imagine life without them."

"I know. No matter how old you are, they're still like your guide."

They finished with everything they could get into boxes and then took it out to the trailer and the truck. "I think we can get that desk and dresser in there," Mac said.

They got the dresser into the trailer and the desk but they would have to come back for the bed and other stuff. "We'll be back," Connie said to her parents. "We have a few more things to get."

"Okay," Nancy replied. "Come for supper."

"We will."

Mac and Connie got into the truck and headed back home. "Mac, don't you think it's amazing to be married and have your own home?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, it is," he said.

"What do you think we'll be doing in five years?"

"Five years? I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think we'll have some children by then."

"Probably."

"Are we going to start using birth control?"

Mac smiled. "Well, we might ought to," he said. "After all, you're young, and we've been pretty wild."

"We sure have. I like it."

Mac almost laughed. "I'm glad."

They arrived back at the house and began unloading the truck and trailer. "Let's just put all this stuff in this basement bedroom," Mac said. "We can decide where to put it all later."

"Good idea," Connie agreed. "That way it won't be sitting all over the house."

They got everything down into that room, and then started looking through it all. "I think we can put this dresser in that room next to ours," Connie said. "I want that to be the baby's room."

Mac nodded. "That's why I didn't put anything in that room."

"Let's put this dresser in there."

"What if we have a boy?"

"Then we'll take it out."

They took the dresser to the bedroom and set it into the place that Connie wanted it to be. "And we'll have a crib here," she said as she moved over to the other wall. "And I want to paint this room with some sort of theme. It's just going to be beautiful."

Mac just stood and listened to her talk about what she wanted for the baby. He knew he was going to be a father. It still made him nervous to think about it but he was not going to let that cause him to make that mistake again.

"What do you think, Mac?" Connie asked.

"About what?"

"About what I want for the baby's room?"

"Anything you want is fine with me."

"It will be your baby too."

"I know, but I think women usually do all this."

Connie smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's go look through some more of that stuff."

They went back to the basement bedroom. Mac looked at the computer desk. "You know, we should move that bed out of that room up there and put this in there," he said.

"Where will we put the bed?"

"In that other bedroom over there."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting there are five bedrooms in this house."

By that evening, they had everything pretty well organized. They got ready to go over to Connie's parents' house for supper. "I'm going out to put the trailer in the barn," Mac said. "I think we can get the bed in the back of the truck and that other stuff."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Connie replied.

Mac went outside to his truck and moved it down to the barn. He pulled into the barn and unhooked the trailer when he had it in the right place. As he was bending over to put the tongue of the trailer on the brick that it sat on, he heard a click. He froze in place. He had heard that click many times.

"Well, you've just fixed her up real good, haven't you?" someone said quietly.

Mac stood up slowly and turned around to see Brian Burns standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to come and see how you bribed Connie into marrying you. I guess it was your money."

"She married me because I love her and because she loves me. That's something you obviously don't know anything about."

"Who cares about love when you have something like this?"

Mac frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't either, but I'm going to take you away from her, and maybe she will forget you."

Mac was trying to figure out a way to get out of this. "Just what do you think you're going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill you. That's what."

"You won't ever be able to have Connie. The law is looking for you, even the FBI. If you think you can marry her, you're crazy."

"Well, if I can't have her, nobody can."

Mac suddenly darted left as Brian fired the gun. Connie was standing in front of the mirror when she thought she heard a gunshot. She did not know any reason that Mac would be shooting a gun and there were no other houses around. Then she heard another shot. She looked into the top drawer of Mac's chest of drawers and found his gun. She loaded it and then went into the living room, turning out the lights as she went. She turned off all the lights in the house and then looked out toward the barn. She could see that the door to the barn was open, and then she heard a shot again, and she even saw the flash in the barn. She was not sure what she should do, but if there was someone out there shooting at her husband, she was not going to stand here and do nothing.

Mac got behind the trailer. "The sheriff will be on the way!" he declared. "Don't you know Connie can hear this?"

Brian did not say anything and Mac wondered where he was. The man knew he did not have a gun. Mac looked around the edge of the trailer and he was face to face with Brian. He grabbed the gun and they were in a struggle over it. The gun went off and fired a shot up into the ceiling. Mac held onto the gun and slammed his knee into Brian's gut which bent him double. He tried to pry the gun out of his hand but Brian rammed his fist into Mac's ribs. Mac grunted but he backhanded Brian across the face and then he had the gun away from him. Brian tackled him then and they were on the ground. Mac lost the gun as it skidded across the floor of the barn.

Mac was finally able to get up and slammed Brian into one of the posts in the barn and then he punched him as hard as he could. Mac ran and got the gun then and aimed it at Brian who was getting back up. "Don't move!" Mac yelled. "I'm warning you, I will shoot you! And I don't miss at this range."

Just then, Connie came into the barn. "Mac, what is going on?" she asked.

"Honey, call the sheriff," Mac said.

"I already did, and I have your gun."

Mac glanced at her and saw that she indeed had his gun and she looked like she knew how to use it. Mac looked at Brian with a smirky smile. "I suggest you don't move," he said. "You're covered."

Brian glared at them both with hatred. "You'll never be happy with him!" he declared.

"I already am," Connie said. "And there is certainly nothing that you can do about that."

"We'll see, won't we?"

"You're going away, pal," Mac said. "I'm going to see to that."

Connie shook her head. "How did you get involved in something like this, Brian?" she asked. "You were one of the smartest guys in the class. You threw it all away for this?"

Soon, they heard a siren and a deputy was there, along with the sheriff. Mac told them what had happened and about what had happened before. He also gave them the gun that Brian had brought with him. They cuffed Brian and put him into the car, and then told Mac that he would have to come to the station the next day. "I'll be there," Mac said. "Just make sure that guy doesn't get away."

The sheriff left, and Mac sighed. Connie looked at him. "Are we going to my parents' house now?" she asked.

Mac was not sure he felt like going over there now after all this, but he did not want to disappoint them or Connie. "Sure," he said. "I think I have to get cleaned up again though."

"I'll wait for you."

"Okay."

They went into the house and Mac went into the bedroom. He leaned on the sink in the bathroom as he was trying to get his nerves under control again. Seeing Brian aiming that gun at him made him remember when he had a gun aimed at his head. He did not want things like this happening to him anymore. He slammed his hand down on the sink counter. He had thought he was away from all that when he came out here.

"Mac?"

Mac closed his eyes trying to calm himself down as he heard Connie say his name. She came into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Connie came over beside him and looked into his face. He looked at her and knew that she knew he was not fine. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just…" How could he explain how he felt?

"We don't have to go for supper if you don't want to," Connie said. "Mom and Dad will understand."

"Understand what?" Mac left the bathroom and sat down on the bed. "I thought I was away from this kind of stuff. Why can't I just have a quiet, peaceful life without people shooting at me and trying to beat me up?" He rubbed his side as he felt the pain in his ribs.

"Are you hurt?" Connie asked.

"Yeah! Not that anyone would notice!"

Mac realized he was taking his frustration out on Connie. "I didn't mean that," he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Connie stroked his hair. "Everything's okay now, Mac."

"Is it? When will someone else decide that they want to kill me? What will happen? What would he have done if he had gotten the best of me? What would he have done to you?" Mac grimaced as he knew his ribs were going to be sore for a while.

"Mac, he didn't get the best of you," Connie said.

"That's not the point! He 'could' have!" Mac stood up. "You know what was going through my mind?"

"What?"

"All I could think of was you. I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you."

Connie rubbed his arm as she leaned on his back. Mac turned around and hugged her in a tight embrace. She kissed his cheek. "I think it's over now," she said. "He's going to jail."

Mac hoped that was right, but he had to call Janie and Johnny and let them know that Brian had been arrested. He pushed Connie's hair back from her face and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"I don't think I want to go to your parents' house. I hate to disappoint them but I just don't feel like it."

"I'll tell them."

Mac nodded. Connie left the room and Mac went over to the window and looked out. It was starting to get dark outside but he could still see the mountains and the orange glow around them. He loved this place and he would not let anyone take it from him. But most of all, he loved Connie. He thought he realized just how much he loved her when he thought Brian was going to get to her. He would have fought to the death.

Connie soon came back into the bedroom and Mac was still looking out the window. "I told Mom and Dad what happened," she said. "They asked if we wanted them to come over, but I told them that I thought you just needed some time alone."

Mac did not know what he wanted to say. He turned and looked at her. He wished there were some way to put into words the way his heart felt. "They have to be special people to make a person like you," he said. "I was just thinking…you came out there when you knew someone was shooting."

"I wanted to help you. I knew you didn't have a gun out there and…"

"I know, but you could have been killed too."

"Well, I guess I didn't think of that. I was thinking about you."

"I would have fought to the death."

"I wasn't going to let that happen."

Mac nodded. "I was thinking of you, and you were thinking of me," he said.

"I guess that means our love is true."

Mac walked over to her. "I can't put into words how I feel," he said. "All I can do is show you."

"Show me."


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, here is the first of five more chapters that I have finished, and I am working on chapter 46. I have not posted in a while because I didn't think anyone was liking the story very much, but for you who do like it, here are some more chapters. Miss37**

By the time they went back to work, Mac and Connie had their house pretty well organized. He was glad that they had gotten the office and everything fixed. It made things easier. "You're just in time," Johnny said. "We've got peas and everything to pick."

"Oh joy," Mac replied sarcastically.

Johnny laughed as they walked into the house. "So, how is married life?"

Mac smiled. "It's good," he said. "It's real good."

"Janie and I are getting married next week. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure. You having it here?"

"Yes. I can't think of a better place."

They went into the house, where breakfast was being served. Connie went into the kitchen but then she came to the table. "I just can't resist this breakfast," she said.

"Me neither," Mac replied.

"I'm going to be working in the kitchen today, so I guess we won't be working together."

"I think I'm going to be picking peas and stuff today."

After breakfast, Mac took the wagon out to the pea patch, and found that they were definitely ready to be picked. A few other people came out there to pick peas, including Billy. Mac started picking and moved down the row. He missed Connie. What would they be talking about if she were out here with him? This was their first day apart since they got married. He did not like being away from her. He could almost smell that sweet smell she always had on her hair and how soft it always was. He thought about kissing her and the first time they were together.

"Mac Taylor! Are you with us?" someone asked.

Mac looked up to see Billy standing up and looking at him. "What?"

"I was asking you how married life is and how you like you're new house."

"Oh. Married life is…it's great, and the house is great. It feels like home."

"I'm glad you got a good place. I haven't seen it but hearing Connie describe it seems like it's real nice."

"It is."

Mac went back to picking peas. He wondered what Connie was doing in the kitchen today. If she were here today, he thought maybe they could go skinny dipping. He thought that would be a lot of fun.

Connie was working in the kitchen and helping to put away vegetables into the freezers, and canning in jars. It was hot work, but it was not too bad. She was thinking about Mac as she was stirring something in a pot. She thought about the fact that this was their first day apart since they got married. She wished she could see him and looked out the window toward the pea patch but she could not see him from where she was. Why could he not help in the kitchen too? She knew they could not be together all the time but she wished she could see him. She wondered if it would always be like this.

Janie came into the kitchen and looked into the pot that Connie was stirring. "It looks almost ready," Janie said.

"Yeah," Connie replied.

"You're missing Mac, aren't you?"

Connie looked at her. "Well, this is our first day apart."

"Yeah, eventually, you have to get back to normal life and stop living on love."

"Oh Janie."

Janie laughed. "I wonder if I will feel this way after Johnny and I get married," she said as she was going out the door.

Connie knew that Janie had been married before, and that she was like Mac. She had not been able to accept anyone for a long time after her husband died. Connie hoped she never knew what that was like but she knew Mac was a lot older than her, and she wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

As Janie went outside, there was a car coming into the yard. She walked around there and a young man got out of the car. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Mac Taylor. My name is Don Flack. I'm sorry to barge in like this but I didn't know where else to find him."

"That's okay. I think I've heard your name before. Mac's out in the pea patch but his wife is here."

"Oh really?" Don could not help but chuckle at the thought of Mac picking peas. "I'd like to meet his wife. I haven't seen her yet."

"Come on this way then."

Don followed Janie around to the kitchen entrance. "Connie, there's a Don Flack here to see you," Janie said. "He was looking for Mac."

Connie had her back to them as she was pouring some hot water into the sink. "Don Flack?" she said. "He's here?"

"Yes."

Don went into the kitchen as Connie finished what she was doing. He was surprised when she turned around. "You're Connie?" he asked.

Connie walked over to him. "Yes, I'm Connie Taylor, Mac's wife." She offered her hand.

Don was shocked at how young she was. He shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "I…I didn't know where to find Mac other than here."

"Well, he's picking peas and stuff today. I'm canning. You can hang around here if you like. I'm sure Janie doesn't mind."

"Why no," Janie said. "Make yourself at home."

"Can I go out there and see Mac?" Don asked.

"Sure you can."

Janie got a horse for Don and pointed him in the right direction. "You can't miss it," she said.

"Thanks," Don replied. He almost laughed as he thought of the picture he would take of Mac picking peas and send it to everyone at the lab but he was still surprised at how young Connie was. She was younger than him, and he thought she was more than just a few years younger than him. He had not known that Mac wanted to have such a young woman.

Mac was wiping sweat off his forehead when he saw someone coming on a horse. He thought maybe they had sent someone else out there to help although he thought they were making good progress. He continued picking.

"Hey, old man!"

Mac stopped what he was doing when he heard that voice that sounded very familiar. He stood up and looked toward the end of the rows and saw Don Flack sitting on a horse grinning. "Don Flack, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I decided to take a short vacation and I thought I would drop in on you guys. Besides, everyone sent a gift." Don got down from the horse and walked out to where Mac was. They hugged each other. "It's good to see you, Mac."

"It's good to see you too, Don."

"I haven't seen anything like this in years."

"Anything like what?" Mac asked.

"A pea patch."

"Well, I'm working, so don't think I'm rude."

"I don't think that." Don waited until Mac was picking again and then got his phone out. "Hey, Mac."

Mac looked up at him and Don took a picture. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd send everyone a picture. I want to get one of you and your new bride to send too."

Mac stood up and leaned backward a little. "She's up there at the house," he said.

"Oh yeah. I saw her. Very pretty."

Mac knew Don was itching to say something about how young she was. "We go to the house for lunch," he said. "I still have about two hours left before that."

"Well, I guess if I'm going to eat here, I ought to help a little."

"Get busy then."

"Hey, you haven't forgotten how to be the boss."

Mac chuckled and got busy again. "So what did you think of Connie?" he asked. "Did you talk to her?"

"A little," Don said. "Like I said, she's very pretty. Young."

"Yeah, I know she's young but I love her and she loves me. We have a lot of fun together."

_I bet you do, _Don thought. "So do you live around here somewhere?"

"We live over at Dubois. I bought the house and found out later that it was the one that Connie had been looking at."

"You're kidding."

"No. I was surprised, but I didn't let her know that I bought the house until we went on our honeymoon."

"Awesome."

When lunchtime came, Mac and the others put the peas that they had picked into the wagon and headed for the ranch house. Don rode on his horse as Mac drove the wagon. "You do this every day?" Don asked.

"No," Mac said. "This is just my job today."

"So what do we have for lunch? I'm starving."

Mac smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be full to the brim."

They arrived in the ranch yard and Connie came out to meet Mac. He got down off the wagon and she hugged him and kissed him. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Mac replied. "I hear you met Flack over here."

"Yes. He came to the kitchen. I think he was surprised."

Mac smiled. "I think he was too," he said quietly.

"Why don't we skip lunch?" Connie whispered.

Mac looked at her, knowing that she must have been thinking the same thing he was. "I would but since he's here…" Mac ended that sentence as Don came over to the wagon.

"That's a lot of peas," Don said. "What do you do with them all?"

"We put them in the freezers and keep them to last through the long winter," Connie replied.

"Oh."

"Don, I think you're about to have the freshest meal you've ever had," Mac said.

Don followed them to wash his hands and then they went into the house when the bell started clanging. "Whoa!" Don said as he saw the table.

Mac smiled as he remembered his reaction the first time he saw this. They all sat down and Don was made to feel like he belonged there. He had no trouble fitting in because if there was one thing Don liked to do, it was talk. He found that Billy and some of the others liked talking too so they had a big conversation of talking and laughing. Don had not eaten anything so good since he was a kid and ate at his mother's table.

Mac was not really in the mood of talking although he got in the conversation part of the time. Connie was even in it too. Mac just mostly chuckled at them and laughed at some of Don's remarks. He told about a case he was on that a woman saw a snake in her apartment. Mac thought Don could make anything funny. He supposed it could be a little funny after the danger was past. He had had some cases in the past that he had to laugh after it was over because of the situation, and no one was hurt, and they were even laughing.

When lunch was over, Mac and the others emptied the wagon under the large oak tree like they usually did during harvest. Only today, there would be butterbeans and other sorts of beans too. Connie tied a scarf around her head and then she pulled Mac around behind the house. They shared a long, passionate kiss. "I've missed you so much today," Connie said. "All I could think about was you and…"

"I was thinking about it too," Mac replied. "I thought about our first time together and I was wishing we could go skinny dipping out there."

Connie smiled. "When it's almost quitting time, I'll ride down there and help you do your last row and then we'll disappear together," she whispered.

Mac smiled. "I'm with you."

They kissed again and then Mac went on to the wagon and Connie went back to the kitchen. As Mac was going back out to the field, he could not help but think of going skinny dipping with Connie. He could not wait until it was quitting time. He would let Billy take the wagon back then.

Don had decided that he would go to his hotel and wait until they were done working for the day, and then he would go with them to see their new house, so Mac did not have to worry about Don being around. He got out to the field and got busy.

At around 5:30 PM, Connie arrived at the butterbean field where Mac was now. He grinned slightly when he saw her coming down the row he was on. She squatted beside him and started picking butterbeans. "So, are we on?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Mac replied. "I've been thinking about it all afternoon."

"Me too. Have you ever done it in the water like that?"

Mac nodded. "Yes."

"Is it…fun?"

Mac smiled and hoped no one was watching him. "Yeah, it's fun. Let's stop talking about this."

"Why? Does it…bother you?"

Mac laughed then. "Stop that. You know I'm still a newlywed."

Connie laughed. "You just want me."

Mac looked at her as she was laughing. "Stop that. You better be glad there are other people out here or you would be getting butterbean leaves in your hair."

"Oh would I?"

"You would because I would wallow you right here."

"You would really do that?" Connie asked with interest.

Mac looked at her and shook his head. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"I have a lot of ideas."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

They picked in silence a few moments. "Don will be at the house this evening," Mac said. "He wants to see our house and I guess I should let him since he came this far."

"I agree."

When they were done with their row of butterbeans, Mac poured the load into the wagon. "Billy, take the wagon back to the house," Mac said. "Connie wants to…show me something."

"Sure," Billy replied with a slight grin. "We'll get it up there."

Mac and Connie both got on the horse that she had ridden down there, and headed down to Thurman's creek. It was very cool in the forest as usual. Mac almost shivered after being out in the field all day. They got down to the creek and tied the horse. Connie threw her arms around his neck and they shared a long kiss. "We could just get over here in the bushes," she said.

"I like the water," Mac replied. He took off his boots. "It's a good way to cool off too."

They got undressed and got out into the water. Mac gasped at the coolness of the water. "Wow, that's cold," he said.

"It comes down out of the mountain," Connie said.

"I believe it."

Mac relaxed in the water a moment and then he sat on one of the smooth rocks in the stream. "Hey, come here," he said.

Connie came over to him and realized he was sitting on a rock. She got into his lap. "I think we're going to be late for supper," she whispered.

"We'll eat at home," Mac replied.

They did not know that someone was watching them from the bushes and was seeing everything they were doing and hearing them. His jealousy seemed to eat him alive. Not that he was jealous of her, but he was just jealous of other people having all the happiness and pleasure in life. Mac Taylor had just come over here and fell in love and was already married. He had been here all his life and had nothing to show for it. He watched them until they were done and then thought they would go at it again as they kissed each other madly.

Mac and Connie came out of the creek and got their clothes back on. "That water sure is cold," Mac said.

"Oh I didn't notice," Connie replied. "I felt a lot of heat."

Mac smiled. "Well, I did too."

They kissed again and then mounted the horse and headed back to the ranch. Their watcher watched them leave. Maybe he would see if he could throw a cog in the wheels of their wonderful happiness. After all, he had taken pictures and a video.

Mac and Connie went back to the ranch where Don had returned. "Well, I didn't want you to have to come and look for me," he said. "After all, you've been working all day."

Mac could see that amused smile on Don's face. "You sent that picture to everybody, didn't you?" Mac asked.

Don laughed. "I had to. They all thought it was hilarious. They want a picture of you and Connie though."

"Let's wait till we get home for that."

"I also have some wedding and house warming gifts in the trunk of the car for you. Everyone sends their love and they wanted me to deliver the gifts."

"Did you drive out here?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be easier."

"Let's go."

They went to Mac and Connie's house and by that time it was starting to get dark. "Wow," Don said. "This is nice. I want to get a picture of you guys before it gets too dark."

"Sure," Mac replied.

Mac and Connie stood in front of the house and Don took their picture and then took one of them close up. He could imagine the reaction that he would get when they all saw how young Connie was. "Those are great," he said. "If you'll help me, we can get all these gifts out."

Mac and Connie helped Don but they had to make two trips to get them all into the house. "This is like a bridal shower," Connie declared.

"Well, I guess we can start opening them," Mac said.

They sat down on the couch and Don sat in the chair. "This place is really nice," Don remarked. "Really nice."

"Thanks."

Connie opened the first gift, which was from Sid, and it was a Dyson vacuum. "Mac, look," she said. "I always wanted one of these."

Mac laughed as he remembered hearing what Sid's first purchase was when he got his money for the patent. "I'm not surprised somehow," he said.

They soon had all the gifts open and they were all very nice and something that would definitely be helpful around the house. Mac got his phone. "I'll thank them all myself," he said. He sent a message to everyone at the lab and thanked them for the gifts. "This was nice of you all to do."

"It was nothing," Don replied.

"You can sleep down there in one of the basement bedrooms," Mac said. "There's a bed in both. You can take your pick."

"Thanks."

"I'll start getting supper while you show him the rooms," Connie said.

Mac showed Don down to the bedrooms and Don chose one of them. "So, what do you think of her?" Mac asked.

"She's very pretty," Don said.

Mac waited for him to say something else. "Go ahead and say it, Don."

"Say what?"

"I know why you wanted to send everyone a picture. You want them to see how young Connie is."

Don looked at Mac. "Hey, I wish you all the best, buddy. This was your choice, not mine."

"Thanks. I wouldn't have ever thought I would love anyone again anyway. Then I met Connie and…"

"I'm glad you're happy, Mac. I admit, it surprised me when I saw her, but I'm very happy for you."

"Come on and we'll take all those gift boxes out and I'll show you around the place a little."

"Sure."

Mac and Don went back into the living room. Connie was in the kitchen. "Honey, we're going to take these boxes out," Mac said. "I'm gonna show him around a little."

"Alright," Connie replied. "I thought I would make us a sandwich, or a burger. Which do you prefer?"

Mac considered that. "Sandwich sounds good. How about tomato?"

"Coming right up."

Mac and Don got the boxes and took them out to the barn. "I have to figure out how to get rid of the garbage," Mac said, as they put the boxes in the corner of the barn. "I'm not sure whether they pick it up or if I have to carry it off."

"This is a nice barn," Don said. "What you gonna keep in here?"

"We haven't really got all that together yet. I think we're going to get a couple of horses and I don't know what else. I have a lot of plans but some of them have to wait because the winter will be coming on fast."

"Yeah. You have some pretty harsh ones here."

Mac nodded. "It's worth it."

Don did not think he had ever seen Mac so content and relaxed. "I can tell you guys are happy, and everyone at that ranch out there seemed happy too."

"It's a nice place. Once the harvesting season and all is over, we will only be working part time, and then we can start working on our own land. Next summer everything will be different."

"You've got it all figured out."

Mac looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your future. You pretty much know what you're going to be doing. You're settled."

"Don, I think you're going to be a very old police chief one day."

Don laughed as they started back toward the house. Mac looked around them. "I can see myself walking down this path back and forth to the house and barn," he said. "When I looked at the place and I walked down this path…I knew this was home."

"I hope I can find something like this one day," Don replied. "I don't think I want to do what I'm doing until I'm old. I want to marry Jamie and take her somewhere that we can be happy too."

"Don't be afraid to take the step. It looks big, but once you put your foot out, it's not as big as you thought."

"You're right. It does look big and scary."

"It does but it's really not, Don."

They went into the house and Connie had their sandwiches ready. Don smiled as they sat down at the table. "I haven't had a tomato sandwich in a long time," he said.

"This one is fresh," Mac said. "Even the bread."

"You guys just make everything here, don't you?"

"We make everything we can."

After they ate, they sat around and talked a while. The more Don talked to them and looked out at the view, the more he liked this place. He could see the happiness that Mac had and Connie too. He could plainly see the love they had for each other. He thought maybe he would have to buy a ring.

Mac was soon yawning. "Well, I have to go to bed," he said. "We have to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to hang around the ranch all day?" Don asked.

"Sure. Janie wouldn't say it was if she didn't want you there."

"Alright."

"We're up at four-thirty cause we have to have time to get there."

"I'll be up."

Mac and Connie went to their room. "Are we showering together?" Connie asked. "It's quicker."

Mac smiled. "Uh huh. We can kill two birds with one stone?"

Connie laughed. "Of course."

"Lead on, Mrs. Taylor."


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning, Mac and Connie were up early and when they got into the kitchen, Don was there too. "Morning," he said. "So are we eating breakfast here?"

"No. I think we're eating at the ranch," Mac said. "You can go with us."

"Great."

They all got in the truck and went to the ranch. By the time they got there, it was almost time for breakfast. "If you keep hanging around here, I'm going to put you to work, young man," Janie said to Don.

Don smiled. "Hey, I don't mind helping," he said.

"You better be careful," Mac said. "You might find yourself ankle deep in chicken poop."

Don laughed. "Jo told us about that."

"I guess I'm lucky no one got a picture of that."

Don had a good time all day. He could not remember the last time he enjoyed working so much, and that evening, they had a pea shelling. He thought it was great, and he definitely enjoyed the homemade ice cream. "I tell you what, Don," Mac said. "You keep on hanging around over here and you're going to end up becoming a mountain man too."

"I have to say that this might be the best vacation I have ever had," Don replied. "I've been a lot of places but I've really felt…happy here."

Mac nodded. "I know." He knew why Don could feel happy there. He did not see things that reminded him of Angell. Mac knew what that was like…everywhere he looked there was a place they had been, something they had seen together.

"You escaped from it all, didn't you, Mac?" Don asked.

"Yes, I did. I had to."

"You're like a father to me, Mac. And I feel like you know how I feel more than anyone else. I guess I feel close to you. I hope you don't mind that I showed up here."

Mac shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "You're welcome here. People around here like people."

"I can see that. I feel like I'm welcome here, like no one wishes I would get out of their way or that I'm not doing something good enough."

Mac leaned back in his chair. "Exactly."

"Did you think you would find someone when you moved out here?"

"No. I thought I could come out here and be alone and just work. I thought I would be working alone most of the time, but then that day Connie came into that barn, and that afternoon. She took me to that barn dance, and…I think I laughed for the first time. She woke me up from my depression."

"I don't think Jamie wants to leave New York for the frontier," Don said.

"It's not for everyone. Do you think she's the one?"

Don frowned. "I don't know, Mac. When we first met, I thought…well, you know what I thought. And I thought she was one of the prettiest women I had ever seen. We've had a lot of fun together."

"How do you feel over here away from her?" Mac asked.

Don scowled as he thought about that. "What do you mean?"

"Do you miss her? Do you feel like a part of you is back there in New York?"

Don looked at Mac. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, we can have a good time with a lot of people but it's that person that our heart grieves when we're away from them, and we can't live without them. They're like that first breath of fresh air that I took here in Wyoming. They make your heart happy."

"I felt that way about Angell," Don said. "How do you get past that?"

"You have to realize that you can't replace her, you have to love someone else for who they are, not because they remind you of her or because they're like her."

Don shook his head. "I don't feel that way about Jamie," he said. "She's a good friend and we have a lot of fun together, but I don't think it's love."

"What does she think?"

"We haven't really discussed it."

"Maybe you should."

"What am I going to do, Mac? I'm not old enough to retire."

"I don't know that, Don. You have to make up your own mind about that."

"Do you just come to a point when you've had all you can take?"

Mac thought about that a moment. "I think so," he said. "I think you just reach that point where something has to change."

"I don't think I can make a drastic change like you've made," Don replied.

"Don, you don't have to make a change like I made. We're two different people. You have to do what's right for you."

"I don't know what that is."

"You'll figure it out. I had my cabin out here, and that made it kinda easy for me."

"Yeah. What'd you do with the cabin?" Don asked.

"I sold it. I really hated to but we have our house now and…I don't need the cabin."

"I guess it would be hard to take care of it with the house. What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, we're planning to do a lot next summer. The winter is coming fast this year so we aren't going to do much but I'm planning to take a few days off soon and then clear some stuff down there where we want to have a garden."

"To tell you the truth, I wish I could just come and help you."

Mac looked at him a little confused. "Why? It's going to be hard work," he said.

"Well, like I said, you're like a father to me, and things aren't the same over there since you left," Don replied.

"You don't like your job anymore?"

"I don't know. I kinda feel alone over there now."

"I can't tell you what to do, Don, but if you want to come over here and help me, I'm sure not going to argue with you. It won't be long until the work I'm doing here will be only part time because the summer work will be done. Then I'll start working on my place over there."

"I'm thinking about taking a leave of absence and if you won't mind my being here, I'm coming over here. I can rent a place to stay in. I wouldn't want to bother you and your new bride."

Mac considered that. "I have to admit that it's kinda awkward to have someone else in the house all the time and I can't say you can come and spend a long time with us because I can't speak for Connie. She needs her privacy."

"I understand that. I would rent my own place."

"Is that why you were asking about the cabin?"

Don nodded. "Yeah."

"If I had known all this, I might have kept it, but I sold it."

"That's alright. There are places that rent month to month and I can rent one of those."

Mac smiled. "I would say you could bunk out in the barn but I don't think it would be warm enough."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. So, when does this transition usually take place?"

"Probably the end of August, the beginning of September. We have to start getting things ready for the winter then."

"Winter is pretty rough here."

"Yeah. I think it's pretty rough in New York, but I think it gets colder here."

When they were done that evening, Mac, Connie, and Don went back to the house. Mac unlocked the door, yawning as he did so. "Good night," Don said as they got inside. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night," Mac said.

Mac and Connie went to their room. "I have to go and do some things in the kitchen," Connie said. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Mac replied. "I have to get a shower."

Mac took his shower and by the time he got out, Connie was back in the room. He pulled the covers back on the bed. "I'm getting a shower too," Connie said. "I'm thawing some meat for tomorrow. I want to eat breakfast here in the morning."

"Good."

Mac got into the bed feeling extremely tired after the long day of work. He put on a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in because he felt cold this evening. When Connie came out of the bathroom, she expected Mac to be waiting for her like he usually was, but this time, he was sound asleep, and even snoring a little. She got into the bed and thought about disturbing him but he was sleeping so well, she did not want to wake him. She lay down next to him and put her arm around him. He then rolled over and hugged her into his arms. She thought he would wake up but he did not. He sure did smell good though. She snuggled into his arms.

The next morning, Mac woke with a start. He turned over on his back and looked out the window and realized it was still dark out. He looked at his watch and it was only 3:30. Why had he woke up? He sat up on the side of the bed. "Mac, what's wrong?" Connie asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Mac said. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Mac went into the bathroom and when he was done in there, he went into the kitchen to get some water. While he was in there, he thought he heard something outside. He looked out the door toward the barn and realized the barn door was open. Had he left it open? No. He did not even go to the barn the day before. Why would someone be in the barn? There was nothing much out there except a few farm tools.

Mac thought about waking Don. He knew Don would want to know about this so he went to the room where Don was staying and knocked on the door. "Don," he said barely above a whisper. "Don."

Soon, Don came to the door and opened it. "Something wrong?" Don asked noticing all the lights off in the house.

"I heard something outside and the barn door is open."

"You want me to go out there with you?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah. Let me wake Connie up and get my gun."

"I'll be ready."

Mac went back to the bedroom and touched Connie's shoulder. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think someone's in the barn," Mac said.

Connie sat up. "What are you going to do?" she asked as she saw Mac going to his chest of drawers.

"I'm going out there to see and Don's going with me." Mac put a clip into the gun.

"Mac, you better be careful."

"I will. I want you to stay in this house and lock this room door and if you hear anything, you call the sheriff and get that rifle over there."

"Mac…"

"Honey, there might be nothing. Just do what I say. Do not come out there."

Connie nodded even though she did not want to agree to that. Mac went out the door and Connie locked it behind him. She did what he said and got the rifle from the closet. She sat on the bed and held her cell phone.

Mac went back to the living room and slipped his boots on. Don was waiting for him. "Let's go out the back door," Mac whispered. They went to the back door and slipped out, and then locked it.

They crept to the corner of the house and looked around it but there was no one beside the house. They would not go down the path but would go around the side of the fence that went along that path, and the grass which would not make as much noise as that gravel path. As they got to the end of the fence that went almost to the edge of the barn, Mac could definitely hear someone's footsteps inside the barn. He looked at Don and pointed to his ear, and Don nodded that he heard it too. Mac motioned that Don should go around to the back of the barn and he would go in through the front. Don nodded and headed around to the back.

Mac eased over to the front door of the barn which was already open. He could not see in the window because it was dark in the barn but he could definitely hear footsteps inside…but then he started to smell something. It smelled like something burning. He moved over to the doorway and looked inside and saw what looked like the light of a welder. Mac got his gun ready and moved closer to the doorway. He knew Don was at the back by now so he moved around the corner of the doorway. "Hold it right there!" Mac said.

The person inside the barn was startled and dropped the welder and started running for the back of the barn. "Stop!" Mac yelled and fired his gun up into the loft.

Mac was glad he had raked all that hay out of the barn or that welder would have caught it on fire even though it stopped putting out a flame when it was dropped. Whoever was in the barn ran over to the other side of the barn just as Don was coming in the back door. "Freeze it right there!" Don yelled, but the person ran toward the right side of the barn and jumped through the window on that side that happened to be open.

Mac went back out the door and Don went back out the back door and they could see the person running across the field as they came around the corner of the barn. Mac jumped over the fence rail and went after the person. He was not sure whether it was a man or a woman, but he thought it was a man. Don was behind him as he chased the man out into the trees and then they lost him. "I don't see him," Don said.

"Neither do I," Mac replied.

"Why would anyone be in your barn?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out what they were doing."

They walked back to the barn and went inside. Mac turned the light on and went over to see what the man had been doing with the welder, which Mac knew he had to bring that welder with him…but he found out that it was not a welder. It was an engraver that was used for wood.

Mac and Don stared at what was written on the wall: **I'LL NEVER LET YOU KEEP HER. **"What is that supposed to mean?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Mac said.

Don looked at Mac. "Is someone jealous of you and Connie?"

"There was but…he's supposed to be in jail."

"Are you sure?"

Mac looked at him with disdain. "Sorry," Don said. "I just thought maybe…"

"I know what you mean," Mac said.

"Who was this guy? What's going on, Mac?"

Mac sighed. "It's a long story, Don."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping again tonight."

"Me either."

They closed the doors on the barn and locked them this time and went back to the house. Mac went to the bedroom. "Honey, it's me," Mac said.

Connie opened the door, and Mac could see the relief on her face. "I didn't know what to do," she said. "Was there someone out there?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"He left a message."

"A message? What do you mean?"

Mac went on into the bedroom to put his weapon away. "He burned a message into the wall of the barn that said 'I'll never let you keep her'." He looked at Connie. "You sure you don't have any other ex-boyfriends?"

"Of course I'm sure. You know I was telling you the truth."

Mac nodded. "Yes. I don't know who this could be and I don't know any other 'her' they could be talking about besides you."

"Mac, what does this mean?"

"I don't know. You should get some more rest. I'm going in there to have some coffee."

"Well, I'm going to make it then."

Connie put the rifle into the closet and they went into the kitchen where Don was sitting at the mini bar on a stool. He rubbed his face. "You got all this going on out here in the middle of nowhere," he said. "Imagine what trouble he got into in New York."

Mac shook his head and washed his hands. "Don't start," he said.

Don smiled. "So, what's going on?" he asked.

Mac sat down at the bar and told Don what had happened since he had been there in Wyoming while they waited for the coffee. "I don't know what's going on anymore," Mac said. "I thought it was all over."

Don absorbed all that and did not know what to say. "You think it's someone from that?" he asked.

"I don't really. This sounded like it was something about Connie."

Connie came over there with the coffee. "I'll make some breakfast too," she said.

Mac could see the worry on her face. He caught her hand as she started back to the stove. "Don't worry about this," he said.

Connie looked into his eyes and could see that he meant it. "Why would someone do that because of me?" she asked.

Mac kissed her hand. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Mac and Don sat there and sipped their coffee as they thought over the strange reasons that people did things. "Maybe someone is just jealous," Don said. "Don't you think you should report this?"

"I don't know," Mac replied. "What are they going to do? There won't be a way for them to prove who did it."

"You might find out if that other guy is loose."

"I'll talk to someone at the ranch today. They should know."

"And if they don't?"

"They'll find out. I'm not a cop anymore, Don. I don't want to get into this. I'm retired, remember?"

Don nodded. "I guess I forget that sometimes. I'm leaving tomorrow. I hate to leave you alone with something like this going on."

"Don't worry."

"Yeah, but Mac, you live way out there."

"It's not as far as it looks, Don. We're not that far from Dubois."

After they ate breakfast, it was almost time for them to go on to the ranch so they headed that way, but Don stayed at the house. He wanted to stay there and make sure no one snooped around there while they were gone. He thought Mac should call the sheriff and tell him about this, and at least let him examine the tool that guy was using to burn that message into the wall.

Mac drove to the ranch and they got out of the Avalanche. "Mac, what are you going to do today?" Connie asked.

"I'm not sure right now," Mac said. "Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. What if the person who did that is here?"

Mac frowned. "Who on this farm would do something like that?"

"I don't know."

"Has anyone acted like they were coming onto you before?"

"Well, if they have, it was a long time ago."

"Who was it?"

"Well, Billy and I went out once and I went out once with Shawn but that was about it. All we did was go to the barn dance."

"I don't think they would do anything like that. Let's just go inside and I'll talk to Janie and Johnny."

"Okay."

Mac and Connie went into the house and Mac found Johnny in the office. "Morning," Johnny said. "Come on in."

Mac went into the office and Connie stayed at the door. "Morning," Mac said. "I've got a problem."

Johnny laid his pen down. "You're not quitting, are you?"

"No. We had a visitor at the house last night."

"What do you mean?"

Mac showed Johnny a picture he had taken of the message on his barn wall. "They did that with a wood engraver," Mac said.

Johnny shook his head. "You know I have seen so many cases about jealousy, and it makes me wonder why they don't just find their own wife or husband. Why do they waste their time harassing someone else?"

"Don't ask me," Mac said. "I've seen plenty of these cases myself. I don't know who this was. I couldn't see him well enough in the dark."

"Connie, do you have any idea who it was?"

"No, she doesn't. She wasn't out there."

"Well, Brian is supposed to be in jail," Johnny said. "I'm going to check that out though and make sure he's in there."

"How would he get out?"

"Escaped? Maybe that sheriff is in on all this."

"I thought you got rid of that crowd," Mac said.

"We did mostly, but you know the ones who were loyal to them are still around. I imagine they would like to get at the man who threw a cog in the wheels for them."

"Funny thing is, I can't remember what happened when I was in there. If they think they're after someone who is going to tell what happened, they're after the wrong person."

"I don't think it has anything to do with that. They're missing the money they were making." Johnny scowled. "You still don't remember?"

Mac shook his head. "No. Since I was shot that time and suffered with that aphasia, I've kinda had a few problems with memory. I do alright most of the time but when something makes me extremely nervous like I'm sure that did, I forget things."

"You were nervous alright," Johnny said. "They had shot you with that thing that can send pain through all your nerves. I thought it was the bump on the head that caused you to forget."

"Maybe."

"I hated to keep things from you but at the time we were in a deep investigation."

"I know that now. But now, we have another problem."

"I don't know of anyone on this ranch who would do that."

"I don't either but I don't know anyone much outside this ranch. Why would anyone do this?"

"I'll look into it."

"And let me know what you find out. This is my home here, not this ranch."

"Right."

Mac went back to Connie and they went outside and sat in the swing. Connie leaned on his shoulder as they sat there and watched everyone else come for breakfast. "Mac, you fell asleep last night," Connie said.

Mac scowled and looked at her. "What?"

"You fell asleep before I got out of the shower."

"I was really tired last night after all that work and then the pea shelling. I couldn't stay awake."

"It was the first time we went to sleep without making love. I thought maybe you're tired of it."

Mac frowned. "No, I'm not tired of it." He sat up so he could see her better. "I was just tired, Connie. After all, we just had sex out there in the creek."

"I know but I was kinda disappointed that you were asleep."

Mac leaned back on the swing. "Well, you know, after a while, things kinda slow down and you're not so wild about it anymore. When you first get married, it's new and you just want to explore everything and I guess you finally learn it and then you just need it less or something."

"You mean you're going to get bored with me?"

"No, I'm not going to get bored. It's not boredom, it's just nature. I'm not talking about just me, Connie."

"Oh, Mac, I don't think I could ever stop wanting you."

Mac sighed. "I didn't say 'stop wanting'. I won't ever stop wanting you either. I guess you just calm down or something."

"What if I don't?"

Mac smiled. "Well, that will be alright too."

Connie kissed his cheek, and then she kissed behind his ear. Mac almost laughed. "Don't do that," he said.

Connie laughed, knowing that behind his ear was sensitive, so she blew in his ear. Mac did laugh then but he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. "Hey, while everyone is eating, why don't we go find a private place?" Connie asked.

"Like where?" Mac asked.

"Come on."

Connie grabbed Mac's hand and he followed her off the porch. "Why do I get the feeling that you've been thinking about this?" Mac asked.

Connie laughed. "Shhhh."

They went into the barn and climbed up to the loft. "Here?" Mac whispered.

"Over here," Connie said and went over to an area of the loft that was sectioned off from the rest, and had some hay in it. "No one can see us here."

"They might hear if they come in."

"Oh, can't you be quiet?"

"I don't know. I get to feeling pretty good when we're going at it."

Connie laughed. "Shut up and come on."

Mac got over into the corner with Connie. "What are we doing? Making up for last night?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Connie said.

By the time they got out of there, everyone was done with breakfast. Mac pulled a strand of hay out of Connie's hair. She giggled about that. They had to get to work, and Connie would definitely be busy in the kitchen today with putting away vegetables. Mac would be cleaning out the horse stalls today and picking okra. He had never done that before, but he was told that he had to wear gloves to pick it and had to cut it off the stalk. If he did not wear gloves, he would be itching and his hands would be burning. He had to wonder how one could eat that okra if it was like that but it was the stalks that did all that, not the okra, and once the okra was washed, it no longer had that ability.

When he got the horse stalls cleaned out, Mac got a horse and wagon to go out to the okra field. As he started that way, he heard Connie call "Hey, Mac!"

Mac stopped the wagon and looked around to see her at the door of the kitchen. She motioned for him to come to her. He got down from the wagon and walked over there. "What?" he asked.

Connie gave him a passionate kiss. "I just wanted to kiss you before you went out there," she said.

"Okay. I'll have something to think about now."

Connie smiled. "What will you think about?"

Mac kissed her again and then went on to his wagon. He waved as he headed out to the okra patch. Connie watched him go. She smiled as she thought about how much she loved him and about his sweet kiss. She went back into the kitchen to get to work. She hoped the day would come when they would be doing this at their own house. She just hoped that whoever had left that message in their barn would leave them alone.


	43. Chapter 43

By the time Mac got all that okra cut, he knew why he needed gloves because he had taken them off for a few minutes and he wished he had not done it. It was late in the afternoon when he brought in his last load of okra. Connie was standing outside when he brought it. She put her hands on her hips and waited till he got stopped. "You're just bringing me some more work," she said.

Mac jumped down from the wagon. "Hey, I don't want you to get lazy," he said.

"I've barely seen you all day."

"We've been working."

"I know but I miss you during the day."

"I miss you too, but you know how it is. Gotta work."

Mac went to the wagon and started unloading the baskets of okra. "You know, I know now why I have to wear gloves when I'm picking this stuff," he remarked.

"You mean you took them off?" Connie asked.

"Well, I was hot."

"Mac Taylor. You have to just learn everything the hard way, don't you?"

"I guess so." Mac set the basket down that he got off the wagon. "How do you clean this stuff without getting any of that?"

"It's not like that when it's wet and cleaned." Connie looked in the basket. "I love this stuff. I have to cook some for us soon."

Mac wrinkled his nose as he set the next basket down. "I don't particularly like this stuff."

"You will when I cook it."

"Oh, my grandmother was one of the best cooks in this world and I didn't like it when she cooked it."

"How did she cook it?"

"Mostly fried."

"I like it boiled. It's so delicious!"

"Oh. Well, I've had it like that too but I still didn't like it."

"Mac."

"Don't worry, you can cook it if you want to. I'll try to eat it anyway."

"And pretend you like it?"

"Maybe."

Mac finally got all the okra off the wagon. He leaned on the wagon a moment. "I'm tired," he said. "I think I could lay down here on this wagon and just sleep."

Janie came out the kitchen door. "Connie, those beans are boiling," she said.

"I'm coming!" Connie replied. She smiled at Mac and hurried into the house.

Janie came out to the wagon where Mac was taking off his gloves and wiping sweat off his forehead. "You got all that okra already?" she asked.

Mac nodded. "All that was ready. It definitely has more on it."

"Well, you can get the eggplants next."

"Eggplants?"

"Yes. They're not far from the okra field. The tomatoes are being gathered too."

Mac could see that the tomatoes had been laid out on tables under the tree. "Alright, I guess I'm off again," he said.

"Be careful with those too," Janie said. "They have spikey tops."

Mac nodded. "Thanks."

Mac drove the wagon out to that field and he could definitely see some very large eggplants. He had never actually gathered eggplants but he did like them. He thought he would just use the knife for this too. As he was doing this, his phone rang. He did not have time to answer a phone. He would have to look at that later. He did not know why he even had that phone on his side today but after last night, he supposed he wanted to be in contact with someone but right now, he could not answer it.

After he was done with the eggplants, Mac hoped that he would get to take some of those home. He definitely wanted to eat some of them. He drove back to the ranch, and it would soon be time for supper, but he wanted to go home to eat. All the vegetables that had been picked were being moved into the pantry for keeping until they could be put away. Mac carried the eggplants in there as well. "Janie, would you let me have some of these eggplants?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Janie replied. "Take all you want. It's hard to store them and I have to take them down and sell some of them, so you can take a whole bushel if you want to."

"Thanks. I love these things."

Mac put a bushel of the eggplants into his truck, and noticed that Connie had put a basket of tomatoes and several other things in the truck that they would put away when they got home. Mac smiled as he closed the door. He loved eating this kind of food. He thought he felt better than he had felt in years. He went into the house and into the kitchen. It seemed very hot in there with all the boiling water and cooking going on. Connie was standing at the stove with a flushed face. She was readjusting her hair into a pony tail and she had a head band tied around her head.

Mac smiled at her. "Are you excited to see me?" he asked as he touched her red cheeks.

"I don't have time to be excited," Connie informed him.

"You need any help?"

"Oh, do I need any help?" Connie said sarcastically. "You remember all that stuff that you have brought in, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"It's hard for anyone to help because when you're doing this, too many people just get in the way."

"I can help you bag them, can't I?"

"Yes, you can help me do that. It won't be long until I'll be canning corn too."

Connie started to get a hot boiling pot off the stove that was full of peas that were being blanched. "I'll get that," Mac said.

"Go ahead," Connie replied.

Mac picked up the pot which had a strainer that came out. He let the water stream out and then carried it over to the sink where there was a bowl waiting. "Wow, that's hot," he said.

"You're telling me," Connie replied. "You can start bagging these while I put some more in to boil."

They got the pan of peas out of the sink and Mac started putting them into gallon bags while Connie emptied the boiling water and got it ready for more. "I've seen this done but I have never actually done it," Mac said.

"You're lucky," Connie replied.

Mac filled up several bags and soon realized how tired Connie must be after doing this all day long. It was a lot of work. When he got one pan done, there was another ready. They put the ones he had bagged into one of the freezers that was labeled "Peas". Mac had never seen such a large pantry as the one that was in this house, but he supposed if someone had a ranch like this they had to have a big one.

By the time Mac and Connie went home, they had packed up 100 bags of peas and even some bags of okra, but they would have to finish the rest the next day. Janie had decided that Mac could stay and help her the next day. Mac and Connie got into the truck and headed home. Mac yawned. "I tell you, if I'm going to be doing that all day, I'm not wearing jeans," he said.

"Why do you think I wear this?" Connie asked. "Oh, it's so hot in that kitchen."

"Sure is. I think I would rather be out in the field. At least there is not so much heat and humidity out there."

"I love the weather here in the mountains but it will start getting colder at night soon."

"It's not all that warm now."

Connie smiled. "But it will get colder."

When they got home, they carried the food they had brought into the house and set it in the kitchen. "I just don't know if I can put this away," Connie said. "But if we don't, I don't know when we will have time."

"I'll help you, Honey," Mac replied. "I just want to get a shower first. I feel dirty."

"Me too."

They started for the bedroom, but then Don came from his room. "Mac, I need to talk to you," he said.

Mac stopped. "Go ahead, Connie. I'll be in there in a minute."

Connie went on to the bedroom and Mac went over to Don. "How did everything go today?" Mac asked.

"Quiet as a mouse," Don replied. "Did you get my message?"

"I got a message while I was in the field but I couldn't answer it or look it and I forgot it by the time I got back to the house. I'm not used to using my phone anymore."

"Come on, Mac."

Don pulled Mac to the room they has set up as an office. "What's going on?" Mac asked.

Don sat down at the computer and pulled up a website. "Adam sent me a message today about something he had found online," Don said.

Mac scowled as he looked at the title of the story. "Strange places to have sex?" he said as he read the title. "What is he looking at this for?"

"It popped up on this website he was looking at and he just looked at it for curiosity…"

Mac frowned as he saw the second picture on the list. Don looked away. "I hated to show you this," Don said. "Adam is trying to get this shut down, and trying to find out who put this on there."

Mac had never felt so angry in his life. "How did someone get this?" he asked. "Did he show it to everyone in the lab?"

"No. He was embarrassed to tell me about it but he wanted you to know, and he didn't want to tell you himself."

"I want to know who did this and…don't you dare let Connie know about this!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mac. I'm sorry about this but I had to tell you."

Mac looked at the web address. "I know someone to call," he said. He got his phone and called Janie and told her about it. He was embarrassed to tell her what he and Connie had done but they had not done anything wrong and they had not known anyone was around either. "We were down there at the creek."

"We'll fix it," Janie said. "We won't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"Thanks."

Mac ended the call and rubbed the back of his neck. He was not sure he could act like nothing was wrong when he went in there with Connie. "Maybe it's the same person who left that message out there," Don said.

"Maybe," Mac replied. "I still have my old kit. I'm going to dust that thing out there for fingerprints." He shook his head. "If I do that, Connie is going to want to know what's wrong. We were planning to…"

"I'll do it, Mac. I know how to lift prints. I'll send them to Adam and he can run them."

"Good. I don't want her to know about this. It would devastate her."

"I'm sorry this happened, Mac."

"Thanks for telling me. I have to go get a shower. I told her I would help her."

"Go ahead. I'll keep up with this."

"Okay."

Mac left that room and took a deep breath trying to get his rage under control. He went into the bedroom and could hear that Connie was still in the shower. He got undressed and went in there. She smiled as he stuck his head in through the curtain. "Mmmm, mmm, there's a sexy woman in my shower," he said.

Connie laughed. "Why, you peeping tom!" she said as she pretended to cover herself.

"Too late for that. I've already seen it all."

Mac got into the shower and stood behind her and put his arms around her. "Let me under that water," he said.

Mac let the water run over him and tried to let it take his tension away. He knew Don and the others would take care of that mess, and Janie and Johnny would too. He was glad to get a shower, but he knew their work was not over yet. He turned around to face Connie as she was standing behind him. "Soap?" he said.

"Are we just going to take a shower and nothing else?" Connie asked.

"We have some work to do, you know."

"Are you making excuses?"

"No."

When they got out of the shower, they went into the bedroom. "If Don wasn't here, we could do all that in the nude," Connie said.

"He's leaving tomorrow," Mac replied. "He wants to come back when we're ready to clean up this property so he can help me."

"And stay here?"

"No. He's planning to rent a place."

"My parents have that guest house that he could rent. And Janie has a guest house too, but I think someone is in it right now."

"That would be good. He would be living around people that we know and who would learn who he is."

"Right."

Mac got into a pair a shorts and a tank top, and Connie did too. Mac smiled as they were going down the hallway. "Sexy little butt," he remarked.

"You animal," Connie replied.

Mac growled at her and she looked around and laughed. They went on into the kitchen and got busy with the food they had to put away. "Those tomatoes look so good, I could eat a sandwich!" Connie said.

"After all that supper we ate?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. I have just been so hungry today. After all that lunch we ate, I was eating the plums and apples."

"You must be working too hard."

"I'm doing something." Connie looked at the tomatoes and then grabbed the loaf of bread. "I can't help myself. I have to have one."

"Well, just fix me one too while I wash these peas."

Mac poured the peas into the sink and ran water into them. He had to wash them in one sink and move the over to the other one until he had washed them four times. They were fresh but they had to be washed. By the time he got that almost done, he was yawning. Connie came to help and they finally got the peas washed.

By the time they got the peas put away in their freezer, it was almost 11:30 PM. Don was even in there helping. Mac leaned on the counter. "I'm not used to pulling all-nighters anymore," he said.

"We can put the okra in the refrigerator until tomorrow night," Connie said. "I think I'm going to have to take a day off to do all this."

"We can do it Saturday," Mac said. "If I don't get to bed, I won't be able to get up in the morning."

"It's hard work to get all the stuff put away for the winter."

"I believe it."

"I do too," Don agreed. "I have to get going in the morning. Are you sure I shouldn't stay?"

"Don, you can't stay here all the time because we have someone stalking us or leaving messages."

Connie put the okra into the refrigerator and left the eggplants on the counter. "We can cook some of these tomorrow evening if we get home in time."

"If we don't, we can eat some of this Saturday," Mac said. He looked at Don. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night," Don said.

Mac and Connie went to their room. Mac pulled the covers back on the bed and wondered if he could even get undressed to get in the bed, but he certainly was not sleeping in his clothes. He got undressed and got into the bed without bothering to put on anything. Connie did the same thing. She was too tired to think about bothering Mac tonight. She knew tomorrow was going to be a long, hard day.


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning, Mac woke up when Connie touched his ear lightly and it felt like there was a fly on his ear. She smiled as he turned over and then she kissed his neck. Mac opened his eyes and realized Connie was the one touching him. He turned back over and looked at her, and then he looked at his watch. 4:30. "Why are you awake so early?" he asked.

"I'm just awake," Connie said. She rubbed his chest and kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"I don't think I can get awake."

"Oh, why not?"

"I'm tired."

Connie sat up and leaned over him and then kissed him more intimately. Mac opened his eyes then. "You're going to make me wake up, aren't you?" he asked.

Connie smiled. "I'm going to try to," she said and pulled the strap of her negligee off her shoulder.

Mac watched as she took that off. "Okay, I'm awake," he said.

Connie laughed as he grabbed her and rolled over on top. "Are you horny this morning?" Mac asked.

"If that's what you want to call it," Connie replied.

"Oh, that's what I call it alright."

Mac growled as he kissed her neck and pretended to bite her, causing her to squeal. "Shhhh!" Mac hissed although he could barely keep from laughing. "Remember we're not here alone."

"You're tickling me!"

"I'm gonna do more than tickle you."

Mac reached and turned the lamp on. "Why did you do that?" Connie asked.

"I want to see you, and I want to see those pretty blue eyes," Mac said. "Can't see colors in the dark."

"Well, are you just going to stare at me?"

"No."

Mac was asleep again after that, and Connie got up to get a shower. She thought about Mac and how much she loved him. She hoped they could have the whole day on Saturday and just stay in bed together. He made her feel sexy and wanted.

When Connie got out of the shower, Mac was still asleep. She watched him sleep. My, how her heart longed after him. She had not thought she would be this wild about him after they were married, but she loved him much more now than she did before.

Connie got dressed and then got on the bed. "Wake up, sexy man," she said. "It's time to get up."

Mac grunted. He did not want to get up. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes, or Janie will be coming looking for us."

Mac turned over on his back. "It's morning already?"

"Yes. Get up. I'll get breakfast."

Mac yawned and sat up as Connie left the room. He was not sure he could work today being this sleepy but he had worked completely exhausted before. He got out of bed and got a shower to wake himself up and then got dressed. He knew this was going to be a hot day since he would be working in the kitchen.

When Mac got into the kitchen, he could smell coffee and breakfast cooking. Don was not in there so he went to the room Don was staying in and knocked. Don opened the door. "Come on in," Don said.

Mac went into the room and Don closed the door. "The chief is in on this now," Don said quietly. "He's going to get in touch with his sources and Jo also contacted Russ. Don't worry, they're going to find out who's behind all this."

Mac nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Janie and Johnny may have some answers this morning."

"The chief says I can stay another two days," Don said. "I think I will until this is resolved. I don't mind staying here and watching after your place while you're gone. I really enjoyed walking around here yesterday. It's beautiful out there."

"You're welcome to stay, but if you stay past that, you should try to get a hotel room. Connie needs her privacy."

"I understand, and I don't mind sleeping in the barn and I won't come to this house until you call me."

Mac smiled. "I would hate to throw you out there."

"You're not throwing me, I'm going willingly."

"You can do what you want but I'm not throwing you out."

"You got a cot around here?"

Mac nodded. "Sure."

"I'll use that then, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Mac and Don went into the kitchen where Connie almost had breakfast ready. "What are you two discussing?" she asked.

Mac walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything is fine."

Don smiled as he was happy to see Mac happy. He wanted to be happy too and he wanted to figure out how to have that. Connie soon had breakfast ready and they ate. Then it was off to the ranch. "See you this evening," Mac said.

"I'll be here," Don replied.

Mac had to admit he was more comfortable with Don there than he would be if they just left the house alone. He had showed Don where the cot was and the sheets and stuff for it. They went to the ranch and sat in the swing like they did most mornings while they waited for everyone else to finish breakfast. "I think tomorrow morning, we should eat here," Connie said. "I don't want to cook every morning."

"That's fine with me," Mac replied.

Connie leaned on Mac's shoulder. She loved feeling his warmth and feeling his arm around her. "Mac."

"What?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than I can say."

"I wondered if I could ever love anyone this much."

"We all have to learn. Just think, when I first came over here, I intended to be a hermit up there on that mountain."

Connie smiled. "I'm glad you're not. Oh, I couldn't live without you now."

"You won't have to."

When breakfast was done, it was time to get to work. Mac and Connie went into the kitchen. "We really have to do this all day?" Mac asked.

"I do," Connie replied. "I'm sure you'll be out picking more for me to put away soon."

"I don't know. They didn't tell me to do anything else."

Mac tied a bandana around his head so he would not have sweat running into his eyes or dripping. He knew this steam would get hot but he did not mind this work. They were well-paid for their work. By the middle of the morning, Connie was ready to take a short break. "Come in here in the pantry," she said.

Mac went in there, thinking she wanted him to help with something but she pushed him against the back wall and kissed him. "I've been wanting to kiss you all morning," she said and kissed him again.

Mac had no objections to that but he did not want anyone to walk in on them kissing. "Let's stop this," he said. "I need to drink some water."

"You would rather drink water than kiss me?"

"No, but we only have ten minutes."

"We could do a lot in ten minutes."

Mac thought he was starting to get even hotter than he was in the kitchen as she kept kissing him and groping him. "Connie, we can do this later," he said. "Maybe we can find a private spot somewhere, not here."

"Nobody comes in here during the day."

"Are you kidding? Janie could walk in any moment."

Mac thought he was going to be unable to resist if she kept on because she was trying hard to arouse him. Just as he was about to give in, they heard someone come into the pantry. Connie almost gasped and backed up. Mac grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking it.

"Taking a break?" Janie asked as she came around the shelves.

"Yes," Connie said as she turned up her own bottle of water.

Mac sat down on a crate and tried to act like nothing was wrong as he was drinking the water and leaned on his knees. "It's hot work in there," he remarked.

"Sure is," Janie replied. "That's why I hire someone else to do it."

Janie got herself a bottle of water and then went to the door of the pantry. "No hanky panky in the pantry," she said.

Mac rolled his eyes as he realized she knew what they were doing all along. He looked at Connie who shrugged. "So she knew," she said. "Big deal."

"I don't like people walking in on me like this," Mac said. He stood up and finished his bottle of water. He could not help but think of that picture that had been on the internet. Connie did not even know about that, and he did not want her to know either.

Connie walked over to him and gave him a pouty look. "You mean you won't even kiss me?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," Mac said. He kissed her on the nose and then walked out of that corner.

"Mac Taylor."

Mac smiled. "Hey, I kissed you."

"You're a real joker."

"I try to be sometimes."

Connie ran after him as he darted for the door. She jumped on his back as they got back into the kitchen. "Hey, now, this is no place for horseplay," Mac said.

"Horseplay?" Connie asked. "Maybe it's foreplay," she whispered.

"Stop that."

Mac went over to the sink where there was a big pan of butterbeans that were ready to be put into bags. "I guess these have cooled pretty well by now," he said.

"I'm sure they have," Connie replied. She leaned on Mac's shoulder. "Can we go have sex during lunch time?" she whispered.

Mac looked at her a moment. "Where?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go park somewhere in the truck?"

Mac chuckled at that suggestion. "I don't think so," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to do that."

"It's our truck."

"I know, but I don't want to have sex in the truck."

"I bet I could make you want to," Connie whispered in his ear.

"You probably could, but right now, I want to get these beans in this bag."

"Alright, I guess I better get busy too."

Mac had to smile as he thought of her suggestions. She had almost taken him to the point of no return in there in the pantry. He was glad Janie walked in before that. He had to be more careful than that and he thought Connie should too. She knew just what to do now to get what she wanted from him. He smiled at that thought. He liked it that way, but he also knew how to get what he wanted from her too, but he did not have to do that often since she usually…he thought of the fact that she usually initiated now. He supposed it did not matter but he thought he would like to some of the time.

Mac shook his head as he wanted to stop thinking about that. He supposed she had brought all those thoughts into his head by all that activity in the pantry. He started filling the bags and tried to forget about all that but it was hard not to think about it when Connie was there in the kitchen with him and brushing up against him. He had not thought he would be this way when he got married again but then again, Connie made him feel that way.

When lunchtime came, Janie informed Mac that he would be going out to the fields again. Connie went into the dining room, and Janie grabbed Mac's arm. "That little problem you had is fixed," she said.

"Thanks," Mac replied.

"Be more careful."

Mac nodded. "We were just…"

"Never mind. Johnny and I will be getting married soon, and I'm sure we might have the same problem. And speaking of that, I have some things I need to talk to you about when you're done with lunch."

"Okay."

Mac went on into the dining room. He was very hungry and he was glad he could sit down and just eat. He filled his plate up and ate it all. "That was so good," he said.

"You can say that again," Connie replied.

"That was…"

"Never mind, joker."

Mac smiled and then got up from the table. Billy came over to him. "I hear you're going to be the boss," he said.

Mac scowled. "What? I don't think so."

"Oh, I guess she hasn't talked to you yet."

Mac just stood there a moment as Billy walked on. The boss? Why would he be the boss? But then he remembered Janie saying she wanted to talk to him about something. Surely she was not going to leave him in charge of this ranch while she and Johnny were on their honeymoon. He could not be in charge of this ranch.

Connie went on to the kitchen and Mac went to Janie's office. "Good, you're here," Janie said.

Johnny was there too. "As you know, we're going to be married soon," Janie said. "While we're gone, we need someone to run this place."

"Now, wait a minute," Mac said. "I can't…"

"Yes you can. You've been a boss before and you've learned everything around here and you do well."

"But there are people around here who have been at this a lot longer than I have."

"Yes, they have, but they don't know how to be the boss. They can help you with the rest."

"Someone has to keep everyone in line," Johnny said. "You wouldn't believe how lazy some of those men out there are in the pasture."

"Me?" Mac asked. "Why would you choose me?"

"We just told you."

"When will this be?"

"Well, we're getting married this weekend, and then we'll be gone two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Mac sat down in a chair. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Yes you can," Janie said. "We have confidence in you or we wouldn't ask you. Everything has to get in, and during those two weeks it will be getting on to the end of the task. We're going to be preparing for the long, hard winter. The first snow could come in September."

"But that doesn't mean that I can do this," Mac said.

"You can. Connie knows everything about this and she'll help you."

Mac blew out a breath. "How did I go from scooping chicken poop to being the boss?" he asked.

"Good old hard work," Johnny said. "Besides, we know we can trust you too."

"Well, I appreciate that, and I sure hope I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't."

Mac walked out of there feeling honored but nervous too. He went into the kitchen where Connie was hard at work, and Camille was in there to help her. "I thought you were going out to the fields," Connie said.

"I am," Mac replied. "Janie and Johnny wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, he's going to be the boss," Camille said.

Mac scowled. "Did everyone know about this except me?" he asked.

"Sure, they talked to us about it."

"What?"

"You're the best candidate."

Connie smiled. "You sure are," she agreed.

"So you knew too?" Mac asked.

"No, not until now, but I have to agree."

Mac rolled his eyes. "I hope you folks know what you're getting into," he said and went out the door. He had to get that wagon and get out to the fields to pick more vegetables. Soon, he would be going to the orchards and picking fruit. He knew there was a lot to running a ranch and he was not sure he wanted to be in charge of all this.

Mac went into the barn and made sure the wagon was ready and then started to get the horses harnessed, but then he heard a footstep. "Mac Taylor," someone said.

Mac looked around and then was sucker-punched right in the jaw. He hit the ground flat on his back and wondered if his jaw was broken. He shook his head trying to clear the fog that seemed to be there but he could hear his assailant coming toward him. Mac rolled over and got shakily to his feet. He felt like his eyes were trying to cross and his jaw was sore, but he looked at the guy who had apparently hit him. He had never seen this guy before, but he was big! He was bald and looked like he spent a lot of time lifting weights. He had tattoos on his large biceps.

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"Just someone delivering a message," the man said.

The man came toward Mac, and Mac got into a fighting stance. The man was not intimidated whatsoever. Mac knew he had taken down people just as big as this guy but it had been a long time. He thought this guy must be more than 6'4". He started to grab Mac, but Mac hit him right in the soft part of the stomach. However, he was not stopped by that. He grabbed Mac and shoved him against the post in the barn. Mac karate chopped the side of the man's neck and he staggered slightly, but then he head butted Mac and then kneed him in the groin. Mac thought he would die but the man was not finished yet. He hit Mac in the stomach and then punched him again.

Mac hit the floor of the barn on his back, and he was definitely addled. He thought maybe the guy would leave him now but he jerked him up. Mac popped both the man's ears as he had him picked up and the man dropped him. Then he hit Mac in the kidney. Mac cried out with pain as pain exploded in his back and seemed to envelope his whole body. The man busted Mac's nose and he fell to the floor again but this time, he could not get up. The last thing he saw was his attacker standing over him looking like a giant.

Later, Mac woke up with a cough. He felt like something was choking him. He sat up and then threw up and realized he had been choking on his own blood from his busted nose. He groaned as he felt all the injuries that that giant had sustained on him. He threw up again as his stomach was not liking this situation one bit.

Mac wondered how long he had been lying there unconscious but he thought it might not have been long because no one had come looking for him. He was expected to be out in the fields with the wagon. He was not even sure he could get up right now. His body felt like it was one big sore. He realized he was beside the wagon so he used it as leverage to help him get up to his feet. He almost fell but he managed to stay up. He felt dizzy and sick but he did not want to just stay here until someone found him. Everyone was busy and might not find him till quitting time.

Mac looked toward the door of the barn and thought of how close Connie was to him. If he could just get to the door, he could get her to notice him. He tried to take a step but did not let go of the wagon until he felt like he would not fall. He started toward the door of the barn and grabbed the rail of the stall as he went. He felt like the muscles in his legs did not want to hold him up and walking was not pleasant after that beating. What had that guy said? He was delivering a message? From whom? Mac realized he was swaying on his feet and everything was starting to look gray. He shook his head and tried to focus on the door. He knew he was going to pass out again but he wanted to get to that door first. He walked on toward the door as his vision grew cloudier, and finally he reached the door. He pushed the door and just fell out with it and landed on the ground.

Connie was standing at the window in the kitchen and she could see the barn door from there. She looked out the window as she was putting beans into a bag and she saw Mac fall out the barn door. "Mac?!" She dropped the bag she was filling and ran out the door.

Camille hurried to the door and looked out. She saw Mac lying on the ground and she ran to the office where Johnny was working. "Johnny!" she exclaimed. "Mac Taylor is…he's in trouble!"

Johnny got up from the desk and hurried outside. He saw Connie beside Mac on the ground, and he ran out there. Connie was crying as she held Mac's unconscious body. "What happened?" Johnny asked as he looked at Mac.

"I don't know!" Connie said. "I looked out the window and he was lying here!"

"He looks like he's been beaten up."

"Do something."

"I'm going to call the doctor. I'll get some of the guys up here and we'll get him into the house."

Connie cried as Johnny left to get help. "Mac," she sobbed. "Mac." She could see that his lips were busted and his nose too, and there was a huge bruise on the side of his face. She could not imagine who would want to hurt Mac.

Soon, Billy, Shawn, Johnny, and Harold were there. They got Mac up and got him into the house, and onto a bed. He groaned as they laid him down. "He's starting to wake up," Billy said as he looked at Mac's face. "He's been beat up alright."

Mac groaned again as he moved his head. "Mac," Connie said as she was still crying. "Mac."

Mac got his eyes open but he felt like he was not seeing anything. "Honey, wake up," Connie said.

Soon, Dr. Free arrived and he came into the house to see Mac. His nurse was there too. "Hmmm," Dr. Free said as he was looking at Mac's face. "He's definitely met the wrong end of a punch." He looked at Johnny. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Johnny said. "Connie found him out there unconscious."

"Well, you call clear out so I can check him for other injuries."

Shawn, Billy, Johnny, and Harold left, but Connie stayed. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked as she was still crying.

"I think he will," Dr. Free said as he was feeling of Mac's neck. He felt of Mac's spine and when he got down to his kidneys, Mac groaned and tried to move his arms.

Dr. Free pulled Mac's shirt up and could see the bruise on his back. He shook his head. "He's definitely endured some pain," he said. "He's gonna have to go to the hospital to make sure this is not too serious. He's going to be on bed rest for a while."

Dr. Free called for an ambulance, and by the time they arrived, Mac was barely conscious. However, he cried out with pain when they tried to move him. "You're hurting him," Connie said.

"We'll take care of him," Dr. Free said. "We have to get him to that hospital."

They got Mac into the ambulance and put oxygen on him. Connie got in to go with him. He stared at the ceiling of the ambulance. "Can you hear me, Mac?" Dr. Free asked.

Mac moved his eyes to look at him. He nodded slightly. "Good," Dr. Free said. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Mac shook his head and seemed to be having a hard time staying awake. Dr. Free was checking his blood pressure and it was high because of the stressful situation he had been in. They arrived at the hospital and took Mac in right away. Connie was so worried about him she could not stop pacing, and finally they let her into the room. "How is he?" she asked.

"Well, he has no broken bones," Dr. Free said. "But he has definitely been in a fight, and he's going to be very sore for a while."

"What did they do to him?"

"He has had more than one punch to the face, a punch to the stomach, one to the groin, and one to the back."

Connie frowned. "So he's hurt pretty bad."

Dr. Free nodded. "Yes, he is, but he'll get better. He has a mild concussion from being hit so hard."

Dr. Free left the room, and Connie sat beside Mac. She hated seeing bruises on his face and she wondered who did this to him. No one knew and they would not know until he woke up and could tell them. She wondered if he knew who did it.

About an hour later, Mac started to move and he groaned. He felt like his whole body was swollen. He opened his eyes and had to wait for his vision to clear. Connie was there beside him. "Hi," she said.

Mac started to say something but his jaw hurt. "Mac, do you know who did this to you?" Connie asked.

Mac thought a moment but right now he felt like his brain was a jumbled up mess. He shook his head. He thought he was starting to feel sick, and he closed his eyes. He turned on his side and tried not to give in to the nausea but it was unavoidable. "I'm sick," he said through almost clinched teeth.

Connie got the garbage can and Mac threw up in it. He thought he would not be able to stop but he did. He lay back down on the pillow and Connie called the nurse to let her know what happened. Then she sat down beside Mac again. "Do you know who did this?" she asked.

Mac thought about that again. "I can't think," he said.

"You'll remember later."

Mac was asleep again after that and did not wake up again for another hour. By that time, Don was there, and so was Johnny, along with the sheriff who wanted to know what had happened. Only Mac knew what had happened, even though they had found blood in the barn, and could see his bruises to know that he had been beat up.

"I don't remember," Mac said.

"You don't remember?" Don asked. "Do you remember being beat up?"

Mac thought a moment. "No," he said. "I don't remember anything. I don't even remember how I got here."

Connie was troubled by that. "I found you outside the barn," she said. "You were unconscious."

Mac looked at her and then touched her hand. "You're my wife."

"Yes."

"And I'm in Wyoming."

Don looked at Johnny. "I think you should get the doctor," Don said.

Johnny nodded and left the room. "Mac, you must remember everything that's happened," Connie said.

"For a while it seemed like a dream," Mac replied. "I do remember. I just feel so confused."

"That's because you were hit in the face."

"I just don't remember."

The doctor soon came into the room and everyone left except Connie. "He doesn't seem to remember anything," Connie said.

"Has he had head trauma before?" the doctor asked.

"He hit his head once but that was weeks ago, and he was cared for by a doctor."

"I think I need his medical records. I'll need you to sign for them so I can get a clear picture of what might be going on."

Connie nodded. She looked at Mac who seemed to be dozing now and did not know what was going on around him. She could not understand what was happening. She followed the doctor out into the hallway. When she saw Don, she remembered Mac telling her about his aphasia. "Doctor, Mac said he had aphasia one time," Connie said.

"When was this?" the doctor asked with concern.

"It was almost three years ago," Don said. "You think that has something to do with this?"

"It very well could. Any sort of trauma like this can cause him to lose memories and he could have trouble with the aphasia again."

"Are you saying that he could forget…anything?" Connie asked.

"No. Most people like this only have trouble with short term memories, such as his being beaten up."

"Is this why he might have forgotten when he had the accident before?"

"It could have."

Connie signed the release forms and the doctor went about his business. Connie went back to Mac's room. He was not awake, so she touched his shoulder. "Wake up, Mac," she said. "Mac."

Mac opened his eyes. "Try to remember, Mac," Connie said. "Think about today when you went out to the barn."

Mac thought a moment. "I think I remember going into the barn," he said.

"What happened?"

Mac considered that and then shook his head. "I don't know. I was going to get the wagon and horses ready. I don't know." He looked at Connie. "I know something happened but I can't remember."

"Someone attacked you in the barn. Do you remember that?"

Mac was silent for a long moment. "I just remember waking up here."

"You don't remember being in the ambulance?"

Mac shook his head. "No." He grimaced as he had pain in his abdomen and back. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"The doctor said that you were punched in several places," Connie said. "Do you remember being hit in the face?"

Mac thought longer this time and scowled. "I think I remember being on the ground. I tasted my own blood."

"That's good that you remember. What happened next?"

"I remember being in pain. I was on the ground."

"You were hit in the groin, the back, your face."

"I don't remember that."

"Maybe your memories will come back to you."

Mac lay back on the pillow and sighed. "I'm tired."

Connie thought Mac did not know what was really going on around him. She knew he was not acting like himself. When he fell asleep, she went out into the hall where Don was sitting in a chair. He stood up. "Did you talk to him?" he asked.

Connie nodded. "He said he remembers being on the ground," she said. "And he remembers tasting blood and being in pain but he doesn't remember being hit."

"Mac's the only one that knows what happened in that barn. If he can't remember, I don't know if we'll ever find the one who did it."

"I'm scared, Don."

"Why?"

"What if he forgets me?"

Don shook his head. "I don't think he will forget that," he said. "He loves you. You don't forget something like love."

"I love him so much. I just want to help him."

"He'll be alright. Mac's one of the toughest, most stubborn men I have ever seen. He's just having a little trouble."

"What was he like when he had aphasia?"

Don sat down and Connie sat down beside him. "He would forget words," Don said. "He tried to hide it but we all knew. He didn't write any reports or go to court. I don't really know how bad it was but he was scared, and he was afraid that Christine would not understand."

"So, how did he get over it?"

"I think he finally let Christine know and just having someone who understands can make a big difference. I think he learned then that he needed people."

"I guess Mac was kinda distant to everyone."

"He was independent, stubborn, private, and he didn't like anyone messing in his private life. He didn't butt into our private lives either except for one time that he butted into mine, and I'm glad he did. He's a good friend."

Connie wiped tears off her face. "I just want him to be okay," she said. "I don't know what's going on around here but I want it to stop."

"It will. It may take time for us to figure it out but we'll get it."

"I'm glad you're here."

"He needs you more than anyone else. You can believe that."

Johnny came over there and sat down. "They found a fingerprint," he said. "There were lots of fingerprints in the barn, of course, but there were some that didn't belong." Johnny showed them the ipad that he had. "Brad Torrence, and they call him Butch."

Don looked at the profile. "I can see why they call him Butch," he remarked. "Six-foot-six. That's a big guy."

"He just got out of prison for assault, and guess who one of his cell mates was."

Don frowned. "Who?"

Johnny pulled up another profile. "_The Boss_," he said.

"You lost me."

"I'll fill you in."

Johnny told Don what had happened, and some of it was news to Connie. "Mac doesn't even remember that either," Johnny said. "He can't remember what happened when he was in that bunker, and he doesn't remember being rescued, although he remembers something about Billy and Shawn."

"He was a prisoner there?" Connie asked.

Johnny nodded. "Obviously, trauma of any kind will cause him to forget things."

"How can we help him to remember?"

"He never remembered being shot," Don said. "He remembered going into the pharmacy, and he remembered seeing the woman who shot him but he didn't remember being shot. She shot him in the back. We saw it on the security camera. She just shot him and then stepped over him to get her drugs. Cold blooded…"

"You caught her, right?" Johnny asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah, we caught her. She's marinating in the state prison now."

"Unfortunately, there are no cameras for this one but we do have a suspect. They're trying to track him down now."

"I'm glad I don't have to try and arrest that guy."

"What if Mac never remembers?" Connie asked.

"There are other ways to prove it," Don said. "Trust me, that guy has no explanation as to why he was in that barn, and he's big enough to have caused all that trauma to Mac's body. He's going away for a long time."


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, Mac was more alert when he woke up. He realized that he had been beat up…but he also realized that he could not remember it. He closed his eyes and thought and remembered when he and Connie were in the kitchen, and he even remembered when they were in the pantry. He remembered having lunch and going out to the barn. He remembered going into the barn, and he thought someone had said something…his name. It had definitely been a man. He tried to remember what the guy looked like, but he could not remember even seeing him or being hit.

As Mac thought, he wondered where Connie was. Why was she not here? Just then, the nurse came in. "Good morning," she said.

"Where's my wife?" Mac asked.

"I think she went home for a while. She was here almost all night, and she was very tired."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know that, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Mac lay there still while she checked his vitals and then checked his bruises. Mac grunted slightly when she touched the bruise on his back. "You were lucky that it wasn't any worse," the nurse said. "That kidney was only slightly bruised."

Mac sighed as he lay back down on his back. "I'm sore," he said.

"Yes. Whoever hit you had a lot of force."

"I don't remember."

When Connie got back to Mac's room, he was awake. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Mac replied.

"I had to go home and get some rest, and get a shower."

Mac was not sure what to say. He felt like he was lost. Connie stroked his hair. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Confused," Mac said. He looked into Connie's blue eyes. "I remember when we were in that pantry together, and I remember helping you in the kitchen, but I can't remember what happened when I got in the barn."

"I'm just glad you didn't forget me."

"I could never forget you. I love you."

"I love you too." Connie leaned over and kissed him. "Don't worry about it. They're trying to track down the guy that they think did this to you."

"How do they know?"

"He left a fingerprint, and whoever the boss is, he was a cell mate with that guy and they think maybe he was doing a favor for him."

Mac scowled as he thought he almost remembered something. "He said something," he said.

"Who?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know. It was a man…he said…he said something."

"Maybe you'll remember later."

"He hit me so hard." Mac looked at her. "That's it…he hit me and knocked me down. I remember being on the ground, and I tried to fight him but he was like a brick wall."

"The suspect they're after looks like a brick wall too. Do you think you would recognize him if you saw him?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I just don't remember."

The next day, Mac was released from the hospital, although he was still sore. The doctor said that he was going to be okay and that he thought his memory of the attack was just clouded because he was knocked unconscious. He thought that if Mac went back to where the attack happened, he might remember, so Connie drove to the ranch.

Mac got out of the truck and he was having to walk with a cane because he was sore. Everyone was glad to see him, and even Don was there. "At least I don't have to handle this case," he said.

"You know you're chomping at the bit," Mac replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

Don looked at Mac's face. "Some pretty bad bruises there," he said.

"Yeah, and they're sore," Mac said. "It hurts to talk, but I want to go out there to the barn. Maybe I'll remember something."

"Let's go then."

Mac, Don, Connie, and Johnny went out to the barn. Mac stepped into the barn and looked around. He walked over to the wagon, and then he remembered standing there. "I was right here," he said.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"Somebody said…he said my name. I turned…" Mac looked at Don.

"Take your time."

Mac turned around again. He remembered standing beside the wagon. "He must have hit me when I looked around," he said.

"He sucker-punched you?"

Mac flinched as he remembered hitting the ground. "I fell here," he said. "Then he said something. I think I got up and…"

"What did he say?"

"I don't know." Mac took a deep breath.

Johnny came over to him. "Just relax," he said. "You don't have to strain yourself. Just take your time. You fell here." Johnny pointed at the floor of the barn. "You think you got up?"

Mac thought a moment. "I did, I got up. I think I hit him but…he was like a brick wall." Mac put his hand to his head. "He head butted me. I thought he was going to kill me. He said something."

"Think about it," Johnny said. "Concentrate on what he said."

Mac closed his eyes and thought. "A message? He said something about a message."

"The message in your barn?" Don asked.

Mac shook his head. "No. I think he said he was delivering a message. Yes, that's what he said." Mac looked at Johnny. "He said he was delivering a message."

"From who?" Johnny asked.

"He didn't say…I remember. We fought and he won."

"You remember what he looked like?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't," he said.

Johnny took a picture of the suspect and showed it to Mac. "You ever seen this guy?" he asked.

Mac looked at the picture and suddenly he felt like his brain was in overdrive, and he remembered. "Mac!" Don exclaimed as he grabbed Mac who was about to stumble backward. "You alright?"

Mac just stood there a moment as though he were in shock. "I remember asking him who he was and he said he was just someone delivering a message," he said. He looked at Don. "A message for who?"

Johnny sighed. "You remember 'the boss'?"

Mac frowned. "Yeah."

"Well, this guy, Torrence, was his cell mate for a while. I'm thinking this guy made some sort of deal with him."

"To beat me up?"

"Yeah, and I want to know what the deal was too."

"I'd like to know that myself."

Don could see that "detective" look on Mac's face now, and hear that angry tone. He sounded and looked like the old Mac Taylor. "You think the boss told Torrence where to find something?" Don asked. "Or he gave him money?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Johnny replied. "This guy had resources and had things hidden. Just because he's in prison doesn't mean he's not connected to the outside. His first order of business was just you."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill him," Don said.

Johnny shook his head. "Me too. Maybe that guy didn't want to kill him." He looked at Mac. "Did he take a picture of you?"

"I passed out after that fight," Mac said. "When I woke up, he was gone and I was choking on my own blood."

Connie almost gasped. She could not believe Mac had been here going through all that and she did not know it even though she was not far away. Mac took her hand in his. "Everything's alright," he said. "Why don't you go in there and help in the kitchen while we talk about this?"

Connie just stared at him a moment and then nodded. Mac kissed her hand. "It's alright," he said.

Connie could see the sincerity and tenderness in his eyes, so she left the barn but she burst into tears before she got to the house. Camille was in the kitchen when Connie walked in. "What's wrong?" Camille asked.

Connie folded her arms and tried to stop crying. "I was just listening to what happened to Mac," she said.

"It seems like there are a lot of strange things going on around here."

"Some guy is trying to get at Mac from prison."

Camille stirred the vegetables she was boiling. "I'm sorry," she said. "I hope they get this figured out soon."

Connie blew out a breath. "Well, I guess I can help you a while."

"Sure."

Mac looked at Don and Johnny after Connie was gone. "I threw up when I woke up," he said. "I knew I had to get help and I barely made it to the door. I knew Connie was right over there in the kitchen and that she would see me if I got out that door."

"She did see you," Johnny said. "That was when Camille came running into my office and said you were in trouble. I came out here and you were lying there unconscious and we got you into the house, called Doctor Free, and he said you had to go to the hospital."

"I woke up in the hospital," Mac said.

"If Torrence made the boss think that you're dead, and he finds out you're not," Johnny said, "He may try again."

"Is this never going to end?" Mac asked. "How am I supposed to live and enjoy my wife in the middle of something like this?"

Johnny was thinking. "You know, if we could get someone into that prison that he's never seen and get information out of him, we could maybe get this mess out of our way."

"What about me?" Don asked.

"No way," Mac said. "This guy is dangerous. If he even suspected that you're a cop, he would have you killed right there."

"Mac, he's never seen me. How would he know? I'm not from around here."

Mac considered that. "What if that guy in the barn that night saw you well enough to know you?" he asked.

"You think that has something to do with this?"

"I don't think it does," Johnny said. "That seems to be a totally different situation. I don't think he has anything to do with that sex thing."

Mac shook his head. "I'm tired of all this. I came over here to get away from that. Now, here I am."

"We're going to get this solved," Johnny said.

"You've said that before. I'm beginning to wonder if this will ever be over. I want to live with my wife and enjoy our life together. We want to raise a family. How can we do that with all this going on?"

"You should know it takes time, and once we find this Torrence guy, we may get him to spill the beans and that boss guy will be in prison even longer for conspiracy."

Mac shook his head. "I just want these people to leave me alone," he said.

"I know but it seems that you have another guy out there somewhere who is jealous of your wife," Johnny said.

"I don't know. Did you find out if Brian Burns is in jail or not?"

"He is. Locked up tight."

"You 'saw' him there?"

Johnny scowled. "I didn't actually go and see him, but the sheriff said he was there."

"Well, I'm not questioning anything," Don said. "But we thought a guy names Shane Casey was locked up tight too but come to find out, he was out running loose."

"Alright, I'll go out there and see him for myself."

"Don't let them know you're coming so they won't have time to correct their problem."

"Right."

Johnny left the barn and Mac and Don just stood there a moment. "What are you thinking about?" Don asked.

Mac looked at him with that "Mac Taylor" look. "If anybody else comes around that house, we're going to shoot first and ask questions later," he declared.

"So, I guess I better make sure my gun permit is good for this state," Don said.

Mac nodded. "How long are you staying?"

"At least two more days. I can't leave you like this. I had a lot of leave built up since I haven't taken a vacation in a while."

"I don't want you to spend the whole time over here in all this trouble."

"Don't worry. My whole life is centered around trouble. If it weren't for trouble, I wouldn't have a job."

Mac smiled. "I have to get over this," he said as he looked at the cane he was walking with. "I know one thing though: I couldn't take another hit like that right now."

"Pretty bad, huh?"

"I don't think bad is the word. I don't know if I have ever felt like this before, and this definitely wasn't the first time I've been clobbered down there."

"It's not fun, I tell you that."

"I appreciate you staying but if you have to go back, go on because I'll handle this."

Mac walked out of the barn and went to the kitchen where Connie was. She smiled at him as he walked in. She was dumping some more beans into the pan to be put into bags. "You need some more help?" Mac asked.

"Are you sure you feel like doing this?" Connie asked.

"I think I can put them into bags."

It was another week before Mac felt like himself again. Torrence had not been found yet. It was as though he had dropped off the earth, but Johnny did not think he had left the area around the ranch. He was sure the boss would not give up so easily if he knew Mac Taylor was still alive…if it had been his intention to kill him. He had to remember that Torrence had told Mac he was delivering a message. How could he learn a message if he was dead? Johnny had gone to the prison and talked to the boss but he had refused to talk to him about anything. He had denied sending someone to kill Mac Taylor, and Johnny had not informed him that Mac was still alive, although he figured the man knew it.

It was Saturday morning, and Mac knew he did not have to get out of that bed, and he did not want to get out of it either. He had gotten over his soreness but they had not reacquainted themselves yet…and he thought he was ready to do just that. He rolled over and looked to see Connie, but she was not in the bed. He sat up and did not hear the water running in the bathroom, but then he realized he was smelling breakfast cooking. He got out of bed and made himself nude and then walked to the kitchen and leaned on the bar so that Connie would not know he was nude.

"Morning," Mac said.

Connie looked around at him. "Morning. I didn't know you were up."

Mac thought she looked a little down this morning. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just cooking breakfast. Why?"

"I just thought you look a little down this morning."

"I woke up hungry. I wanted to stay in bed but…"

"But what?"

Connie looked down at the food she was cooking. Mac walked around the counter and walked up behind her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Connie sighed. "Nothing, I…" She turned and looked at him, and then she could not help but smile.

"What?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Like what?"

"You're feeling better?"

"What do you think?"

Connie laughed. "I think you're feeling a lot better," she said.

"I think I am too and this part of my body wants to meet up with your body part again."

Connie laughed out loud then. "Here in the kitchen?" she asked.

"We can do it anywhere you want," Mac said. "I think we might have a second honeymoon now."

Connie put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm all for that!"

"Me too. Are we eating breakfast first?"

"Are you kidding? A week has been torture!"

Mac took the skillet off the eye and turned the eye off and then he pulled Connie's gown off. He picked her up in a tight embrace and they were locked in passion as he walked to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and they forgot about all the troubles they had been having.

When Mac woke up later, he thought that had been a particularly wild session. He had felt like he was anywhere but here on this bed. He realized Connie was out of the bed again so he got up and got a shower, and then he put on a pair of shorts and nothing else. He walked to the kitchen and saw that she was sitting at the table sipping coffee. She smiled as she saw him. "You're finally up," she said.

"I think you wore me out," Mac replied as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He went to the table and kissed her and then sat down.

"So did your body part get acquainted with mine again?"

Mac could hear the laughter in her voice when she said that and he smiled. "I think so," he said. "I think it's very happy."

Connie laughed. "You are terrible."

"Hey, it had been a while." Mac leaned on her shoulder. "I think you were missing it too."

Connie looked at him. "I was. I was starting to feel like you didn't want me."

"That will never happen."

"I know it was silly but I wanted you so badly."

"I know but I couldn't do anything."

"I think you made up for it, and you're going to make up for it some more today."

"I am?"

"Oh yes."

Mac smiled. "I'm all yours. You can do whatever you want to me."

Connie smiled a radiant smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "Winter's coming," he said.

"Yes, it is," Connie replied. "At least we don't have animals to worry about right now."

Mac nodded. "We will eventually though."

Mac sipped his coffee. "You know, I've been thinking," he said. "I think I want to clear off most of that land over there. Maybe we'll have a guest house."

"For Don Flack?"

"Well, yeah, but for anyone else we want to let stay there too. He intends to come over here and help me with that clearing."

"He really looks up to you."

"He told me I was like a father to him. Lindsay told me the same thing."

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Mac. I want to have your baby."

Mac looked at her. "You will," he said.

"Why don't we make a baby today?"

"I thought we were going to wait a while."

"Well, I'll be twenty-eight in two days."

Mac smiled. "Oh, are you trying to make sure I don't forget your birthday?" he asked. He leaned on the table. "Don't worry."

"What did you get me?" Connie asked.

"You might as well not try to get secrets out of me. Just ask anyone I worked with."

"A stone wall, huh?"

"Stonewall Taylor."

Connie laughed. "You're terrible…and handsome, and sexy and I love you so much."

"You know, the first time Claire told me she loved me, I didn't go to see her for a whole two weeks?"

"Why?"

"It scared me to death. I don't know why. But then I realized I loved her too, and after I went to the war we got married."

"She waited for you?"

Mac nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about that."

"Why?"

"Because that's the past and I should be here in the present. It scared me when you said it too," he said. "I had known you were falling in love with me and I was scared."

"I knew you were, but I wasn't going to let you get away."

Mac looked at her. "Now, you have me trapped," he said with a grin.

"Can we get more acquainted now?"

"Already? I haven't had my breakfast yet."

"I guess I better get over there and cook it then."

Connie got up and dropped the robe she was wearing. "I'll just cook in the nude if you don't mind," she said.

Mac shook his head. "No, I don't mind but I don't know how much you're going to get done."

After they had breakfast, Mac sat in the living room and dozed on the couch. He thought he had lost a lot of sleep in the last few days, but as he thought he was dozing off, Connie came to the couch and pushed him over and lay down on top. "Are you sleeping?" she asked.

"I think I was about to," Mac said.

Connie kissed him. "I want us to spend this day in bed."

"Sounds alright to me."

When Monday morning came, Mac did not think he had slept much at all over the weekend. He yawned as he got out of the truck at the ranch. They went inside because they were eating there today. Connie had not wanted to cook this morning, and that was alright with him. They ate breakfast with everyone else and then Connie went to her usual job in the kitchen. Mac would be going to the orchard today. He headed out to the barn, and as he started into the barn, he remembered being attacked there. He was not sure he wanted to go in there alone.

"Hey, Mac!"

Mac jumped as he was startled, but Johnny was in the barn. He went on inside trying to hide that he was startled. "You alright?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mac said. "I was just coming to get the wagon to take out to the orchard."

"Go ahead. Billy will be out there with you today. He should be around here somewhere."

"I'm right here," Billy said as he came in the door. "Camille and Brandy will be out there too."

They all got into the wagon and Johnny came over there. "Don't forget, next weekend, Janie and I will be getting married," he said. "We put it off a week so you could get well."

"Okay," Mac said. He knew there was no need to argue.

"Don't worry."

Mac drove the wagon out of the barn. "Hey, you'll do alright," Billy said. "They wouldn't leave you in charge if they thought you couldn't do it."

"I've never been the boss of a ranch before," Mac replied. "I don't know how to do this."

"Yes you do. It's like bossing anything else."

They arrived at the orchard which was just full of apple trees, peach trees, plum trees, pear trees, and cherry trees. They all had fruit on them too. "What do they do with all this?" he asked.

"They sell some of it, eat some and they can some of it into jelly and stuff," Billy said.

"You ought to know what they do by now," Camille declared. "They'll be going to the county fair soon."

Mac got a basket and got over to one of the apple trees. He had definitely never picked apples like this but it was not that hard although he had to have a ladder part of the time. When he had a basket full, he put it into the wagon. He took one of the apples and ate it as he got another basket. "Mmmm," he said as he tasted the juicy, sweet and sour apple.

"Hey, you're not supposed to eat the merchandise," Billy said jokingly.

"I couldn't resist."

"I know what you mean. The first time I was out here at these trees, I ate so many apples…well, let's just say I didn't need any laxative for a long time."

Mac almost laughed as he was picking apples again. "Hey, now, don't be telling jokes while I'm on this ladder."

"I'm not joking."

Mac did laugh then. "I did that when I was a kid."

"Hey, are you calling me childish? Then again, when I started working for them, I guess I wasn't much more than a kid. The plums are even better."

"Don't mention plums. I think that's my favorite fruit."

"Janie gives us plenty, trust me. You won't have to starve."

Mac smiled. He knew Janie gave away a lot of stuff to her employees because she had an overabundance of everything. He supposed if one had all the food they needed, they could get by on what they made. He was quite happy working where he was, although he was still the newbie. Janie had not hired anyone else since she hired him, and he could hardly believe how far he had come since he walked up on that porch and asked her for a job. He felt like he was not even the same person as he was then, but…he was glad.


	46. Chapter 46

Later that morning, they took a break. Mac sat down under the apple tree that he had been picking apples off of. He had an apple in his hand, and it was so good, he did not care if he never needed a laxative again. He leaned back on the tree and dozed in the warm summer air. "Hey! You better wake up!" Billy exclaimed when he saw Mac dozing.

Mac started out of his sleep. "What?"

Billy just laughed. "You're sleeping on the job. That doesn't look too good for a boss."

"Oh shut up."

Billy laughed again. "What? Did you have a rough weekend?"

Mac sighed as he heard Billy laughing and Shawn joining in. "You two don't know anything about it," he said as he kept his eyes closed and sighed.

"Don't rub it in," Shawn said.

Mac smiled but he kept his eyes closed. He loved the reason that he was sleepy today but he hoped she would be sleepy tonight so he could get some sleep. She had definitely been very energetic over the weekend.

Mac dozed as he felt the cool breeze that always seemed to be blowing out there. It made him feel even more relaxed. Then he heard someone humming, and Billy started singing, and then Shawn began making harmony with the song, and so did Camille. They were singing "What a Friend". Mac had not heard that song in a long time, and he thought they sounded good singing it. He thought they would sing him to sleep if this kept up but he knew they had to get up and get busy again.

When they were done with the song, Mac stood up. "Okay, let's get up," he said as he stretched and yawned.

"Hey, now he's acting like a leader," Billy remarked.

Mac shook his finger at him. "You better watch it. I'm gonna put you to scooping out the chicken poop."

Mac climbed up the ladder and started picking apples again. The apples were beautiful and they were big too. Once they were done with the apples, Mac went to the plum trees. He thought he should not be doing this because he thought he might eat more than he put in the baskets.

By the time it was lunch time, Mac thought he would not be able to eat anything. He was full of apples and plums, but they went to the house anyway since they had a wagon load. They unloaded the fruits into the pantry. Connie met Mac at the pantry door. "You're just bringing me more stuff to can," she said.

"Well, you're so good at it," Mac replied.

"Just remember, you have to help me with some of this."

"I think I ate enough to take some of the load off." Mac patted his stomach and belched.

"Mac Taylor!" Connie said as Mac laughed. "You are just rude."

"I am sometimes, but I don't think I can eat any dinner."

"If you're going to eat fruit all evening, I guess you don't need to."

That evening when Mac was done with his work, Connie was still busy in the kitchen. "I have to finish this before I go," she said.

"That's alright," Mac replied. "I guess I'll just go and talk to Johnny about running this ranch. It's not long."

Connie nodded. "Okay."

Mac kissed her and then went to the office. Janie was in the office. "I thought I would come in here and talk about running this ranch for a while," Mac said.

"Have a seat," Janie replied.

Mac sat down. "I'm kinda nervous about this," he said.

"You're going to do fine, and let Connie help you. She's a very intelligent woman."

"Oh, I know that."

"So don't worry about it. Everyone is mostly cooperative."

"I hear there are some who take care of the herd and everything out there who are not so cooperative."

"That's true."

"Who are they? I know it's not Billy, Shawn, Camille, and Brandy."

"No. They are quite cooperative."

"Then who?"

"You've met James Jordan, Cory Dunlap, and Joris Farmer."

Mac thought a moment. "I think, but I don't know that much about them. I haven't worked out there with the cows much."

"We have more trouble with them than anyone. They may take two days to fix a section of fence that would usually only take one day, or they may let the cattle wander out too far."

"Why do you keep them here?"

"Because it's hard to find experienced hands to work the cattle and they do get the job done."

"So, I have to deal with them while you're gone on your honeymoon."

"Yes, and I'm not going to worry about it one time."

Mac smiled. "I hope not."

Janie paused a moment. "Mac, you were married one time and your wife died," she said. "Was it easy to get married again?"

Mac's smile faded a little. "No. When I came over here, I didn't think I would ever love anyone again. I had decided to live up there on that mountain and be a hermit."

"After your first wife died, how long was it before you met your second?"

Mac thought about that. "About ten years, I guess."

"How long was it before you stopped feeling like you were cheating on her?"

Mac frowned. "I don't know. It's hard to let go." He looked at Janie. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Janie looked at him. "No. I was just wondering if I was the only one who felt like that? It took me this long to accept Johnny."

"You have to realize that your life is going on and you can't hide in your work or anything. It's too lonely."

"It is."

"I think you can Johnny are good together. He really loves you."

Janie smiled. "I know, and I love him."

"You just have to remember that you're not replacing your husband. You're just accepting someone else."

"I think that's the hardest part."

"I agree but I know they would not want me to be miserable for the rest of my life."

Just then, Johnny walked in. "Hey, Mac, what's going on?" he asked.

"I was talking to Janie about being the boss of this ranch while the two of you are gone. Am I supposed to stay here all the time?"

"No," Johnny said. "Only during the day. Don't worry the cooks will be here and they'll do their jobs."

Mac nodded. "I hear the only ones I am liable to have trouble with are some out there with the cattle."

"Yeah."

"Janie told me about them. I'm sure I can work something out with them."

Johnny folded his arms. "You know, I think you can be very persuasive."

Mac smiled. "I try to be. I hope you guys will have a good time and I hope you'll have a happy life together."

"Thanks."

Mac left the office and went outside. He could not help Connie much now because she was canning food in jars now, and it was not like putting things away in a deep freeze. He looked up at the stars and shivered at the coolness of the night. He had always had to keep a jacket handy in New York, and it was no different here. It was pretty cool at night in the mountains. He had been through brutal winters in New York, but there were no mountains there in New York City, nor were there any in Chicago. He wondered if he could drive in weather like the weather here.

As Mac walked out across the yard, he noticed some people sitting out there around a fire, so he walked over there. He realized that James Jordan, Cory Dunlap, and Joris Farmer were at that fire, along with Camille and Brandy. "Come on and sit down," Camille said to Mac.

Mac walked over there and sat down. He leaned against a tree. "That fire feels good," he said.

"Sure does," Camille agreed. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah." Mac yawned.

"Is Connie still canning?"

"Yes. I'm just too tired to help her."

"I think I am too, but I guess I should be helping her anyway." Camille stood up. "If y'all will excuse me."

"So, you're going to be the boss while Janie and Johnny are gone," someone said.

Mac looked at James Jordan. "Yes, it seems so," he said.

"I don't know why they would pick you for that. What kind of influence do you have with them?"

"What?"

"You must have known them before you came to work here."

"No. I didn't. I had just moved here and decided I needed to work."

"Then why are you so important to them? Who are you?"

"I'm Mac Taylor."

"I heard you were the head of the New York crime lab," Cory said. "Is that why you're so important to them?"

"They think that my leadership skills there will help me run this ranch while they're gone."

"Oh, and you have some fancy degree," James said. "That doesn't make you know anything about running this ranch."

"What are you guys doing?" Brandy asked. "It's Johnny and Janie's decision who they leave in charge, not yours."

"Yeah, well, I think we've been working here a long time and I don't think they appreciate it."

"From what I hear, there's not much to appreciate," Mac said before he thought. He had always put people in their place when they were out of line.

James glared at Mac. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, you did mean something."

"Well, I've just heard that you guys don't really pull your weight around here."

James stood up, but Mac just sat there leaned against the tree but he knew he was making the guy mad. "Now, James, sit down," Brandy said.

"You stay out of this," James replied. He looked at Cory and Joris. "Are you guys going to just sit there?"

Cory looked at Mac and he did not think he looked like someone he wanted to tangle with, and he knew he had been the head of the crime lab…he did not get there easily. "You better sit down," he advised.

"Coward."

"Call me what you want. You started this, you can finish it."

James glared at Mac. "I don't appreciate you calling me lazy," he said.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk about it," Mac replied.

"Sit down, James," Brandy said.

James decided to sit down and listen for now. "Who told you that we don't work?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Mac said. "But I'll tell you this…when I am the boss around here, I expect everyone to do their job, and put their best effort into it."

"Oh yeah? And what if we don't?"

"We'll go into that if it happens, but I would hope that you appreciate having a job in this day and time when there are so many who don't have one."

"You can't fire us. Just because you're going to be the acting boss doesn't mean you have any power."

"Maybe not, but if you consider the fact that if you're out of a job for about a week, you're going to lose a whole week's pay, and then that's going to throw you out of sync with your budget, and that could cause a lot of problems."

"Like I said, you have no power to fire me."

"That's where you're wrong. I think they want me to straighten you guys out."

"You're not going to straighten anyone out."

"You're wrong. You're still young and you can learn to be responsible adults."

Mac leaned back on the tree and folded his arms. James and the others just stared at him and then looked at each other. Cory shrugged. He did not know what Mac meant but he supposed they would find out when Johnny and Janie were gone.

Brandy just stared at Mac herself. She knew he was a lot older than all of them, and she knew he had been through a lot in life. She could not help but wonder how he and Connie had wound up together. They seemed so different, but she knew that Connie loved Mac because of the way she had talked about him before they got married, and the way she swooned over him now. Brandy thought she was worse now than she was before they were married. She had always thought it was the opposite with people. Most people she knew acted like life ended when they got married.

Brandy moved over beside Mac. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "Sure," he said.

"Are you happy being married to Connie?"

Mac scowled. "Yes, I am very happy."

"You don't feel like your life is over…you know, the old ball and chain?"

Mac frowned. "No, I don't. And Connie is not a ball and chain."

"Why do some people think their life is over when they get married?"

Mac considered that. "Maybe they don't know what true love is. I love Connie and I love every minute we spend together."

"Why?"

"Because I just love her. I think some people just don't know what love really is."

"What is it?"

Mac smiled. "Shouldn't you be having this conversation with your mother?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry."

"My aunt has been like a mother to me."

"And you've never had this conversation with her?"

"I've had a lot of conversations with her, but I guess sometimes you just need a father's point of view."

Mac looked at her. "I'm not a father. I don't have any children."

"I think bosses like you are like fathers. That guy who was here, that Don Flack, he looked up to you. It was written all over his face."

"You're very observant."

Mac just looked at her a moment as she waited for him to answer her question. He had had a lot of conversations with a lot of people but he hardly ever discussed this with anyone. "Love is hard to explain, but I can tell you this…sex is not love."

Brandy just waited for him to go on. Mac was not sure what else to say. "When you love someone, you can't imagine your life without that person," he said. "You just don't get tired of them being around, and when you think of being with them, you don't feel anything but happy about it, and when you're apart, you feel like part of you is…somewhere else."

"Your first two wives died. Did you feel like that about them?"

Mac nodded. "But I can't get them back. Connie fills that void."

"I hope I can find a man like you some day."

Mac looked at her. "Thanks. I hope you find someone that makes you happy, and who loves you."

Mac yawned as he looked across the fire and he could see the spite in James' eyes. He knew he would have to have a few rounds with James before he was going to get any respect. He had put disrespectful people in their place before though. This time would be no different.

It was an hour before Connie came outside looking for Mac. He went to her. "You finished?" he asked.

"For tonight," Connie replied. "I'm ready to go home."

"Me too."

When they got home, Connie took a shower, and Mac did too, and when he got out, he found out that Connie had as much energy tonight as she ever had, and he could not resist her so he did not get much sleep. He thought he might fall asleep and fall off the ladder as he was on his way to work the next morning. He had not wanted to tell her that he was too tired because he remembered how depressed she had been when he was injured and could not do anything. He certainly did not want her to feel like he did not want her because he did. He figured she would eventually get tired and get some rest herself.

Today, instead of picking fruit, Johnny decided to take Mac out to visit the herd and get the feel of where they were supposed to be. As they were on their way out there, Mac felt like he could not stay awake with the sway of the horse but he managed to. He supposed the caffeine that he absorbed from the coffee that morning helped a little.

Johnny almost laughed as he could see how sleepy Mac was. He supposed…and hoped, he would have that problem soon. He loved the thought of being married to Janie and never having to be away from her anymore. He had never actually gotten married because he fell in love with Janie a long time ago and had just waited until she was ready to get married again. He had waited a long time before he even told her how he felt.

They soon arrived at the area where the largest part of the herd was. Mac could see cattle scattered around grazing. The grass was green because of all the rain that had fallen this year. Johnny explained to Mac what he should look for when he inspected the herd, and it should be inspected often. He pointed to a cow that was sticking his head through the fence to eat grass. "They have all this grass in here to eat, but they would rather have what's out there," Johnny said. "That's why we have to inspect them because they can get sores. Sores are bad especially when there are horseflies around. They can lay eggs in the sores."

"I've seen that before," Mac said.

"Good. You'll know what to look for. You just have to watch them and make sure none of them are acting funny or walking with a stagger. Sick cows have to be gotten out of the herd to try and keep them from making the other cows sick."

As the morning wore on, Mac became more familiar with the cattle as well as the men who usually watched after them. James Jordan kept a glare on his face most of the time when Mac looked at him. "Have you talked to James?" Johnny asked as he and Mac were away from the others.

"Yes," Mac said. "I talked to him last night. We didn't gee-haw…I think that's what you call it here."

Johnny nodded. "He and I don't gee-haw too well either. I thought about firing him but right now we need experienced people and I don't want to be looking for new hands right now."

"I understand but…" Mac looked at Johnny. "Just how far does my authority extend while you're gone?"

"You would have the same authority as me or Janie."

"But you don't want me to fire anyone?"

"I would rather you wouldn't but if he gets too out of hand, you can just do what you have to do because I'm most likely going to let him go when winter comes. His two friends are going too if they don't stop following his lead."

"I think I can persuade them to do better."

Johnny looked at Mac with a smile. "Somehow I think you can too," he said. "So, how was your team in New York?"

Mac looked at him. "They were very cooperative, and they did their very best."

"I'll bet they all stood at attention when you walked in."

Mac shook his head. "No. I didn't mind their goofing off as long as they got the work done, and when something serious was going on, they had their full attention on it."

"Janie and I enjoy running this ranch but I think sometimes it would be good to let someone else have a try at it too. We're going to be gone on that honeymoon and they'll have to listen to you."

"I hope they will. I wouldn't want to have to become a Marine Lieutenant out here on this pasture."

Johnny laughed then. "I wish I could be a fly buzzing around out here to see this."

Mac was chuckling himself. "I'll try to get them in line."

Johnny taught Mac all day about running the ranch and keeping things in order and making sure things were kept clean and that everyone was doing their work. Most of them did their work, but he would have to watch after the ones who did not. It would be quite a task.


End file.
